Das letzte Schuljahr der Marauders
by Soennchen666
Summary: Endlich mal eine neue Sirius-Black-Story!;) Es geht um das letzte Schuljahr der Marauders, um die Vorgeschichte von Harrys Eltern, die Liebe und um Hühneraugen.. ;) Um Reviews wird gebeten! Rating höher, ab Chapter 11 "R! Neues Chapter 18; strenges "
1. Mutig, mutig

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**diese Story handelt von Sirius Black und der Zeit der Mauderers, also der Schulzeit von Sirius, James, Remus und Peter. **

**In meinen Augen gibt es nämlich viel zu wenige Sirius-Black-Stories und DAS möchte ich ändern! :-) **

**Laßt Euch daher überraschen, was so meinem wirren Geist entsprungen ist...**

**Über Reviews freue ich mich tierisch!!! :-)**

**Euer Sönnchen**

****

**PS. Das Rating wird später sicherlich hoch gesetzt...!!! Ach ja, diese Story hatte ich schon mal unter einem anderen Titel und etwas anders veröffentlich, aber erst jetzt gefällt mir die "Entwicklung" meiner Idee richtig gut! Also falls Ihr dieses Kapitel schon kennt, nicht wundern... ;-)**

****

**Mutig, mutig...**

„James, du kannst es ruhig zugeben! Jeder sieht doch, dass du auf Lily stehst!"Sirius grinste verschmitzt und stieß seinem besten Freund in die Seite. Er hatte James mal wieder dabei ertappt, wie er Gedankenversunken hinter Lily hersah, die einige Meter entfernt zusammen mit Lucy Roberts an ihnen vorbei schlenderte. Zu viert saßen sie unter einem Baum am See und genossen den Rest des Tages, wie sie es so oft bei schönem Wetter taten.  
  
„Du spinnst, Patfoot! Nur weil ich mal eine Sekunde nichts sage heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich in das erstbeste Mädchen verknallt bin, das an uns vorbei läuft."James sah Sirius genervt an und lehnte sich entspannt an den dicken Baumstamm zurück.  
  
„Nun ja, wenn du nur eine Sekunde nichts sagen würdest, dann wäre ja nichts dabei...Aber du sabberst ja schon fast, wenn sie vorbei geht."Wieder kringelte sich Sirius fast vor lachen über seinen eigenen Scherz und auch Remus und Peter konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Der einzige, der von uns beiden des Öfteren sabbert, bist jawohl du, Patfoot....Oder irre ich mich da?"James machte das Knurren und Bellen eines Hundes nach und Sirius Lachen erstarb.  
  
„Da hat er Recht, Patfoot! Wir sind wohl die einzigen, die ihren Speichelfluss nicht immer ganz so unter Kontrolle haben, wie wir es uns wünschten.", warf Remus ein, der sich köstlich über Sirius langes Gesicht amüsiere, da James ihn ausgekontert hatte. „Und was ist eigentlich mit dir? Wenn ich dich so beobachte, dann bemerke ich, wie du Lucy immer öfter hinterher starrst..."  
  
„Ja sicher, Moony...Und im Himmel ist Jahrmarkt!"Sirius zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch und fuhr sich lässig mit der Hand durch die langen schwarzen Haare.  
  
„Ganz genau, Moony! Das ist mir auch schon immer öfter aufgefallen."James pflichtete Remus lachend bei und auch Peter grinste verschmitzt und nickte heftig in James und Sirius Richtung.  
  
„Ja sicher! Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch enttäuschen muss, aber ich stehe leider nicht auf diese Moral-Tante. Sie und Lily sind in meinen Augen nicht mehr als zwei Spaßbremsen, die noch nicht erkannt haben, dass man in Hogwarts sich auch mit angenehmeren Sachen die Zeit vertreiben kann, als die Nase ständig in die Bücher zu stecken. Außerdem gibt es eine Menge hübschere Mädchen hier, als die beiden!", antwortete Sirius gelangweilt.  
  
„Ach ja? Ich finde allerdings, dass die beiden schon optisch in der Oberliga spielen. Es sei denn, man steht nicht auf schlanke Mädchen mit langen Haaren und hübschen Gesichtern?" Remus sah ihn belustigt an, da Sirius sich unbewusst zu rechtfertigen anfing.  
  
„Vielleicht steht Sirius ja eher auf ausladende Hüften und pralle Rundungen? Oder er kann sich vielleicht gar nicht für Mädchen begeistern, sondern eher..."Doch Sirius unterbrach James mitten im Satz. „Pass jetzt genau auf, was du sagst, Prongs!"  
  
„Ich wollte sagen, dass du dich vielleicht eher für reifere Frauen interessierst! Was hattest du denn gedacht?"Wieder grinste James teuflisch und auch Sirius musste schmunzeln. Sie alle liebten diese Art von Frotzeleien unter einander.  
  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht! Aber mein Interesse wird halt auch nicht durch die beiden Hühner geweckt, das kann ich euch versichern."Sirius stützte sich auf den Händen ab und ließ sich ein Stück nach hinten sinken. Mit dem Kopf nickte er in die Richtung von Lily und Lucy, die sich am Rande des Sees nieder gelassen hatten und dort scheinbar wieder ihre Nasen in einige Lehrbücher steckten.  
  
„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen, Patfoot!", sagte James und nickte Sirius zu.  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber das nehme ich euch beiden nicht ab! Ich denke, ihr seit nur so schlecht auf die beiden zu sprechen, weil sie euch nicht so hinterher laufen, wie die anderen Mädchen hier!"Remus hatte sich einen Grashalm in den Mundwinkel gesteckt, während er seine beiden Freunde fragend ansah.  
  
„Bestimmt nicht!", antworteten Sirius und James zeitgleich und das in einem ziemlich energischen Tonfall.  
  
„Wie schön! Also wird es euch bestimmt nichts ausmachen, wenn Peter und ich die beiden fragen, ob sie mit uns am nächsten Wochenende nach Hogsmead gehen."Remus legte seinen Arm um Peters Schulter, der ihn nun fassungslos ansah.  
  
„Macht doch, was ihr wollt!", antwortete Sirius, allerdings etwas zu lässig.  
  
„Mir ist es auch egal!", pflichtete ihm James hastig bei.  
  
„Sehr schön, dann werde ich mal kurz rüber gehen und das klar machen!"Mit diesen Worten stand Remus auf, klopfte sich den Staub und das Gras von seiner Hose, zwinkerte seinen Freunden noch einmal zu und ging dann lässig zu Lucy und Lily hinüber. Fassungslos starrten Sirius, James und vor allem Peter ihm hinter her.  
  
„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht...!", sagte James mit verwunderter Stimme.  
  
„Das macht er nicht wirklich..."Sirius wartete jeden Augenblick darauf, das Moony seinen Kurs änderte und einen anderen Weg einschlug, der nicht zu den beiden Mädchen führte. Doch dem war nicht so...  
  
Am Schlimmsten schien es allerdings um Peter zu stehen. Während Remus nun fast bei Lucy und Lily angekommen war, vernahm Sirius ein leises wimmern hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah in Peters angsterfülltes Gesicht. Auch James hatte sich nun Peter zugewandt.  
  
„Ist bei dir alles klar?", fragte er lachend.  
  
„Er geht doch jetzt nicht wirklich dort hin und... und ....und...", stammelte Peter vor sich hin.  
  
„...und fragt die beiden, ob sie mit Dir und ihm ein Date abmachen? Doch, genau das scheint er zu tun, Peter!"James beendete den Satz für ihn und Peter fiepte erschrocken bei seinen Worten auf.  
  
„Oh nein, das kann er nicht tun! Sie werden bestimmt nicht wollen und sich über mich kaputt lachen. Sie werden es allen erzählen und... und...und..."Wieder brachte er den Satz nicht zum Abschluss.  
  
„...und dich zum Gespött von Hogwarts machen?"Nun war es Sirius, der für ihn weiter sprach. „Davon kannst du ausgehen, mein Freund."  
  
„Aber noch viel schlimmer wird es, wenn sie einwilligen und ihr ein Date habt. Dann musst du vielleicht mir einer von den beiden knutschen..."James guckte ihn ernst an und Peter merkte nicht, dass er auf die Schippe genommen wurde. Sein Wimmern wurde nur etwas lauter und er sah Sirius und James abwechselnd fassungslos an.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war Remus bei Lucy und Lily angekommen und hatte sich neben sie in Gras gekniet.  
  
„Er tut es tatsächlich!", sagte James und sah mit offenem Mund hinüber zu Remus. Sirius beobachtete ebenso das Geschehen, doch mit einem ziemlich komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend...  
  
Remus schien sich nett mit den Mädchen zu unterhalten, denn sie lächelten ihn freundlich an und nickten nach einem Augenblick einander und dann Remus zu. Der stand einen Augenblick später wieder auf, hob zum Abschied kurz die Hand und ging wieder zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Auf dem Weg, während er immer noch fassungslos von seinen Freunden beobachtet wurde, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Lily und Lucy um, winkte ihnen zu und ging dann entspannt weiter.  
  
Als er wieder bei Sirius, James und Peter angekommen war, sahen ihn alle mit verblüfften Minen an.  
  
„Hallo Jungs! Alles klar, ihr guckt so merkwürdig?"Remus ließ sich wieder auf seinen Platz nieder sah die drei anderen fragend, doch auch ziemlich belustigt an.  
  
„Du hast es also wirklich getan?", fragte James und hob interessiert die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Na klar! Ihr hattet ja kein Interesse...", antwortete Remus trocken. „Also haben wir am kommenden Samstag eine Verabredung, Peter."  
  
Peter, der nicht in der Lage war, etwas zu erwidern, blickte nur fassungslos in Remus Gesicht.  
  
„Na dann viel Spaß!", sagte Sirius und stand auf. „Ich werde jetzt noch etwas für das nächste Quidditch-Match trainieren gehen, kommst du mit, Prongs?"Er blickte James an, der einen Moment überlegte und dann nickte.  
  
„Ihr beiden werdet ja sicher noch etwas Zeit benötigen, um euch psychisch auf euer Date vorzubereiten.", sagte James leicht bissig, während er aufstand.  
  
„Viel Spaß also noch und bis nachher!"Sirius verneigte sich leicht und nickte Remus und Peter zu. „Don Juan! ...Casanova!"Dann drehten sich die beiden dunkelhaarigen Jungs um und schlenderten davon.  
  
Remus sah ihnen schmunzelnd hinter her und bemerkte, wie er von der Seite von Peter angestarrt wurde. Er blickte ihn an und sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.  
  
„Keine Angst, Peter! Ich habe sie nicht gefragt, ob sie auf ein Date mit uns Lust haben... Ich habe sie nur gefragt, ob wir eine Lerngruppe für Zaubergeschichte bilden wollen, da dort bald eine Prüfung ansteht. Wir gehen also zwar nächstes Wochenende mit Lily und Lucy nach Hogsmead, aber nur um dort im DREI BESEN zu lernen..."Remus sah förmlich, wie Peter ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. „Unseren beiden Freunden werden wir das allerdings vorerst nicht sagen..."Er sah wieder James und Sirius nach, die nun schon einige Schritte entfernt waren. „Mal sehen, ob sie wirklich so wenig Interesse an den beiden Mädels haben, wie sie es immer bekunden...!"

TBC

**Ein kleines Review bitte?!?!?! :-) Ich würde mich sooooo freuen...**


	2. Wo Rauch ist, da muss nicht immer Feuer ...

**Und weil es so schön ist, gleich noch ein Kapitel!!! :-) Wenn Ihr mir reviewt, dann könnte ich mich erweichen lassen und morgen schon das nächste abliefern... ;-)**

****

**Liebe Grüße, Euer Sönnchen :-)**

**Wo Rauch ist, da muss nicht immer Feuer sein!**

Sirius und James saßen im fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und blätterten gelangweilt in ihren Astronomiebüchern umher. Es war ein verhältnismäßig kühler Samstag für September und da es bereits nach acht Uhr abends war, prasselte ein leises Feuer im großen Kamin. Sirius las gerade einen Absatz über besondere Sternenkonstellationen und ihre Auswirkungen auf das eigene Leben, als James genervt sein Buch zuschlug und es neben sich legte.  
  
„Na Prongs, keine Lust mehr?", er blickte von seinem Buch auf und grinste James an.  
  
„Mir fehlt heute einfach die Ruhe...", antwortete James und legte die Füße auf den hölzernen Tisch vor sich. „Mich nervt es nur, dass wir nicht wie sonst alle zusammen lernen. Remus hat in Astronomie eh immer die Nase vorn und somit ist es viel einfacher, wenn er mit uns zusammen lernen würde."  
  
„Tja...leider zieht er einen Abend mit Lily, Lucy und Peter UNS scheinbar vor."Sirius seufzte abfällig und legte nun auch sein Buch zur Seite. „Meinst du, dass Lily und Lucy wirklich auf die beiden stehen?"  
  
„Also auf Remus vielleicht...aber auf Peter? Nein, dass glaube ich nicht!", antwortet James und blickte Sirius belustigt an.  
  
„Das glaube ich auch nicht!"Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Obwohl Mädchen ja manchmal einen seltsamen Geschmack haben. Sonst sind Lucy und Lily ja auch etwas komisch. Man erinnere sich nur mal an ihren Severus- Snape-Schutz-Instinkt..."Beide mussten schmunzeln, während plötzlich die Eingangstür zum Gemeinschaftsraum knarrte und Remus gefolgt von Peter, Lucy und Lily lachend herein spaziert kam.  
  
Sofort versuchten James und Sirius extrem lässig und entspannt zu wirken. Als Remus sie Sekunden später erblickte, ging er zu ihnen hinüber. Peter, Lucy und Lily blieben einige Meter entfernt stehen und unterhielten sich munter weiter.  
  
„Na, schon mit Astronomie durch?", fragte er und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Lehne des Sessels, auf dem James saß.  
  
„Läuft wunderbar, Moony!", antwortete James gespielt euphorisch und ohne seinen Freund dabei anzusehen.  
  
„Ja, danke der Nachfrage!", ergänzte Sirius und blickte erst James und dann Remus an. „Und bei euch? Hattet ihr...Spaß?"Seine seltsame Betonung lockte bei Remus fast ein Grinsen hervor.  
  
„Ja...es war wirklich sehr nett! Wir waren in den drei Besen und haben uns gut amüsiert."  
  
„Wie kann man sich denn mit diesen Spaßbremsen gut amüsieren?", fragte Sirius in einem sehr belustigten Tonfall und sah wieder zu James, der sein Grinsen sofort erwiderte.  
  
„Ihr kennt die beiden doch kaum.", antwortete Remus und nickte kurz in die Richtung von Lucy und Lily. „Außerdem musstet ihr ja den Abend nicht mit ihnen verbringen, sondern wir."  
  
„Ja, da haben wir ECHT Schwein gehabt, Prongs!"Sirius grinste noch breiter zu James hinüber.  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam Lucy auf die drei zu.  
  
„Hallo James...Hallo Sirius!"Sie grüßte die beiden kurz und wandte sich dann Remus zu. In ihren Augen waren die beiden eher der „lästige"Anhang von Remus, der sich nicht zu benehmen wusste und diese Meinung teilte auch Lily. Zu oft schon hatten sie James und Sirius dabei erlebt, wie sie sich über andere lustig machten, sich im Unterricht daneben benahmen oder wie sie ihre kindsköpfige Art an Severus Snape ausließen.  
  
„Remus, wir wollten uns nur bei dir kurz verabschieden. Wir werden schon in unseren Schlafsaal gehen und dort noch etwas lernen."  
  
„Lernen... so nennt man das also, wenn Mädchen noch ein wenig mit einander tratschen wollen, Patfoot.", bemerkte James laut und grinste Sirius an.  
  
„Tun Weiber eigentlich je etwas anderes, als mit einander zu schnattern?", ergänzte Sirius und grinste ebenfalls. „Kläre uns ruhig auf, wenn es anders ist, Roberts!"Lucy sah kurz zu Sirius hinüber, der sie herausfordernd ansah, doch sie entschied sich dann lieber dafür, gar nicht weiter auf die Bemerkungen einzugehen. Stattdessen ergriff Remus das Wort.  
  
„Ja sicher, kein Problem, Lucy! War ein sehr netter Abend heute...", antworte Remus freundlich.  
  
„Ja, das ist wirklich wahr! Lily und mir hat es auch viel Spaß mit euch gemacht. Wir können das ja mal wiederholen!", sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
„Klar...gerne!", sagte Remus und überlegte einen Moment.  
  
Wenn James und Sirius schon direkt neben ihm saßen und glaubten, er käme gerade von einem Vierer-Date mit Peter und den beiden Mädchen, dann wollte er den beiden auch eine perfekte Show bieten. Er beugte sich daher kurz vor, legte Lucy die Hände auf die Schultern und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Erst war sie etwas irritiert, doch beim zweiten Gedanken deutete Lucy seine Handlung als sehr freundliche und freundschaftliche Geste.  
  
Sirius und auch James hingegen vielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder gänzlich desinteressiert zeigten.  
  
„Bleib nicht mehr so lange auf!", sagte Lucy freundlich und lächelte Remus an. „...und pass auf, dass der infantile Charme der beiden Chaoten dort nicht auf dich abfärbt!"Sie deutete auf Sirius und James. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal davon.  
  
Sofort nachdem Lucy gegangen war, blickte Sirius Remus ungläubig an. Doch Remus grinste nur, drehte sich um und ging zu Lily und Peter rüber.  
  
Sirius und James beobachteten das Geschehen nun genau. Remus redete kurz mit den beiden und alle lachten plötzlich. Dann schloss er Lily kurz in die Arme und gab auch ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Genau wie Lucy sah sie ihn zunächst verwundert an. Doch dann trat ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, welches sie Remus schenkte und das sofort ein seltsames Gefühl in James hervor rief...  
  
Peter hingegen legte sie nur kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und verabschiedete sich dann, bevor sie, genau wie Lucy, in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal verschwand.  
  
Einige Sekunden später gingen Peter und Remus zusammen zu ihren beiden Freunden und ließen setzten sich zu ihnen.  
  
„Hallo Sirius, hallo James. Wie geht es euch?", fragte Peter und sah die beiden unsicher an. Seit klar war, dass er zusammen mit Remus dieses angebliche Date hatte, waren seine beiden Freunde äußerst komisch auf ihn zu sprechen.  
  
„Alles okay, Peter, und bei dir?", antwortete Sirius in einem sehr unfreundlichen Ton. „Hast du auch eine der beiden Damen für dich sichern können, oder hat Remus sie dir beide vor der Nase weg geschnappt."  
  
Peter sah Remus Hilfe suchend an und wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.  
  
„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem, Patfoot?", fragte Remus hingegen und das äußerst gelassen.  
  
„Wieso Problem? Ich habe kein Problem!"Sirius verschränkte die Arme und ließ sich lässig zurück fallen.  
  
„Kommt mir im Moment aber schon so vor."Remus sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an. James und Peter merkten förmlich, dass es förmlich zwischen ihnen in der Luft knisterte, so gelassen sich die beiden auch geben mochten.  
  
„Wisst ihr, ich denke, ich werde auch schon mal zu Bett gehen. Ich bin irgendwie sehr müde...", sage Peter plötzlich, stand auf und rief dann „Gute Nacht zusammen...", während er die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch eilte. Irritiert sahen ihm die drei jungen Männer hinter her.  
  
„Also Moony, was für ein Gespräch willst du mir aufzwängen?", sagte Sirius plötzlich und fixierte Remus mit funkelnden Augen.  
  
„Ich habe dich lediglich etwas gefragt, mein lieber Sirius. Du benimmst dich im Augenblick äußerst sonderbar und als einer deiner besten Freunde interessiert es mich einfach, warum du mich und Peter die letzten Tage so oft geschnitten hast."Remus redete ruhig und besonnen, doch genau diese Art brachte Sirius innerlich zum kochen. James hingegen hielt sich wohl wissend aus diesem aufkommenden Streit heraus...  
  
„Mein lieber Remus..., vielleicht hörst du einfach mal auf zu denken, dass sich hier alles nur um deine Person dreht! Mir steht es langsam wirklich bis hier, dass du meinst, du wärst der Nabel der Welt."Er machte eine Handbewegung in der Nähe seines Halses, um seine Worte zu unterstützen. Sirius scharfer Ton ließ Remus jedoch kalt. Er wusste, dass er dem Kern der Sache weitaus näher war, als es Sirius lieb war.  
  
„Nun, vielleicht dreht es sich ja hier nicht um mich, sondern eher um ein bestimmtes...Mädel?"Remus sah ihn fragend an und erkannte sofort an Sirius wütendem Gesicht, dass er den Bogen nun überspannt hatte.  
  
Sirius griff sich sein Astronomiebuch, stand ruckartig auf und ging schnellen Schritts davon. Doch als er am Portraitloch der fetten Dame angekommen war, drehte er sich um. „Remus, ich empfehle dir besser, mich die nächsten Tage mit deinen Sticheleien in Ruhe zu lassen...Sonst sind wir die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen!"Knarrend öffnete er die Tür und verschwand.  
  
Einen Moment blickten James und Remus ihm schweigend hinter her. Nach Sirius heftiger Reaktion wäre Remus am liebsten aufgesprungen und ihm nach gerannt, um sich zu entschuldigen, doch er wusste, dass er damit nur alles schlimmer machen würde. Nach einer Weile wandte er sich James zu.  
  
„War vielleicht doch nicht gut, ihn so zu reizen...", sagte er leise und sah seinen Freund beschämt an.  
  
„Du treibst es im Moment wirklich etwas weit, Moony.", antwortete James und presste die Lippen zusammen. „Du kennst Sirius doch nun wirklich schon ziemlich lange und weißt, dass du mit deiner Mutmaßung, dass er auf Lucy Roberts steht, ganz richtig liegst."  
  
„Klar weiß ich das! Aber warum gibt er es dann nicht einfach zu, anstatt sich hier immer wie _MR. LÄSSIG_ zu benehmen?"Remus lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
  
„Und auch diese Antwort kennst du und HAST du dir auch schon selbst gegeben. Lucy ist eine der wenigen Mädchen, die nicht permanent hinter ihm her rennen. Er hat sich bisher nicht wirklich darüber Gedanken machen müssen, was er tun muss, wenn ihm ein Mädchen gefiel...."James sah Remus von der Seite an und hatte Stirn in Falten gelegt.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihm soviel an ihr liegt, ehrlich Prongs!", antwortete Remus, während er den Kopf James zudrehte.  
  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht von ihm persönlich...Aber seit ich euch alle kenne, kann ich jeden einzelnen mittlerweile auch ziemlich gut einschätzen, glaub mir!"Nun huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
  
„Und demnach..."Remus stockte und auch auf sein Gesicht trat ein Grinsen.  
  
„Demnach was?", fragte James interessiert.  
  
„Demnach liege ich auch mit dem Schluss nicht verkehrt, dass DU dich für Lily interessierst...?"Remus sah ihn interessiert an und zu seiner Verwunderung wurde James glühend rot im Gesicht.  
  
„Nun...also...ich finde sie ganz nett.", druckste James nervös herum.  
  
„Ganz nett, Prongs? _Ganz nett ist vielleicht meine Mutter..._!", sagte Remus belustigt.  
  
„Ja, ich finde sie wirklich sehr sehr nett, wenn du es genau wissen willst!"James Stimme klang sehr aufgeregt. „Doch die beiden scheinen ja eh mehr an DIR interessiert zu sein, wenn sie sich schon auf ein Date einlassen..."  
  
Remus lachte laut auf. „Das nun wirklich nicht, James! Eigentlich...wollte ich dich und Sirius nur etwas aus der Reserve locken, da mir euer Getue in der letzten Zeit etwas auf den Zeiger ging. Wir sind jetzt im letzten Schuljahr und es ist wirklich nicht schlimm, auch mal ERNSTHAFTE Gefühle für das andere Geschlecht zu entwickeln und nicht, wie Sirius, immer auf der Suche nach einem kleinen Abendteuer zu sein."  
  
„Aber du und Peter..."James sah ihn fragen an und verstand nun nicht wirklich mehr viel.  
  
„Ich habe Lily und Lucy letzte Woche gefragt, ob wir zusammen lernen wollen und natürlich waren sie da einverstanden.", erklärte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es war nie die Rede von einem DATE..."  
  
„Wirklich nicht?", sprudelte es aus James hervor und Remus konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass ihm ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen schien.  
  
„Wirklich nicht...!", antwortete er grinsend. „Ich...mag zwar Lily und Lucy sehr gerne, doch ein Date hätte ich viel lieber mit Emily McKennitt aus Ravenclaw..."  
  
James überlegte einen Moment, bis ihm ein Gesicht zu dem Namen Emily McKennitt einfiel. „Jaaa, ich weiß, welches Mädel du meinst...Sie hat braune lange Haare und ist in der sechsten Klasse....Ziemlich hübsch, oder?"  
  
James sah, wie Remus etwas rot wurde und freute sich, dass er nicht alleine mit dieser neuen Art von Gefühlen zu sein schien.  
  
„Ja, sie ist wirklich... bezaubernd.", sagte Remus und blickte etwas abwesend auf den Tisch. Als er merkte, dass James leicht zu schmunzeln anfing, fing er sich wieder.  
  
„Du siehst also, dass ich weder für dich noch für Sirius ein Konkurrent bin und Peter schon gar nicht."  
  
„Irgendwie bin ich jetzt ziemlich erleichtert...", antwortete James und strich sich mit der Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare.  
  
„Und? Wirst du Lily mal ansprechen, Prongs?"Fragend blickte Remus seinen Freund an.  
  
„Ich...ich denke schon. Ich hoffe nur, ich hole mir keine Abfuhr ein! Schließlich ist Lily nicht immer so „begeistert"von mir gewesen. Man denke nur mal an die Aktion mit Snape, als wir ihn vor zwei Jahren unten am See kopfüber in der Luft schweben lassen haben. Ich glaube, sie hat mich und Sirius damals ziemlich verflucht..."  
  
„Die Geschichte ist schon sehr lange her... Wenn du mich fragst, mag SIE dich auch."Remus grinste ihn wissend an.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?"Ein hoffnungsvoller Ausdruck hatte sich auf James Gesicht gelegt.  
  
„Ich habe doch Augen im Kopf. Sie hat dich vorhin oftmals angeguckt, als du gerade mit Sirius und mir gesprochen hast."  
  
James grinste wie ein kleiner Junge. „Ich werde sie mal fragen, ob wir zusammen ins Dorf gehen!"  
  
„Guter Anfang, Prongs!"Remus klatschte ihm mit der Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Und ich werde morgen mal versuchen, mich mit Sirius auszusöhnen."  
  
„Davon kann ich dir vorerst abraten. Wie beiden kennen doch unseren Sirius...der braucht mindestens zwei Tage für sich, bevor für ihn Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist."  
  
„Da hast du auch wieder Recht!", antwortete Remus und nicke zustimmend.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du den morgigen Tag nutzen, um mal ein wirkliches Date abzumachen... Mit Emily!"James klopfte Remus auf die Schulter und erfreute sich wieder an der roten Gesichtsfarbe, die dem Werwolf ins Gesicht stieg. Es war herrlich mit anzusehen, dass auch Remus die gleichen Ängste hatte, obwohl er in der letzten Zeit immer so erfahren und reif tat.  
  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da und redeten, bevor sie sich in den Schlafsaal begaben.  
  
Als James später im Bett lag, überlegte er pausenlos, wie er Lily fragen wollte, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde und schief erst spät in der Nacht, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, ein.  
  
**TBC  
  
ICH HOFFE, ES HAT EUCH GEFALLEN. VIELLEICHT MAG JA JEMAND EIN KLEINES REVEIW SCHREIBEN? ganzliebguck  
  
ICH WÜRDE MICH FRUEN!!! :-) **


	3. Schockspinnen und Wackelbeinflüche

**Sunshine: Vielen Dank für Dein Review!! Ich freue mich, dass Dir die Geschichte gefällt. Daher auch gleich das nächste Kapitel!!! **

**Über weitere Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!!! :-)**

**Schockspinnen und Wackelbeinflüche**

Der Montagmorgen brach an und somit eine der unangenehmsten Stunden auf dem Unterrichtsplan...Zaubertränke! Professor Sparks war ein mürrischer Lehrer mit (so vermuteten es alle) einer unglaublichen Abneigung gegen Schüler.  
  
Peter, Remus, James und Sirius saßen zusammen in der hintersten Reihe des Kerkers und versuchten angestrengt sich die zu verwendenden Zaubertrankzutaten, die Professor Sparks zuvor an die Tafel gezaubert hatte, aufzuschreiben. In der Reihe vor ihnen saßen die Gryffindor-Mädchen und somit auch Lily und Lucy.  
  
Remus hatte den ganzen morgen versucht einen ruhigen Moment zu erhaschen, um ein kurzes Wort mit Sirius zu wechseln, doch es schien aussichtslos. Sirius schenkte ihm bewusst keine Beachtung und Remus war klar, dass DAS noch ein paar Tage so weiter gehen konnte.  
  
„Hey, Prongs...", flüsterte Sirius leise James zu, der direkt neben ihm saß. „Wie sieht es aus...wollen wir mal den Unterricht etwas auflockern?"  
  
„Was meinst du?"James sah ihn zweifelnd an. Immer wenn Sirius den Unterricht etwas „auflockern"wollte, dann endete das bekanntlich in einer Strafarbeit.  
  
„Ich hatte mir gedacht, wir bringen mal etwas Schwung in die vordere Reihe und gucken mal, wie schrill die Mädels kreischen können..."Mit einem listigen Grinsen zog er einen kugelrunden Gegenstand aus der Tasche.  
  
„Ist das eine geschockte Spinne?", flüsterte James und spürte ein unbehagliches Gefühl in sich aufsteigen.  
  
„Ein richtig großes Viech!", antwortete Sirius und sein Grinsen wurde ein Stück breiter. Schockspinnen waren einer der neuesten Artikel in Zonko´s Scherzartikelladen. Warf man die runde Kugel in eine Flüssigkeit, so löste sich die Hülle auf und heraus kam in Sekunden eine riesige Spinne.  
  
„Padfoot... ich weiß nicht genau. Ich finde, das ist keine so gute Idee...Wir sollten es vielleicht lieber lassen.", antwortete James und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
  
„Was ist denn mit dir los, Prongs! Bist du krank? Du lässt doch sonst keinen Spaß aus..." Verständnislos sah Sirius ihn an.  
  
„Ich meine ja nur, dass ich eigentlich keine Lust auf eine weitere Strafarbeit habe...", versuchte James zu erklären, doch der eigentliche Grund, weswegen er keine Lust auf Sirius Streich hatte, war ein ganz anderer und dieser Grunde hieß Lily Evas!  
  
„Ach komm schon, das wird ein riesige Spaß! Ich wette, ich schaffe es, sie direkt in Lily und Lucys Kessel zu werfen..."Und bevor James etwas sagen konnte, das Sirius hätte abhalten können, warf dieser schon den runden Ball zielsicher nach vorne.  
  
James konnte nicht hinsehen. Wenn er jetzt auch noch durch Sirius in so einen Unfug verwickelt werden würde, dann könnte er sich den Gedanken abschminken, jemals mit Lily ein Date zu bekommen. Innerlich betete er, dass Sirius schlecht gezielt hatte, doch die Hoffnung blieb vergeblich. Der Ball landete mit einem lauten PLATSCH direkt in Lucy Roberts Kessel.  
  
„Igitt, was war das?", riefen Lucy und Lily wie aus einem Mund und schon eine Sekunde später kroch eine riesige Tarantel mit dicken, schwarzen Haaren über den Rand des Kessels, vor dem die beiden Mädchen saßen. Ein hysterisches Kreischen entwickelte sich zwischen den Mädchen, die heftig mit den Armen zurück ruderten, um sich schnell vom Tisch zu entfernen und ruckartig wandten sich alle Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Remus jedoch blickte automatisch nach einer Sekunde neben sich und erkannte erst James, der geschockt nach vorne blickte und dann Sirius, der sich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr auf den Stuhl halten konnte. Er überlegte, was er nun tun könnte, um die Situation zu retten, doch ihm fiel absolut gar nichts ein.  
  
Dann ging alles blitzschnell. Lucy, die scheinbar auch sehr schnell den Urheber des Spinnenangriffs ausgemacht hatte, dreht sich schwungvoll um und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang. Mit wütendem Blick richtete sie ihn auf James und Sirius und schrie aufgebracht: „Das reicht mir jetzt endgültig, ihr beiden Idioten!"Und schon eierten die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungs mit überraschten Gesichtern und einem Wackelbeinfluch durch den Kerker. Dabei stießen sie den einen oder anderen Kessel um, fielen einige Male über ihre eigenen, außer Kontrolle geratenen Beine und brachten das Fass damit zum überlaufen, denn am lautesten fing nun Professor Sparks an zu schreien... Er brachte mit einem Zauberspruch Sirius und James Beine wieder unter Kontrolle und ließ die Riesenspinne mit einem weiteren verschwinden.  
  
„JEDER SETZT SICH SOFORT AUF SEINEN PLATZ!!!!"Sparks sprintete nun förmlich in die letzten Reihen und baute sich unheilvoll vor den Gryffindors auf. „BLACK, POTTER!!! WAS DENKEN SIE SICH EIGENTLICH??? GLAUBEN SIE, SIE KÖNNEN MEINEN UNTERRICHT LÄCHERLICH MACHEN???"Dann wandte er sich Lucy und Lily zu. „UND SIE SCHEINEN AUCH DIESE FANTASTISCHE ANNAHME ZU HABEN, ROBERTS UND EVANS !!! DAS BEDEUTET FÜR SIE ALLE STRAFARBEITEN UND DAS NICHT ZU KNAPP!!!"  
  
„Aber Professor...", stammelte Lily und sah Sparks verständnislos an.  
  
„Noch ein weiteres Wort, Evans, und ich vergesse mich..."Professor Sparks war nun ganz nah an Lily und Lucy heran getreten und redete in dem bedrohlichsten Tonfall, den Lily und Lucy je gehört hatten. „Sie alle erscheinen morgen Abend um acht Uhr hier in meinem Büro und wagen sie es nicht, auch nur eine Sekunde zu spät zu kommen."Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rauschte wieder zurück zu seinem Lehrerpult.  
  
Lily und Lucy blickten sich wütend an und drehten sich dann zu Sirius und James um. „Vielen Dank, ihr beiden Idioten!", zischte Lily, während Lucy etwas leise vor sich hin murmelte.  
  
„Stell dich nicht so an, Evans...", zischte Sirius und erntete dadurch nur noch tödlichere Blicke. Das, was Lily allerdings nicht wahr nahm, war ein ebenso wütend aussehender James, der Sirius in diesem Augenblick liebend gerne gewürgt hätte...

**Na, gefallen? Dann reviewt doch kurz und schon morgen geht das nächste Kapitel online! ;-)**


	4. Der Antihühneraugentrank

**Sooo! Da ich mich riesig über meine bisher zwei Leser, Moony und Sunshine, freue, bringe ich heute noch ein weiteres Kapitel. (Man merkt, ich habe zur Zeit Urlaub und das Wetter ist bescheiden... ;-)**

**Vielleicht verdoppelt sich ja meine Leserzahl? ;-) **

**Reviewt bitte, wie ihr es findet und morgen kommt das nächste Chapter, versprochen... **

****

**Liebe Grüße**

**Sönnchen :-)**

****

**Der Anti-Hühneraugen-Trank**

„Das ist doch unglaublich!!! Jetzt müssen WIR zu Sparks, um uns eine Strafarbeit abzuholen... Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen!"Laut fluchend stapfte Lily am kommenden Abend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und bemerkte nicht, dass sich dutzende Schüler irritiert nach ihr umsahen.  
  
„Ach komm schon, Lily...Es lässt sich ja nun nicht mehr ändern. Wir regen uns nun schon seit gestern morgen darüber auf und trotzdem kommen wir nicht drum herum..."Lucy, die neben ihr ging, lächelte ihre Freundin besänftigend an.  
  
„Ja, du hast ja Recht. Ich ärgere mich nur, weil es so ungerecht ist!", antwortete Lily und blieb vor dem Portraitloch stehen. „Black und Potter bauen Mist und WIR müssen auch Strafarbeiten machen...Ich hätte heute lieber mit dir zusammen im Schlafsaal gefaulenzt und gequatscht..."  
  
„Ich ja auch... aber wir können uns bestimmt auch nachher unterhalten. Wie ich Sparks kenne, lässt er uns irgendwelche Kessel schrubben, Flaschen polieren oder Zaubertrankzutaten sortieren.... Da bleibt also genug Zeit, um sich auszutauschen."Lucy öffnete grinsend das Portraitloch und ließ Lily den Vortritt.  
  
„Okay, du hast Recht...Alles also halb so schlimm!", antwortete Lily gespielt gut gelaunt, ging hinaus und prallte direkt mit Remus Lupin zusammen.  
  
„Na hallo, schöne Frau! Hast du es so eilig zu Spraks zu kommen?"Er grinste verschmitzt.  
  
„Eher nicht, Remus, aber wie Lucy mich gerade gelehrt hat, lässt es sich ja leider nicht ändern und daher rege ich mich nicht mehr auf..."Lily setzte ein künstliches Lächeln auf.  
  
„Du siehst, wir fügen uns in unser Sparks-Schicksal...", fügte Lucy hinzu und bemühte sich ebenso, ein halbwegs fröhliches Lächeln ihrem Gesicht abzuzwingen.  
  
„Gute Einstellung! Sirius und James sind auch schon auf dem Weg. Ich habe sie gerade getroffen."Remus deutete mit der Hand in die Richtung, aus der er gerade gekommen war. Er selbst war eigentlich recht gut gelaunt, da Sirius eben zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Streit wieder normal mit ihm gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Ich kann denen nur empfehlen, mir nicht in einem dunklen Gang zu begegnen... Das könnte böse für die beiden enden!", sagte Lily und merkte dabei, wie erneut Wut in ihr aufstieg.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, Süße!"Lucy legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern ihrer Freundin. Sie wusste, dass Lily etwas Humor nun gut tat.  
  
„Nun seid mal nicht so streng mit den beiden... Eigentlich sind sie wirklich ganz nette Kerle! Sonst wäre ich bestimmt nicht mit ihnen befreundet...", sagte Remus und lächelte die beiden Verständnis suchend an.  
  
„Nette Kerle, wegen denen WIR Strafarbeiten haben...", ergänzte Lily.  
  
„So, wir werden jetzt besser gehen. Sonst kriegen wir bald noch mehr Strafarbeiten von Sparks auf, weil wir zu spät sind..."Lucy packte Lilys Arm und zog sie weiter. „Bis bald, Remus!"  
  
§§§  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was du eigentlich hast, Prongs!"Sirius sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Du hast doch sonst nicht so den Moralapostel gespielt und eine Strafarbeit hat dir auch nie etwas ausgemacht!"  
  
„Ich habe einfach keine Lust auf Sparks und seine Ekelarbeiten!", antwortete James, der sich an die Tür zum Kerker von Sparks Privaträumen gelehnt hatte. „Und das Lucy und Lily mit hinein gezogen worden sind, finde ich auch nicht witzig."  
  
Sirius blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Du benimmst dich im Moment etwas komisch, Prongs! Für die beiden Hühner ist das bestimmt mal eine willkommene Abwechslung, sieh das doch mal so! Die hätten doch eh heute nur wieder ihre Nasen in die Bücher gesteckt."  
  
Doch zum antworten kam James nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick kamen die beiden „Hühner"um die Ecke gebogen und bei Lilys Anblick fing sein Herz automatisch an zu rasen.  
  
„Na sieh mal einer an... Wenigstens erscheint ihr pünktlich zu euren Strafarbeiten... Aber den Weg müsstet ihr ja auch schon im Schlaf kennen, so oft wie ihr in den vergangenen Jahren hier gewesen seid."Lucy hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor den beiden Jungs aufgebaut und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Lily hingegen war seltsam still...ganz zu Lucys Verwunderung.  
  
Sirius grinste. „Oho, Roberts! Du kannst ja richtig bissig sein... Das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht..."  
  
„Das mag ja nichts heißen, Black! DU weißt doch viele Dinge nicht...", antwortete sie und verzog ihr Gesicht kurz zu einem Grinsen.  
  
Dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Kerkertür mit einem gewaltigen Ruck und James, der sich noch immer lässig an die Tür lehnte, wäre fast direkt rückwärts gegen Professor Sparks gefallen und konnte sich gerade noch so halten. Der Streit zwischen Lucy und Sirius verstummte augenblicklich und alle vier blickten zu Sparks.  
  
„Mitkommen!", schnarrte der grimmig drein blickende Mann und rauschte an ihnen vorbei. Der Weg führte immer tiefer in die Kerker und keiner sprach ein Wort, bis Sparks plötzlich stehen blieb und eine Tür öffnete. „Black und Roberts... Sie beide werden bis Mitternacht in diesem Raum ihre Strafarbeit verrichten. Kommen sie mit. Potter und Evans...WARTEN!"  
  
Fassungslos blickte Lucy zu Lily. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet! Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie zusammen mit Lily bleiben könnte. Aber mit Sirius? Doch sie hatte keine Wahl... Mit einem noch grimmigeren Blick als Sparks ging sie in den Raum. Sirius hingegen, der ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte, fand die Situation nun mehr als lustig...  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Kessel, in dem eine übel riechende Flüssigkeit dampfte. Auf einem keinen Tisch direkt daneben lagen unzählige Phiolen, eine Schöpfkelle, viele Korken, zwei Schürzen und Drachenhautlederhandschuhe.  
  
„Sie beide werden diese Phiolen mit dem Zaubertrank füllen. Wenn sie bis Mitternacht nicht fertig sein sollten, dann werden sie eben länger bleiben müssen. Haben sie ihre Aufgabe verstanden?", flüsterte Sparks mit seiner Unheil verkündenden Stimme.  
  
Sirius und Lucy nickten.  
  
„Gut! Ich werde um Punkt 12 Uhr wieder bei ihnen sein, um mich zu vergewissern, wie weit sie gekommen sind."Mit diesem Worten drehte er sich um, rauschte wieder durch die Tür, vor der Lily und James noch warteten und ließ sie laut krachend ins Schloss fallen.  
  
Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille und sowohl Lucy als auch Sirius blickten immer noch auf den großen, dampfenden Kessel. Dann durchbrach Sirius das Schweigen.  
  
„Na komm schon, Roberts... Die Zeit ist eh schon knapp bemessen."Er ging hinüber zum Kessel und hob die Handschuhe hoch. „Willst du die Phiolen halten und ich fülle die Brühe hinein?"  
  
Lucy sah ihn einen Augenblick an. Dann nickte sie, ging hinüber, nahm ihm die Handschuhe ab, zog sie an und griff sich eine der beiden Schürzen. Sie nahm sich eine Phiole, während Sirius mit der Kelle anfing, im Zaubertrank zu rühren. Vorsichtig hielt sie die Flasche über den Kessel und geübt füllte Sirius dir Flüssigkeit durch die Öffnung des kleinen Behälters.  
  
Lange Zeit sagte keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort. Sie hatten bereits über vierzig Flaschen befüllt, als Sirius plötzlich zum sprechen ansetzte. „Was glaubst du, was das hier wohl für ein Trank ist?"  
  
„Hm... Der Farbe und dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, ist das ein Heilungstrank...Vielleicht gegen Fieber, oder Schnupfen.", antwortete Lucy und war überrascht, wie „normal"ihre Stimme klang.  
  
„Du kennst den Trank?"Sirius sah sie beeindruckt an.  
  
„Nein, ist nur ne Vermutung.... Aber da medizinische Tränke ja auch meist nicht so gut riechen oder schmecken, habe ich ihn in diese Richtung einsortiert."Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte wieder auf die Phiole in ihrer Hand, in die Sirius nun den nächsten Schwung des bräunlichen Tranks laufen ließ.  
  
Wieder verging ein Augenblick des Schweigens.  
  
„Ich möchte mal wissen, ob James und Lily auch so eine annehmliche Aufgabe bekommen haben.", grinste Sirius vor sich hin.  
  
„Du nennst das hier eine annehmliche Aufgabe?"Irritiert sah Lucy ihn von der Seite an. „Was...habt ihr sonst für Strafarbeiten von Sparks bekommen?"  
  
„Oh, da waren schon viel schlimmere Sachen bei... Tiereingeweide schneiden und einwecken, eingebrannte Kessel ohne Zauberei schrubben, Schnecken und Flubberwürmer pürieren..."Sirius blickte sie grinsend an. „Da ist das hier heute wirklich mal eine „angenehme"Strafarbeit."  
  
„Igitt, das sind ja eklige Aufgaben."Lucy verzog das Gesicht und verkorkte die befüllte Phiole.  
  
„Man merkt, dass du noch nie eine Strafarbeit bei Sparks hattest....", bemerkte Sirius, während er die nächste Kelle aus dem Trank schöpfte.  
  
„Darauf kann man ja auch wohl gut verzichten, wenn man normal tickt, oder?" Lucy sah ihn mürrisch an.  
  
„Kann ich dich mal etwas fragen, Roberts?"Er ließ für einen Moment die Kelle sinken, wandte sich Lucy zu und blickte sie an. Sie sah fast niedlich aus, so wie sie da vor ihm stand. Die blonden Haare zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, das schwarze, enge T-Shirt, das ihre Rundungen so gut betonte, die viel zu großen Drachenlederhandschuhe an ihren Armen... Doch dann fragte sich Sirius, ob es ihm noch gut ging. Es war schließlich Lucy Roberts, die er hier gerade bewunderte... Er wischte die Gedanken bei Seite.  
  
„Warum bist du immer so eine Spaßbremse, Roberts?"  
  
Lucy blickte ihn sprachlos an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte!  
  
Das hielt er also von ihr?  
  
„Das hältst du also von mir?"  
  
„Wenn man immer nur seine Nase in Bücher steckt, bei keinem Spaß dabei ist und sich immer ordentlich benimmt, dann hat man eben schnell den Namen „Spaßbremse"weg!" Sirius hatte die Kelle bei Seite gelegt und blicke in Lucys empörtes Gesicht. Er stand direkt vor ihr und war fast einen Kopf größer als sie, so dass Lucy ihren Blick steil nach oben richten musste.  
  
„ERSTENS! Ich halte meine Nase nur so oft in Bücher, weil mir nicht alles so leicht in den Schoß fällt, wie DIR und JAMES! ZWEITENS! Natürlich sind Lily und ich auch bei dem einen oder anderen Spaß dabei. Schon mal daran gedacht, dass DU vielleicht nicht immer in unserer Nähe bist und das daher nicht mitbekommst? UND DRITTENS! Als SPASSBREMSE hat MICH vor DIR noch nie jemand bezeichnet, SIRIUS BLACK, du INFANTILER IDIOT!"Wütend gestikulierte sie mit ihren Händen und Sirius musste schon wieder angesichts ihres Wutausbruchs grinsen, doch dann passierte es...  
  
Die kleine Phiole, die Lucy immer noch in ihrer Hand hielt, entglitt ihr und sauste in den Kessel. Die heiße Flüssigkeit spritzte hoch und ein riesiger Schwall erwischte genau die Stelle an Lucys Unterarm, die nicht vom Drachenhandschuh oder T-Shirt-Stoff bedeckt war. Laut schrie sie auf und hielt sich den Arm.  
  
Sirius, der sie sofort vom Kessel weg zog, deutete ihr an, sich auf den kleine Hocker zu setzen, der neben ihnen an der Wand stand. „Bleib hier ruhig sitzen, ich hole frisches Wasser."  
  
Er ging hinüber zu einem gusseisernen Waschbecken und füllte den großen Eimer, der daneben stand.  
  
„Gib mir deinen Arm...", sagte er und kniete sich neben sie. Ganz sanft berührte er Lucys Arm und zog ihn ein Stück von ihrem Körper weg. Dann zog er ihr behutsam den Handschuh aus und fing langsam an, mit seiner anderen Hand Wasser über die verbrühten Hautstellen zu träufeln.  
  
„Autsch...Das tut weh!"Reflexartig zog Lucy ihren Arm wieder weg, als die ersten Tropfen ihre Haut berührten. Sirius sah sie an und zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, dass er sehr interessante, dunkle Augen hatte...Von den langen schwarzen Haaren, die ihr insgeheim schon immer gefielen, mal ganz abgesehen.  
  
„Hältst du jetzt bitte mal still...Wir müssen die Stelle doch reinigen!" Wieder wandte er sich ihrem Arm zu und Lucy beobachtete Sirius dabei, wie er immer wieder Wasser über die verbrühten Hautstellen schöpfte. Nach und nach wurden die Schmerzen weniger.  
  
Dann stand Sirius plötzlich auf, ging hinüber zu einem Regal und nahm einen kleinen Tiegel zur Hand. Danach griff er in ein anderes Fach und nahm einen weißen Gegenstand heraus.  
  
„Was ist das?", fragte Lucy, als er sich wieder neben sie kniete und den Tiegel öffnete.  
  
„Das ist eine magische Wundsalbe und das ein Verband..."Sirius nahm nun wieder behutsam ihren Arm und fing an, die gerötete Haut mit der schimmernden Salbe einzucremen.  
  
„Woher wusstest du, dass die Salbe dort steht?"  
  
„Ich habe schon so manches Mal in diesem Raum mit James Strafarbeiten gehabt. Wir haben uns hier also schon gut umsehen können..."Er blicke zu ihr hoch und lächelte sie an, während er weiterhin sanft ihren Arm massierte.  
  
„Roberts, ich..."Sirius blickte kurz zu ihr hoch und stockte, bevor er seinen Blick wieder senkte und weiter sprach. „Ich wollte dich vorhin nicht beleidigen! Du...wirkst halt nur immer so..."anders", als die anderen Mädchen, auf mich..."  
  
Lucy fühlte augenblicklich, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete, dessen Herkunft sie sich absolut nicht erklären konnte. Sie schluckte... „Schon okay... Ich hatte ja auch BISHER nicht die beste Meinung von dir."Frech grinste sie Sirius an und auch auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich ebenso ein leichtes Lächeln.  
  
„Dein Glück, dass du „bisher"gesagt hast!", gab er knapp zur Antwort. Dann nahm er den weißen Verband und fing an, Lucys Unterarm zu verbinden.  
  
„So, morgen müsste dein Arm wieder ganz in Ordnung sein!", sagte er, als er mit dem Verbinden fertig war. „Wir sollten uns nun beeilen, sonst schaffen wie das nie, den Kessel leer zu kriegen! Meinst du, du kannst weiter machen?"  
  
„Ich denke schon... Ich hatte ja eine gute Erstversorgung!"Sie lächelte und zog sich ihren Handschuh wieder an.  
  
Während sie die Flaschen weiter befüllten, redeten sie eher selten. Doch immer, wenn es unbemerkt möglich war, beobachteten sich sowohl Sirius, als auch Lucy aufmerksam gegenseitig.  
  
§§§  
  
Um Punkt 12 Uhr wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet und Professor Sparks stürmte in den Raum.  
  
„Wie weit sind sie?", schnappte er kurz in ihre Richtung und rauschte zum Kessel hinüber.  
  
„Wir haben gerade die letzte Phiole gefüllt...", sagte Sirius und stellte die Flasche zu den anderen.  
  
„Bestens...Dann können sie gehen! Und lassen sie sich noch mal in der nächsten Zeit etwas in meinem Unterricht zu Schulden kommen, dann können sie die doppelte Menge Anti-Hühneraugen-Trank befüllen und verkorken!"  
  
§§§  
  
Während des Weges zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm musste Lucy plötzlich laut lachen und Sirius sah sie irritiert an.  
  
„Na, immerhin bekomme ich jetzt nie Hühneraugen am Arm!"  
  
Auch Sirius musste grinsen. „Siehst du, dann hatte die Strafarbeit ja doch einen Sinn!"Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und wieder bildete sich dieser seltsame Kloß in Lucys Hals.  
  
Als sie den fast dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, war niemand der restlichen Gryffindors mehr dort. Im Feuer glühte noch ein wenig Holz und die Kerzen an den kleinen Tischen waren längst erloschen. Sie gingen hinüber zur Treppe, die zu den Schlafräumen führte und blieben dort stehen.  
  
„Vielen Dank noch mal, dass du meinen Arm so gut verarztet hast...", sagte Lucy und lächelte Sirius an.  
  
„Keine Ursache... Ich war ja an deiner Verbrühung nicht ganz unschuldig..." Auch Sirius huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht.  
  
Wieder trat einen Augenblick Stille zwischen ihnen ein.  
  
„Na dann... Gute Nach!", sagte Lucy schließlich und drehte sich langsam um.  
  
Sirius sah ihr regungslos nach. Ihre schlanke Silhouette ging langsam hinüber zur Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals.  
  
„Roberts!", flüsterte er plötzlich und sofort blieb Lucy stehen und drehte sich um. „Trotzdem du eine Spaßbremse bist, war das ein ziemlich netter Abend mit dir..."  
  
Sirius lächelte sie an und auch Lucy konnte nicht anders...  
  
„Und trotzdem DU ein infantiler Idiot bist, wir einen widerlichen Anti- Hühneraugen-Trank verkorken mussten UND ich mich verbrüht habe, hatte ich auch sehr viel Spaß mit dir, Black!"Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Lächeln drehte sie sich um und verschwand...  
  
**TBC**

PS. Review nicht vergessen...biiiiiiitte! ;-)


	5. Küsschen, Küsschen

**Moony: Ja, ich hatte auch erst überlegt, ob Lucy Sirius eine knallt, aber das fand ich dann doch etwas zu heftig ;-)**

**Vail: Danke für Dein Lob! Deshalb auch ein etwas längeres Kapitel heute!**

**Sunshine: Freut mich riesig, dass Dir die Story so gefällt!! Ich beeile mich auch für Euch alle mit den Schreiben!**

**Und nun geht es weiter... :-)**

****

**Küsschen, Küsschen...**

Als Lucy die Tür hinter sich schloss, hörte sie auch schon Lily, die sie scheinbar erwartet hatte.  
  
„Wo bleibst du denn so lange?", flüsterte sie leise und schon lugte ihr rotbrauner Schopf hinter dem Vorhang ihres Himmelbetts hervor. Schnell huschte Lucy zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.  
  
„Wir haben noch bis eben im Kerker einen Anti-Hühneraugen-Trank verkorken müssen. Seit wann bist du denn schon hier?"Da die anderen Mädchen bereits schliefen, flüsterte auch Lucy.  
  
„Bestimmt schon seit einer Stunde! Aber unsere Strafarbeit war nicht so angenehm...Wir mussten Ziegenherzen waschen und konservieren...Mir ist ganz schlecht dabei geworden... Und dann mussten wir noch einige Zaubertränke umfüllen, die nach faulen Eiern rochen..." Lily kniff angeekelt die Augen zusammen, doch dann trat plötzlich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Aber ich muss dir unbedingt noch etwas erzählen!"  
  
„Schieß los!"  
  
„Na ja, James und ich haben uns eigentlich ganz gut während dessen unterhalten. Das war zur Ablenkung von den widerlichen Herzen auch nötig... Er hat sich auch noch mal entschuldigt, weil wir auch zu der Strafarbeit von Sparks verdonnert wurden...Und...", sie machte eine kleine Pause und kicherte plötzlich seltsam. „Und dann hat er mich gefragt, ob wir nächsten Samstag zusammen ausgehen wollen!"  
  
Lucy blickte sie irritiert an. „Und du hast JA gesagt? DU? Ich dachte, du kannst Potter nicht leiden, Lily...Die letzten Jahre habe ich dich nur über ihn schimpfen hören! Hast du vergessen, was er für ein Ekel sein kann? Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an die vielen Geschichten mit dem armen Severus?"  
  
„Ja ja, du hast sicher Recht...Aber er war vorhin so nett!!!"Ein verträumter Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Und er hat mich immer so süß angelächelt..."  
  
„Na, du musst es ja wissen! Irgendwann musste das wohl passieren...Ich wünsche euch dann viel Spaß..."Ein bisschen wütend war Lucy schon auf Lily. Schließlich hatte sie noch vor einigen Stunden in den übelsten Tönen auf James Potter und Sirius Black geschimpft und nun DAS! Langsam stand sie auf, um zu ihrem eigenen Bett rüber zu gehen.  
  
„He, nun warte doch mal, Lucy! Wie war es denn bei dir und Sirius?"Lily sah sie an, als wolle sie nun auch von ihr eine seichte Strafarbeit-Romanze hören...  
  
„Du meinst, bei mir und BLACK!"Wieso nannte Lily Sirius Black plötzlich beim Vornamen, schoss es Lucy durch den Kopf. Sonst hatten sie beide immer nur von Potter und Black gesprochen...  
  
„Was soll da gewesen sein?", fragte Lucy gelassen. Wir haben zusammen den Zaubertrank umgeschichtet und verkorkt und das war´s auch...Ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir ein Date gehabt! "  
  
„Ach so..."Etwas enttäuscht blicke Lily sie an. „Und was ist mit deinem Arm passiert?"Sie deutete auf den sorgfältig angefertigten Verband an Lucys Unterarm.  
  
„Der Zaubertrank hat etwas gespritzt und ich habe mich verbrüht...", gab Lucy knapp zur Antwort. „Ich bin müde, Lily! Wir unterhalten uns morgen weiter, ja?"  
  
„Okay...Gute Nacht..."Lily nickte kurz und verschwand dann wieder unter ihrer Bettdecke.  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später lag auch Lucy endlich in ihrem Bett, doch müde war sie kein Stück. Sie grübelte nach... Warum hatte sie Lily eben nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?! Warum hatte sie ihr nicht erzählt, wie nett der Abend mit Sirius war, trotz der ekeligen Brühe, die sie verarbeiten mussten? Warum hatte sie nicht davon berichtet, wie er ihr sanft den Arm verbunden hatte und wie nett sie sich eben verabschiedet hatten? Sie fand auf diese Fragen keine wirkliche Antwort...  
  
Irgendwann und mit vielen, unbeantworteten Fragen im Kopf, schlief Lucy endlich ein.  
  
§§§  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit im Schlafsaal der Jungen...  
  
„Du hast sie gefragt, ob sie mit dir am Samstag ausgeht?"Ungläubig sah Sirius James an.  
  
„Ja, habe ich...und sie hat JA gesagt!"grinste James und lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne seines Betts.  
  
„Glückwunsch, Prongs! Dann hast du wohl vergessen, dass Remus am Samstag Geburtstag hat und wir ihn eigentlich mit einem kleinen Picknick unten am See überraschen wollten..." Sirius sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
„Oh, SHIT!"James schlug sich mit der offenen Hand auf die Stirn. „Das habe ich total versiebt..."Er überlegte einen Augenblick. „Meinst du, dass es nicht nett wäre, wenn wir Lily und Lucy einfach dazu einladen? Du weißt ja, dass Remus sie beide auch sehr gerne mag...Er würde sich bestimmt freuen!"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...Wir haben sonst immer nur unter uns gefeiert...", antwortete Sirius zweifelnd.  
  
„Padfoot... Warum nicht? Das wird bestimmt nett, auch mal Mädchen dabei zu haben..."Sirius bemerkte einen flehenden Unterton in James Stimme.  
  
Er überlegte...  
  
Doch warum eigentlich nicht? Wenn er genau darüber nach dachte, dann war er sehr daran interessiert, Lucy bald wieder zu sehen und das war eine sehr gute Chance.  
  
„Na gut, wenn Peter auch einverstanden ist, dann bin ich es auch..."Gespielt mürrisch gab er seine Zustimmung.  
  
„Klasse!", antwortete James aufgebracht. „Einfach klasse!"  
  
§§§  
  
Natürlich hatte Peter nichts gegen die Idee, die beiden Mädchen mit zu Remus Geburtstagsfeier einzuladen, nachdem James ihn eindringlich danach gefragt hatte. Auch Lily war sofort Feuer und Flamme... Nur Lucy tat sich etwas schwerer mit der Entscheidung. Doch auf Lilys Drängen und der Tatsache, dass es ja um Remus ging, den sie wirklich sehr gerne mochte, willigte sie doch ein.  
  
Die restliche Woche verging und je näher das Wochenende rückte, umso nervöser wurde Lily, was Lucy gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Die ständige Frage, was sie denn anziehen solle und ob es auch James gefallen würde, verursachte einen dröhnenden Kopfschmerz bei ihr.  
  
Doch auch die Tage vergingen und schon war es Samstag...  
  
„Also... zum dritten Mal! Ich ziehe mir eine Jeans an und ein normales Shirt... Wir werden grillen, Lily...AM SEE! Wo stellt sich da für dich die Frage, was du anziehen willst?"Lucy sah sie ratlos an und zog sich die hellblaue Jeans an, die sie heute tragen wollte. Die Haare trug sie offen und wie eine wilde Löwenmähne vielen sie ihr um die Schultern.  
  
„Ach...du hast ja Recht! Ich bin nur...so aufgeregt!!!", antwortet Lily schrill und warf sich auf ihr Bett.  
  
Langsam ging Lucy zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich neben sie. „Du hast dich in ihn verguckt, oder?", fragte sie sanft und legte den Arm um ihre Freundin.  
  
Lily lächelte schüchtern und nickte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich in den letzten Tagen für dich nicht so viel Verständnis hatte... Du bist sicherlich enttäuscht von mir."Lucy blickte sie fragen an.  
  
„Ach was... Ist schon in Ordnung, Lucy! Wäre mir vielleicht nicht anders gegangen, wenn du plötzlich von Sirius Black geschwärmt hättest...Aber...irgendwie hat sich meine Sichtweise, was James betrifft, geändert...", antwortete Lily freundlich.  
  
„Ich freu mich für dich! Wirklich...!!!"Lily drückte Lucy kurz an sich und strahlte sie an.  
  
„Danke!"  
  
„So und nun komm! Zieh dir ne schicke Hose und dein rotes Shirt an, in dem du so toll aussiehst und dann los... James wartet bestimmt schon ganz ungeduldig auf dich!"Mit diesen Worten zog Lucy sie hoch.  
  
„Okay! Hast du das Geschenkt für Remus?", fragte Lily, während sie sich in windes Eile ihre Sachen anzog.  
  
„Klar!", antwortete Lucy und hielt ein hübsch verpacktes Päckchen hoch....  
  
§§§  
  
Als sie am See ankamen, waren Sirius, James und Peter bereits dabei, dass Feuer zu entzünden. Ganz in der Nähe stand ein großer Picknick-Korb, der randvoll mit Broten, Fleisch, Salat, Getränken und Kuchen war. Remus saß entspannt im Sand und bemerkte Lucy und Lily als erster...  
  
„Hey...! Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid!"Er sprang auf, lief zu ihnen hinüber und umarmte sie.  
  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Remus!", antwortete Lily und Lucy wie aus einem Mund. „Hier, das ist für dich!", ergänzte Lily noch und überreichte Remus das Päckchen.  
  
„Vielen Dank! Das ist wirklich sehr lieb von euch...! Kommt mit, die anderen bauen schon alles auf und zwingen mich, ihnen nicht zu helfen..."  
  
Langsam gingen sie zu den anderen hinüber und für einen Augenblick ließen Sirius, James und Peter die Arbeit ruhen. Lily steuerte sofort direkt auf James zu und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Wangenküsschen. Das gleiche tat sie bei Sirius und Peter. Lily sah ihr geschockt hinter her.  
  
WAS ZUR HÖLLE TREIBT SIE IM MOMENT IMMER ZU SOLCHEN TATEN?? Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Und vor allem, wie sollte sie sich nun verhalten?  
  
Doch James nahm ihr diese Entscheidung ab. Er ging auf Lucy zu, drückte sie kurz an sich und gab ihr auch ein Küsschen auf die Wange.  
  
DIE BEIDEN SIND DOCH MIT DEM SELBEN VIRUS INFIZIERT..., dachte sie sofort.  
  
Doch das „Unheil"nahm seinen Lauf... Als nächstes steuerte Peter auf sie zu und herzte sie freundlich und nun blieb nur noch Sirius übrig. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Lucy auch den leicht irritierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht...  
  
Langsam gingen sie auf einander zu...  
  
„Hi...", sagte sie leise und versuchte, ihm nicht direkt in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Nun hab dich mal nicht so, Roberts!", murmelte er ihr zu, zog sie kurz in seine Arme und ehe Lucy sich versehen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Allerdings hinterließ Sirius Küsschen ein Kribbeln auf ihrer Wange, das sie bei James und Peter nicht gespürt hatte...  
  
Am meisten schmunzelte jedoch Remus über die verkrampfte Szene, nur DAS bemerkte im Moment wirklich niemand.  
  
§§§  
  
Während Remus die einige Getränke öffnete, entzündeten James und Sirius das Feuer und fingen an, die ersten Würste auf Stöcke zu spießen, damit man sie grillen konnte. Dann stießen sie alle gemeinsam mit Butterbier auf Remus Wohl an.  
  
„Ist das etwa Butterbier MIT Alkohol?", fragte Lucy, nachdem sie einen Schluck getrunken hatte.  
  
„Natürlich, Roberts...", grinste Sirius sie an. „Was hast du erwartet?"  
  
„Wir haben auch normales Butterbier, falls dir das lieber ist, Lucy.", sagte Remus und hielt ihr eine Flasche hin.  
  
„Du bist wohl verrückt geworden, Remus!", antwortete Lucy, nahm einen weiteren Schluck, grinste verschmitzt und knuffte Remus in die Seite.  
  
Lucy, die sich neben James gesetzt hatte, schien auch großes Gefallen an ihrem Butterbier gefunden zu haben. „Du musst noch dein Geschenk öffnen..." Sie deutete auf das Päckchen, das neben Remus lag.  
  
„Oh ja, sorry..."Er hob es auf und fing vorsichtig an, es auszupacken.  
  
„Hoffentlich gefällt es dir...", fügte Lily noch hinzu. Nachdem Remus sich durch das Papier gekämpft hatte, kam eine flache, große Schachtel zum Vorschein. Als er sie öffnete, fingen seine Augen förmlich an zu leuchten und zum Vorschein kam ein schmales Buch.  
  
„Das ist ja ...viele Dank!"Remus stand auf und ging zu Lily und Lucy, um sie zu umarmen.  
  
Es war ein Buch. Der Titel lautete ...  
  
...„Werwölfe - neueste Forschungsergebnisse von Dr. A.C. Findus"  
  
Sirius, James und Peter warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu. Hatte Remus die beiden Mädchen etwa in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht?  
  
„Du hattest letztens im tropfenden Kessel erwähnt, dass du großer Fan von der Arbeit von Dr. Findus bist...Das ist halt sein neustes Buch...Wir hoffen, es gefällt dir und du hast es noch nicht?!", sagte Lucy zu Remus, der sich nun wieder neben sie gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Das ist wirklich super! Vielen Dank und ich kenne das Buch auch noch nicht!"Remus strahlte bis über beide Ohren. „Dr. Findus ist wirklich eine Kapazität auf diesem Gebiet der Forschung! Gerade was Bann-Zauber und Rückverwandlungsflüche angeht... Es ist faszinierend!"  
  
„Ich kann zwar nicht verstehen, wie man sich so für Werwölfe interessieren kann, aber gut..."Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder hat halt einen Fable, nicht wahr?!"  
  
„Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall riesig, dass ihr den Abend für mich arrangiert habt und alle hier seid!"Remus erhob erneut seine Butterbierflasche und prostete allen zu.  
  
Der Abend ging von nun an munter weiter. Es wurde gegrillt, gelacht und getrunken. Selbst Lucy, die diesem Abend eher skeptisch gegenüber stand, hatte inzwischen richtig Spaß....  
  
„Geht es deinem Arm wieder besser, Roberts?"Lucy wandte sich nach rechts und sah plötzlich, dass Sirius sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Oh...ja..."Sie wandte sich ihm zu und merkte, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit sie etwas nervös zu machen schien. „Du hattest Recht, am nächsten Tag war schon alles wieder verheilt."  
  
„Was ist eigentlich mit Lily und James los? Bahnt sich da etwas an?", fragte Sirius plötzlich nach einer längeren Pause.  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht..."Lucy zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Schau sie dir an, das beantwortet doch eigentlich schon die Frage, oder?"Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in James und Lilys Richtung, die sich inzwischen angeregt unterhielten, sich immer wieder anlächelten und sich zufällig hie und da mal mit den Händen berührten.  
  
Sirius grinste und hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick das seltsame Bedürfnis, Lucys Hand auch zufällig sanft zu berühren... „Na, wir werden sehen, was daraus wird..."  
  
„Das denke ich auch...", antwortete Lucy lachend. „Ich würde mich aber für beide freuen..."  
  
Dann verstummte Remus plötzlich und blickte sich um.  
  
„Was ist los, Moo..ähm, Remus?", fragte Sirius und blickte seinen Freund aufmerksam an.  
  
„Ich habe Stimmen und Schritte gehört...", antwortete Remus leise.  
  
„Was? Ich höre nichts...", sagte Lily extrem laut und Lucy hatte den Eindruck, als hätte sie bereits ein Butterbier zu viel gehabt...Doch auch James und Peter blickten sich auf Remus Kommando hin aufmerksam um. Es dauerte zwar einige Sekunden, doch dann hörte auch Lucy plötzlich etwas...  
  
Die Stimmen kamen näher nach einer Weile tauchten aus der Dunkelheit vier Gestalten auf...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooooo!!! Jetzt wird es immer spannender!! Ich freue mich auch schon riesig auf die nächsten Kapitel und hoffe, dass sie Euch gefallen werden!**

**PS. Jedes Review treibt mich an! ;-)**

**Bussi, Sönnchen**

****


	6. Blond nicht bevorzugt

**So Moony, das Kapitel ist für Dich, weil Du ja morgen nach Dänemark fährst! :-) Ich wünsche Dir viel Spaß!! Und Du hast Recht, Remus hätte wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn Sirius und Lucy sich mögen... Aber es wird noch richtig spannend...!!! ;-)**

**Auch noch mal ein DICKES DANKESCHÖN fürs Review an Sunshine!**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen... :-)**

****

**Blond (nicht) bevorzugt...**

„Na, wen haben wir denn da!"Es waren Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape und noch zwei weitere Slytherins, die nun langsam und bedrohlich zu ihnen hinüber schlenderten.  
  
Sie blieben stehen und Lucius ergriff das Wort. „Ein ekliger Haufen Gryffindors, die es sich um ein kleines Feuer gemütlich gemacht haben und das zu so später Stunde..."Mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ließ er seinen Blick über ihre Köpfe schweifen. Doch als er Lucy sah, die seinem Blick auszuweichen versuchte, weiteten sich seine Augen.  
  
„Hau ab, Malfoy! Sonst hast du gleich ne Menge mehr Ärger am Hals, als es dir lieb ist...", sagte James laut und wollte schon aufspringen, doch Lily, Remus und Peter hielten ihn zurück.  
  
Malfoy verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen und grinste.  
  
„Nun sieh Dir diesen Haufen Verlierer an, Severus...! Es ist doch unglaublich, was an dieser Schule so alles studieren darf." Snape lachte leise auf.

Lucius ging einige Schritte nach links hinüber zu Lucy und bückte sich direkt neben ihr. „Und wen haben wir denn da? Zwischen Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin und Black sitzt neuerdings auch meine Lieblings-Gryffindor Lucy Roberts mit ihrer Schlammblut-Freundin...!" Es war inzwischen allseits bekannt, dass Lucius Malfoy einen Fable für Lucy hatte und gerne mit ihr ausgehen würde, was sehr mit dem Umstand zu tun hatte, dass Lucy aus einer "reinblütigen" Familie kam....

„Du verschmähst mich also immer noch?"  
  
„Ich stehe nicht auf blond, Malfoy! Also hau ab!", zischte Lucy, die ihm nun direkt in die Augen blickte.  
  
„Oh, süße, hübsche Lucy...Du bist wild wie ein kleines Raubkätzchen. Das mag ich..."Lucius streckte seine Hand aus, um spielerisch über Lucys Wange zu streicheln, doch so weit sollte er nicht kommen. Sirius hatte blitzschnell seinen Arm gepackt und hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Hast du nicht gehört, was sie gesagt hat, Malfoy? Sie steht nicht auf blond...", sagte er ruhig und gelassen, während er seinen anderen Arm provokativ um Lucys Schultern legte.  
  
„Ah, verstehe... Du gibst dich jetzt also mit Black ab..."Lucius zog seine Hand aus Sirius festem Griff und stand auf. „Nun...ich kriege dich schon noch, Lucy. Du wirst sehen..."Er lächelte sie kalt an.  
  
„Träum weiter...", antwortete Lucy knapp und lehnte sich dichter an Sirius. Zu ihrer Verwunderung fühlte es sich extrem gut an, SEINEN Arm um ihre Schultern zu spüren.  
  
Malfoy ging wieder hinüber zu Snape und den anderen. „Komm Severus, lassen wir diesen Haufen von Verlierern wieder allein..."  
  
Snape verzog kurz das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Dann wandten sich die vier Slytherins um und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit...  
  
§§§  
  
„Was bitte war DAS denn gerade für ein seltsamer Auftritt?", fragte James laut, nachdem die Slytherins außer Hörweite waren.  
  
„Ach, die wollten nur mal wieder einen Streit anzetteln....", antwortete Remus und machte mit der Hand eine abwertende Bewegung.  
  
Sirius, der plötzlich merkte, dass er immer noch seinen Arm um Lucy gelegt hatte, stand nun auf und nahm sich ein Bier. „Snape und Malfoy können glücklich sein, dass sie sich wieder verzogen haben. Sonst hätte die Krankenstation heute noch einige gebrochene Nasenbeine zu behandeln gehabt. Will noch jemand ein Bier?"Er hielt eine weitere Flasche hoch.  
  
„Ja, ich nehme noch eins.", antwortete Lucy. Sirius tippte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Deckel, der sich durch ein leises PLOPP öffnete und reichte ihr dann die Flasche.  
  
„Danke!"  
  
„Ich glaube, ich nehme besser keins mehr...Bei mir dreht sich schon alles. Magst du mich ins Schloss begleiten, James?"Lily rieb sich die Schläfen und blickte zu James, der sie liebevoll anlächelte...  
  
„Klar! Wir alle sollten jetzt eh langsam wieder ins Schloss gehen. Es ist fast elf Uhr..."  
  
Für die Abschlussjahrgänge gab es eine erweiterte Sperrstunde an den Wochenenden, die bis elf Uhr dauerte. Hielt man sich nicht an diese Sperrstunde, so konnten die Strafarbeiten, die einen erwarteten, unglaubliche Auswüchse annehmen. Trotz dieser Tatsache versuchten natürlich viele der Schüler die Sperrstunde zu ignorieren. (Ohne sich dabei erwischen zu lassen.)  
  
„Ja, ich bin auch langsam ziemlich müde...", sagte Peter und gähnte laut.  
  
„Was ist mit euch?"James blickte zuerst Sirius, dann Lucy und Remus an.  
  
„Also ich bleibe noch etwas hier...", antwortete Sirius und setzte sich neben den Picknickkorb. Innerlich hoffte er, dass auch Lucy noch nicht mit den anderen zurück ins Schloss gehen würde. Doch er bewertete die Chance als sehr gering, da sie ja stets so korrekt und ordentlich war...  
  
„Ich werde auch noch etwas bleiben." Remus zwinkerte James zu und er nickte  
grinsend. „Und was ist mit dir, Lucy?"  
  
„Müde bin ich nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin."Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „Ich werde auch noch bleiben..."  
  
Hätte man genau auf Sirius geachtete, so hätte man einen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm feststellen können...  
  
„Na gut...Dann lasse ich euch aber den Tarnumhang hier."James warf Sirius ein Bündel zu.  
  
„Du hast einen Tarnumhang, James?"Lucy blickte ihn verwundert an und James grinste.  
  
„Bringt ihn mir nur heil zurück, ja?", antwortete er knapp und half Lily hoch.  
  
„Wie immer...", sagte Sirius locker und verstaute das Bündel hinter sich.  
  
Einige Minuten später machten sich Lily und James Hand in Hand Peter und der Picknick-Korb auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.  
  
„So und ich muss mich jetzt auch leider verabschieden, ihr beiden..."Remus stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.  
  
„Wie? Wo willst du jetzt hin?", fragten Sirius und Lucy irritiert.  
  
„ICH habe noch eine Verabredung zu später Stunde..."Er grinste verschmitzt. „...mit Emily McKennitt aus Ravenclaw. Sie will mir noch...persönlich...zum Geburtstag gratulieren." Und mit diesen Worten wuchs Remus Grinsen noch mehr.  
  
Auch Lucy musste schmunzeln, denn Remus hatte ihr bereits nach ihrem Lernabend im TROPFENEN KESSEL erzählt, dass er Emily sehr mag. „Na dann viel Spaß, Remus!"  
  
Auch Sirius grinste, spürte aber auch eine gewisse Erleichterung in seiner Brust. Er hatte zwar nie mit Remus über das „Date"mit Lucy und Lily geredet, doch nun war ihm klar, dass sein Freund kein Konkurrent für ihn war. „Dann noch einen schönen Abend! Kommst du denn ohne Tarnumhang zurück ins Schloss?"  
  
„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Sirius..."Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, hob zum Abschied noch einmal kurz die Hand und verschwand in der Dunkelheit...


	7. Was wäre DEIN Irrwicht?

**Moony: Freut mich, dass Du jetzt auch etwas veröffentlichen willst! Ich werde es mir bestimmt durchlesen! ;-) Einen schönen Urlaub, Moony!**

**Sunshine: Daaaanke! So liebe Worte... Ich bin echt froh, dass Dir die Story so gefällt... Es wird sich aber noch so einiges ereignen und bleibt daher spannend!!! ;-)**

****

**Vail: Danke für Dein Lob, Vail. Zu James und Lily...auch dieser "einfache" Anfang wird nicht so unbeschwert weiter gehen... ;-) **

**So, und nun mal ein etwas "heisseres" Chapter...**

**Viel Spaß beim LESEN! ;-)**

**Euer Sönnchen**

****

**Was wäre DEIN Irrwicht?**

****

****

„So Roberts, nun sind wir allein...", sagte Sirius einen Moment, nachdem Remus verschwunden war und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.  
  
„Das lässt sich nicht leugnen...", antwortete Lucy und führte ebenfalls ihre Flasche zum Mund. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie nur noch zu zweit waren, machte sich ein komisches Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit. Für eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort.  
  
„Malfoy geht dir ziemlich auf die Nerven, oder? Ist er immer so aufdringlich?", fragte Sirius argwöhnisch.  
  
„Das kann man wohl sagen... Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lässt! Ihm rennen doch genug Mädchen aus Slytherin hinter her, die er ohne Mühe haben kann..."  
  
„Das sind bestimmt genau die beiden Punkte!", ergänzte Sirius lehrerhaft.  
  
„Was für Punkte?"  
  
„Na, erstens ist es langweilig, wenn man ein Mädchen sofort haben kann und zweitens sind die Slytherin-Mädchen um Längen nicht so hübsch wie du..."Am liebsten hätte er sich in diesem Augenblick die Zunge abgebissen. Er wollte eigentlich sagen, dass die Slytherin-Mädchen nicht so hübsch wie die aus Gryffindor sind, aber scheinbar hatte der Alkohol seine Zunge etwas zu sehr gelockert.  
  
Lucy merkte, wie sie errötete und reflexartig leise „Danke..."sagte.  
  
Sirius überlegte... Er musste das Thema schnell umlenken!  
  
„Malfoy kann nur glücklich sein, dass er und Schniefelus sich schnell wieder aus dem Staub gemacht haben..."  
  
„Weißt du, SEVERUS, so ist nämlich sein Name, ist eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl! Wirklich! Ich mag ihn sehr gerne..."Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und so gern Sirius ihr jetzt seine Meinung über Severus Snape gesagt hätte, so konnte er es irgendwie doch nicht.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine lange Zeit und tranken langsam ihr Bier aus. Des Öfteren dachte Sirius, dass er sich nie zuvor so gut mit einem Mädchen unterhalten hatte, dass oben drein noch so hübsch und intelligent war und auch Lucy musste sich insgeheim eingestehen, dass sie Sirius inzwischen in einem ganz anderem Licht sah. Keiner von ihnen merkte, wie schnell die Zeit verging und als Lucy irgendwann erschrocken auf die Uhr blickte, war es bereits nach ein Uhr nachts...  
  
§§§  
  
„Verdammt, wenn man uns nun erwischt, dann kriegen wir bis zum Rest des Jahres Strafarbeiten auf und unser Hauspunktekonto steht auf Null...", flüsterte Lucy leise, während sie zusammen mit Sirius unter dem Tarnumhang zurück zum Schloss schlich.  
  
„Wie will man uns denn unter einem Tarnumhang erwischen, Roberts?", antwortete Sirius belustigt, während Lucy ihn grimmig ansah.  
  
„Du hast vielleicht mit solchen nächtlichen Ausflügen und ihren Gefahren so Deine Erfahrungen, Black! Ich dagegen nicht!!!", zischte sie leise.  
  
„Siehst du...Also bleib ruhig und verlass dich ganz auch mich..."  
  
Während sie leise das Schlossportal durchschritten, bemerkte Lucy den angenehm männlichen Geruch, der von Sirius ausging. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken daran, welches Duschgel oder Parfum er wohl benutzen würde...  
  
„Wir haben es gleich geschafft...", sagte Sirius beruhigend, während sie die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm hoch schlichen.  
  
Doch er sollte sich irren!  
  
„Wo ist die fette Dame? Wo ist sie hin?"Fassungslos blickte Lucy auf das große Gemälde, das als Eingang zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Gryffindors diente.  
  
Die fette Dame war weg!  
  
„Tja, das nennt man Pech... Sie wird irgendwo im Schloss unterwegs sein, vielleicht im Gemälde der buckligen Hexe in der großen Halle..."  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir wissen ja nicht mal, wo sie genau ist, oder wann sie zurück kommt..."Panik stieg in Lucy auf.  
  
„Da können wir wohl nur abwarten..."Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, so weit das unter dem Tarnumhang überhaupt möglich war.  
  
Lucy blickte sich um. „Und wo wollen wir warten?"  
  
Sirius überlegte... „Wir sollten uns dort drüben in den Besenschrank setzen. Von dort aus kann man das Gemälde der fetten Dame sehr gut sehen, wenn man die Tür einen Spalt weit offen lässt... und falls McGonnagal kommt, sind wir dort gut versteckt."  
  
„Und wenn da ein Irrwicht drin ist?" Lucy sah ihn ängstlich an.  
  
„Da ist kein Irrwicht drin...Oder hast du schon je ein Rumpeln aus diesem Besenschrank gehört, Roberts?"  
  
„Es gibt auch sehr leise Irrwichte...", gab sie kleinlaut zu bedenken.  
  
„Roberts!!! Kommst du nun mit oder willst du hier stehen bleiben?!"  
  
Leise schlichen sie an das andere Ende des Gangs und öffneten die Tür zum Schrank. Sirius nahm den Umhang ab und legte ihn in die eine Ecke der kleinen Besenkammer.  
  
„Siehst du, kein Irrwicht..."Sirius lächelte Lucy an, drängte sie in den Schrank und schloss die Tür so weit, dass noch ein Spalt offen blieb und er einen Blick auf das leere Gemälde werfen konnte. „Ist etwas eng hier... Vielleicht solltest du dich vor mich setzen."Er lehnte sich an die eine Wand und ließ sich langsam an ihr hinunter gleiten. „Nun komm schon, Roberts! Es geht nicht anders und ich werde dich schon nicht beißen... Oder willst DU hinten sitzen und ICH lehne mein Gewicht gegen dich?"  
  
Lucy seufzte. Er hatte Recht, es ging nicht anders und eigentlich war ein Teil in ihr gar nicht so abgeneigt dagegen, Sirius nah zu sein, während ein anderer Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit sie für verrückt erklärte... Sie setzte sich also zwischen seine gespreizten Beine und lehnte ihren Rücken an seinen Oberkörper. Ohne ihre Zustimmung zu erfragen, legte Sirius seine Arme sanft um sie und ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. Sie spürte plötzlich seine Muskeln und da war auch wieder dieser angenehme Geruch.  
  
„Bequem so?", fragte Sirius leise.  
  
„Hmmm..geht so...und für dich?", log Lucy.  
  
„Hatte es auch schon komfortabler..."  
  
Einen Augenblick sagte keiner ein Wort von ihnen.  
  
„Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass wir nicht einschlafen.", gähnte Lucy plötzlich leise und ließ ihren Kopf ungewollt gegen Sirius Brust sinken.  
  
„Na, das gilt wohl eher für dich als für mich!", scherzte Sirius. Ihre weichen Haare kitzelten ihn leicht im Gesicht und er merkte, wie sehr er ihre Nähe genoss. „Pass auf, wir machen ein kleines Frage-Antwort-Spiel, okay? Wir stellen uns abwechselnd Fragen und der andere muss darauf 100%ig ehrlich antworten..."  
  
„O-oookay? Aber nix ...schweinisches!", gähnte Lucy erneut und Sirius grinste... „Du fängst an, Black!"  
  
„Hmmm..."Er überlegte einen Augenblick. „Was... wäre gewesen, wenn ein Irrwicht in der Kammer gesteckt hätte? In was hätte er sich für dich verwandelt?"  
  
„Das ist aber eine ziemlich intime Frage, oder nicht?!", antwortete Lucy, die sich nun wieder etwas munterer fühlte.  
  
„Roberts..., du sitzt eng an mich gelehnt in einer kleinen Besenkammer, wir sind vom Geschlecht her Mann und Frau und beide 17 Jahre alt... Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht nach der Farbe deines Slips gefragt habe!"Sirius grinste und auch Lucy musste lachen.  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut."Sie überlegte. „Hmmm...was wäre mein Irrwicht? Ich denke, da ich am meisten Angst davor habe, Menschen zu verlieren, die ich liebe, oder die mir wichtig sind, hätte er sich in jemanden verwandelt, der mir sehr nahe steht und dem gerade etwas zustößt..."Du bist ja erschreckend ehrlich nach drei Butterbieren, Lucy!, dachte sie irritiert.  
  
„Das kann ich gut verstehen. Das würde mir auch ziemliche Angst machen...", sagte Sirius nachdenklich.  
  
„Und was wäre der Irrwicht bei dir geworden?"Lucy drehte den Kopf, um Sirius Gesicht sehen zu können, was sich in der Dunkelheit der Kammer als sehr schwierig erwies. Doch nach einer Weile erkannte sie seine äußerst schönen, aber auch sehr männlichen Gesichtszüge, die von seinen langen, schwarzen Haaren umrahmt wurden.  
  
„Ich...habe am meisten Angst, eingesperrt zu sein oder nicht mehr frei handeln zu können. Das wäre mein schlimmster Albtraum... Daher glaube ich, der Irrwicht würde sich in mich verwandeln und mich wahrscheinlich... in Ketten liegend in Askaban zeigen, oder so..."  
  
„Auch eine sehr schreckliche Vorstellung...Da gebe ich dir Recht!"Lucy hatte sich, während Sirius erzählte, unbewusst etwas enger an seinen Köper geschmiegt.  
  
„Okay...Nächste Frage!", sagte Sirius nach einem Moment. „Hmmmm...was gibt es noch, was ich von dir wissen möchte?"  
  
„Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, schlafe ich doch noch ein...", frotzelte Lucy.  
  
„Gut, ich habe ne Frage!"Sirius überlegte, ob er ihr diese Frage wirklich stellen sollte, doch es interessierte ihn ungemein.  
  
„Na schieß los, du bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern?", lockte ihn Lucy und schlug leicht mit ihrer Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.  
  
„Hast du...", er zögerte. „Hast du im Moment einen festen Freund?"  
  
Lucys Herz fing an zu rasen. Wieso fragte er sie das? Konnte es etwa sein, dass Sirius Black, der Mädchenschwarm, sich für sie interessierte? Oder war es nur männliche Neugierde?  
  
Doch auch Sirius Herzschlag hatte ein schnelleres Tempo angenommen. Er wusste so wenig von Lucy, da sie nicht zu den Mädchen gehörten, die ihr Herz ständig jedem ausschütteten. Er wusste, dass sie mal eine ganze Zeit mit Thomas Palmer aus Ravenclaw zusammen war, doch das war bestimmt schon über ein Jahr her.  
  
„Ich...", sie stockte. „Nein, ich habe keinen festen Freund!"  
  
Augenblicklich schlossen sich Sirius Arme fühlbar fester um ihre Taille und ein Lächeln trat auch sein Gesicht. Doch dass konnte Lucy, bedingt durch ihre Sitzposition, nicht sehen.  
  
„Und du?", fragte sie schließlich direkt heraus. Sie kannte Sirius Frauengeschichten, denn er hatte ständig eine andere „Freundin"am Wickel, da die Mädchen nur so hinter ihm her waren.  
  
Gespannt wartete sie auf die Antwort.  
  
„Nein, ich habe auch keinen festen Freund!", witzelte Sirius und keuchte kurz darauf auf, da Lucy ihm ihren Ellenbogen unsanft in den Magen gestoßen hatte. „Schon gut, schon gut...Nein, auch keine feste Freundin!"  
  
„Aber dafür unzählige Liebschaften, nicht wahr, Mr. Black?", frotzelte Lucy.  
  
„Was hältst du von mir, Roberts?!", fragte Sirius belustigt, aber doch ernst.  
  
„Man hört halt viel über dich und so ganz blind laufe ich auch nicht durch Hogwarts..."  
  
„Was hört man denn so?", harkte Sirius sofort nach.  
  
Lucy wartete einen Augenblick. Sie wollte sich nicht zu interessiert zeigen, sonst würde sich Sirius wahrscheinlich noch etwas darauf einbilden. „Na, dass du halt nichts anbrennen lässt..."  
  
„Und das heißt?"Sirius wollte es jetzt genau wissen und Lucy kam immer mehr in Erklärungsnöte.  
  
„Du...wechselst halt häufig und gern dein Freundinnen, weil du..."Sie stockte, weil der Satz ziemlich unschön enden würde und schließlich ging es sie ja auch gar nichts an, was Sirius mit wem tat.  
  
„Weil ich was?", doch Sirius harkte immer mehr nach.  
  
„Weil du, ...weil du dich halt gerne... vergnügst!"Lucy merkte, dass sie den Satz noch gerade halbwegs normal formuliert hatte.  
  
„Und „vergnügen"heißt bitte was?"Sirius wusste, was sie meinte, doch er wollte es aus ihrem Mund hören.  
  
„Na...Du, du...", sie stotterte vor Aufregung. Wie zur Hölle war sie bitte in dieses Thema gerutscht? „Du...willst nur..."  
  
„Sex?", sagte Sirius ganz direkt, um es ihr nun etwas zu erleichtern.  
  
„Ja...", antwortete Lucy und war froh, dass es nun endlich raus war.  
  
Sirius schwieg einen Moment.  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich ständig und sofort mit jedem X-beliebigen Mädchen in die Kiste steige?", seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber nicht wütend.  
  
„Stimmt es denn?", fragte Lucy.  
  
Sie vernahm ein heiseres Lachen von Sirius. „Nein, natürlich nicht...Ich habe zwar schon Sex gehabt, aber..."  
  
„Aber...?"Nun war es Lucy, die nachharkte.  
  
„Nicht sehr oft...Für mich ist ES etwas ganz besonderes und es gibt selten...besondere Frauen..."  
  
Seltsamer Weise fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen, während Sirius ihr das erzählte und ohne aufgefordert zu werden, redete Lucy drauf los.  
  
„Ich hab ...noch nie...mit jemandem geschlafen."Lucy atmete tief ein. „Thomas, mein Ex-Freund..., er wollte, aber ich nicht. Er hat sich deshalb dann von mir getrennt...was für ein Arschloch! Weißt du, ich bin bestimmt nicht...verklemmt, oder so... aber gerade das erste Mal... es sollte besonders sein...Und ich will dazu nicht gedrängt werden..."Lucy lehnte sich seufzend zurück und fühlte, wie Sirius sie fest umarmte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme und genoss es einfach, von ihm gehalten zu werden.  
  
Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.  
  
Ganz zärtlich drückte Sirius Lucy an sich und hatte dabei das Gefühl, als würde er gerade ein ganz besonderes Mädchen umarmen...  
  
§§§  
  
Sanft fuhr Sirius mit seinen Fingerspitzen durch ihre blonden, langen Haare, die sich wie Seide anfühlten. Den Kopf hatte Lucy an seine Schulter gelegt und sie schlief. Immer wieder betrachtete er ihr schönes Gesicht, ihre geschwungenen Lippen, ihre zarte Haut und atmete den lieblichen Duft, den er schon den ganzen Abend wahrgenommen hatte. Seine Arme hatte er fest um sie geschlossen, als wollte er sie nie wieder los lassen.  
  
Während er über Lucy nachdachte, wurde er durch eine vertraute Stimme, die vor sich hinbrabbelte, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
Die fette Dame war zurückgekehrt!  
  
„Hey...aufwachen...", flüsterte er und fing an, Lucy ganz leicht zu schütteln.  
  
Verschlafen öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte sich um. „Hab ich lange geschlafen? Ist die fette Dame endlich wieder da und wie spät ist es?"  
  
Sirius lachte. „Du hast etwa eine Stunde geschlafen; Ja, sie ist wieder da und es ist kurz vor vier Uhr...Und jetzt komm schnell mit, bevor die fette Dame wieder durchs Schloss tourt."  
  
Er rappelte sich langsam hoch und half ebenso Lucy dabei, auf die Beine zu kommen. Dann nahm Sirius den Tarnumhang, ergriff Lucys Hand, öffnete leicht die Tür und lief mit ihr zum Gemälde der fetten Dame.  
  
„Wo kommt ihr denn um diese Zeit her? Ihr wisst doch, dass ihr schon längst hättet im Turm sein müssen! Das muss ich dem Schulleiter melden...", polterte sie los, als sie Sirius und Lucy erblickte.  
  
„Gnädigste...Wir wären auch schon viel früher im Turm gewesen, wenn sie sich nicht wieder im Schloss vergnügt hätten, ohne einen Wachposten für ihr Gemälde abzustellen!", antwortete Sirius selbstbewusst. „Und DAS werde ich dem Schulleiter dann wohl melden müssen."  
  
Lucy blieb förmlich die Spuke weg. Sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, die fette Dame so auszukontern.  
  
„Nun...ähm, ja!", räusperte sich das Gemälde. „Da hast du sicherlich Recht... Vielleicht...sollten wir den Vorfall beidseitig einfach vergessen, hm?"  
  
Sirius tat, als würde er überlegen. „Nun gut...dann lassen sie uns bitte ein! Das Passwort ist Eulenauge..."  
  
Langsam schwenkte das Gemälde zur Seite und Sirius und Lucy huschten durch die Öffnung in den menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum, der nur durch das fahle Mondlicht erleuchtet wurde.  
  
„Puh...geschafft!", sagte Lucy lachend, die nun wieder völlig wach schien. „Das war wirklich klasse, wie du die fette Dame ausgekontert hast!"  
  
„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass du dich ganz auf mich verlassen kannst...", sagte Sirius grinsend. Dann merkte er plötzlich, dass er immer noch Lucys Hand hielt und dadurch ganz dicht vor ihr stand. „Lucy, ich...wollte dir nur sagen...", er stockte.  
  
„Du hast mich eben Lucy genannt...", sagte sie leise und sah ihn an.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß...", sagte Sirius kaum hörbar. Er blickte in ihr schönes Gesicht und versank förmlich in dem faszinierten Funkeln ihrer Augen.  
  
Ganz langsam trat er noch ein Stück näher an sie heran, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Zärtlich nahm er seine Hand und streichelte sanft über die weiche Haut ihrer Wange.  
  
Er konnte ihren aufgeregten Atem spüren, schloss die Augen und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre.  
  
Ganz langsam küssten sie sich, so als könnten sie einander durch eine kleine Ungeschicklichkeit verletzen. Lucy hatte ihre Arme um Sirius gelegt und hatte das Gefühl, alles um sie herum wäre vergessen.  
  
Zärtlich öffnete sie ihren Mund und strich mit ihrer Zunge die Konturen seiner Lippen nach, bevor der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Sirius zog Lucy dichter an sich und spürte jede Rundung ihres warmen, schlanken Körpers.  
  
Nach einer Weile lösten sie ganz langsam ihren innigen Kuss...  
  
„Was wolltest du mir also sagen?", fragte Lucy leise und blickte in Sirius lächelndes Gesicht.  
  
„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich sehr gerne hab...", antwortete Sirius und gab ihr erneut einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
„Ich habe dich auch sehr gerne, Sirius...", sagte sie strahlend. „Wir sollten jetzt aber lieber schlafen gehen, es ist schon ziemlich spät..."  
  
„Sehe ich dich morgen?"  
  
„Wir sind beide in Gryffindor...Natürlich werden wir uns sehen!", antwortete Lucy neckisch.  
  
„Und sehe ich dich morgen ...alleine?", fragte Sirius mit einem frechen Grinsen.  
  
„Wenn du das gerne möchtest..."Lucy küsste ihn zärtlich und Sirius fing ganz leicht an, mit dem Kopf zu nicken.  
  
Dann löste sich Lucy von ihm, lief hinüber zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen und verschwand.

**So, und nun geht es bald richtig rund! Lasst Euch überraschen, was noch so alles passiert... ;-)**

**LG, Sönnchen**

****

**PS. Vielleicht ein kurzes Review? ;-) **

****


	8. Spätes Erwachen

**_Audrey: Vielen Dank für Dein Lob!! Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass Du die Story übersetzen willst und mein Okay hast du natürlich! ;-) Würde mich freuen, wenn Du mich mal informierst, wenn sie ONLINE ist! PS. Dein Deutsch ist doch SUPER!!!_**

**_Vero: Vielen Dank für Dein Lob!! verbeug Zu Lily und James komme ich etwas später..._**

**_Padfoot: Danke auch für Dein Lob!! :-)_**

**_Wayana: Hey, freut mich, dass Dir die Story gefällt. Zu Lily und James kann ich nur sagen, es wird noch viel erklärt und auch noch einiges passieren... ;-) es bleibt also spannend!!_**

**_Miss Sherly: Danke! Freu mich riesig, dass es Dir gefällt!! Bei so viel netten Worten, werde ich mich gleich wieder ans Schreiben machen. ;-)_**

**Spätes Erwachen**

Lucy öffnete matt die Augen. Die Sonne schien strahlend hell in das Schlafzimmer der Mädchen und demnach musste es schon nachmittags sein. Gähnend richtete sie sich auf und blickte sich um. Niemand außer ihr war noch hier. Die Gedanken an die vergangene Nacht holten sie plötzlich ein und ließen sie leise auflachen.  
  
Sie hatte Sirius Black geküsst und somit den Jungen, den sie bis vor einigen Tagen noch für einen angeberischen Weiberheld gehalten hatte. Und nun war zwischen ihm und ihr alles anders...  
  
Langsam rappelte sie sich hoch, zog ihr schwarzes Schlaf-Shirt aus und trottete grinsend ins Bad, wo sie sich frisch machte. Nachdem sie geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, ging sie in den fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Aus ihrem Jahrgang schien niemand anwesen zu sein. Sie erblickte Anne Witherspoon, eine sehr neugierige Fünftklässlerin, die Lucy vom Namen her kannte.  
  
„Hi Anne...Sag mal, hast du zufällig Lily gesehen?"  
  
„Hi Lucy!"Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen blickte von ihrem Buch auf, das sie auf ihren Beinen balancierte. „Ja, Lily ist vor einer Stunde etwa mit James Potter weg gegangen. Heute ist doch Quidditch-Training und ich glaube, da wollte Lily zugucken. Sind die beiden etwa zusammen?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung...", sagte Lucy leise und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Lily sah James beim Quidditch zu...wie klischeehaft! Diese Frau schien wirklich ihre Vorsätze was Potter betraf von jetzt auf gleich über Bord geschmissen zu haben. „War Sirius Black auch dabei?"  
  
Annes Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an, was Lucy missmutig bemerkte. „Ja, Sirius war auch dabei..."Sie seufzte. „Schließlich spielt er ja auch Quidditch..."  
  
„Okay, ich werde dann mal gehen...Danke!", murmelte Lucy leise und ging hinüber zum Portraitloch. Mit leisem Knarren öffnete sie es und ging hindurch. Während sie über Annes Gesichtsausdruck nachdachte, merkte sie plötzlich, wie Zweifel in ihr hoch stiegen.  
  
Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, mit Sirius zu knutschen oder gar etwas mit ihm anzufangen... All die vielen Mädchen, die ihn toll fanden und nicht mit der Wimper zucken würden, wenn es darum ging, ihn ihr „auszuspannen"...  
  
HAST DU WIRKLICH AUF SO EINEN TYPEN LUST?!?, ging es ihr durch den Kopf...  
  
Während sich der Bilderrahmen wieder schloss, bemerkte sie, dass die fette Dame sie zu fixieren schien.  
  
„Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen?", fragte sie das Gemälde gereizt.  
  
„Sicher nicht, meine Liebe!"Sie lächelte Lucy unecht an, beäugte sie aber im selben Moment von oben bis unten. „Sie sind also die neue Flamme unseres hübschen Sirius Black..."  
  
„Wie meinen sie das?"Lucys Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Was wollte diese fette Kuh eigentlich von ihr?  
  
„Nun ja, sie waren gestern mit ihm zusammen und ..."Die korpulente Dame aus Öl grinste sie seltsam an.  
  
„Was wollen sie mir eigentlich sagen?", fragte Lucy zornig.  
  
„Also bitte, mein gutes Kind! Denken sie, ich würde nicht mehr mitbekommen, als alle anderen? Ich weiß, was sich so in und um den Gryffindor-Turm abspielt! Ich habe schon so einige Mädchen an Sirius Seite kommen und gehen sehen...zu später Stunde, sie verstehen?!"Sie schmunzelte seltsam. „Und die vielen Küsse...zum Abschied, zur Begrüßung...und zwischen durch...Ja, ich habe schon viel gesehen...!"  
  
Lucy kochte innerlich... „Für ein neugieriges Gemälde wie sie es sind, ist das hier also ein toller Arbeitsplatz..."Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging hastig weiter. Sie hörte noch das eine oder andere Mal die fette Dame rufen, sie solle doch nicht so zart „besaitet"sein, doch es scherte sie nicht.  
  
Sie war überglücklich, als sie das Schloss endlich verlassen hatte und lief hinüber zum Quidditch-Feld. Schon aus der Ferne konnte sie die Spieler auf ihren Besen erkennen. Je näher sie kam, desto klarer wurden die Umrisse der Spieler, die schnell durch die Lüfte peitschten.  
  
Lucy war nur selten bei Trainingsstunden der Gryffindors. Ihre Verwunderung war daher groß als sie sah, wie viele Zuschauer anwesend waren, um das Hausteam beim trainieren zu unterstützen. Überall saßen vereinzelte Grüppchen, die aufmerksam das Luftspektakel verfolgten. Doch je genauer Lucy hinsah, desto mehr konnte sie erkennen sie, dass es fast ausschließlich Mädchen waren, die sich dort auf den Rängen tummelten und DAS nicht nur aus Gryffindor... Einige von ihnen hatten sogar beschriftete Bettlaken dabei, wie bei einem echten Spiel...  
  
Sie musste Lily finden! Eilig rannte sie die Ränge ab und ließ ihren Blick über die Plätze schweifen. In der Luft erkannte sie James und wenig später Sirius, die gerade ein beachtliches Flugmanöver demonstrierten, denen es bei dieser irren Geschwindigkeit allerdings nicht möglich war, Lucy zu erkennen.  
  
Dann sah sie Lily endlich... Zusammen mit Tracy und Gloria aus ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal saß sie auf einer der Gryffindor-Tribünen....  
  
„Lily!", rief Lucy laut und sprintete die Treppen hinauf.  
  
„Hi Lucy...! Na, bist du auch endlich aufgewacht?", lachte Lily sie an, als sie ihre beste Freundin erkannte.  
  
„Was machst du hier? Du schaust doch sonst nicht beim Quidditch zu...?", fragte Lucy irritiert und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
„James hat mich gefragt, ob ich mitkomme...!", strahlte sie glücklich. „Oh Lucy, der gestrige Abend war wundervoll... Wir haben noch eine ganze Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum geredet und uns wirklich toll unterhalten. Und..."Lily rutschte etwas näher an Lucy heran, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „...wir haben uns geküsst und... wir sind jetzt fest zusammen!"  
  
„Das...freut mich wirklich für euch, Süsse!", sagte sie nicht besonders überzeugend, was Lily jedoch nicht bemerkte. „Aber geht das nicht ein bisschen schnell? Ich meine, hast du dir das auch gut überlegt?"  
  
Lily nickte heftig. „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber seit der Strafarbeit bei Sparks war plötzlich alles so wunderbar...Und was ist mit dir und Sirius? Du bist erst ziemlich spät heute Nacht nach Hause gekommen... Warst du mit IHM zusammen?"  
  
Lucy musste bei dem Gedanken an die Nacht mit Sirius einfach grinsen. „Ja...Wir waren...zusammen! Wir wären auch schon viel früher zurück gewesen, aber die fette Dame..."  
  
Sie stockte....und zwar nicht, weil sie sich innerlich wieder über die Worte der dicken Kuh erboste, sondern weil ihr Blick auf eines der beschrifteten Bettlaken fiel. In riesigen Lettern stand darauf geschrieben „SIRIUS, I LOVE YOU!"und ein dunkelhaariges, hübsches Mädchen hielt es immer dann hoch, wenn Sirius auf seinem Besen an ihr vorbei schwebte.  
  
Ein dicker Klos hatte sich in Lucys Hals gebildet und je mehr sie sich umsah, desto mehr SIRIUS-TRANSPARENTE konnte sie entdecken.  
  
„Was war mit der fetten Dame?", harkte Lily nun nach.  
  
„Ach nichts...Sie war halt weg und kam erst spät wieder...Deshalb mussten wir zusammen warten..."Lucy schluckte schwer und der Klos schien etwas zu verschwinden.  
  
Plötzlich applaudierten viele der Anwesenden und standen auf. Die Mannschaft der Gryffindors hatte ihr Training beendet und die Spieler landeten nach und nach auf dem grünen Rasen des Spielfelds. Sirius, der nun direkt neben James von seinem Besen stieg, wurde am lautesten bejubelt. Charmant lächelte und winkte er hie und da der einen oder anderen Verehrerin zu. Er schien diesen ganzen Trubel um seine Person regelrecht zu genießen...  
  
Lucys Magen fühlte sich augenblicklich an, als würde jemand einen dicken Strick um ihn herum zusammen ziehen. Wie konnte ihr DAS nur passiert sein? Sie hatte sich doch tatsächlich mit Sirius Black eingelassen, dem Schwarm der Schule! Womöglich waren die Dinge, die er ihr gestern erzählte, noch nicht einmal wahr oder sie sollte sein nächster Flirt sein, den er gerne in sein Bett kriegen wollte. Vielleicht hatte die fette Dame gar nicht so Unrecht...  
  
Wie gebannt blickte sie auf das Spielfeld zu Sirius und James und bemerkte erst nach einer Weile, dass sich beide direkt in ihre und Lilys Richtung bewegten und ihnen fröhlich zuwinkten.  
  
ICH MUSS SOFORT HIER WEG, BEVOR ER HIER IST! , schoss es Lucy durch den Kopf. ER SOLL SICH NICHT EINBILDEN, DASS ER MICH NUN AUCH IN SEINEM FAN-CLUB HAT UND ICH JUBELD AUF SEINE GUNST WARTE  
  
Als ob ihr Hirn dieses Signal direkt an ihre Beine weiter gegeben hätte, rannte Lucy auch schon los.  
  
„Lucy, wo willst du denn plötzlich hin?", rief ihr Lily laut nach.  
  
„Ich...muss mal ein wenig für mich sein, Lily... Euch aber noch ganz viel Spaß...", antwortete Lucy kurz und rannte dann mit wehenden Haaren davon.  
  
Keine Minute später hatten James und Sirius Lily erreicht...  
  
„Wieso ist Lucy denn plötzlich weg gelaufen?", fragte James irritiert und gab Lily ein kurzes Küsschen. Sirius blickte sie noch fragender an.  
  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht, sie hat euch kommen sehen und dann war sie auch schon wieder weg! Sie hat gesagt, sie möchte etwas für sich sein...", antwortete Lily unsicher. „Und ihr habt euch wirklich gestern, nachdem ihr euch geküsste habt, im Guten getrennt, Sirius?"Nun blickte sie Sirius an, der die Welt scheinbar nicht mehr zu verstehen schien.  
  
James hatte Lily natürlich bereits bestens in alles eingeweiht, was zwischen Sirius und Lucy geschehen war.  
  
„Ja... Wir wollten uns heute auch noch sehen..."Er wirkte völlig verwirrt. Dann blickte er Lily an... „Weißt du, wo Lucy hingeht, wenn sie alleine sein möchte?"  
  
„Natürlich...", antwortete Lily und ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht...

**So, das war´s wieder mal für heute! Morgen wird noch ein Kapitel online gehen, dann ist auch schon mein Urlaub vorbei... Daher kann ich nicht mehr jeden Tag etwas online stellen.**

**Ich verspreche aber, dass es trotzdem zügig weiter geht und ihr noch viele (spannende) Kapitel vor Euch habt. Es wird sich wirklich noch einiges in diesem letzten Schuljahr der Mauderers ergeben...**

**Und ihr wisst ja, durch jedes kleine Review wird man angetrieben!! ;-)**

**Ein schönes Wochenende!!**

**Knutsch, Sönnchen**


	9. Willst du wissen, welche Farbe mein Slip...

**"Willst du wissen, welche Farbe mein Slip hat?"**

Das Wasser umspielte leicht ihre Füße und fühlte sich herrlich frisch an. Lucy hatte sich auf einen riesigen Stein am Rande des großen Sees gesetzt und ließ ihren Blick über die Wasseroberfläche schweifen. Ihr Strümpfe und Schuhe hatte sie ausgezogen, um die Beine etwas in das klare Gewässer halten zu können. Sie liebte genau diese Stelle, die sie schon so oft aufgesucht hatte, um mal für ein paar Stunden alleine zu sein und da nur wenige der Schüler so weit um das riesige Gewässer herum gingen, war es hier immer herrlich ruhig und still.  
  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten jedoch immer noch um Sirius und das, was gestern zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Sie wusste nicht, was plötzlich mit ihr los war, doch innerlich hatte Lucy das Gefühl, als würden zwei Teile ihrer Persönlichkeit einen erbitterten Kampf mit einander austragen. Die eine Kraft in ihr redete ihr ständig ein, dass es mit Sirius nur schief gehen konnte und sie lieber die Finger von ihm lassen sollte. Die andere Stimme hingegen erzählte ihr leise, dass sie es versuchen und nicht so voller Vorurteile ihm gegenüber sein sollte. Schließlich hatte sie schon lange kein so intensives Gefühl mehr verspürt, wie bei Sirius Küssen...  
  
Entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück und stützte die Hände auf den durch die Sonne gewärmten Stein ab. Tief atmete sie ein und hoffte, dass dadurch vielleicht diese unendlich schwere Last verschwinden würde, die sie in ihrem Innern spürte.  
  
„Ist wirklich noch ein herrlich warmer Tag, oder? Schließlich ist es bereits Ende September..."Eine ihr nur zu vertraute Stimme erklang plötzlich direkt hinter ihr.  
  
Erschrocken blickte sich Lucy um und erkannte...Sirius! Er hatte sich noch nicht mal nach dem Training umgezogen und trug deshalb noch immer sein rot- gelbes Gryffindor-Quidditch-Outfit.  
  
„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?", fragte Lucy irritiert und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich neben sie setzte, seine Schuhe und Socken auszog und genau wie sie selbst, seine Füße in das Wasser tauchte.  
  
„Lily...", antwortete Sirius knapp und blickte auf den See. Die Augen hatte er zusammen gekniffen, da die Sonne ihn blendete.  
  
VON WEM AUCH SONST...VERRÄTERIN, schoss es Lucy durch den Kopf.  
  
„Lucy...sag mal, kann es sein, dass du vorhin vor mir weg gelaufen bist?" Sirius blickte sie nun von der Seite an. „Eigentlich ist das eine rein rhetorische Frage, denn du BIST vor mir davon gerannt..."  
  
Lucy schwieg. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen konnte und schon gar nicht, wie sie ihm ihr inneres Chaos plötzlich erklären sollte.  
  
„Was ist denn mit dir los? Ich dachte, was da gestern zwischen uns passiert ist..."Sirius stockte. Er spürte plötzlich, dass er Angst vor ihrer möglichen Antwort hatte. „...Ich dachte halt, du magst mich wirklich...", ergänzte er dann leise.  
  
Lucy schluckte schwer. VERDAMMTER HALSKLOS! „Sirius...natürlich mag ich dich...sehr sogar!"Langsam wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Mir geht nur so viel durch den Kopf...Ich...es verwirrt mich so viel an dir und da sind all diese Fragen..."  
  
„Dann erzähl mir doch, was dich bedrückt!", forderte er sie auf und seine Stimme klang nun ziemlich energisch.  
  
Lucy überlegte. Es klang alles so lächerlich und doch bereiteten ihr die Worte der fetten Dame, Anne Witherspoons verträumter Blick, die vielen Mädchen beim Training und ihre I-LOVE-YOU-SIRIUS-Transparente unsägliche Bauchschmerzen.  
  
Doch einen Augenblick später sprang sie über ihren Schatte und erzählte Sirius alles, was ihr heute passiert war und wie es sie plötzlich verunsichert hatte.  
  
Als sie am Ende ihrer Erzählung angekommen war, schwieg Sirius einen Augenblick und Lucy betrachtete ihre eigenen Füße, als ob sie gerade übergroßes Interesse an ihnen gefunden hatte...  
  
„Lucy...guck mich bitte mal an!", sagte Sirius schließlich und nahm ihre leicht zitternde Hand. „Ich... mag dich wirklich! Es ist kein Spiel, oder so, auch wenn du das vielleicht vermuten magst."Er lächelte leicht. „Ich kann verstehen, dass dich diese Mädchen beim Training verunsichert haben...Aber so ist das nun mal beim Quidditch. Schau dir nur mal ein Training einer anderen Hausmannschaft an...Da ist es ganz genau so! Bloß die Transparente sind mit anderen Namen beschriftet und andere Typen fliegen durch die Luft..."Jetzt lächelte auch Lucy ein wenig. In diese Richtung hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht... „Und die Worte der fetten Dame stimmen nur zur Hälfte. Klar, ich hatte schon Freundinnen in Hogwarts, aber sie hat mich bestimmt nicht jede Woche mit einer Neuen gesehen... Vielleicht ist sie nur noch schlecht drauf, weil sie uns gestern nichts anhängen konnte...Ich bin wirklich nicht so, wie sie mich dir beschrieben hat!"  
  
Lucy lächelte ihn erleichtert an und merkte plötzlich, dass die Last in ihrem Inneren zu schwinden anfing. „Ich komme mir etwas blöd vor, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke!"  
  
Sirius zog sie ein Stück dichter an sich heran und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Finde ich nicht...Mir zeigt es, dass ich dir nicht so egal bin, wie ich es vorhin schon fast dachte, als du plötzlich vor mir davon gelaufen bist..."  
  
Lucy lachte auf und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dann hob er zärtlich mit seiner rechten Hand ihr Gesicht an und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Roberts?", fragte Sirius lächelnd.  
  
„Willst du etwa wissen, welche Farbe mein Slip hat, Black?", antwortete sie leise und merkte, dass seine Lippen nur noch wenige Millimeter vor ihren eigenen entfernt waren.  
  
„Das würde ich auch wirklich gerne wissen...aber daran hatte ich eben nicht vorrangig gedacht..."Er hauchte ihr eine kurzen Kuss auf, der Schmetterlinge in Lucys Bauch losflattern ließ und blickte ihr dann wieder in die Augen.  
  
„Möchtest du vielleicht meine feste und einzige Freundin sein?"Er sprach diese Worte so gefühlvoll aus, dass Lucy keinen Augenblick an seiner Ernsthaftigkeit zweifelte.  
  
Ganz langsam und mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln auf den Lippen, fing sie an zu nicken.  
  
Dann beugte sie sich etwas weiter vor und küsste ihn...  
  
Langsam öffnete Lucy ihren Mund und gewährte Sirius Zunge Einlass. Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen, während Sirius sich zurück lehnte und sie zärtlich auf sich zog.  
  
„Hey, unsere Füße sind doch noch ganz nass...", flüsterte sie lachend.  
  
„Ist doch egal...", raunte Sirius, legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und küsste sie erneut. „Im Moment könnte es auch in Strömen regnen und es würde mich nicht kümmern..."  
  
Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während Lucy mit ihren Händen durch Sirius lange Haare strich.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile atmete Sirius schwer ein.  
  
„Was ist?", fragte Lucy irritiert.  
  
„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Rückweg machen... Der Weg zum Schloss ist noch weit... und...", antwortete Sirius und grinste.  
  
„Und was?"  
  
„Und wenn wir hier so weiter machen, dann will ich vielleicht wirklich bald in Erfahrung bringen, welche Farbe dein Slip hat..."Er küsste sie liebevoll auf die Nase.  
  
Lucy lachte auf. „Okay...du hast Recht, wir sollten zurückgehen!"Sie blickte ihn verführerisch an. „Denn ich frage mich auch schon einige Zeit, wie wohl deine Shorts aussehen...."  
  
Langsam richteten sie sich auf. „Sirius?", sagte Lucy leise, nachdem sie sich ihre Schuhe wieder angezogen hatte.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
Sie trat erneut an ihn heran und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
„Danke, dass du mir hierher gefolgt bist..."  
  
Sirius lächelte und küsste sie zärtlich. „Komm, wir gehen zurück..."Dann legte er seinen Arm um sie und schlenderte mit Lucy zusammen in die Richtung des Schlosses.

**Sooo!! Das war´s mal wieder. Das nächste Chapter kommt am Wochenende, dann aber auch ein etwas längeres... Es hat den Titel...Halloweenball mit Folgen... Welche Folgen das sind, wird natürlich nicht verraten! ;-)**

****

**Schreibt Ihr mir bitte ein kleines Review? Ich würde mich sooo freuen!! :-)**

**Euer Sönnchen!**


	10. Männergespräche

**Padfoot: Freut mich, dass Dir dir Story so gut gefällt und Du mir immer so lieb ein kleines Review schreibst!! Ich hoffe, Du bist auch mit diesem "kurzen" Kapitel zu frieden!? Ich versuche nächste Woche schnell ein weiteres zu veröffentlichen...**

**So, das Kapitel "Halloweenball" muss noch etwas warten. Es macht Sinn, noch dieses und ein weiteres Kapitel davor zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!**

**Männergespräche**

„Nun erzähl mal, Prongs! Was ist nun zwischen dir und Lily? Scheint mir ganz so, als gäbe es da Neuigkeiten...", sagte Remus lachen, der, wie seine drei Freunde, auf seinem Bett saß und scheinbar noch viel zu aufgekratzt war, um an diesem Abend schon zu schlafen.  
  
„Was soll ich da groß erzählen, Moony? Es gibt nicht viel..."James nahm sich einen Schokofrosch, öffnete ihn, griff sich den davon springenden Frosch und biss ihm den Kopf ab.  
  
„Stell dich nicht absichtlich dumm, Prongs!", rief Sirius und warf von seinem Bett aus ein zusammen geknülltes Blatt Pergament auf James.  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut!", antwortete James grinsend. „Nun, ...ihr hattet nicht ganz Unrecht damit, dass ich Lily eigentlich schon länger sehr sympathisch fand..."  
  
„Na, endlich gibst du es zu...", quiekte Peter, während Sirius und Remus „Hört, hört..."riefen.  
  
„Auf jeden Fall habe ich versucht, mich während unserer gemeinsamen Strafarbeit NORMAL mit ihr zu unterhalten. Anfangs war das fast unmöglich, denn sie war noch ziemlich sauer, weil sie wegen Sirius Schockspinne auch eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen hatte... Doch nachdem wir mit dem Umfüllen der Zaubertrankphiolen fertig waren, war sie um einiges freundlich... Hatte sich wohl abgeregt. Dann haben wir uns wirklich gut unterhalten und sie hat sogar ab und an mit mir..."Er wurde etwas verlegen und grinste. „...geflirtet. Als wir dann später auf dem Rückweg zum Turm waren, habe ich sie gefragt, ob sie nicht mal mit mir ausgehen möchte..."  
  
„Und da hat sie JA gesagt!", endete Remus für ihn und James nickte. „Und nach meiner Geburtstagsfeier hast du das Rennen dann für dich entscheiden können..."Wieder nickte James und grinste dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
  
„Freut mich für dich, Prongs!", sagte Sirius und prostete James mit einer Flasche Butterbier (alkoholfrei) zu.  
  
„Danke... Aber was ist nun mit dir uns Lucy, Padfoot? Wieso ist sie vorhin nach dem Quidditch einfach so davon gelaufen?"James hatte sich ebenfalls eine Flasche Butterbier geöffnet und sah Sirius, genau wie die anderen, gespannt an.  
  
„Und was war gestern Nach überhaupt los? Was ist denn im Besenschrank passiert, während ihr auf die fette Dame gewartet habt?", setzte Remus grinsend hinzu, dem Sirius noch nichts Genaueres erzählt hatte, da sich die Möglichkeit bisher nicht ergeben hatte.  
  
„Im Besenschrank ist nicht viel passiert...aber..."Sirius grinste. „...wir haben... uns sehr interessant unterhalten und ich muss sagen, dass Lucy nicht so langweilig ist, wie ich es anfänglich dachte."  
  
„Du willst mir also erzählen, dass DU mit Lucy STUNDEN in diesem engen Besenschrank verbracht hast und da NICHTS passiert ist?"Remus blickte ihn ungläubig an. Er kannte Sirius und wusste, dass er nichts anbrennen ließ...  
  
„Na komm schon, Sirius...erzähl´s uns!", stachelte ihn Peter gierig an.  
  
„Nein, es ist NICHTS in der Art im Besenschrank gelaufen...Allerdings habe ich sie geküsst, als wir uns im Turm von einander verabschiedet haben." Sirius blickte grinsend zu seinen Freunden. „Doch ich kann euch versichern, mehr ist nicht passiert!"  
  
„Und was war heute zwischen euch los, wenn nicht mehr passiert ist? Eigentlich hattest du doch sonst immer nur Trouble mit den Frauen, wenn du ihnen zu Nahe getreten bist und sie dir das entweder übel nehmen oder mehr davon wollen, Padfoot!", sagte James und lachte wissend.  
  
„Auch wenn ihr es mir vielleicht nicht glauben könnt, aber mir liegt wirklich etwas mehr an Lucy! Sie ist anders, als die anderen Mädchen hier...Wir haben uns gestern nur geküsst..."Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Sie...hat nur etwas Probleme mit meinem Ruf. Ich glaube, _Sirius, den Weiberhelden_ findet sie nicht wirklich gut..."  
  
„Ich kann sie da verstehen...", entgegnete Remus.  
  
„Und du bist ihr nicht mal unter das T-Shirt gegangen, Sirius?", kam es Peter plötzlich über die Lippen, während er Sirius erwartungsvoll anblickte.  
  
„Nein, Pettigrew! Und wenn, dann würde ich es DIR bestimmt nicht erzählen!" Sirius sah ihn wütend an und auch James und Remus blickten irritiert zu Peter. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Bist du notgeil, oder was?"  
  
„Entschuldige bitte...", sagte Peter leise, als hätte er augenblicklich gemerkt, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Doch Sirius antwortete nicht. Er nickte nur kurz und wandte sich dann wieder an James und Remus.  
  
„Ich habe jedenfalls vorhin mit Lucy gesprochen und ihr...gesagt, dass mir viel an ihr liegt...", sagte Sirius ernst. „...und ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie...meine feste Freundin sein möchte!"  
  
„Wow...Sirius!! Es geschehen also doch noch Zeichen und Wunder! Und sie hat auch JA gesagt?"Sirius bemerkte sofort, dass Remus ihn auf die Schippe nahm und sah ihn grimmig an.  
  
„Natürlich hat sie JA gesagt!"  
  
„Nein, ganz ernst jetzt, ich finde das klasse!", ergänzte Remus daher kurze Zeit später und auch James, sowie Peter gratulierten Sirius.  
  
„Aber du hast noch nicht von dir erzählt, Moony!", sagte Sirius und deutete mit der Bierflasche in der Hand in Remus Richtung. „Was war nun gestern noch mit Emily?"  
  
James verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier. „Du warst noch bei Emily? Wieso hast du nichts davon gesagt?"  
  
Remus wurde offensichtlich verlegen. „Nun..., weil ich einfach zu nervös war?! Ich habe sie letzte Woche mal zufällig alleine zwischen zwei Unterrichtsstunden auf dem Flur getroffen und sie gefragt, ob sie gerne mal mit mir was unternehmen würde und sie hat JA gesagt...Und da meine besten Freunde schon eine kleine Geburtstagsfeier für mich geplant hatten, war der jetzige Samstag ja bereits verplant. Ich fragte sie, ob sie dabei sein möchte, aber Emily fand´s dann wohl doch schöner, sicher erst mal alleine zu treffen, da sie euch ja auch nicht kennt und so...."Er machte eine kurze Pause und grinste plötzlich. „Und dann hat sie gefragt, ob sie mir nicht lieber nach unserer Feier alleine gratulieren kann..."  
  
„Und? Wie war es?", harkte James nach und sah Remus gespannt an.  
  
„Es war sehr nett mit ihr... Wir sind noch etwas im Mondschein spazieren gegangen, haben uns wirklich klasse unterhalten und...sie hat mir als Geschenk einen Kuss gegeben."  
  
„Na, ein Glück war das kein Spaziergang im Vollmondschein...", sagte Sirius und lachte.  
  
Remus kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ja...das kann man wohl sagen..."  
  
„Also sind alle, bis auf Peter, augenblicklich in festen Händen?", sagte James, der Peters traurigen Blick bemerkte.  
  
„Wenn er weiter so komische Sprüche klopft, dann wird das wohl auch unverändert bleiben!", bemerkte Sirius und meinte damit offensichtlich den unpassenden Kommentar, den Peter vorhin ihm gegenüber hatte fallen lassen.  
  
„Nun ist es gut, Sirius!"Remus sah Sirius mit ernster Mine an. „Er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint."  
  
Sirius sah Remus an, seufzte und nickte kurz.  
  
„Na, dann müssen wir nun für dich nur noch ein Mädchen finden! Das bekommen wir schon hin, Wormy!"James lächelte Peter freundlich an, der verkrampft auf seinem Bett saß.  
  
„Na, ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, die Mädchen stehen nicht so auf mich...", antwortete Peter leise.  
  
„Ach, ist doch Quatsch! Du kannst schließlich nicht zum Halloweenball ohne Begleitung gehen und das sind nur noch vier Wochen... Wir werden mal schauen, wie wir das Problem lösen können...", sagte Remus und zwinkerte Peter zu.  
  
Sie redeten noch viel über den Ball und schliefen erst nach zwei Uhr nachts ein.  
  
Der Halloweenball war eine traditionelle Veranstaltung, an der nur die sechsten und siebten Jahrgänge teilnehmen durften. Nachdem die gesamte Schule zusammen das Halloweenfest gefeiert hatte, gingen die Schüler zurück in ihre Häuser. Die älteren Jahrgänge machten sich dann für den Mitternachtsball zurecht und kehrten pünktlich zur Geisterstunde erneut in der großen Halle ein.  
  
An das letzte Jahr hatten jedoch keiner der vier Freunde gute Erinnerungen, denn es handelte sich um eine Vollmondnacht...und da Sirius, James und Peter nicht einfach vom Ball weg bleiben konnte, musste Remus die Nacht alleine in der heulenden Hütte verbringen. Keiner der anderen hatte an diesem Abend wirklich Spaß.  
  
Dieses Jahr sollte es jedoch anders werden!  
  
Noch ahnte keiner von ihnen, dass auch an diesem Hallowenn nicht alles so verlaufen würde, wie sie es sich ausmahlten...

**So... ich schreibe jetzt noch etwas weiter und vielleicht gibt es morgen oder übermorgen schon ein neues Chapi!**

**Ich würde mich freuen, wenn IHR alle, die Ihr meine Story lest, mir ein kleines Review posten würdet. Auch wenn es nur ein :-) oder :-( ist. Damit ich weiß, ob Euch die Story so gefällt, oder ich vielleicht etwas andere "Wege" einschlagen sollte.**

**Also ein ganz liebes "Biiiiiiiiiitte"!!!! :-)**

**Euer Sönnchen :-)**


	11. Heisse Küsse

**Inlaka & Miss Shirley: Vielen Dank für Euer Lob! riesig freu Die Geschichte entwickelt im Moment wirklich ein Eigenleben. Daher muss ich Euch aber auch leider noch um ein weiters Kapitel mit dem Ball vertrösten. Es wird dadurch aber wirklich richtig knackig! ;-)**

****

**Heisse Küsse**

„Bitte sei mir nicht böse, dass ich in dieser Woche kaum Zeit habe, Sirius, aber ich muss wirklich mit Lily und den anderen für Wahrsagen lernen. Wir haben jetzt schon die erste Prüfung und ich bekomme es immer noch nicht hin, mir alle Kartenkombinationen zu merken, die es in den unterschiedlichen Legesystemen gibt..."Lucy sah Sirius traurig an, während sie am Eingang zum Gryffindorturm standen.  
  
Es war bereits eine Woche vergangen und an keinem der Abende hatten sie es geschafft, sich alleine zu sehen, da Dienstag und Donnerstag reguläres Quidditch-Training für Sirius angesetzt war und Lucy an den anderen Abenden der Woche sich mit ihrer Lerngruppe zum Thema Kartenlegen verabredet hatte.  
  
„Ich versteh wirklich nicht, warum du Wahrsagen nicht schon längst abgewählt hast... Ein so nutzloses Fach, wie dieses...", erwiderte Sirius leicht enttäuscht.  
  
„Ich finde es halt nicht so schlimm... Aber was ist denn mit morgen? Ich meine, da ist Samstag und eigentlich wollte ich da nicht lernen. Du hast auch kein Training, wenn ich mich recht erinnere...!", sagte Lucy euphorisch und strahlte Sirius an.  
  
„Nun... ich kann leider morgen nicht, Lucy. Tut mir leid, aber..."Krampfhaft dachte Sirius nach. Morgen war Vollmond und er hatte Remus versprochen, an diesem Abend im Monat für ihn da zu sein, genau wie James und Peter. „...aber Remus, James, Peter und ich haben leider eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen, die wir morgen Abend erledigen müssen!"  
  
„Was habt ihr denn nun schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Lucy und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Ach...James hat Hausmeister Miller vorgestern die Schuhbänder verhext und sie haben sich, während er ging, zusammen geknotet...und irgendwie hat er uns allen die Strafe aufgebrummt, weil wir so laut gelacht haben!", sagte Sirius grinsend. Ganz gelogen war das nicht, denn James hatte Miller wirklich diesen Streich gespielt, doch erwischt wurde keiner von ihnen.  
  
Auch Lucy hatte von dem „Angriff"auf Miller gehört... „James war das? Schämt euch...", sagte sie lachend. „Na, dann müssen wir wohl noch etwas warten, bis wir uns mal alleine sehen...Schade!"  
  
„Ja, leider...", antwortete Sirius enttäuscht. „Obwohl...", grinste er plötzlich leise, griff Lucys Hand und zog sie mit sich.  
  
„Wo willst du hin, Sirius? Ich muss doch in einer halben Stunde in der Bibliothek sein..."  
  
Doch Sirius antwortete ihr nicht. Er lief mit Lucy ein paar Meter weiter den Gang hinunter zu einem ihr nur allzu bekannten Ort...dem Besenschrank! Schnell hatte er die Tür geöffnet und bevor Lucy auch nur ein Wort des Protests hätte sagen können oder wollen, hatte Sirius sie auch schon in das Innere der engen Kammer gezogen.  
  
„Ich will dich wenigstens mal ein paar Minuten ganz für mich alleine haben...und bis du um acht Uhr da sein musst, haben wir noch etwas Zeit!", sagte er leise und legte seine Arme um Lucy. Dann drängte er sie sanft an die Wand, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und fing zärtlich an, sie zu küssen. Das Buch „Entnebelung der Zukunft"glitt Lucy dabei aus der Hand und fiel krachend zu Boden...  
  
Seine Zunge ließ Sirius leicht über ihre Mund fahren und automatisch öffnete auch Lucy ihre Lippen, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Ihre Arme hatte sie um seinen Hals gelegt und zog ihn enger an sich heran.  
  
Vorsichtig legte Sirius seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und bemerkte dabei, dass Lucys enges Oberteil verrutscht war und es so ein Stück ihrer Haut frei gab. Sanft fuhren seine Finger genau über diese Stelle. Unweigerlich keuchte Lucy auf, löste aber nicht den Kuss, der immer intensiver wurde. Ganz langsam ließ Sirius seine Hand nach hinten gleiten, schob sie vorsichtig unter ihr Shirt und streichelte über die nackte Haut ihres Rückens. Schauer durchliefen Lucys Körper und sie schmiegte sich noch enger an Sirius. Eindeutig konnte sie nun seine Erregung spüren und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht...  
  
Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, zog ihn wieder unter ihrem Shirt hervor und streichelte über seine Finger. Doch dann geschah etwas, mit dem Sirius nicht gerechnet hatte...  
  
Langsam unterbrach Lucy den Kuss und blickte Sirius an. Trotz der Dunkelheit im Inneren des Besenschrankes, konnte er ein Funkeln in ihren Augen erkennen. Ihre Lippen glänzten von seinem Kuss und ihre beschleunigte Atmung verriet ihm, wie aufgeregt sie war.  
  
Lucy nahm seine Hand, legte sie sanft auf ihren Bauch und schob sie höher. Erneut zog Sirius sie dicht an sich und küsste sie, während er ganz zärtlich über ihre Brust streichelte. Dann spürte er plötzlich wie Lucy ihre Hände unter sein schwarzes T-Shirt gleiten ließ und ihre Fingerspitzen zärtlich über seine Haut glitten. Sirius konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und Lucy spürte, wie er ihren Busen stärker zu massieren anfing. Seine andere Hand war inzwischen zu ihrem wohlgeformten Po geglitten. Langsam streichelte er an ihrem zitternden Oberschenkel hinunter und hob ihr Bein durch einen Griff in ihre Kniekehle an. Ihren Kopf hatte Lucy nach hinten fallen lassen und genoss, wie Sirius ihren Hals küsste. Ihre Hände wanderten seinen Oberkörper empor und glitten sanft über die muskulösen Ansätze seines Bauchs.  
  
Ganz langsam drängte sich Sirius zwischen ihre Beine und plötzlich konnte Lucy seine Erregung ganz deutlich durch den Stoff ihrer Jeans an ihrem Unterleib spüren.  
  
„Sirius...", stöhnte sie leise auf und schob ihn ein Stück von sich fort.  
  
„Entschuldige...", antwortete Sirius sofort und entfernte sich reflexartig ein wenig von  
  
ihr. „...ich wollte dich zu nichts drängen..."  
  
Doch zu seiner Verwunderung grinste Lucy ihn nur schelmisch an. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon du redest...ICH hätte das hier liebend gerne noch fortgesetzt...", sagte sie leise. „Aber ich muss jetzt unbedingt in die Bibliothek, sonst geben die anderen bestimmt noch eine Suchanzeige nach mir auf!"Mit diesen Worten küsste Lucy ihn noch einmal zärtlich auf seinen Mund. Dann hob sie „Entnebelung der Zukunft"vom Boden auf und wollte gerade aus der Besenkammer entschwinden, als Sirius sie plötzlich noch einmal in seine Arme zog.  
  
„Hey...", flüsterte er leise, während er sie in seinen Armen hielt.  
  
Lucy sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und bemerkte, wie sie geradewegs dabei war, in seinen schwarzen Augen zu versinken.  
  
„Wie sieht es denn mit Montag aus? Hast du da abends schon etwas vor, oder erweist du mir die Ehre, den Abend mit dir ganz alleine zu verbringen?"  
  
Sie lachte über Sirius Worte. „Oh Himmel, du kannst ja richtig charmant sein!"Erneut küsste sie ihn kurz auf den Mund. „Aber da ich noch nichts vor habe, würde ich den Abend sehr gerne mit dir verbringen."  
  
Sirius lächelte sie an. „Ich mag dich jetzt eigentlich gar nicht gehen lassen..."  
  
„Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich jetzt auch lieber bei dir bleiben würde! Aber es nützt nichts... Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja nachher noch im Gemeinschaftsraum!", antwortete Lucy.  
  
„Vielleicht..."Sirius gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, bevor er sie gehen lies. Lucy drehte sich noch einige Male um, damit sie Sirius winken konnte und verschwand dann am anderen Ende des langen Gangs in der Dunkelheit. Er blickte ihr noch einen Moment lächelnd nach, während er ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl verspürte. Er hatte das Gefühl, das erste Mal in seinem Leben richtig verliebt zu sein...  
  
§§§  
  
Als Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, erblickte er sofort James, Remus und Peter, die zusammen vor dem großen Kamin saßen und ging zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
„Na Padfoot, wurdest du auch wegen der Entnebelung der Zukunft versetzt?"James, der es sich auf einem kleinen Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte, grinste ihn frech an.  
  
„Jaaa...", antwortete Sirius genervt und seine Gedanken huschten urplötzlich zu den „heißen"Szenen im Schrank zurück, die sich gerade zwischen ihm und Lucy abgespielt hatten. Die Tatsache, dass_WAHRSAGEN_der Grund für das verfrühte Ende dieses schönen Ereignisses war, erhellte seine Laune nicht wirklich.  
  
„Nun, da bist du ja nicht allein auf weiter Flur..."Remus legte sich die Hände in den Nacken und Sirius erinnerte sich, dass Lucy ihm erzählt hatte, dass Emily auch ein Mitglied ihrer Arbeitsgruppe sei. „Also sollten wir diesen Abend genießen. Wer weiß, wann wir wieder mal so unter uns sind..."  
  
„Tja, die Frage kann ich dir schnell beantworten: Es ist schon morgen wieder so weit, da wir Vollmond haben!"Sirius blickte Remus mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an und erkannte, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes verfinsterte.  
  
„Mist...Das habe ich ja total vergessen!", fluchte Remus.  
  
„Was man alles so vergisst, wenn man verliebt ist, nicht wahr Remus?"James fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Da kann einem sogar schon mal entfallen, dass man ein Wehrwolf ist, nicht wahr?"  
  
Alle lachten.  
  
„Ähm...", räusperte sich Remus unweigerlich. „Ja, das kann schon mal passieren."Doch dann trat plötzlich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.  
  
„Was ist los, Moony?", fragte Peter leise.  
  
„Ach, mir ist nur klar geworden, dass ich morgen seit langer Zeit wieder die Nacht, wenn ES passiert, alleine verbringen werde..."  
  
„Und wieso, wenn man fragen darf?" Sirius blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
„Na, ihr beiden werdet doch bestimmt den Abend mit Lily und Lucy verbringen wollen und ich kann das auch verstehen...", antwortete er traurig.  
  
„Und wovon träumst du nachts?"James lachte auf.  
  
„Moony, wir haben dir versprochen, dass wir für dich da sind, wenn_ES_passiert... Und daran hat sich auch nichts geändert!", sagte Sirius freundlich.  
  
Remus schluckte einmal schwer. Er hatte einen Klos im Hals, der ihm das sprechen unmöglich machte. „Danke...Ihr seid die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann...Nur...was habt ihr Lily und Lucy gesagt?"  
  
„Ich habe Lucy gesagt, wir müssten morgen alle zusammen eine Strafarbeit machen, weil Miller unseren guten Prongs beim verhexen seiner Schuhe erwischt habe..."  
  
„**DU HAST WAS GESAGT**?"James blickte geschockt zu Sirius!  
  
„Wieso, ist doch eine klasse Idee gewesen, oder nicht?!", antwortete Sirius.  
  
„Wenn ich Lily nicht erzählt hätte, dass wir uns morgen einen Männerabend in Hogsmead machen wollen, um uns eine mögliche Ballpartnerin für Peter zu überlegen, wäre das auch eine klasse Idee gewesen..."James ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen. „Aber_**so**_ist das großer Mist, Sirius!"  
  
Auch Sirius Augen weiteten sich. „Verdammt!"  
  
„Oh, oh... da steckt ihr jetzt aber in Schwierigkeiten!", fiepte Peter.  
  
„Ist doch halb so schlimm..."Remus klang ungewöhnlich lässig. „James muss doch nur sagen, dass er sich da vertan hat und wir erst nächstes Wochenende zusammen nach Hogsmead gehen wollten. Irren kann sich doch jeder..."  
  
„Du lügst auch, ohne dabei rot zu werden..."Sirius sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Ach, weißt du, wie oft ich in meinem Leben schon Ausreden erfinden musste? Mindestens einmal im Monat... Da hat man irgendwann Übung!", antwortete Remus und alle mussten schmunzeln.  
  
„Okay...das kriegen wir also wieder gerade gebogen..."James überlegte kurz. „Aber nun mal wirklich...Was ist denn nun mit Peters Ballpartnerin?"  
  
„Ich habe ihm schon längst ein Mädchen organisiert...", sagte Sirius lässig und bemerkte die Verwunderung, die sich bei den anderen einstellte.  
  
„Was? Wen?"Peter sah Sirius fast so ängstlich an, als hätte Sirius ihm gerade eröffnet, er müsse jetzt ohne Netz über ein zwanzig Meter hoch gespanntes Drahtseil laufen...  
  
„Larissa Mitchell, Hufflepuff, Abschlussklasse!", antwortete Sirius knapp.  
  
Peter japste nach Luft. „Larissa Mitchell? Aber sie ist...sie ist...so..."  
  
„Hübsch?"Sirius nahm ihm das Wort aus dem Mund. „Also Wormy, sie schuldete mir noch einen Gefallen, weil ich sie mal in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste habe abschreiben lassen...Und diesen Gefallen löst sie jetzt halt ein."  
  
„Das ist doch klasse, Wormy!", sagte Remus laut und hoffte, dass Peter den ersten Schock bald überwinden würde.  
  
„Ja...ist es ja auch...", sagte Peter unser und grinste verlegen dabei. Eine bessere Partie als Larissa Mitchell hätte ihm wirklich nicht passieren können.  
  
„Also siehst du...Wenn du ein Frauenproblem hast, dann lass es Sirius nur richten!", fügte James lachend bei.  
  
„Na, das ist doch toll! Dann haben wir jetzt also alle ein Halloween-Date... Habt ihr denn eure beiden Süßen schon gefragt?", fragte Remus und James nickte.  
  
„Ich hab Lucy noch nicht gefragt, aber natürlich wird sie mit mir hin gehen...", antwortete Sirius.  
  
„Nun, verschätze dich nicht, deine Freundin ist ein hübsches Mädel... Sie wird bestimmt noch von dem einen oder anderen gefragt werden...", gab James zu bedenken. „Ich habe mir Lilys JA doch lieber schnell eingeholt...."  
  
„Genau, Prongs! Sie ist mit mir fest zusammen und sagt wahrscheinlich Malfoy für den Halloween-Ball zu..."Sirius sah ihn belustigt an. „Aber ich werde sie nächste Woche fragen, ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht...Damit auch alles sicher ist!"Er zwinkerte James übertrieben zu, der genervt zurück blickte.  
  
„Ich muss Emily auch noch fragen. Aber das werde ich auch schnellsten erledigen...Ich will ja nicht auch noch Sirius Dienste in Anspruch nehmen müssen..."Remus lachte und die drei anderen stimmten lauthals ein.  
  
Wie hätten sie auch alle ahnen können, dass Peter der einzige von ihnen sein würde, der zum Halloween-Ball mit einer festen Verabredung erscheinen würde...

Doch bis dahin sollte noch viel passieren!

****

**Sooo! Die Spannung steigt und der Ball ist immer noch nicht da! Aber dafür verspreche ich, dass es wirklich klasse wird!! Es wird sich noch einiges ergeben, erklären und vor allem wird noch so manches wichtig für die weitere Stroy sein.**

****

**Ich würde mich wieder ganz doll über Eure Reviews freuen! Also bitte gebt mir ein kleines Almosen... :-)**

****

**Euer Sönnchen :-)**

**Das nächste Chapi dann zum Wochenende und bei vielen Reviews vielleicht ja auch schon eher?! ;-)**


	12. Aufschlussreiche Karten und nächtliche A...

**Inlaka:** **Danke für Lob!! freu Aber ich habe ne schlechte Nachricht... Der Ball muss immer noch etwas warten!! SORRY! Aber nur so ist die Story auch sinnvoll... Sonst ist es nur ne reine Love-Story und ich wollte schon auch etwas Spannung und eine mögliche Vorgeschichte der Mauderers liefern. Aber dafür verspreche ich Dir, wird der Ball nur um so besser! Kommt jetzt auch wirklich in der nächsten Woche! :-)**

****

**Mrs. Shirley: Vielen Dank fürs Lob! :-) Ja, ich wollte mal etwas Heisses schreibe... Es kommen bald auch noch viel heissere Kapitel! **

**Vail: Ja, Peters Bemerkung war blöd. Aber er ist ja auch ein Idiot... Ich danke Dir ganz doll für Dein Lob! :-)**

****

**Aufschlussreiche Karten und nächtliche Ausflüge**

****

Es war kurz vor sieben Uhr abends und die verzauberte Decke in der großen Halle spiegelte den wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang wieder, der sich gerade am Himmel draußen zeigte. Die Schüler saßen gut gelaunt an ihren Tischen, lachten und scherzten mit einander und genossen das herrliche Abendessen.

So war es auch am Haustisch der Gryffindors....

Sirius, James und Peter saßen zusammen mit Lily und Lucy am Ende der Halle und unterhielten sich ausgelassen.

„Der arme Remus...Wieso ER gerade früher zu Sparks muss? Schließlich hast doch Du Millers Schuhe verhext, mein kleiner Schlingel!"Lily streichelte James liebevoll über den Arm, während sie sprach.

„Ja, aber Remus hat am lautesten gelacht... Und da ist Miller wohl der Kragen geplatzt. Hat es sich nicht mal nehmen lassen, uns zur Strafe bei Sparks nachsitzen zu lassen...", antwortete Sirius und tat sich ein Stück Kürbiskuchen als Nachtisch auf seinen Teller. Natürlich war DAS glatt gelogen und nicht der Grund, weshalb Remus ihnen nicht beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Er war bereits auf dem Weg in die heulende Hütte, damit es kein Risiko wegen seiner bevorstehenden Verwandlung geben konnte.

„Na, ihr werdet bestimmt richtig für euren Streich bluten müssen... So wie ich den alten Miller kenne, hat er schon dafür gesorgt, dass Sparks euch hart ran nehmen wird.", sagte Lucy und nickte wissend mit ihrem Kopf. „Vielleicht müsst ihr Ziegenhirne einwecken, oder so..."Sie verzog bei dem Gedanken an diese Vorstellung das Gesicht.

„Ich werde einfach an dich denken, mein Engel, und schon wird die Zeit wie im Fluge vergehen..."Sirius grinste sie frech an, beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Dass er und James bereits Ziegenhirne im 5. Schuljahr einwecken mussten, erwähnte er ihr gegenüber doch lieber nicht.

„Na, wenn das so ist, dann kann dir ja gar nichts passieren...", gab Lucy lachen zurück.

„Der Abend wird auch irgendwie vergehen...", sagte James und nahm einen großen Schluck Saft, bevor er weiter sprach. „Aber bevor wir uns nun in die Höhle des Löwen wagen, werde ich kurz noch mal für kleine Königstiger gehen...Bis gleich!"Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und ging aus der großen Halle.

„Und was macht ihr heute Abend?", fragte Peter, der gerade den letzten Bissen einer beachtlichen Portion Frikadellen verspeist hatte.

„Ach, ich denke, ich werde noch etwas Karten legen und üben. Nächste Woche fängt Professor Keyes nämlich mit dem Würfel-Orakel an...", sagte Lily.

„Woher weißt du das denn?!"Lucy klang verwundert.

„Hab ich in meiner letzten Legung gesehen...", flüsterte Lily geheimnisvoll und zwinkerte Lucy lachend zu.

„Witzbold...!", sagte Lucy leicht beleidigt, als sie merkte, dass Lily sie auf die Schippe genommen hatte. „Aber ich denke, wir sollte schon noch etwas Karten legen... Ich kann noch immer nicht so recht das **KELTISCHE KREUTZ**... Das finde ich wirklich viel schwieriger, als die große Tafel, obwohl es viel weniger Karten sind..."

Sirius warf Peter einen genervten Blick zu. „Bei Merlin, welche Tür hast du denn da geöffnet?", sagte er leise und war froh, dass James wieder in der Tür der großen Halle erschien.

„Na, habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte er, als er sich wieder neben Lily setzte.

„Wir haben Sirius gerade etwas mit Kartenlegetechniken gequält, weiter nichts...", witzelte Lucy.

„Na, da bin ich ja gerade zur rechten Zeit weg gewesen..."James zwinkerte Lucy zu und gab Lily einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, der ihr ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte.

„So Lily... ich denke, wir sollten jetzt langsam gehen! Sonst müssen wir uns nachher noch vorhalten lassen, dass die Herren hier zu spät zu Sparks gekommen sind, weil wir sie aufgehalten haben."Lucy erhob sich und auch Lily folgte ihr. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! Und wenn ich nicht permanent ein Klingeln im Ohr habe, dann weiß ich, dass du doch nicht an mich denkst...", sagte sie zu Sirius und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Du wirst den ganzen Abend Big Ben läuten hören...versprochen...", antwortete Sirius leise, während er sie liebevoll anlächelte.

Nachdem auch Lily sich von James verabschiedet hatte, gingen die beiden Mädchen hinüber zur großen Tür und verschwanden einen Augenblick später aus dem Blickfeld der drei Jungen.

„So! Nun ratet mal, was ich gerade draußen aufgeschnappt habe!", sprudelte es sofort aus James hinaus, der Sirius mit seiner aufgeregten Stimme wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte. Doch er ließ weder Peter noch Sirius die Zeit, einen Tipp abzugeben. „Malfoy hat draußen mit Snape und Fletcher gesprochen und ich konnte hören, wie er ihnen gesagt hat, sie sollen heute Abend um zehn Uhr am Schlossportal auf ihn warten und er würde sie dann abholen... Die planen doch bestimmt ein krummes Ding, oder so...Das wette ich!"

„Ist ja interessant, Prongs! Da sollten wir uns doch einfach mal vergewissern, was im Hause Slytherin so vor sich geht..."Scheinbar hatte James mit seiner kurzen Ausführung Sirius Interesse bereits geweckt.

„Und wie wollen wir das machen? Wir haben doch Remus bei uns?", fragte Peter und diese Frage war mehr als berechtigt.

„Nun..." Sirius überlegte. „Ich bin mir sicher, Moony wird dafür Verständnis haben, wenn wir ihn ein Stündchen später aus der heulenden Hütte holen...."

„Und so richtig kriegt er nachher ja eh nichts mit...", sagte James und hob lachend die Schultern.

Sirius hingegen blickte nachdenklich hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins, an dem er nun seine vertrauten Feinde deutlich erkennen konnte. „Na, da bin ich ja mal wirklich gespannt, was Malfoy, Schniefelus und Co. so aushecken..."

§§§

Nachdem Lily und Lucy vom Abendessen in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sie beide ihre Schulbücher und die Legekarten aus ihrem Schlafsaal geholt und sich in eine ruhige Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt. Sie redeten noch eine Weile, bis sie langsam anfingen, sich ihren Unterlagen zu widmen.

Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel und ein gemütliches Feuer erhellte den belebten Raum der Gryffindors.

„So richtig Lust habe ich nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin...", sagte Lucy und legte das riesige Buch neben sich auf ein Couchkissen.

„Das kann ich dich gut verstehen. Geht mir nämlich nicht anders..." Lily nahm ihre Karten und fing an, sie zu mischen. „Nützt aber nichts...Soll ich dir mal eine große Tafel legen?"

„Ja, warum nicht...", antwortete Lucy nach einem Augenblick gelangweilt und Lily reichte ihr die Karten. „Vielleicht kommt ja mal etwas Interessantes dabei heraus, nachdem wir jetzt schon so lange Kartenkombinationen auswendig lernen."

„Dann konzentriere dich aber auch, wenn du mischt, sonst können wir es gleich lassen, weil die Karten dann bestimmt kaum etwas aussagen werden." Lily zog die Brauen hoch, während sie Lucy ansah.

Mit einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck setzte Lucy sich aufrecht hin und blickte auf die Karten. Nach einer Weile fing sie an, den Stapel ganz sorgfältig zu mischen. WAS MÖCHTE ICH WISSEN... HMMM... GUT... WIE GEHT ES IN MEINEM LEBEN NACH HOAGWARTS WEITER? WAS WIRD AUS MIR UND SIRIUS? IST ES ZWISCHEN UNS ETWAS FESTES? WER ODER WAS IST MEIN SCHICKSAL? 

Ein letztes Mal mischte sie den Kartenhaufen durch und gab ihn zurück an Lily.

„Fertig?"

„Fertig!"

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was dir die Zukunft so bringen wird..." Langsam fing Lily an, die Karten nach einander auf den Tisch zu legen. Sie bildete vier Reihen aus acht Karten und eine letzte Reihe aus vier Karten.

„Hmm..." Mit angestrengter Mine ließ sie ihren Blick über das Blatt schweifen. Hie und da sagte sie „Ahh"und ab und an huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„So..., also... Du hast in deiner Vergangenheit eine gescheiterte Beziehung liegen, die dich sehr enttäuscht hat. Auch die Turm-Karte liegt hier, das deutete darauf hin, dass du dich danach sehr zurückgezogen hast."

„Soweit ist das ja kein schwer zu deutendes Ergebnis... Du weißt ja, dass die Geschichte mit Thomas mich schon ziemlich gekränkt hat...", sagte Lucy und blickte zusammen mit Lily auf die Karten.

„In deiner Gegenwart liegst du und danach gleich das Herz, welches für die Liebe steht... und dann kommt schon der Kavalier, der deinen Partner oder den Mann deines Herzen zeigt....Das wird also wohl Sirius sein... wer hätte das je gedacht!"Lily grinste übertrieben und auch Lucy musste etwas lächeln.

„Also das sieht nach der großen Liebe aus, wenn du mich fragst, denn hinter euch ist gleich das Kreutz und das steht für Ewigkeit, göttliche Fügung und verstärkt die Karten davor... Doch warte, hier kommt die Wolken-Karte, also ziehen bald Probleme auf, was zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen euch führt, dafür steht die Ruten-Karte...Das ganze passiert schon ziemlich bald..." Lily machte eine kleine Pause und rieb sich die Schläfen, während sie weiter angestrengt auf das Kartenblatt blickte.

„Na toll, angeblich die große Liebe und schon kommen die Probleme auf mich zu..."Lucy verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

„In der dritten Reihe, also deiner nahen Zukunft, hast du ein Geheimnis liegen, dass gelüftete wird und die Sternen-Karte, die für Klarheit sorgt... Dann hast du den Berg, der für große Hürden steht, doch wenn du die überwunden hast, dann wird die Sonne wieder scheinen...In der fernen Zukunft liegt bei dir..." Lily stockte und atmete tief ein.

Automatisch beugte sich Lucy wieder nach vorne und blickte mit auf das Blatt...„Da...liegt eindeutig...der Tod!", sagte sie leise und sah Lily schockiert an.

Auch Lily sah besorgt aus, währen sie weiter auf die Karten blickte...

„Ja, in dieser Kombination stehen die Karten wirklich für den Tod...Aber...warte mal... es ist nicht dein Tod, sondern ein Todesfall, der dir sehr nahe gehen wird...

vielleicht ein Freund... Hoffentlich nicht ich...!", sagte Lily und blickte kurz zu Lucy.

„Verbunden mit...verdammt...was heißt das denn...?"

Sie blätterte kurz in „Entnebelung der Zukunft"hin und her. „Bei dieser Kombination bedeutete das ein Ereignis, verbunden mit weiteren schweren, persönlichen Verlusten und ungewollten Neuanfängen..."

Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Sieht langfristig nicht so toll aus, Süße! Hoffentlich hast du dich einfach nur nicht so richtig beim mischen der Karten konzentriert..."

„Ja, hoffentlich...", sagte Lucy besorgt. „Und was liegt in meiner Schicksalsreihe?"

Lily blickte wieder auf das gelegte Blatt, diesmal allerdings auf die letzte Reihe, die nur aus vier Karten gebildet war.

„Hmmm... in deinem Schicksal liegt der Hund, der für einen guten Freund oder einen engen Vertrauten steht, aber für dich durch die nächste Karte Liebe, Leidenschaft und Familienglück bedeutet...DAS kann ja schwer Sirius sein, wenn du mich fragst. Ein guter Freund war er ja nicht gerade für dich, bevor ihr zusammen gekommen seid..."Sie blickte Lucy grinsend an. „Es sei denn, er ist ein Animagus oder wie heißen die Zauberer noch, die sich in Tiere verwandeln können? Somit könnte er wirklich ein Hund sein..."

Lucy sah sie irritiert an. „Lily, keine wilden Interpretationen bitte...Deine Fantasie ist heute wirklich wieder sehr blumig...Sag mir einfach, was in den Karten steht..."

„Sorry, war doch nur ein keiner Scherz...!"Etwas beleidigt blickte Lily auf die letzten beiden Karten. „Also hier liegt noch der Ring, der steht für feste Bindung und das Kleeblatt...

Dein Schicksal ist also ein Hund, Schrägstrich guter Freund, der dir Liebe, Leidenschaft und Familienglück bringt, ihr bindet euch und das ganze macht euch glücklich..."

„Na, wenigsten eine nette Reihe...Dann wird das wohl Remus sein!", sagte Lucy ironisch und grinste frech. „Aber in erster Linie denke ich mal, dass ich mich einfach schlecht konzentriert habe, weil ich nicht so rechten Bock auf die Karten im Moment habe..."

„Das glaube ich auch...", antwortete Lily und raffte das Blatt zusammen. „So eine unschöne Zukunft kann ich mir auch wirklich nicht bei dir vorstellen..."

„Wie spät ist es jetzt?"Lucy blickte hinüber zur großen Standuhr.

„Kurz vor zehn Uhr!", antwortete Lily.

„Na, ich werde dann noch mal versuchen, das keltische Kreutz für dich zu legen...", sagte Lucy, nahm ihre eigenen Karten zur Hand und fing an, diese zu mischen. „Diese Legung muss ich wirklich langsam mal begreifen..."

§§§

Laut und deutlich hörten Sirius, James und Peter die Turmuhr zehnmal schlagen, während sie eng zusammen gekauert in einer Hecke dicht beim großen Schlossportal saßen und auf Malfoy, Snape und Fletcher warteten.

„Sagt mal... wäre es nicht vielleicht sicherer, wenn wir uns... verwandeln?", fragte Peter leise und man konnte hören, dass seine Stimme ängstlich zitterte.

„Klar Peter, tolle Idee... Und James Geweih guckt einfach oben aus dem Busch heraus...Fällt bestimmt niemandem auf!", antwortete Sirius leise und deutete Peter mit dem Zeigefinger einen Vogel an. „Was hast du denn schon wieder Angst? Bleib einfach ganz ruhig sitzen und dann wird dich schon niemand bemerken..."

Peter schluckte schwer.

„Pssst! Da kommen sie...", zischte James plötzlich und stieß Sirius mit dem Ellenbogen an.

An der großen Treppe konnten sie zwei dunkle Gestalten erkennen, die sich nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt suchend umsahen. Einer von ihnen war groß, kräftig gebaut, hatte ein grimmiges Gesicht und braune Haare. Der andere war etwas kleiner, schlank, hatte eine Harkennase und lange, schwarze Haare, die sein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit unnatürlich weiß aussehen ließen. Es handelte sich um Robert Fletcher und Severus Snape...

„Wo bleibt Malfoy?", flüsterte Sirius leise und blickte zu James, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Doch keine Minute später sollte seine Frage beantwortet werden, als plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit eine Person mit langen blonden Haaren auftauchte.

„Wie schön, wie schön...Ihr seid pünktlich!", schnarrte Malfoy Snape und Fletcher zu.

„Also Malfoy, was wolltest du uns zeigen...", sagte Fletcher so leise, dass man es kaum verstehen konnte.

„Hm...nicht so ungeduldig, Robert!", grinste der Blonde.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es sich lohnt und ich nicht um sonst eine Strafarbeit riskiere, nur weil ich mich um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen rum treibe.", sagte Snape dunkel, denn da es Oktober war, galten bereits neue Sperrzeiten für die Schüler, die zu beachten waren.

„Du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein, Severus... Ich würde sagen, ich spanne euch nun auch nicht länger auf die Folter und ihr folgt mir einfach..."Ohne ihre Zustimmung abzuwarten, hatte Malfoy sich umgedreht und ging wieder in die gleiche Richtung, aus der er eben gekommen war. Snape und Fletcher sahen sich kurz an und folgten dann dem Blonden.

Ach Sirius, James und Peter schlichen einige Sekunden später aus ihrem Versteck und folgten unbemerkt den drei Slyterhins.

„Wo führt er die beiden denn ganz hin?", flüsterte James nach fünf Minuten.

„Keine Ahnung, aber sieht mir sehr so aus, als ginge es in die Richtung des verbotenen Waldes...Müsste der Teil sein, der schon außerhalb Hogwarts liegt...", gab Sirius leise zurück und blickte dann zu Peter. „Na Kleiner, geht´s noch?"

„Geht schon...", keuchte der unsportliche Junge so leise es ihm möglich war.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten schien Malfoy an seinem Ziel zu sein. Sie waren gerade in den verbotenen Wald eingetaucht, als er Halt machte. Sofort schlugen sich James, Sirius und Peter hinter einen großen Baum und lauschten, was sich wohl nun als nächstes ergeben würde.

„So, wir sind da...", sagte Malfoy an die anderen beiden Slytherins gewandt und ein diabolisches Grinsen lag dabei auf seinem Gesicht. „Meine Herren, ich möchte euch beiden in dieser Nacht gerne zeigen, wie eure Zukunft aussehen könnte..."Er verbeugte sich leicht vor ihnen, drehte sich wieder um und schritt auf eine kleine Lichtung zu. Der erste, der ihm folgte, war Robert Fletcher. Snape zögerte einen Augenblick, ging dann aber doch den kleinen Pfad entlang.

„Los...hinter her!", flüsterte Sirius heiser und wieder nahmen die drei Freunde die Verfolgung auf. Sie erkannten, dass Malfoy auf eine kleine Personengruppe zusteuerte, die sich auf der Lichtung versammelt hatte und suchten sich einen alten, umgekippten Baum als Versteck aus. Von hier aus war es ihnen möglich, die Geschehnisse genau zu sehen und zu hören...

„Und jetzt ganz leise, Wormy...", flüsterte James, der merkte, wie Peter versuchte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Sie sahen, wie Malfoy, dicht gefolgt von Fletcher und Snape, auf einen Mann zuschritt, der in der Mitte eines Personenkreises stand. Es mochten vielleicht zehn Zauberer sein, die ihn umkreisten und alle trugen sie die gleichen schwarzen Umhänge mit großen Kapuzen, die ihre Gesichter verhüllten.

Das Antlitz des Mannes im Mittelpunkt war jedoch nicht verhüllt. Als Malfoy bei ihm angekommen war, verneigte er sich tief.

„Mein Lord, ich habe zwei mögliche Kandidaten für euren Kreis mit gebracht, die ich euch vorstellen möchte...", sagte er respektvoll.

Peter blickte Sirius und James irritiert an. „Kennst ihr den?", flüsterte er leise, doch sowohl James, als auch Sirius deuteten ihm an, sich still zu verhalten.

„Kommt rüber zu mir...", sagte der dunkelhaarige Mann, der um die dreißig Jahre sein musst und ein arrogantes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Langsam traten Snape und Fletcher auf ihn zu. Malfoy, der sich immer noch verneigte, war ein Stück zur Seite getreten.

„Wie ist dein Name?" Er hatte sich an Fletcher gewandt.

„Robert Fletcher...", antwortete er leise und blickte schüchtern auf den Boden.

„Und du? Wie ist dein Name?"Er blickte nun Snape an.

„Severus Snape...", sagte der dunkelhaarige Junge nach einem Moment, blickte dabei seinem Gegenüber jedoch unbeirrt in die Augen.

„Fletcher und Snape...Hmmm...Und ihr sollt mögliche Kandidaten für den Kreis meiner Jünger werden..."Der Mann in der schwarzen Kutte ging langsam um sie herum, ließ sie dabei allerdings nicht aus den Augen.

„Was wissen sie bereits, Lucius?", sagte er plötzlich barsch.

„Kaum etwas, mein Herr... Nur, dass ich ein überzeugter Jünger von euch bin und ihr Ideale habt, die mich beeindruckt haben...Und beide glauben sie auch an die Reinheit des Blutes...", gab Malfoy zur Antwort und Sirius war irritiert über die devote Position, in die Malfoy sich freiwillig begab.

„Nun gut..."Er wandte sich wieder Snape und Fletcher zu. „Ihr seht, es geht darum, euch meiner...Bewegung... anzuschließen."Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Eine Bewegung braucht Ideale, das hat bereits mein guter Lucius erwähnt und ich habe Ideale."Erneut fing der „Lord"an, die beiden Slytherins zu umkreisen. „Reinheit des Blutes von Zauberern, die Gemeinschaft der oberen Magierschicht...Sie zerbricht immer mehr! Muggel mischen ihr unsauberes Erbgut mit unserem und bringen somit den schleichenden Zerfall unserer Gesellschaft herbei... DIES MUSS EIN ENDE HABEN!" Er stand nun wieder direkt vor Snape und Fletcher, die ihn gebannt anbickten. „Und genau für diese Ideale möchte ich kämpfen... Der Kreis meiner Jünger wächst schnell. Unser Ziel MUSS es sein, die Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt zu übernehmen, alleine um unsere Art langfristig zu erhalten!"

Er deutete mit der Hand auf die vermummten Gestalten, die ihn umkreisten und selbst aus weiter Entfernung konnte man ein irres Leuchten in seinen Augen erkennen. „Das hier ist nur eine kleine Auswahl meiner Gefährten und ich garantiere ihnen allen, dass sie reichlich belohnt werden, sobald ich mein Ziel erreicht habe. Ich gebe euch die Chance, auch meinen Weg zu gehen und ein Teil meiner Gefolgschaft zu werden....Mir zu dienen und den entsprechenden Lohn für eure Treue zu erhalten..."

Er war nun dicht an Fletcher und Snape heran getreten. „Ich gebe euch eine Woche Zeit, euch zu überlegen, ob mein Weg auch euer Weg ist..." Einen Augenblick blieb er reglos stehen, dann drehte er sich um, schritt aus dem Kreis und verschwand in der Dunkelheit...

Die dunklen Gestalten führten plötzlich die Hände zu ihren Kapuzen, streiften sie ab und gingen einer nach dem anderen hinter dem Mann her, den Malfoy als seinen „Lord"bezeichnet hatte. Es waren junge Männer und Frauen verschiedenen Alters, die stolz und erhaben um sich blickten...

Snape und Fletcher schienen erstarrt zu sein, denn sie regten sich kein Stück, auch als die dunkeln Gestalten bereits verschwunden waren. Malfoy hingegen blieb mit ihnen zurück und schien nun auch seine vertraute Arroganz zurück zu gewinnen...

„So...IHN wollte ich euch zeigen...", schnarrte er plötzlich. „Ihr habt eine Woche Zeit, euch zu überlegen, ob ihr mit mir gemeinsam seinen Weg gehen werdet!"

Teuflisch grinsend ging er an ihnen vorbei und schien sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss zu machen. Auch Snape und Fletcher folgten ihm Sekunden später und man konnte erkennen, dass ihre Gesichter ernst und nachdenklich wirkten...

„Himmel, was war das denn eben für eine gespenstische Versammlung!", sagte James laut, als die Slytherins außer Hörweite waren.

„Das kann man wohl sagen...", sagte Peter ängstlich und sah ziemlich nass geschwitzt aus.

„Was sagst du denn dazu, Padfoot?"James blickte Sirius fragend an, der immer noch auf die Lichtung blickte, auf der sich die seltsamen Ereignisse eben zugetragen hatte.

„Hallo!!!???", sagte James erneut.

Nun erst blickte Sirius ihn an und sein Gesicht sah seltsam weiß aus. „Einer seiner Jünger war mein jüngerer Bruder Regulus...", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

§§§

„Was? Dein Bruder war bei den komischen gestalten dabei...?", sagte James nach einem Augenblick, den er benötigt hatte, um die von Sirius gegebene Information zu verarbeiten.

„Ja...", antwortete Sirius und wirkte dabei immer noch etwas abwesend. „Ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit...meine Eltern mich zu hause raus geschmissen haben...Mutter hat ihn damals von Hogwarts nach Durmstrag geschickt, damit ich keinen „schlechten"Einfluss von hier aus auf ihn ausüben kann..."

„Und wer war der Mann, dem sie gefolgt sind?", fragte Peter und wirkte immer noch ziemlich durch den Wind.

„Ich glaube, dass das dieser seltsame Voldemort ist, von dem meine Eltern immer häufiger zu reden anfingen, als ich noch zu Hause gelebt habe..."Er blickte James und Peter nun direkt an. „Er ist ein Schwarzmagier von der übelsten Sorte!"

„Tut mir echt leid, Padfoot! Ich weiß, dass du Regulus immer sehr gerne mochtest...", sagte James leise.

„Was soll´s...Es ist, wie es ist! Er hat schon immer versucht, meinen Eltern zu gefallen und nie wirklich eigenständig zu denken angefangen..."Sirius stimme klang ungewöhnlich bitter.

„Und was tun **wir** jetzt? Ich glaube, wir bekommen ne Menge Ärger, wenn wir uns in die Sachen von diesem Lord einmischen...", sagte Peter.

„Nun, vorerst machen wir nichts... Dafür wissen wir viel zu wenig über diesen seltsamen Haufen...", antwortete James und blickte zu Sirius, als warte er seine Zustimmung ab.

„Richtig! Wir werden uns jetzt erstmal um Remus kümmern...und morgen schauen wir dann weiter..."Sirius versuchte locker zu sein, doch sowohl James als auch Peter merkten, wie angespannt er wirkte.

Nach einem Augenblick der Stille drehte sich Sirius plötzlich um und in wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich in einen großen, schwarzen Hund verwandelt. Er lief einige Meter voraus, drehte sich um und bellte die beiden jungen Männer an, die immer noch an derselben Stelle standen.

Sie verstanden die Aufforderung sofort und einen Augenblick später waren sie zusammen auf dem Weg zur heulenden Hütte...

**So! Ich fand dieses Kapitel sehr spannend! Für Euch habe ich auch gleich ein langes zu diesem Wochenende abgeliefert. :-)**

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen?? Bitte reviewt mir doch kurz, damit ich weiß, ob ich gut unterwegs bin. **

**Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon halb fertig... **

**Euer Sönnchen :-)**

****


	13. Frauengespräche

**Inlaka: Danke für Dein Lob und der Ball steht jetzt vor der Tür! Ich habe extra Gas gegeben und 2 Chapis geschrieben, damit als nächstes es jetzt auch WIRKLICH zum Ball kommt! Ist das okay für dich? ;-)**

**Moony: Heeeeey, schön, dass Du wieder da bist!!! Ich hoffe, Dein Urli war gut?! Freut mich, dass Du Dich schon so auf meine Chapter gefreut hast und das spornt mich natürlich an! ;-) Mit hatte ich am Anfang auch so meine Probleme, aber gib nicht auf, dann klappts bestimmt bald! ;-)**

**Miss Shirley: Schön, dass Du die Geschichte magst und mir das auch immer scheibst. Dadurch wird man ECHT motiviert... :-) Ich hoffe daher, Du bist auch von den folgenden Chappis angetan! :-)**

****

**Frauengespräche**

„Hi Marcus, sag mal, hast du James und Sirius heute schon gesehen?", fragte Lily einen ziemlich großen, schlaksigen Siebtklässler, der gerade aus der Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle kam.

„Hi Lily, hi Lucy! Leider nicht, bei denen im Zimmer ist aber auch noch alles ruhig... Scheint mir so, als ob alle noch tief und fest schlafen...", antwortete Marcus freundlich.

„Ach so...Ja, trotzdem vielen Dank!"Lily zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu. „Na, dann gehen wir wohl alleine frühstücken, oder?", sagte sie zu Lucy, die sofort heftig zu nicken anfing.

„Unbedingt! Ich habe riesigen Hunger..."Sie verabschiedeten sich von Marcus, gingen hinüber zum Portraitloch und hinaus auf den Flur.

„Dann werden sie wohl gestern richtig lange von Sparks beschäftigt worden sein... Es ist immerhin schon elf Uhr morgens...", grinste Lily.

„Davon kannst du ausgehen... Na, mal sehen, wann wir sie heute zu Gesicht bekommen...", antwortete Lucy gut gelaunt. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Besenschrank, an dem sie nun vorbei gingen und ein nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Sirius und den heißen Küssen, die sie mit ihm hier erlebt hatte.

„Hast du was?", fragte Lily.

„Hmmm...nein. Eigentlich nicht..."Lucy zögerte. „Oder doch! Ich habe eine Frage an dich!"

„Klar, schieß los!"Lucy blickte sie erwartungsvoll an, während sie langsam die Treppen zur großen Halle hinunter gingen.

„Du...", fing Lucy unsicher an. „Du...hast doch auch noch nie...mit jemandem geschlafen, oder?"

„Das weißt du doch! Wenn in der letzten Zeit etwas passiert wäre, dann hätte ich es die bestimmt erzählt..."

„Ja, ich weiß! Das ist ja auch nicht das, was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte...", sagte Lucy leicht genervt. „Kannst du es dir mit James vorstellen?"

Lily überlegte einen Moment. „Nun, ich bin wirklich sehr verliebt in ihn...Ich denke schon, dass ich mir vorstellen könnte, mit ihm zu schlafen...Natürlich noch nicht gleich heute oder diese Woche, aber irgendwann schon..."

Inzwischen waren sie in der großen Halle angekommen, die um diese Zeit schon ziemlich leer war. Sie setzten sich an ihren Haustisch und während Lucy sich Kaffee in eine Tasse füllte, sah Lily sie fragend an. „Und du? Was ist mit dir und Sirius?"

Lucy musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„DU HAST DOCH NICHT ETWA SCHON...", sagte Lily laut und sofort deutete Lucy ihr an, leiser zu reden.

„Pssst! Bist du verrückt geworden? Schrei hier doch nicht so rum?"

„Hast du nun schon mit ihm geschlafen, oder nicht? Sag es mir, Lucy Roberts, oder ich werde wieder laut!", flüsterte Lily neugierig.

„Nein! Ich habe natürlich NICHT mit ihm geschlafen...", zischte sie, konnte sich aber ein erneutes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wir... haben nur sehr intensiv rumgeknutscht...und so! Aber weiter nichts!"

„Ich dachte schon!"Lily klang immer noch aufgeregt. „Aber du denkst drüber nach?"

Lucy nahm sich ein Croissant, riss ein Stückchen davon ab, stippte es in ihren Kaffee und schob es sich in den Mund. „Nun...", sie kaute einen Moment und schluckte. „...ich denke schon über das Thema nach, aber es ist nicht akut, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine..."

„Aber du könntest dir vorstellen, dass du es mit Sirius tust?", harkte Lily nach und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Croissant.

„Hmmm...ja, könnte ich! Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich wirklich ziemlich in ihn verliebt habe und... es ist einfach unglaublich, wenn er mich küsst!"Lucy grinste verschmitzt und spielte mit einer ihrer langen Haarsträhnen. „Macht irgendwie Lust auf mehr..."

„Kann ich verstehen, so geht es mir bei James auch... und wir sind ja langsam auch in dem Alter... Trotzdem möchte ich nichts überstürzen und es ist ja auch nicht wirklich sehr leicht, hier in Hogwarts mal ungestört zu sein...", sagte Lily und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, mein erstes Mal in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke des Schlosses zu erleben..."

Lucy musste lachen. „Ja... um im schlimmsten Fall noch **dabei** von McGonagall oder Dumbledore erwischt zu werden...Sehr romantische Vorstellung! Oh Gott, wie peinlich..."

„Also, ob wir wollen oder nicht, es wird noch dauern! Da wette ich drauf!" Mit diesen Worten biss Lily ein großes Stück ihres Croissants ab, das sie mit leckerer Erdbeermarmelade bestrichen hatte.

**So! Ein kurzes und dann auch noch ein langes Chapter! Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt es...**

**Also, gleich weiter lesen!;-)**


	14. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich!

**Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich!**

Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos. Erst spät kamen die vier Jungen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, was aber auch daran lag, dass sie nach dem Aufstehen als erstes Remus in die nächtlichen Geschehnisse einweihten.

Remus, der ebenso schockiert über die Berichte seiner Freunde war, wie sie selbst, riet ihnen allerdings, sich vorerst still zu verhalten und mehr Informationen über den mysteriösen Voldemort in Erfahrung zu bringen. Die anderen drei waren einverstanden, obwohl Sirius deutlich anzumerken war, dass das Wiedersehen seines Bruders ihn nicht unberührt gelassen hatte.

Am Abend saßen sie alle zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich. Sirius hatte sich auf eine Couch (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) gelümmelt und Lucy zu sich gezogen. James und Lily saßen auf einem weiteres Mini-Sofa und hielten Händchen, während Remus und Peter die dritte Couch belagerten, sich dabei allerdings gegen jede Art von Körperkontakt entschieden.

„Wie lange wart ihr denn bei Sparks...?", fragte Lily und sah in die müden Gesichter der jungen Männer.

„Bis drei Uhr nachts bestimmt...", antwortete Sirius und streichelte Lucy durch die Haare, die ihren Kopf bequem auf seine Brust gelegt hatte.

„Und was musstet ihr machen?", harkte Lucy nach und blickte lächelnd hoch zu Sirius.

„Ich glaube, dass möchtest du gar nicht wissen..."Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Na, aber ihr scheint es ja überlebt zu haben.", antwortete Lucy mit gespieltem Mitleid in der Stimme und streichelte Sirius über die Wange.

„Bis auf Remus...Du siehst wirklich ziemlich mitgenommen aus!", sagte Lily und blickte besorgt zu Remus hinüber.

„Ja...ich bin ziemlich fertig... Vielleicht brüte ich auch gerade ne Grippe aus, oder so. Ich fühle mich echt schlapp...", log der Wehrwolf, denn es waren einzig und allein die Nachwirkungen seiner Verwandlung, die ihn so mitgenommen hatten.

„Und? Habt ihr noch schön Karten gelegt und in der Zukunft umher orakelt?", witzelte James und legte seinen Arm um Lily.

„Ein bisschen...Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind, dann kam nicht viel dabei heraus....", antwortete Lily und blinzelte Lucy zu.

„Aber der Abend ging auch vorbei, wie du immer so schön sagst, nicht wahr?", ergänzte Lucy und blicke zu Sirius hinauf. Doch Sirius antwortete nicht. Er blickte nachdenklich ins Kaminfeuer und wurde erst durch Lucys „Hey, wo steckst du denn gerade?"wieder zurück in die Gegenwart geholt.

„Was? Oh...entschuldige bitte...", sagte Sirius mit belegter Stimme. „Ich bin nur...ziemlich müde von gestern, sorry! Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt vielleicht besser schon mal schlafen gehen..."

Langsam rappelte er sich hoch und gab Lucy einen Kuss. „Sorry, mein Engel! Aber ich bin wirklich total kaputt..."

„Ist doch kein Thema, wir sehen uns ja morgen Abend... Dann schlaf dich mal schön aus!"Lucy gab ihm ihrerseits einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mund und lächelte ihn liebe voll an. Danach verabschiedete sich Sirius kurz von den anderen und verschwand.

James sah ihm besorgt nach. Er wartete eine knappe halbe Stunde, gähnte mehrfach herzhaft und entschuldigte sich dann ebenso.

Als er im Schlafsaal angekommen war, saß Sirius auf seinem Bett und starrte in Leere. Leise schloss er die Tür und erst durch das Einschnappen des Schlosses, blickte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann hoch.

„Hey Prongs! Was machst du denn schon hier?", sagte er und versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuringen.

„Ich wollte mal gucken, ob du wirklich schon schläfst..."Er lächelte, ging auf seinen besten Freund zu und setzte sich zu ihm. Einen Augenblick sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, bis James erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Du machst dir Gedanken um deinen Bruder, oder?", fragte er ganz direkt.

„Klar...aber nicht nur!", sagte Sirius und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Es ist dieser Voldemort... Ich halte ihn wirklich für gefährlich!"

„Bist du sich?"James sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„James, meine Eltern würden niemanden verherrlichen, der harmlos ist... Ich komme aus einer Familie, die alle von der dunklen Seite der Magie fasziniert sind! Du glaubst gar nicht, was für Einstellungen meine Familie vertritt... Meine Eltern HASSEN Muggel und Halbblüter! Sie sind der Meinung, dass man sie alle ausmerzen sollte!"Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Sie sind von Voldemort so begeistert, weil er diese Dinge in die Tat umsetzen möchte...Er soll ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer sein, James. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass uns allen durch ihn sehr dunkle Zeiten bevorstehen werden..."

„Aber meinst du wirklich, dass er so viele Anhänger hat, wie er es sagte?", harkte James nach.

„Ich denke schon! Schau dir doch alleine Malfoy an. Ich wette, dass Snape und Fletcher es ihm schon bald gleich tun werden und viele andere auch... Es gibt genügend reinblütige Familien, die ihm zustimmen werden...und...wenn ich sehe, dass mein kleiner Bruder seinem Kreis beigetreten ist, dann werden alleine aus meiner eigenen Familie noch ganz andere in seinen Reihen zu finden sein..."Sirius blickte ihn ernst an.

„Okay...Was können wir deiner Meinung nach tun?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich...denke, wir sollten ganz aufmerksam darauf achten, was in der nächsten Zeit geschieht und versuchen, so viele Informationen wie möglich über ihn zu bekommen..." Sirius stand auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber.

„Glaube mir, Prongs... Es kommen schwere Zeiten auf uns zu!"

§§§

Die Woche fing wie immer an.... mit einer Stunde Zaubertränke bei Sparks!

Er trug der gesamten Klasse auf, sich einzeln an einem Verjüngungstrank zu versuchen, der zu einer der schwierigsten Formen der Zaubertränke gehörte. Es waren äußerst viele Zutaten, die benötigt wurden und wenn man sie nicht in der richtigen Menge oder Reihenfolge in den Kessel warf, war das Gebräu nutzlos.

Es gab nur zwei Schüler, die den Trank am Ende der Stunde richtig hergestellt hatten. Es waren Sirius und James...

„Beeindruckend, meine Herren... So oft, wie sie nun in ihrer Schullaufbahn bei mir nachsitzen mussten, scheint sich das sogar noch mal für sie bezahlt zu machen...", schnarrte Spakrs und gab beiden ein A. Dann rauschte er wieder hinter sein Lehrerpult.

„Damit ist die Stunde beendet...! Alle anderen schreiben bis nächsten Montag einen Aufsatz über die Nebenwirkungen von Verjüngungstränken und... Mrs. Evans, ich möchte **sie** bitten, noch einen Augenblick hier zu bleiben...Ich muss mit ihnen reden!", sagte Sparks, ohne dabei aufzublicken.

Lucy sah ihre Freundin verwundert an.

„Was soll ich denn bei ihm?", fragte Lily verwundert, während die anderen den Kerker verließen.

„Keine Ahnung... Ist aber bestimmt nicht so wild!", sagte Lucy und James pflichtete ihr aus der hinteren Reihe bei.

„Ich warte oben auf dich, wir haben dann ja gleich Wahrsagen...", sagte Lucy leise und legte Lily beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie ließen das rothaarige Mädchen allein und gingen die Treppenstufen empor, die sie wieder ans Tageslicht führten.

„Geht schon mal vor...Ich warte hier noch auf Lily! Bis nachher!", verabschiedete sich Lucy und sah Sirius, James, die hinüber zum Innenhof gingen, um dort ihre Pause zu verbringen. Remus und Peter hingegen wollten noch mal schnell in die Bibliothek und gingen daher einen anderen Weg.

Allein stand sie am Kerkereingang und ging gelangweilt auf und ab, während sie immer wieder die Stufen hinab blickte.

Doch dann hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch... „Pssst!" Erschrocken drehte Lucy sich um.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie laut und erblickte im selben Augenblick einen schwarzen Haarschopf, der hinter einem der großen Pfeiler hervor lugte.

„Hi Severus!", flüsterte sie freundlich und huschte zu ihm hinüber.

„Hi Lucy...wie geht´s dir so?", sagte Snape leise.

„Gut...Danke und dir?", Lucy nickte stark.

„Geht so...! Und...du bist jetzt also mit Black zusammen?", sagte Snape knapp, während er seine Arme verschränkte und sie von unten bis oben musterte.

„Severus...!" Lucy seufzte. „Ja, das bin ich, aber du suchst mich doch bestimmt nicht hier auf, nur um mich **_das_** zu fragen, oder?"

Der schwarzhaarige Siebtklässler räusperte sich kurz und blickte sie etwas verlegen an.

„Nein...natürlich nicht...Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten..."

„Sicher, worum geht es?", sagte Lucy sofort.

„Nun, du weißt ja, dass ich Vertrauensschüler in Slytherin bin...", wieder räusperte er sich, als wäre ihm die Situation hier peinlich. „Und das bedeutet, ich muss mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern zusammen den Halloween-Ball eröffnen. Und ich...wollte dich fragen, ob du..."

„...ob ich dich auf den Ball begleite?"Lucy beendete den Satz mit einer bösen Vorahnung und sah ihn etwas überrascht an.

Snape nickte leicht, während er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen fragend anblickte.

„Puh...was soll ich da sagen. Hast du denn niemand aus deinem Haus, der mit dir zum Ball gehen würde?", fragte sie vorsichtig und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Sonst würde ich dich doch wohl kaum fragen, oder?", antwortete Snape leicht gereizt.

„Weißt du, es ist nur so, ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich da mit Sirius hingehen würde... Ich meine, er hat mich zwar noch nicht gefragt, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er nicht begeistert sein wird, wenn ich nicht mit ihm dort hingehe..."Lucy sah ihn an und hoffte, er würde verstehen, was in ihr vorging.

„Lucy...", Severus war einen Schritt näher an sie heran getreten und hatte seine Hände auf ihre Arme gelegt. Er blickte sie flehend an... „Bitte tu mir diesen Gefallen... Es ist sehr wichtig für mich! Was meinst du, wie peinlich das ist, wenn ich als einziger Vertrauensschüler alleine da auftauche..."

„Oh man..."Lucy sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Gib mir bis morgen Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ja?"Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihr bis morgen eine Lösung einfallen würde.

Ein kleines Lächeln trat auf Snapes Gesicht. „Okay...ich danke dir!"Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, verschwand in Richtung des Innenhofs und ließ Lucy wieder allein zurück.

Doch sie sollte nicht dazu kommen, sich über diese unerwartete Bitte Gedanken zu machen, denn Lily kam schluchzend die Kerkertreppe hoch gestürmt! Sofort rannte sie auf ihre Freundin zu.

„Lily, was ist denn los?", fragte sie aufgebracht und Lily sank augenblicklich in die Knie. Sie schluchzte so laut, das es ihr kaum möglich war, ein Wort zu sprechen...

„Nun beruhige dich doch!"Sie hatte Lily an den Schultern gepackt um schüttelte sie

leicht. „Hat Sparks dir etwas angetan?"

„Nein...." Lily schüttelte den Kopf, während sie versuchte, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Er...er...hat gesagt, er...halte es für seine Pflicht, mir etwas zu erzählen...Ihm sei nämlich aufgefallen, dass James und ich plötzlich ein Paar sind...und...und..."Wieder schluchzte sie laut. „Wir haben während unserer Strafarbeit neulich ja ...einen Trank umgefüllt..."

„Ja, soweit kann ich dir folgen...", sagte Lucy, die inzwischen selbst etwas aufgebracht klang.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich... ob ich seit diesem Abend Gefühle für J...J...James habe..."Lily stotterte fürchterlich und Lucy kramte ein Taschentuch aus ihrem schwarzen Schulumhang hervor, mit dem sie ihr einige Tränen weg wischte.

„Erzähl weiter..."

„Ich habe überlegt und dann gesagt, dass das wirklich... der F...F...Fall ist und... da hat Sparks mir gesagt, dass es..."Ihr Schluchzen wurde wieder lauter. „...es wohl dann eher an den Dämpfen des...des...Zaubertranks...gelegen hat, der so...nach faulen Eiern roch... Er kann nämlich...st...st...starke Emotionen auslösen...und...ich hab mich wahrscheinlich nur...deshalb in James so...Hals über Kopf ...verliebt! Ich... liebe J...James also gar nicht wirklich!"Jetzt weinte sie richtig los und ließ sich in Lucys Arme fallen.

„Süße, das glaube ich nicht...Das kann doch nicht wahr sein...", sagte Lucy schockiert.

„D...doch!", japste Lily atemlos.

„Lily, jetzt lass uns bitte mal nicht den Kopf verlieren... Du magst James doch, oder nicht?"Lucy klang ratlos. Sie konnte verstehen, wie Lily sich gerade fühlte, denn sie hätte genauso schockiert reagiert, wenn sie erfahren hätte, dass ihre Gefühle nur die Nebenwirkung eines Zaubertranks wären.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch glauben soll...", sagte Lily heiser und sah dabei mehr als jämmerlich aus.

„Pass auf! Du gehst jetzt bitte als erstes in den Krankenflügel und lässt dich krankschreiben... Vielleicht hat Mrs. Jones ja auch noch ein Beruhigungsmittel für dich... Alles Weitere klären wir dann gleich in Ruhe... Ich lasse mich jetzt auch gleich von Wahrsagen befreien und bin dann in wenigen Minuten bei dir..."Lucy zerrte sie bestimmt hoch. „Wir finden schon eine Lösung, **versprochen**!

„O...kay...", japste Lily und schlurfte davon.

Lucy sah ihr einen Augenblick lang nach. Sie selbst war mehr als geschockt und fühlte so viel Mitleid für ihre beste Freundin, dass sie am liebsten selbst zu heulen angefangen hätte! Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein?! Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Es schien ihr unmöglich, für dieses Problem eine halbwegs logische Lösung zu finden.

Sie musste mit Sirius reden... Vielleicht hatte er eine Idee!?

Schnell hastete sie zum Eingangstor des Innenhofes. Sie hoffte inständig, Sirius so schnell wie möglich unter den anderen Schülern zu finden und **DAS** sollte sie auch.... Unruhige Laute drangen an ihre Ohren, während sie ins Freie lief.

Die Schüler, die sich in der Mitte des großen Hofs befanden, hatten einen Halbkreis gebildet, in dessen Mitte Sirius und James standen. Zu ihren Füssen lag eine Person, die starke Probleme damit zu haben schien, sich normal zu bewegen.

Es war Severus Snape!

Sirius stand über ihn gebeugt, hatte seinen Fuß auf Severus Brustkorb gestellt und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab mitten in dessen Gesicht. Neben ihm stand James und zielte ebenfalls mit seinem Zauberstab auf den am Boden liegenden jungen Mann.

Lucy wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Sofort stürzte sie auf die drei Streithähne zu.

„_SIRIUS! JAMES! HÖRT SOFORT AUF_!!!!!"

Reflexartig blickte Sirius hoch und ließ dabei seinen Zauberstab sinken, was Snape sofort nutzte, um ihn weg zustoßen. Schnell rappelte er sich hoch und zog ebenso seinen Zauberstab.

„_HÖRT SOFORT DAMIT AUF!!! ALLE_!", rief Lucy und stellte sich vor Severus, der langsam den Zauberstab sinken ließ. Im Augenwinkel erkannte sie jedoch, dass er an der Lippe zu bluten schien und sich mit der Hand leicht den Bauch hielt, als hätte er einen heftigen Schlag in die Magengegend bekommen.

„Was zur Hölle ist denn hier los?"Fassungslos sah sie Sirius und James an.

„Lucy, geh bitte aus dem Weg, dass ist eine Sache zwischen Schniefelus und mir...", zischte Sirius leise und bestimmt.

„Ich werde hier gar nicht weg gehen, bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast, warum du ihn einfach so fertig machst! _LASS SEVERUS GEFÄLLIGST IN RUHE_!"Ihre Stimme klang aufgebracht und zitterte heftig.

Sirius sah sie wütend an. „Warum ich IHN einfach so fertig mache? IHN???" Sirius lachte laut auf und warf den Kopf zurück. „Der wunderbare Severus Snape, was sollte man auch gegen ihn haben?"Er wandte sich James zu. „Kannst du es mir sagen, James? Was könnte man gegen einen widerlichen, schleimigen, arroganten Typen, wie er es ist, haben..."

James sah Sirius zweifelnd an. Er hatte sich zwar in diesem Streit auf die Seite seines besten Freundes gestellt, doch gefallen hatten ihm die Umstände nicht, unter denen er mit in diese Auseinandersetzung gezogen worden war.

Severus Snape war nichts weiter als wortlos an ihnen vorbei gegangen, während er sich mit Sirius unterhielt. Doch er konnte schon an Sirius Augen erkennen, dass er ihn dabei verächtlich ansah und im selben Moment murmelte Sirius schon etwas, das sich anhörte wie „dreckiger Heuchler, denkst du bist besser als Muggel und Halbblüter...". Im nächsten Moment hatte er auch schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen und Snape einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt...

Und nun stand James hier... Verwickelt in eine Situation, die Ärger mit sich bringen würde, das war ihm klar!

„Halt bloß deine dreckige Klappe, Black und lass mich in Ruhe...", rief Snape und wischte sich an seinem Ärmel das Blut ab. „ICH habe dir NICHTS getan!"

„Doch, allein schon deine Existenz widert mich an, Schniefelus...", sagte Sirius wütend.

Langsam trat Lily auf ihn zu. Ihre Atmung ging schnell und ihre plötzliche Wut verursachte ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend. Sie blieb dicht vor Sirius stehen und funkelte ihn böse an. „_Und DU widerst mich an, Sirius Black, du selbstgefälliger Idiot! Severus hat dir überhaupt nichts getan und du verhext und verprügelst ihn! Du bist so erbärmlich... Wie konnte ich nur annehmen, dass DU ein anders bist, als ich dachte! **Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben**_**!**", sagte sie laut und ihre Stimme zitterte.

Dann wollte Lucy einfach nur noch weg! Sie wandte sich Severus zu, der immer noch Schmerzen zu haben schien und deshalb leicht gebeugt da stand. Sie griff ihm leicht unter den Arm, um ihn zu stützen. "Komm, ich begleite dich vorsichtshalber in den Krankenflügel..."

Severus nickte kurz und humpelte mit Lucy davon.

Sirius sah den beiden geschockt nach. Lucys Worte hatten ihn mit einer solchen Wucht getroffen, dass er nicht in der Lage war, auch nur irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern. Wie konnte sie ihn nur so verletzen und dann auch noch zu Severus Snape halten?

Langsam löste sich die Schülerschar um James und Sirius herum auf.

„Sirius?", sprach James ihn zögernd an. „... alles okay bei Dir?"

Es kam James wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Sirius zu nicken anfing. „Alles okay...", sagte er leise, doch seine Stimme klang bedrohlich wütend. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und ging...

**Ja, das war´s mal wieder! Ich habe allerdings schon wieder die Schreibwut im Bauch und würde (wie immer) mich durch einige Reviews EXTREM motiviert fühlen, das nächste Kapitel schnell fertig zu schreiben... ;-)**

****

**Ich hoffe also, Euch hat´s gefallen und auch wenn nicht, dann könnt Ihr mir das gerne schreiben... **

**Euch allen erst mal ein schönes Wochenende!!**

****

**Euer Sönnchen :-)**


	15. Fehlschläge

**Inlaka: Sooo... nach ganz viel Schreiberei kommt in diesen zwei Kapiteln nun endlich der Ball für Dich! ;-) Aber nur Teil 1... Ist doch aber schon mal was, oder? **

**Vero: Danke für´s Lob! Hier erfährst Du nun, was mit Lily und James ist! :-)**

**Miss Serley: Viele Dank, ich freu mich wirklich, dass Du die Story gut findest... Das mit Sparks klärt sich im 2. Kapitel... **

**Moony: Danke, ich hoffe, Du kriegst das mit bald hin! ;-)**

**Taetzchen: Danke fürs Lob!!! Der Ball kommt näher.. buhahahah! ;-)**

**VatervonMelkor: Danke, ich freue mich über jeden neuen Leser! :-)**

**Nicky: Vielen Dank für das dicke Lob! Ich hoffe, Dir gefällt, wie es weiter geht! :o)**

**Melly: Ich liebe auch Sirius Fanfictions!! :-) Danke für Dein Lob, ich hoffe Du reviewst mir weiterhin, wie Du´s findest! ;-)**

****

**Sooo... Und nun geht es weiter!**

****

**Fehlschläge**

Ein großer Berg zerknüllter Taschentücher lag am Ende des großen Himmelbetts, auf dem die beiden Gryffindor-Mädchen saßen und wieder griff Lily zu der großen Tücherbox, da ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„...und auf dem Rückweg zum Turm habe ich Remus getroffen und ihm erzählt, was Sparks mir gesagt hat. Er k...k...konnte es auch nicht glauben... Ich habe ihn gebeten, dass er James sagt, er solle mich bitte heute in Ruhe lassen, weil ich Zeit zum nachdenken brauche... Oh Lucy, was soll ich nur tun...?"

Doch Lucys Blick fiel ins Leere. Je mehr ihr bewusst wurde, was gerade alles passiert war, desto mehr hatte sie das Gefühl, eine unendliche Traurigkeit würde sich in ihr ausbreiten. Sie griff nach einem Taschentuch und wischte sich die Augen.

„Lucy...was ist denn los?", fragte Lily irritiert.

„Oh Lily... Was ist das heute nur für ein seltsamer Tag?"Sie schniefte und mehrere Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen. „Erst das mit James und dir und dann auch noch..."

Ein dicker Kloß im Hals machte es ihr für einen Moment unmöglich, den Satz zu beenden.

„...und dann auch noch?", fragte Lily, die sich etwas mehr zu fangen schien.

„Sirius...Ich...hab ihm gesagt, ich möchte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben...", sagte Lucy und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„WAS? Erzähl sofort, was passiert ist..."Lily hatte sich vor Lucy gekniet und blickte sie, durch ihre geschwollenen Äuglein, schockiert an.

Lucy putzte sich die Nase und fing langsam an zu erzählen, was passiert war. Sie erzählte von Severus und seiner überraschenden Bitte, dass Lucy ihn zum Ball begleiten solle, sie erzählte, dass sie, nachdem Lily aus dem Kerker gestürmt kam, mit Sirius sprechen wollte und sie dann jedoch in diese Szene mehr oder weniger hinein geplatzt ist, die sich zwischen Sirius, James und Snape abspielte.

Als sie fertig war, war Lily sprachlos und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie etwas sagen konnte. „Oh Lucy...das tut mir so leid!"

„Weißt du, das Schlimme ist nur,...", wieder schluchzte sie laut. „...dass es so verdammt weh tut... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich so sehr in S...Sirius getäuscht habe..."

„Ich weiß!"Lily nickte. „Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es nicht stutzig werde, wenn ich plötzlich von einer Minute auf die andere von James schwärme... Denn ER scheint sich auch kein Stück geändert zu haben...schließlich hat ER zusammen mit Sirius den armen Severus verprügelt..."

„Lily, das wollte ich dir damit aber nicht erzählen...", sagte Lucy erschrocken, als sie merkte, dass Lily plötzlich auch erkannte, wie James in die Geschichte verwickelt war.

„Das weiß ich, aber es ist doch so! ER hat sich auch immer an Schwächeren vergangen und sie zum Spaß gequält...und er hat mir gesagt, dass er sich in dieser Hinsicht geändert habe. Sieht man nun ja... der wahre Charakter kommt halt doch immer wieder durch..."Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich kräftig.

„Oh Lily, womit haben wir diesen ganzen Mist nur verdient?", sagte Lucy laut und schlug sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

Lily setzte sich wieder neben Lucy und legte ihren Arm um die Schultern ihrer Freundin. „DAS kann ich dir auch nicht sagen... DAS kann ich dir wirklich auch nicht sagen..."

§§§

Die nächsten Tage waren ein reines Versteckspiel. Weder Lily, noch Lucy wollten auch nur unter irgendwelchen Umständen James und Sirius über den Weg laufen. Immer ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, da sie genügend gemeinsame Kurse hatten, doch sobald sie Stunden vorüber waren, huschten die beiden Mädchen so schnell es ging davon.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte auch James von Remus gehört, weshalb Lily ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte... Genau wie Sirius versuchte er, sich so gut wie nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch im Inneren der beiden jungen Männer sah es **ganz **anders aus...

Als die Woche zu Ende ging, bot sich _James _jedoch eine Chance, die er ohne zu überlegen nutzen musste. Er begegnete am späten Nachmittag Lily und Lucy alleine auf einem der langen Flure...

„Lily...bleib bitte stehen!", rief James, als er Lily und Lucy erblickte. Sie schaute kurz auf und beschleunigte dann ihr Schritt-Tempo. Doch James war schneller... „Warte doch mal...BITTE!"Er hatte sich den beiden Mädchen in den Weg gestellt.

Lily blickte ihn gereizt an. „Was ist, James?"

„Ich möchte nur kurz mit dir reden..."Er sah sie flehend an und Lily nickte langsam.

„Geh doch schon zur Bibliothek vor, Lucy. Ich komme gleich nach..."

„Okay...", sagte Lucy leise und ging weiter.

Als sie jedoch um die nächste Ecke bog, wurde ihr auf einen Schlag klar, dass es kein Zufall war, durch den sie James begegneten. Direkt vor ihr stand nämlich Sirius, der schon auf sie zu warten schien.

„Kann ich bitte kurz mit dir reden?", fragte er unsicher.

„Hab ich etwa eine Wahl?", antwortete Lucy mit belegter Stimme und blieb vor ihm stehen. Innerlich musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie froh war, ihn zu sehen.

„Wie... geht es dir?", fragte er zögernd.

„Wie soll es mir wohl gehen?"Sie atmete tief ein.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide, während sie auf den Fußboden blickten. Dann ergriff Sirius das Wort. „Lucy..., du fehlst mir..."

Lucy blickte ihn an. „Sirius, du...du fehlst mir auch..."

Ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. „Können wir unseren Streit wegen Snape nicht einfach vergessen?"Sirius war nun dicht an sie heran getreten und hatte seine Hände auf ihre Arme gelegt.

„Ja...das möchte ich ja auch...Aber ich will, dass du ihn künftig in Ruhe lässt! Versprich mir das bitte!!"

„Bist du eigentlich in einer Severus-Snape-Schutzorganisation?", fragte Sirius schelmisch.

„Er ist wirklich kein schlechter Mensch, Sirius! So glaub mir das doch...Und er verdient es nicht, dass du und James ihn ständig fertig macht...", sagte sie flehend.

Wenn du wüstest! , schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf, doch er verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Ihm schien es sinnvoller, Lucy zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in sein Wissen über Severus Snape einzuweihen. Im Moment würde jedes weitere Wort eh nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden stoßen.

„Okay... Wir machen einen kleinen Deal! Ich lasse Severus in Ruhe und du...", er grinste. „...du gehst dafür mit mir zum Halloween-Ball! Einverstanden?"

Lucys Lächeln erstarb und für einen Augenblick zog sie es in Erwägung, einfach zu lügen, doch dann meldete sich ihr gesunder Menschenverstand und riet ihr, lieber gleich mit der Wahrheit heraus zu rücken. „Sirius..., ich bin leider schon für den Halloween-Ball verabredet...", sagte sie leise.

„Du bist schon mit jemandem verabredet?"Er klang belustig. Scheinbar dachte Sirius, es sei nur ein kleiner Witz und Lucy würde ihn gleich in die Seite kneifen und „ANGESCHMIERT!"rufen.

„Ja...Ich habe schon eine Verabredung...", sagte sie erneut und schaute auf den Boden.

„Das ist jetzt ein Scherz, oder etwa nicht?"Sirius sah sie ungläubig an. „Mit _wem_ gehst du zum Ball?"

Lucy machte unbewusst einen kleinen Schritt zurück. „Ich hab´ s versprochen, weißt du? Ich kann dieses Versprechen einfach nicht brechen..."

„LUCY! Mit WEM gehst DU zum Ball?", er klang gereizt und Lucy wusste, dass Sirius explodieren würde, sobald sie es aussprach.

„Mit...S...Severus..." Ihre Stimme glich nun mehr einem Flüstern. Die Augen hatte sie refelxartig leicht zusammen gekniffen...

„Du geht mit...mit SEVERUS SNAPE?"Seine Stimme klang nun mehr als wütend. „Wir haben uns vor vier Tagen wegen IHM gestritten und dir fällt NICHTS Besseres ein, als mit Snape zum Ball zu gehen?"Er trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte Lucy fassungslos an.

„Du verstehst das falsch! Es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst...", stammelte Lucy.

„Ach nein, wie ist es denn bitte? Ständig verteidigst du ihn, stehst ihm bei und gehst NUN AUCH NOCH MIT IHM ZUM BALL?"Sirius fuhr sich mit der Hand nervös durch seine langen Haare.

Lucy ging auf ihn zu, doch Sirius wich zurück. „Es ist wirklich rein...freundschaftlich! Bitte glaub mir, zwischen uns ist nichts und es wird auch nie etwas zwischen ihm und mir sein..."

„Vielen Danke! Ich verzichte auf jede weitere Erklärung! Geh mit DEINEM Severus zum Ball... Ich wünsche EUCH viel Spaß!"Und mit diesen Worten ließ Sirius sie stehen und ging davon...

„SIRIUS! Bleib stehen...", rief sie ihm nach, doch er winkte nur ab.

Lucys Inneres war aufgewühlt. Was hätte sie denn tun sollen? Hätte sie Sirius belügen und Severus Bitte, ihn auf den Ball zu begleiten, nachträglich ausschlagen sollen? Oder war es richtig, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben... Alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf, während sie Sirius am anderen Ende des Ganges verschwinden sah.

„War das gerade Sirius?", ertönte plötzlich Lilys Stimme hinter ihr und erschrocken drehte Lucy sich um.

„Ja... Er...er hat mich hier abgefangen...", sagte sie und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

„Was? Habt ihr euch etwa wieder vertragen?", harkte Lily nach.

„Erst sah es so aus, ja. Aber dann hat er mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehe und da habe ich ihm ja erzählen müssen, dass das wegen Severus nicht geht..."

„Oh oh... Und er ist ausgeflippt, nicht wahr?"Lily sah sie fragend an.

„Natürlich..." Lucy stöhnte auf. „Und bei dir?"

Lily sah plötzlich traurig aus. „Nicht viel anders... James...hat gesagt, dass er mich nicht so einfach aufgeben möchte und mich um eine Chance gebeten..."

„Und?", fragte Lucy.

„Ich...habe ihm gesagt, dass ich das im Moment nicht kann... Mich macht der Gedanke einfach krank, dass all meine Gefühle für ihn vielleicht gar nicht echt sind... Kannst du das verstehen?"

„Jaaa... Auf der einen Seite schon! Aber er fehlt dir, Süsse! Machen wir uns da doch nichts vor...Hm?"Sie hatte Lily den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und drückte sie leicht an sich.

„Das stimmt... Aber ich kann nicht gegen mein Bauchgefühl an, Lucy. Es geht einfach nicht..."Sie hatte ihren Kopf an Lucys Schulter gelehnt.

„Ist doch okay... Wir sollten jetzt beide eh erst mal abwarten, was die Zeit bringt..."Lucy lächelte. „Und jetzt bringt die Zeit uns vorerst schwere, staubige Bücher in der Bibliothek..."

§§§

„Sie geht mit _Snape_ zum Ball?", fassungslos sah James seinen Freund an, der gerade seinen Besen aus dem großen Kleiderschrank holte.

„JA! Mit Severus Snape!"Zornig schlug Sirius die Tür zu.

„Wie kann sie das tun, ich meine, weiß Lucy nicht, dass er dein Erzfeind ist?"Genau wie Sirius kramte James nun seinen Besen hervor.

„Na klar, das weiß sie! Aber es scheint sie nicht viel zu interessieren...", antwortete Sirius und zog sich sein Quidditch-Outfit an. „Erzählt mir etwas von „alles rein freundschaftlich..."und denkt doch tatsächlich, dass ich das glaube! Snape ist doch scharf auf sie, da lege ich meine Hand für ins Feuer!"Er lachte heiser auf. „Und sie sieht es nicht..."

„Ich bin von Lily auch mehr als enttäuscht...", sagte James, der sich schon die letzte halbe Stunde bei Sirius über sein Gespräch mir Lily Luft gemacht hatte.

„Die beiden kannst du halt echt vergessen, Prongs!"Sirius ging hinüber zur Tür. „Ich für meinen Teil werde mich jetzt auf dem Besen abreagieren... Kommst du mit?"

James nickte und beide verließen sie den leeren Schlafsaal...


	16. Halloween Part I

**Halloween - Part I**

Es war Samstag, der 31.Oktober und die dumpfen Schläge der alten Turmuhr deuteten den Schülern an, dass es elf Uhr abends war. Das große Festessen war beendet und viele der älteren Schülerinnen und Schüler waren bereits in ihre Häuser zurückgekehrt, um sich in Ruhe für den Halloween-Ball, der um Mitternacht beginnen würde, fertig zu machen.

So war es auch im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Mädchen...

Lucy stand vor ihrem Bett und schlüpfte sehr unelegant in ihr langes, schwarzes Abendkleid. Um ein Haar hätte sie es sogar geschafft, der Länge nach hinzufallen...

„Du benimmst dich wie der erst Mensch, Lucy!", sagte Lily lachend, die bereits ihr rotes Abendkleid angezogen hatte und nun dabei war, sich die Wimpern zu tuschen.

Langsam rappelte Lucy sich hoch und blickte sie grimmig an. Mit ein paar Griffen zupfte sie den Stoff des Kleides zu Recht und blickte in den Spiegel. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast? Was zählt, ist doch das Endergebnis, oder etwa nicht?"

„Klar, wenn du nicht auf dem Weg dahin tödlich verunglückst!", frotzelte Tracy, die gerade Glorias Reißverschluss schloss.

Doch Lucys Spiegelbild gab ihr Recht. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Das lange, schwarze Kleid betonte ihre Figur hervorragend. Es war aus Satin und fühlte sich wie eine zweite Haut an. Die dünnen Träger und der schöne Ausschnitt rundeten das Bild ab. Die langen Haare hatte Lucy durch einen Lockenzauber verhext und so fielen sie ihr engelsgleich um die Schultern.

„Okay...", sagte sie zu sich selbst und drehte sich zu ihren Freundinnen um. „Wie weit seid ihr, Mädels?"

„Fertig!", antworteten Gloria und Tracy wie aus einem Mund.

„Ich brauche noch einen Moment...", sagte Lily, die gerade nach ihrem Lippenstift suchte.

„Kannst du dich nicht mal beeilen?", fragte Tracy genervt und tippte ungeduldig mit dem rechten Fuß auf den Boden.

„Sonst geht doch schon vor... Ich warte noch kurz auf Lily und wir kommen dann nach...", sagte Lucy und zog sich ihre eleganten Riemchensandaletten an.

„Gut, dann bis später..."Gloria und Tracy winkten kurz zum Abschied und gingen dann hinaus.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich nicht wirklich große Lust auf den Ball, Lily..."Lucy ging langsam hinüber zum Fenster und blickte in die dunkle Nacht. Ihr war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie gleich an Severus Seite den Abend verbringen und dabei unter Garantie auf Schritt und Tritt von Sirius beobachtet werden würde.

„Geht mir nicht anders, Lucy... Du hast aber wenigstens einen Ballpartner, ich dagegen werde mir die Beine in den Bauch stehen... AH, da ist ja mein Lippenstift!"Lily kramte aus ihrer Schminkbox einen dunkelroten Lippenstift hervor, der hervorragend zu ihrem Kleid passte, dass einen ähnlichen Schnitt wie das von Lucy hatte.

„Du kannst doch mit Remus tanzen... Nachdem Emily seit drei Tagen mit Grippe im Bett liegt, ist er auch nicht mehr so gut auf den Ball zu sprechen... Er ist aber auch ein Pechvogel..."Lucy lachte leise auf. „Erst war ER letztes Jahr krank, jetzt ist eine Begleitung ausgefallen..."

„Er hat mich eh schon gefragt, ob ich ihm für den Eröffnungstanz zur Verfügung stehe... "Nachdem Lily ihren Lippenstift aufgetragen hatte, stand sie auf und ging vor den Spiegel, um einen letzen Blick hinein zu werfen.

„Siehst du... und danach wird James ihn bestimmt abklatschen und mit dir weiter tanzen..."Lucy stand auf und stellte sich grinsend neben Lily.

„Nein...ich kann das einfach nicht..."Lily schüttelte traurig den Kopf und spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete.

Lucy vermied es, ihr zu erzählen, dass sie in der letzten Nacht, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit, im Schlaf James Namen gerufen hatte... Stattdessen zwinkerte sie der rothaarigen jungen Frau nur verständnisvoll zu und sagte: „Aber vielleicht wird es ja auch so ganz nett heute Nacht..."

Lilys Spiegelbild lächelte matt zurück. „Ach, es wird sogar ganz bestimmt nett werden!"Sie nahm Lucys Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Du siehst umwerfend aus, Lucy..."

„Danke...du aber auch!"

„Wo triffst du Severus?", fragte Lily.

„Er wartet auf mich vor der großen Halle...", antwortete Lucy.

„Na, dann los!"Lily drehte Lucy in Richtung Tür und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern....

§§§

„Ich fasse das wirklich nicht, Jungs!"Remus sah Sirius und James mit einem abgedrehten Gesichtsausdruck an. Peter war bereits vorgegangen, um seine Ballpartnerin in Empfang zu nehmen. „Da denken wir noch vor ein paar Wochen, dass es ein Problem sein wird, für Peter eine Ballbegleitung zu finden und nun...", er deutete mit der Hand auf sich und die beiden jungen Männer. „...nun stehen WIR hier ohne Frauen! Das ist doch...unfassbar! Ein Glück hat mir Lily versprochen, den Eröffnungstanz mit mir zu tanzen..."

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen...", antwortete Sirius grimmig und zupfte sich die Fliege, die ihm James gebunden hatte, wieder etwas lockerer. „Und noch dazu sehen wir in diesen Smokings aus, wie die leibhaftigen Erben von Graf Dracula..."

„Dann sauge Schniefelus Snape doch einfach das Blut aus und schon kannst du mit Lucy den Abend verbringen..."Remus klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter.

Sirius lachte abfällig auf. „Von mir aus, kann sie mache, was sie will... Mir ist das jetzt langsam egal..."

„Ja genau, Padfoot! Du bist seit Tagen so schlecht gelaunt, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe... Und ein anderes Mädel hast du dir auch nicht für den Ball organisiert! Und DU sagst, es sei dir egal?", konterte Remus.

„Ich...will mir halt nur alles offen halten...", sagte Sirius so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Wollen wir dann mal langsam los?", fragte James, der heute einen besonders erbärmlichen Eindruck machte.

„Ganz wie du meinst, Prongs!"Remus zwinkerte ihm zu.

Zusammen gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem schon einige ihrer Mitschüler versammelt waren, die auch zum Ball aufbrechen wollten. Langsam schlenderten sie hinüber zum Portraitloch.

Die fette Dame pfiff ihnen aufmunternd hinter her, als sie die drei jungen Männer erblickte und James konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er leicht rot dabei wurde. Als sie an der großen Treppe ankamen, die hinunter zur großen Halle führte, wurde Sirius jedoch ungewollt langsamer und blieb stehen.

„Was ist los? Hast du dein Handtäschchen vergessen?", frotzelte Remus.

Doch Sirius deutete ihnen nur durch ein Nicken an, dass sie zum Fuß der Treppe blicken sollen.

Dort stand Severus Snape! Er trug, genau wie sie alle, einen schwarzen Smoking und seinen langen Festumhang. Und in just diesem Augenblick streckte er leicht seinen Arm aus, da ein sehr hübsches Mädchen mit langen, goldenen Locken sich bei ihm einharkte und ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Es war Lucy... Neben ihr stand Lily und begrüßte Severus ebenso freundlich.

James und Remus waren sprachlos und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie etwas zu sagen wusste. „Also wenn hier einer wie der Original-Graf-Dracula aussieht, dann ja wohl Snape!", witzelte Remus und versuchte damit, die finstere Stimmung, die von Sirius und James ausging, wieder aufzulockern.

James lachte abfällig und sah zu, wie Snape und die beiden Mädchen zusammen in die große Halle schritten.

Sirius hingegen sagte kein Wort. Er kochte innerlich. Noch nie hatte er sich so verletzt gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment...

§§§

„Ich werde mal zu Tracy und Gloria gehen, ihr müsst ja eh an den Tisch der Vertrauensschüler, nicht wahr?", sage Lily, nachdem sie einen Moment zusammen durch die große Halle gegangen waren, die einfach prachtvoll aussah. Überall schwebten leuchtende Kürbisse zwischen den schwebenden Kerzen und hie und da waren die Gespenster unterwegs, die eine unheimliche Stimmung verbreiten sollten. Die Haustische waren verschwunden und an der Stirnseite der großen Halle, an der sonst immer der Lehrertisch stand, war nun eine große Bühne aufgebaut, auf der später eine Band spielen sollte.

„Ja, alles klar, Süße! Ich werde dich dann ja nachher sehen, wenn du Remus die Ehre erweist...", sagte Lucy.

„Jaaa..! Bis dann und _viel _Spaß!"Mit einem ironischen Grinsen zwinkerte Lily den beiden zu und schwebte davon.

„So! Dann wollen wir mal...", lächelte Lucy und ging mit Severus hinüber zum Tisch der Vertrauensschüler und ihrer Ballbegleitungen. Es waren noch nicht alle da und so standen vereinzelte Grüppchen gesellig zusammen und unterhielten sich. Auch Lucy und Severus stellten sich in die Nähe des Tisches, nachdem sie die anderen Pärchen begrüßt hatten...

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte Severus und deutete auf eine Bar, die direkt neben ihnen aufgebaut war.

„Ja, ein Butterbier..."

Er ging hinüber und kam einige Minuten später mit zwei Butterbieren in der Hand zurück, wovon er eins Lucy gab. Sie prosteten sich zu und tranken einen Schluck.

Einen Augenblick herrschte eine seltsame Stille zwischen ihnen, die Severus plötzlich brach.

„Lucy,...ich..." Er sah sie kurz an, bevor er dann wieder auf den Boden blickte. „Ich möchte dir danken, dass du mich begleitest... Ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, dass du mir zugesagt hast!"

„Ist doch nicht der Rede wert...Du weißt doch, dass ich dich gerne begleite..."Lucy lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Aber was erzählst du denn den Slytherins? Ich meine, du bist doch bestimmt komisch angeguckt worden, als du gesagt hast, dass du mit mir, einer Gryffindor, zum Ball gehst, oder nicht?"

„Ich habe einfach gesagt, dass ich dich eh nur flach legen will und das Gryffindor-Mädchen für so etwas gerade noch taugen..." Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem sonst so emotionslosen Gesicht aus.

„Und das traue ich dir wirklich zu, Sev!", antwortete Lucy lachend und sie wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich sogar die Wahrheit war...

Lucy blickte sich um und erkannte Remus, der einige Meter entfernt an ihr vorbei ging. Scheinbar hatte auch er sich auf den Weg zum Vertrauensschülertisch gemacht. Er nickte ihr lächelnd zu und ging dann an die Bar.

Schon vor einigen Tagen hatte er ihr erklärt, dass er sie gerne, trotz der plötzlichen Trennung von Sirius, weiter als Freundin sehen würde. Aber er könne nicht verstehen, warum sie gerade mit _Snape_ auf den Ball gehen müsste. Lucy war daher klar, dass Remus nicht zu ihnen hinüber schlendern und mit ihr und Severus ein angeregtes Gespräch anfangen würde...

Severus, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war, sah sie fragend an. „Und...was ist nun mit ..._Black_ und dir?" Lucys Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich augenblicklich.

„Ach... Nicht so wichtig!", sagte sie und trank einen großen Schluck Butterbier.

„Habt ihr immer noch Streit?", harkte Severus vorsichtig nach.

„So kann man das nicht sagen... Wir reden ja nicht mehr mit einander. Er ist...halt etwas ausgeflippt, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich dir für den Ball zugesagt habe."Gespielt gleichgültig legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten.

Snape sah sie einen Moment ruhig an. „Es ist vielleicht komisch, wenn gerade ich das jetzt sage, aber es tut mir wirklich Leid... Für dich, versteht sich!", setzte er schnell nach. „Meinst du, dass sich das wieder einrenken wird?"

„Ich... glaube nicht...", sagte sie und schluckte schwer. „Aber lass uns jetzt bitte von etwas anderem reden, ja?"

Als hätte er auf sein Stichwort nur gewartet, tauchte plötzlich Lucius Malfoy, der zweite Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin, hinter Severus auf und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter...

„Sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn hier!? Severus Snape mit meiner Traumfrau... Den Trick musst du mir allerdings verraten, Severus! Wie hast _du_ Lucy Roberts dazu gebracht, mit _dir_ zum Ball zu gehen?"Der leicht abfällige Tonfall, in dem Lucius seine Frage formulierte, machte Lucy wütend.

„Das war gar nicht so schwer, Lucius... Er hat sich einfach gänzlich anders verhalten, als du es tust.", antwortete Lucy, harkte sich bei Severus ein und lächelte Malfoy kühl an.

„Na, da muss Severus ja wirklich ein richtiger Don Juan sein, wenn er es sogar geschafft hat, dass du Sirius Black für ihn den Laufpass gegeben hast... Traut man unserem finsteren Snape gar nicht so zu, nicht wahr?", wieder klopfte Lucuis Severus freundschaftlich mit der Hand auf die Schulter, während er seinen Blick jedoch nicht von Lucy abwandte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Piggy Parkinson, Lucius? Schafft sie es nicht, sich in ihr enges Kleid zu zwängen und verspätet sich deshalb?", fragte Severus sarkastisch.

„_Patsy _ist noch kurz bei ihren Freundinnen, wird aber gleich hier sein, keine Angst...", antwortete Lucius gereizt und sah sich suchend nach Patsy Parkinson um, die seine Ballbegleitung für diesen Abend war. Er hatte sich einen Tick zu spät darum gekümmert, sich eine Ballpartnerin zu suchen und somit waren die „begehrtesten" Mädchen Slytherins schon vergeben...

„Nun... ein wenig Angst macht mir das schon, wenn ich mir so die Stühle unseres Tisches ansehe... Vielleicht sollten wir noch einen Massiv-Zauber über den Stuhl für Patsy legen..."Snape grinste Malfoy herablassend an.

Doch gerade als Malfoy zum kontern angesetzt hatte, erschien Professor Dumbledore auf der aufgebauten Bühne und räusperte sich. Er hatte zweifellos einen Stimmen-Zauber benutzt, denn sein leises Hüsteln klang war laut wie ein gewaltiger Donnerschlag.

Sofort wandten alle Schüler ihre Köpfe um und blickten zu ihm hinüber.

„Meine Lieben, es ist soweit... Ich freue mich, den ersten Halloween-Ball als neuer Direktor von Hogwarts eröffnen zu dürfen...", sagte Dumbledore glücklich, da er erst vor wenigen Monaten das Amt des Schulleiters von Professor Dippet übernommen hatte. „So wünsche ich uns allen eine zauberhafte Halloween-Nacht und hoffe, dass wir bis in die frühen Morgenstunden zusammen feiern werden. Als besondere Überraschung treten heute die **_Dark Bites_** auf, von denen man mir gesagt hat, dass sie in eurer Generation als „_heiß" _gelten!"Ein überwältigtes Getuschel breitete sich zwischen den anwesenden Schülern aus, die scheinbar begeistert über diese Nachricht waren. Dumbledore machte eine beruhigende Geste und die Schüler verstummten augenblicklich.

„Also mache ich es kurz und sage einfach.... DER BALL IST ERÖFFNET!"

Lauter Applaus breitete sich aus, zu dem Lucy nur wenig beitrug, denn sie klatschte eher matt in ihre Hände. „Wollen wir uns erstmal hinsetzen, Severus?"

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann nickte und ging mit ihr zum Tisch der Vertrauensschüler hinüber.

„Haltet Patsy und mir einen Platz frei...", rief Malfoy ihnen noch hinter her und Lucy verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Bei Merlin, der Kerl ist aber auch wirklich zum kotzen...", sagte sie leise zu Snape, der ihr gerade einen Stuhl zurechtrückte und sich dann neben sie setzte. Doch er enthielt sich jedes weiteren Kommentars. Als Brian Mitchell jedoch fragte, ob die beiden Plätze neben ihnen noch frei wären, machte Snape keine Anstalten, sie für Malfoy zu reservieren. Lucy lächelte zufrieden...

Die nächste halbe Stunde verlief in Lucys Augen unerwartet nett. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit Severus und Brian und hatte ihren Argwohn für den Ball etwas bei Seite geschoben. Auch Malfoys Gesicht, der am anderen Ende des Vertrauensschülertisches nebst Patsy direkt neben Remus und einem Hufflepuff-Mädchen sitzen musste, erhellte ihre Laune unweigerlich.

Dann ertönten plötzlich laut und deutlich die Schläge einer Kirchturmuhr und deutete damit an, dass es Mitternacht war. Das Licht einiger Kerzen erlosch und es wurde leicht schummerig.... Die Hausgeister schossen heulend und jammernd durch die Lüfte und verbreiteten ein unheimliches Bild.

„Geisterstunde...", flüsterte Snape ihr grinsend ins Ohr und dann, als der letzte Schlag der Turmuhr verstummt war, ertönte erneut Albus Dumbledores Stimme.

„Es ist nun an den Vertrauensschülern, den Ball mit einem Tanz zu eröffnen..."

„Na, dann geht es jetzt los...", flüsterte Lucy Severus zu und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, genau wie der Rest des Tisches.

Zögernd ergriff Snape ihre Hand und stellte sich dicht neben sie.

Die Paare stellten sich in einer Reihe hinter einander auf und plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Es war Lily, die flüchtig an ihnen vorbei huschte...

„So, dann will ich mal Remus die Peinlichkeit ersparen, einen Solo-Walzer zu tanzen...", giggelte sie leise und Lucy wusste, dass sie schon das eine oder andere Butterbier getrunken haben musste....

„Deine Freundin Lily scheint ja gut drauf zu sein...", sagte Severus, während er langsam mit den anderen in die Mitte des Ballsaals trat und sich vor Lucy stellte. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken um sie beim Tanz führen zu können.

Die Musik ertönte leise und nach und nach fingen die einzelnen Pärchen zu tanzen an.

„Na ja, es geht so... Das macht wohl eher der Alkohol, wenn ich das so sagen kann...", sagte Lucy und erhaschte während einer Drehung einen Blick auf Lily und Remus. „Eigentlich ist sie im Moment nicht sehr gut drauf..."

„Wieso?" Severus blickte sie fragend an.

„Ach..." Lucy überlegte, ob sie Snape die Geschichte erzählen sollte und entschied sich dann, es doch zu tun. Sie erzählte ihm von Lilys gemeinsamer Strafarbeit mit James und ihrem plötzlichen Sinneswandel, was ihn betraf. „...und Sparks hat ihre Veränderung bemerkt und ihr erzählt, womit ihre „Gefühle"für James wirklich zu tun haben... Nämlich mit dem Zaubertrank, den sie umfüllen musste und dessen Dämpfe. Und seit dem weint sie sich eigentlich jede Nacht in den Schlaf, aber sie kann auch nicht aus ihrer Haut und es mit ihm versuchen, weil sie denkt, es ist halt alles nur wegen des Zaubertranks."

Snape hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt und blickte sie nachdenklich an.

„Was hast du, Severus?", fragte Lucy besorgt.

„Du hast gesagt, der Trank roch nach faulen Eiern?", sagte er und blickte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen durchdringen an. „War er gelblich?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, wieso?", harkte Lucy nach.

Ein lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Manchmal denke ich, du machst dann und wann ein Nickerchen in Zaubertränke..."

„Severus..." Lucys Stimme hatte einen leicht gereizten Tonfall angenommen. „Spuck schon aus, was du weißt!"

„Also, wenn du dich recht erinnerst, haben wir letztes Jahr in Zaubertränke einen Verstärkungstrank durchgenommen... Er ist gelblich, reicht nach faulen Eiern und ist, wenn man ihn trinkt, ein Verstärker für körperliche und geistige Fähigkeiten..."Er räusperte sich. „Das heißt, wenn man den eigenen Ekel überwindet und ihn trotz des Geruchs runter würgt... Na ja, auf jeden Fall ist der Geruch..."

„...ein Gefühlsverstärker...", beendete Lucy aufgeregt seinen Satz.

„Ganz genau! Der Geruch des Verstärkungstranks intensiviert Gefühle und wenn jemand heimlich verliebt ist, dann kann er oder sie nicht mehr anders, als diese Gefühle endlich heraus zu lassen..."

„Das heißt also, sie ist wirklich in James verliebt?", fragte Lucy aufgeregt, während sie weiter mit Severus tanzte.

„Klar..."

„Aber warum hat Sparks so etwas gesagt?"Lucy sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Weil Sparks ein Arsch ist... Soviel solltest auch du in den Stunden bemerkt haben, wenn du dich schon nicht an die Tränke, die wir behandeln erinnern kannst!"Severus zwinkerte ihr liebevoll zu.

Die Musik verstummte langsam und die tanzenden Pärchen blieben stehen, während sie Menge klatschte.

Lucy grinste über ihr ganzes Gesicht. „Das... das ist ja wunderbar!!!", lachte sie und fiel Severus um den Hals, der verwundert über ihren plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch zu sein schien.

„Sev, entschuldige mich bitte, aber das muss ich Lily sofort erzählen..." Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Unterarme und plötzlich zuckte der Slytherin zusammen. Sein Gesicht verriet, dass er Schmerzen zu haben schien.

„Oh, entschuldige... Habe ich dir irgendwie wehgetan?", fragte sie besorgt und legte sich die Hand auf den Mund, während Snape sich seinen Arm hielt.

„Nein...nein... Ist nur eine...Verbrennung, nicht weiter schlimm. Geh nur, such Lucy...", sagte er und versucht sich ein Lächeln abzuzwingen.

„Danke!" Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an, legte ihre Hände auf sein Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „...und pass künftig besser auf, wenn du am Kessel arbeitest, mein Zaubertrank-Genie!"Mit diesen Worten drehte Lucy sich um und rannte davon, um Lily zu suchen.

Was sie wegen der tollen Neuigkeiten nicht bemerkt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Sirius keine fünf Meter entfernt von der Tanzfläche stand und somit jede liebevolle Berührung zwischen ihr und Severus gesehen hatte...

**So! Ende Part I...**

**Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weiter geht? Der zweite Teil wird richtig spannend...**

**Also reviewt doch bitte, bitte und ich beeile mich auch!**

****

**Euch ein schönes Wochendene! ;-)**

****

**Euer Sönnchen **


	17. Halloween Part II

**Miss Sherley: Hi Shirley, danke für Dein Review! Ich freue mich sehr, dass Du mir immer eines schreibst!! :-) Klar ist Snape ein netter Kerl! Er zeigt es nur manchmel schlecht... Und Sirius "rastet" jetzt aus, da liegst Du richtig!**

**Inlaka: Ja, der 2. Teil! Hier ist er... Ich hoffe, Du bist mit dem Ende des Kapitels zufrieden? ;-)**

**Hi Moony: Deine Story werde ich am Wochenende lesen. Bin schon gespannt. Bei der "Verbrennung" hast Du natürlich genau richtig geraten... ;-) PS. Mein Titel ist ja auch nicht sehr einfallsreich... ;-) **

**Halloween - Part II**

Als Lucy ihre Erzählungen beendet hatte, wurde sie von Lily und Remus, die noch immer auf der Tanzfläche standen, ungläubig angestarrt.

„Soll das heißen...?", sagte Lily fast tonlos und sah sie mit großen Augen an, während Remus das Gespräch der beiden Mädchen still verfolgte.

„JA!! Das mit dir und James ist auf keinen Fall nur das Produkt eines Zaubertranks!!! Ist das nicht toll?"Lucy hopste aufgeregt hin und her und machte es Lily damit schwer, ihr mit den Augen zu folgen.

„Ja... das ist es. Aber...", sagte Lily und sah etwas bedrückt aus.

„Aber was?"Die blonde Hexe sah sie verwundert an.

„Letztlich hat sich James aber nicht verändert... Er..."Sie warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu. „Er ist immer noch der Typ, der Schwächere verprügelt, so wie den armen Severus vor ein paar Wochen..."

Gegen dieses Argument konnte Lucy nichts sagen, denn sie hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Sirius UND James zusammen Severus bedrohten. Doch nun meldete sich Remus plötzlich zu Wort.

„Ihr redet jetzt aber nicht von dieser Auseinandersetzung nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht, oder?"

„Doch, genau von dieser Auseinandersetzung reden wir...", sagte Lily traurig.

„Also, da muss ich James allerdings in Schutz nehmen. Wir ihr euch denken könnt, habe ich die Geschichte aus erster Quelle gehört und..."Er blickte Lily mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an. „... es war SIRIUS und NICHT James, der Snape angegriffen hat. James hat sogar versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten..."

„Er hat den Streit nicht mit angezettelt?"Lily blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall...", antwortete Remus .

„Entschuldigt mich bitte... Ich _muss_ zu James!"Mit einem ausgelassenen Lachen drückte Lily erst Lucy und dann Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand...

„Na, das ist ja mal eine gute Neuigkeit!", sagte Remus und knuffte Lucy in die Seite, die immer noch Lily hinter her sah.

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen..."

„Nett von Snape, dir das zu sagen. Ganz ungewöhnlich für ihn...", frotzelte Remus und fing sich sofort einen finsteren Blick ein.

„Er ist ja auch kein schlechter Mensch, auch wenn du das ebenso wenig glauben willst, wie Sirius, James und Peter..."Genervt verschränkte Lucy die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.

Die Dark Bites hatten inzwischen zu spielen angefangen und die ersten Paare tanzten bereits um sie herum.

„Ich hoffe, zwischen Lily und James wird wieder alles gut...", sagte Lucy einen Augenblick später.

„Klar, schau doch!"Remus deutete in nach rechts auf ein Pärchen. Es waren Lily und James, die sich gerade innig küssten und unweigerlich musste Lucy grinsen.

„Na das ist doch wunderbar!"Lucy sah zufrieden aus. „Aber dann solltest du jetzt wohl lieber zu Sirius gehen... James und Peter sind ja nun _beschäftigt..._" Sie deutete erneut auf Lily und James und dann auf ein anderes Pärchen, das gerade ausgelassen tanzte. Es waren Peter und seine Ballpartnerin, die ihm Sirius besorgt hatte.

„Ach, _der_ amüsiert sich bestimmt auch ohne mich gut!", sagte Remus grinsend. „Komm, wir gehen an den Tisch der Vertrauensschüler und trinken ein Butterbier zusammen, hm? Und um Schniefelus musst du dich auch kümmern, außer dir hat er ja nicht sehr viele Sympathieträger hier in Hogwarts..."Schelmisch zwinkerte er Lucy zu, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Doch sie kamen nur einige Meter weit, bis Lucy ruckartig stehen blieb. Sie hatte Sirius nur wenige Meter entfernt in der Nähe des Vertrauensschülertisches entdeckt und er war nicht allein. Eng umschlungen tanzte er mit Rebecca Goldberg, einem hübschen Mädchen aus Ravenclaw...

Auch Remus hatte erkannt, was sich da direkt vor ihrer beider Nasen abspielte und blieb sprachlos stehen. Sirius hatte seine Arme um Rebecca gelegt und schmiegte seinen Körper eng an ihren, was ihr offensichtlich zu gefallen schien. Ihre Gesichter waren so nah bei einander, dass kaum ein Streichholz noch zwischen ihre Nasen gepasst hätte...

„Ja, Sirius scheint sich wirklich auch ohne dich gut zu amüsieren...!", sagte Lucy mit zitternder Stimme. „Entschuldige bitte, Remus. Ich werde jetzt gehen!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ Lucy Remus stehen, rannte an Sirius und Rebecca vorbei, hinüber zum Vertrauensschülertisch, wo Severus saß und sich unterhielt.

„Severus, entschuldige mich bitte... Mir ist nicht gut! Ich gehe jetzt...", flüsterte sie ihm heiser ins Ohr und er blickte sich erschrocken zu ihr um.

„Was ist los, Lucy?"Severus klang besorgt und Lucy deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tanzfläche.

„Das muss ich mir einfach nicht geben..."Sie sah ihn an und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

Severus blickte zur Tanzfläche, erkannte Sirius und sah angewidert zu ihm hinüber. Dann nickte er knapp. „Ich bringe dich zum Gryffindor-Turm..."

„Nein...nein! Bitte nicht, Severus. Es geht schon... Ich möchte alleine gehen!"Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange.

„Ich lass dich aber so nicht durch Hogwarts laufen...", protestierte Snape.

„Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du mich begleitest... Bitte! Ich möchte jetzt einfach gehen..."

Wieder nickte Snape nur knapp. „Okay..."

„Also, bis bald..."Sie drehte sich um und lief hinüber zum Portal der großen Halle. Dabei versuchte sie ihren Blick nicht noch mal zu Sirius schwenken zu lassen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Während sie an ihm und Rebecca vorbei huschte, blickte sie hoch. Genau in diesem Augenblick erkannte sie, dass Sirius sie bereits mit einem kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu fixieren schien. Dann war sie endlich vorbei.

Lucy winkte auch Remus ab, der immer noch wie angewurzelt an der gleichen Stelle stand, die seltsame Szene beobachtete und sie ansprechen wollte. Mit immer schneller werdenden Schritten stürmte sie aus der großen Halle hinaus....

§§§

Sirius löste sich etwas von Rebecca und lächelte sie an. „Danke Becca! Das kam wirklich sehr echt rüber..."

„Hat sie es gesehen?", fragte die hübsche Blondine, die sich nicht wirklich von Sirius lösen wollte...

„Ja, hat alles nach Plan geklappt... Also noch mal danke!"Er gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Kein Thema, wenn ich dafür mal wieder bei dir abschreiben kann!?" Sie grinste.

„Klar! Also dann, ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß!"Er verabschiedete sich von ihr und ging hinüber zu Remus, den er schon längst erkannt hatte.

„Hi Moony!", sagte Sirius zufrieden und grinste.

„Was heißt hier HI MOONY? Sag mal, SPINNST DU?"Remus sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Was ist denn mit DIR los?", fragte Sirius irritiert.

„Mit mir ist alles bestens, was man von deinem Geisteszustand ja wohl nicht sagen kann! Was sollte denn diese Show eben? Glaubst du, dass so etwas fair ist? Lucy rennt hier weinend raus, nur weil DEIN SCHEISS EGO Probleme damit hat, dass sie nicht dir, sondern Snape für den Ball zugesagt hat?"Remus klang aufgebracht.

„Nun mach mal ein Punkt, Remus! Ich HASSE Snape und sie geht mit IHM zum Ball! Daran schon mal gedacht?"Nun klang auch Sirius wütend.

„Und da musstest du natürlich noch einen drauf setzten und sie noch mehr verletzen... Mit dieser Aktion könntest auch du sofort von Gryffindor nach Slytherin wechseln!"

Es schien Sirius nun wie Schuppen von den Augen zu fallen und er sah Remus wortlos an, der sofort erkannte, was der schwarzhaarige junge Mann zu denken schien. „Na worauf wartest du noch? Geh und entschuldige dich wenigstens bei ihr!"

§§§

Sirius rannte aus der großen Halle und sprintete die Treppen hoch, die zum Gryffindor-Turm führten. WIE KONNSTEST DU NUR SO MIES SEIN? Ging es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf und er musste an Lucys entsetztes Gesicht denken, als sie an ihm vorbei ging. Augenblicklich rannte er schneller...

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, konnte er Lucy erkennen, die mit ihren hochhackigen Schuhen nicht so schnell wie er zu sein schien.

„LUCY! Bleib bitte stehen!", rief er, doch sie schien ihn zu ignorieren. Sirius hastete ihr hinter her und als er fast auf gleicher Höhe war, griff er nach Lucys Handgelenk.

Durch den plötzlichen Ruck wirbelte sie herum und Sirius erschrak. Dicke Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Sprachlos blickte er sie an.

„WAS! Was willst du denn noch von mir?"Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, während sie sich hastig die Tränen weg wischte. „Möchtest du sehen, ob ich auch wirklich verletzt bin?"

„Ich...", stammelte Sirius leise. Er fühlte sich schäbig...„Ich wollte..."

„Was wolltest du? Mich vielleicht bitten, dass ich zurück komme und dir weiter dabei zusehe, wie du mit Rebecca rum machst?", sagte Lucy aufgebracht.

Nun wurde auch Sirius wütend. „_Jetzt mach aber mal halb lang!_ _Du bist doch lieber mit Snape zum Ball gegangen, als mit mir!"_

„Weil ich es ihm versprochen hatte! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nur freundschaftlich ist... Aber DU musstest mir ja gleich zeigen, dass du schnell Ersatz für mich findest!", keifte Lucy zurück.

„ACH, UND SNAPE SIEHT DAS AUCH ALLES GANZ FREUNDSCHAFTICH, WAS? ER IST NATÜRLICH NICHT SCHARF DARAUF, DASS AUS **_FREUNDSCHAFT_** MEHR WIRD, HM?", schrie Sirius laut.

„NEIN, DARAN IST ER GANZ SICHER NICHT INTERESSIERT!"Lucy stampfte laut mir dem Fuß auf.

„Ja und DU weißt, wie Männer ticken..."Sirius verzog ironisch das Gesicht.

„NEIN, WIESS ICH SICHERLICH NICHT! GERADE SEIT ICH DICH KENNE, IST MIR EINIGES UNKLAR GEWORDEN! ABER ICH WEISS, WIE SEVEURS TICKT UND WENN ICH SAGE, ZIWSCHEN UNS IST ALLES REIN FREUNDSCHAFTLICH, DANN IST DAS AUCH SO!"Lucy konnte förmlich ihr eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen hören.

„ACH JA? WARUM BIST DU DIR DENN DA SO SICHER?", polterte Sirius.

„WEIL...", reif Lucy aufgebracht.

„WEIL WAS?", stachelte Sirius. „Weil er so ein lieber Kerl ist?"Er äffte überzeugend gut ihre Stimme nach.

„WEIL ER MEIN COUSIN IST!"

Rums!

Lucys Worte trafen Sirius wie einen Hammerschlag. Er blickte sie stumm an und hätte man ihm einen Spiegel vor die Nase gehalten, dann hätte er sehen können, dass sein Mund offen stand.

„Er ist...Er ist dein...", stammelte er und hörte seine eigene Stimme nur ganz weit aus der Ferne.

„JA! ER IST MEIN COUSIN!"Wieder liefen dicke Tränen über Lucys Gesicht. „Und da du ihn ja so abgrundtief hasst, kannst du mich jetzt auch hassen..."

Sirius konnte sie zwar hören, doch er hatte das Gefühl, man hätte ihn mit einem Schockzauber belegt, der ihn total bewegungsunfähig gemacht hätte.

Lucy blickte ihn weinend an. „Und nun... geh zu deiner Rebecca zurück..." Dann drehte sie sich um und stolperte davon...

**So, ich hoffe, Ihr seid etwas überrascht und man konnte es vorher noch nicht so ahnen... Bitte reviewt doch kurz, damit meine arme Seele wieder etwas aufgemuntert wird. :-) **

**Am Wochenende geht es dann auch weiter... Und es bleibt spannend!**

****

**Liebste Grüße**

**Euer Sönnchen :-)**


	18. Auf Tuchfühlung

**Seidenschnabel: Danke für Dein Review, habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut! Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es ein Happy End gibt, weil noch einige Dinge geschehen werden, die so oder so ausgehen könnten. Was wäre Dir/Euch denn lieb? Happy oder Sad End?**

**Taetzchen: Und hier das nächste Chap für Dich! Danke fürs Lob! ;-)**

**Vali: Natürlich ist die Gesichte noch LANGE nicht vorbei und es passiert ja noch einiges zwischen Lucy und Sirius... Ich dachte sogar schon an eine Fortsetzung, nach dem letzen Schuljahr. Das setzt natürlich vorraus, dass es kein Sad End gibt! Was meinst Du?**

**Radieschen: Danke fürs Lob! ;-) **

**Moony. Danke, dass Du immer so fleißig reviewst! :-) Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt Dir auch? :-) dx...ups, diese beiden Buchstaben hat meine Katze gerade geschrieben, als sie über die Tastatur gelaufen ist. Ich lass sie einfach mal stehen... ;-)**

**Inlaka: Bist Du so sprachlos wegen des Chaps? Dann bin ich stolz, sollte es so sein! ;-) Bin gespannt, wie Dir das neue gefällt! :-)**

****

**Soooo, und nun weiter im Programm! Ich habe mich so sehr über Eure Mails gefreut, dass ich mich entschlossen habe, schon jetzt ein neues Chapter zu veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!**

****

**Und Ihr seht ja, bei vielen Reviews schreibt man schneller... ;-)**

****

**Tuchfühlung**

Es schien Sirius, als hätte er einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, der ihn alles schleierhaft sehen ließ. Den Weg, den er in die große Halle zurücklegte, nahm er kaum wahr und als er wieder durch das Portal ging, wo das rauschende Fest gerade auf seinem Höhepunkt zu sein schien, schmerzte die laute Musik leicht in seinen Ohren.

„Na, alles wieder gerade gebogen?", hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme neben sich sagen. Es war Remus, an dem er schnurstracks vorbei gegangen wäre, wenn dieser ihn nicht angesprochen hätte.

„Hm?" Sirius blickte ihn verwirrt an. Er hatte Remus Worte zwar gehört, doch der Sinn war nicht bei ihm angekommen.

„Ich fragte, ob du wieder alles gerade gebogen hast?", wiederholte Remus verwundert, während Sirius ihn weiter ansah, als wäre er ein Flubberwurm.

„Ich muss dich und James mal draußen sprechen...", sagte Sirius plötzlich, nachdem er sich gefangen hatte, packte Remus am Arm und zog ihn mir sich. „Wo ist James?"

„Knutscht wahrscheinlich immer noch mir Lily... Warum hast du es plötzlich so eilig, Padfoot? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Später!", antwortete Sirius knapp, hielt nach James Ausschau und erblickte ihn einen Moment später am Rande der Tanzfläche, direkt neben dem Eingangsportal der großen Halle.

Verwundert blickten James und Lily auf, als sie Sirius und Remus auf sich zukommen sahen.

„Hi, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen? Es ist wichtig...", sagte Sirius knapp, als würde es keine Zeit zu verschwenden geben.

„Klar, was gibt es denn?", antwortete James und blickte Sirius fragend an.

„Wenn es geht, dann würde ich das gerne alleine mit dir und Remus besprechen..."Sirius sah Lily kurz entschuldigend an und sie nickte.

„Ich wollte eh mal schnell für kleine Hexen... Bis gleich!"Sie gab James einen kurzen Kuss und verließ die Halle.

„Kommt mal kurz mit...", sagte Sirius und verließ ebenso den Festsaal. Er ging hinüber zu einer ruhigen Ecke und wandte sich dann Remus und James zu.

„Er ist ihr Cousin!"

„_Wer_ ist _wessen_ Cousin?", fragte Remus irritiert und sah Sirius an, als hätte er einen leichten Knall.

„SNAPE! Er ist Lucys Cousin...", wiederholte dieser aufgebracht und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die langen schwarzen Haare.

„WAS?", reifen Remus und James gleichzeitig.

„JA! Sie hat es mir eben gesagt..."Er überlegte kurz. „Nun, genauer gesagt... hat sie es eher geschrieen..."

„Nun mal langsam, Padfoot! Severus Snape ist der Cousin von...DEINER Lucy?" Remus schien sich noch nicht sicher zu sein, dass er die beiden Personen aus Sirius Erzählung auch richtig zugeordnet hatte. „Was ist denn eben passiert?"

„Also...Ich bin Lucy nachgelaufen, um mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen und habe sie kurz vor unserem Turm eingeholt....", erklärte Sirius.

„Wieso wolltest du dich entschuldigen...?", fragte James.

„Weil ich sie mit Rebecca Goldberg eifersüchtig machen wollte und...es auch geklappt hat...", antwortete Sirius knapp. „Ich bin ihr dann halt nachgelaufen und... sie hat mich angeschrieen. Ich solle doch zu Rebecca zurückgehen und so weiter..."

„Kann man ihr nicht verdenken...", fügte Remus kurz bei und sah Sirius tadelnd an.

„Ich habe sie dann darauf hingewiesen, dass SIE es ja nun war, die lieber mit Snape auf den Halloween-Ball gegangen ist, als mit mir. Lucy hat natürlich betont, dass alles rein freundschaftlich ist, was ich in Frage gestellt habe, gerade bei Snape. Dann hat sie gesagt, dass er garantiert auch nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie empfinden würde und auf meine Frage, warum sie da so sicher ist, bekam ich dann die Antwort, dass ER ihr Cousin ist..."

Einen Augenblick lang sagten weder Remus noch James ein Wort. Doch dann räusperte sich Remus plötzlich.

„Ich meine, dass ist zwar echt ein... Schock, aber das erklärt doch auch so manches, oder?", fragte er zögernd. „Wie hast du denn auf diese _...Neuigkeit... _reagiert?"

„Ich...habe gar nicht reagiert...", sagte Sirius nachdenklich und Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, was denn? Ich war halt geschockt über diese...Information!", rechtfertigte sich Sirius barsch.

„Ist das denn so schlimm, dass sie mit Snape verwandt ist? Ich meine, Verwandtschaft kann man sich schließlich nicht aussuchen! Das solltest doch gerade DU wissen, hm?", sagte James und zog dabei die Augenbrauen hoch.

In just diesem Augenblick kam Lily auf sie zu. „Na, habt ihr euch fertig besprochen?", lachte sie und stellte sich zwischen James und Remus. „Oder soll ich noch mal abhauen?"

Die drei jungen Männer blickten sich gegenseitig an.

„Alles okay?", frage Lily irritiert.

„Wusstest _du,_ dass Snape Lucys Cousin ist?", fragte Sirius plötzlich und blickte sie eindringlich an.

„Ähm..., wenn du so fragst..."Lily räusperte sich. „Ja!"

Wieder blickten sich Sirius, Remus und James an. „Und warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt, als ich mit Lucy Streit wegen des Balls hatte?", harkte Sirius anklagend nach.

„Na, weil es an Lucy ist, dir so etwas zu erzählen, oder meinst du, ich habe das Recht, dir ihre Geheimnisse zu verraten?"Lily sah Sirius selbstbewusst an und ihm fiel auf, wie dumm seine Anklage gegen sie war.

„Es hätte... mir halt nur vieles erleichtert! Ich meine, warum hat sie es mir denn das nicht auch einfach gesagt?", erwiderte Sirius etwas zurückhaltender.

„Weil sie vielleicht _Angst_ vor deiner Reaktion hatte? Schließlich betonst DU doch immer wieder, wie sehr du Snape und alles, was mit ihm zu tun hat, hasst!", antwortete Lily.

„Aber wieso haben Snape und sie denn aus ihrer Verwandtschaft so ein dickes Geheimnis gemacht?", fragte James nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube, Severus wollte das immer so. Es war ihm zwar nicht unangenehm, als Lucy nach Gryffindor kam, aber es hätte ihm sicherlich bei den anderen Slytherins Probleme bereitet, wenn er publik gemacht hätte, dass seine Cousine eine Gryffindor ist. Erst jetzt, wo wir im letzten Schuljahr sind, scheint sich das Thema etwas zu entspannen...Teilweise haben die beiden ja monatelang hier nie ein Wort in der Schule gewechselt, obwohl sie oft die Ferien zusammen verbringen und sich sehr gut verstehen.", erklärte Lily. „Aber... ist das mit Severus denn wirklich so ein Drama für dich, Sirius?"

Er schwieg, da ihm keine passende Antwort einfiel. Auf der einen Seite war da sein ganzer Hass gegen Snape und die Slytherins und der Gedanke, Schniefelus später womöglich mal auf Familienfesten zu begegnen, ließ ihn erschaudern. Doch auf der anderen Seite war er froh, dass er nun wusste, wie Lucy zu Snape stand und das sie sich tatsächlich nur _freundschaftlich_, oder besser...familiär... für ihn zu interessieren schien.

„Ich weiß nicht, Lily...", antwortete Sirius daher und machte einen sehr aufgewühlten Eindruck.

„Sirius... Ich kenne Lucy schon ziemlich lange und sie ist kein Mädel, die ständig einen anderen Schwarm hat. Aber in DICH ist sie so _richtig_ verliebt! Und wenn ich das recht beurteilen kann, dann scheint es dir auch so zu gehen... Also, was machst du eigentlich noch hier? Geh zu ihr und klärt endlich eure Differenzen!"Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Etwas zweifelnd blickte Sirius von Lily zu James und dann zu Remus.

„Lily hat Recht! Gerade Du selbst weißt doch, dass man für seine Verwandtschaft nichts kann!", sagte James und zwinkerte Sirius zu. Auch Remus pflichtete ihm bei.

„Gut... dann will ich mal hoffen, dass sie mir überhaupt zuhört, nachdem ich mich heute Abend wie ein Arschloch benommen habe...", sagte Sirius leise und atmete tief ein.

„Das wird sie schon! Ganz bestimmt...", munterte ihn Lily auf und harkte sich bei James und Remus ein. „Und wir drei gehen jetzt zurück in die große Halle! Ich würde jetzt gerne mit zwei hübschen Männern ein Tänzchen wagen..."

§§§

Als Sirius wieder am Gryffindor-Turm angekommen war, weckte er die schlafende Dame, die ihn mürrisch durch das Portraitloch einließ. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war dunkel und menschenleer. Leise ging er zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen hinüber und klopfte an der zweiten Tür. Niemand rührte sich und daher klopfte er erneut, jedoch dieses Mal etwas lauter als zuvor. Das Geräusch nackter Füße, die über einen Steinboden gingen, kam näher und verstummte direkt vor der Tür.

„Wer ist da?", ertönte Lucys immer noch zitterige Stimme.

„Ich bin es...Sirius!", flüsterte er leise, um niemanden zu wecken.

„Hau ab!", antwortete Lucy energisch.

„Lucy bitte!! Ich _muss_ mit dir sprechen...", sagte Sirius eindringlich und legte seine Hand auf das schwere Holz der Tür.

„Sirius, bitte geh!"Sie klang verweint.

„Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich nicht mit dir gesprochen habe!", sagte er eindringlich und nach einem Moment wurde die Tür mit einem leisen Knarren geöffnet und Lucy lugte durch den Spalt. Sie hatte bereits ihr schwarzes Nachtshirt angezogen, während sie ihn mit verweinten Augen anblickte und sich mit einem Taschentuch die Wangen wischte. Die langen blonden Haare hingen ihr wild um die Schultern...

„Darf ich... rein kommen?", fragte Sirius zaghaft, da er wusste, dass Lily, Tracy und Gloria noch in der großen Halle waren.

Lucy trat einen Schritt zurück und gab ihm den Weg frei. Nachdem Sirius den vom Mondlicht erhellten Raum betreten hatte und sich zögernd umblickte, schloss Lucy die Tür und ging zu ihrem Bett hinüber.

„Also, was willst du...", fragte sie und blieb neben ihrem Bett, einige Meter entfernt von Sirius entfernt, stehen.

„Ich...wollte..." Er blickte sie an und räusperte sich. „Ich wollte mich... bei dir entschuldigen!"

Lucy schwieg. Den eigenen Blick hatte sie starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Bitte Lucy, verzeihe mir, ich war so ein verdammter Idiot! Das mit Rebecca tut mir so sehr leid, aber glaub mir, ich wollte dich nur eifersüchtig machen, weil ich dachte, dass du und Snape...ich meine... Severus ..." Er trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran und suchte weiter nach den passenden Worten. „Zwischen Rebecca und mir war auf keinen Fall etwas...alles nur Show....Und das Sn... Severus dein Cousin ist, ist mir auch egal... Ich hasse dich doch deswegen nicht! Es tut mir alles nur so entsetzlich leid, Lucy!"

Sie sah ihn an konnte die pure Verzweifelung in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

„Ich... weiß nicht, Sirius...", antwortete sie mit trauriger Stimme. „Die letzten Wochen haben mir so wehgetan... Und gerade heute Abend, als ich gesehen habe, wie d...du mit Rebecca so eng getanzt hast..."Ein so dicker Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet, dass es ihr unmöglich war, den Satz zu vollenden.

Sirius ging auf sie zu, ergriff ihre Hände und kniete sich vor sie. „Lucy...bitte verzeih mir! Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren...", seine Stimme klang heiser. Er drückte ihre Hände mit seinen eigenen und küsste sie sanft. Dann richtete er ich langsam wieder auf und blickte Lucy in die Augen „Ich...ich liebe dich, mein Engel!", flüsterte er und ein Schmetterling flatterte plötzlich durch Lucys Bauch.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie leicht auf den Mund. Es dauerte einen Moment und er befürchtete schon, sie würde ihn gleich weg stoßen, doch dann fühlte Sirius plötzlich, wie Lucy vorsichtig anfing, seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Augenblicklich legte er eine Arme um sie. Nach einer Weile unterbrach Lucy jedoch den Kuss und blickte ihn an.

„Ich... lieb dich auch...!", sagte sie leise und ein zartes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr verweintes Gesicht.

Sirius atmete tief ein und es fühlte sich an, als würde eine schwere Last augenblicklich von ihm abfallen. Er lächelte sie an. „Versprichst du mir etwas?", flüsterte er leise, während er in ihre eisblauen Augen blickte.

Lucy nickte leicht.

„Bitte verheimliche mir in Zukunft nichts mehr, ja? Auch wenn du die Halbschwester von Lucius Malfoy sein solltest, okay?", spaßte er und sah sie liebevoll an.

Doch Lucy lächelte nicht über seinen Witz.

„Du... bist doch nicht etwa die Halbschwester von Malfoy, oder?", fragte Sirius erschrocken.

Dann grinste Lucy plötzlich. „Nein... War nur ein kleiner Spaß!"

„Ich wahr schon einem Herzanfall nah..."

Lucy kuschelte sich eng an ihn. „Ich verspreche es dir! Keine Geheimnisse mehr..."

Langsam nickte Sirius. „Okay..."Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen sie einfach so da standen und sich fest hielten. Beide hatten das Gefühl, als wäre mit einem mal ihre Welt wieder in die Fugen zurück gerutscht.

„Und versprichst du mir auch was?", fragte Lucy plötzlich, nachdem sie Sirius einen leichten Kuss gegeben hatte.

„Sicher..."

„Versuche nie wieder, mich absichtlich eifersüchtig zu machen.... Und tu es besser auch nicht unabsichtlich, ja?", sie sah ihn an und schluckte schwer.

„So etwas wird _nie_ wieder passieren..."Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Ich möchte _nur noch dich _küssen...", zärtlich küsste Sirius ihre weichen Lippen. „...und _nur dich_ berühren...", er ließ seine Hände über Lucys Rücken hinab gleiten und streichelte sanft über den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachtshirts.

Langsam schloss Lucy ihre Arme um Sirius, während sie seine Küsse fordernder wurden.

Lucys Hände streichelten und massierten seinen Rücken. Die Küsse wurden immer intensiver und plötzlich spürte Sirius überrascht, wie Lucy ihn leicht nach hinten drängte. Er stieß mit den Beinen gegen einen Bettrahmen.

„Meine Füße werden kalt...", flüsterte sie erklärend und Sirius fiel auf, dass sie immer noch barfuss vor ihm stand. Er grinste und ließ sich mit ihr zusammen auf das große Bett fallen.

Dann entledigte er sich kurzer Hand seiner Schuhe, bevor er sich wieder Lucy zuwandte, die sich in ihre Decke gekuschelt hatte. Sie zog Sirius an sich und küsste ihn erneut fordernd.

Nach einigen Minuten spürte Sirius, wie Lucy ihm sein Jackett vom Körper streifte und kurz danach anfing, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

„Hey...", grinste er schelmisch. „Und was ist, wenn jemand rein kommt?"

Lucy setzte sich auf ihn, wandte sie sich kurz von Sirius ab und zog zu beiden Seiten die großen Vorhänge ihres Himmelbetts zu. „Nun kann uns keiner mehr sehen...", flüsterte sie leise. Sirius zog sie lachend zurück in seine Arme.

Er drückte Lucy zärtlich aber bestimmt in die weichen Federkissen und legte sich auf sie. Dann streifte er sein Hemd von den Schultern und warf es ans andere Ende des riesigen Betts.

Lucys Hände streichelten sanft über seinen nackten, muskulösen Oberkörper und wanderten zu dem Bund seiner Hose hinunter. Sie öffnete zuerst den Knopf, dann den Reißverschluss und streifte sie Sirius von den Hüften. „Die stört doch nur...", raunte sie und kam seiner Erregung bedenklich nahe, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte. Genau wie sein Hemd landete auch die Smokinghose wenige Augenblicke später am anderen Ende von Lucys Bett...

Sirius war nun nur noch mit schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidet, unter der sich seine Erregung ziemlich deutlich abzeichnete. Er beugte sich wieder zu Lucy hinunter und erneut trafen sich ihre Münder. Seine Hände glitten von unten zärtlich über ihre Seiten und schoben dabei ihr Nachthemd etwas hoch, so dass ihr schwarzer, schmaler Slip zum Vorschein kam.

„Jetzt weiß ich endlich, welche Farbe dein Slip hat...", flüsterte Sirius plötzlich und lächelte sie an.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen das hier öfter tun, denn ich habe unendlich viele Slips, die du noch nicht kennst...", erwiderte Lucy lasziv und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Lucys Kehle, als Sirius ihre Brüste berührte. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen unter dem dünnen Stoff ihres Shirts aufrichteten, während er unendlich langsam ihren Busen massierte. Dann glitten seine Hände etwas tiefer und Lucy fühlte, wie er ihr Nachthemd immer höher schob und es ihr auszog. Achtlos warf Sirius es zu den anderen Kleidern...

Seine Zunge strich sanft über die Konturen ihrer Lippen, während seine Hände kaum spürbar über ihre schlanken Hüften glitten. Lucys Atmung beschleunigte sich. Sirius Hände wanderten langsam über ihren flachen Bauch hinauf zu ihren nackten Brüsten und ganz zärtlich fing er an, sie zu massieren.

Dann spürte Lucy, wie er ihre Wange zu küssen anfing, sich zu ihrem Hals hinunter bewegte, ihr Schlüsselbein liebkoste und dann immer tiefer, bis zu ihren Brüsten glitt. Sanft berührten Sirius Lippen ihren harten Knospen und sie erschauderte. Seine Zunge hinterließ eine brennend heiße Spur auf ihrer Haut, bis er nach einer halben Ewigkeit seine Lippen wieder höher wandern ließ...

Lucy legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn auf sich. Sie spreizte ihre Beine, während Sirius sich vorsichtig dazwischen legte. Durch den Stoff ihres Slips und den seiner Boxershorts spürte sie nun plötzlich seine Härte direkt an ihrem Unterleib. Ganz sanft bewegte Sirius sich auf ihr und seine Erregung rieb sich unendlich langsam an Lucys Hitze, was sie beide aufstöhnen ließ. Dann glitten ihre Hände über seinen Rücken, bis hinab zu seinen Shorts und Sirius spürte, wie Lucy das letzte Stück Stoff von seinen Hüften streifen wollte. Er löste den intensiven Kuss und sah sie mit seinen nachtschwarzen Augen durchdringend an.

„Hey...", sagte er leise. „Wir sollten das noch nicht tun..."

Irritiert blickte Lucy ihn an. „Willst du nicht...? Ich meine... ich dachte...du willst..."

„Shhh..." Sirius küsste sie sanft auf den Mund und beendete dadurch vorerst ihren Redeschwall. „Ich möchte liebend gerne mit dir schlafen, mein Engel... Weißt du, wie schwer es im Augenblick für mich ist, dem zu widerstehen? Nur ich möchte auch nichts überstürzen, oder dich zu irgendetwas drängen. Dafür bist du mir zu wichtig!"

„Du drängst mich nicht...", erklärte Lucy.

Sirius streichelte sanft über ihre Wange. „Wenn wir das erste Mal mit einander schlafen, dann will ich nicht, dass du vorher stundenlang meinetwegen geweint hast... Und ich möchte auch nicht die Befürchtung haben, plötzlich von Lily, Tracy oder Gloria dabei erwischt werden..."Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze und lächelte sie an. „Ich liebe dich... und ich möchte, dass _ES_ etwas ganz besonderes und wunderschön wird..."

Nun huschte auch ein Lächeln über Lucys Gesicht. „Du machst deinem Ruf keine Ehre, Black... ", sagte sie frech und küsste ihn, noch bevor er kontern konnte.

„Kuscheln wir denn noch etwas?", fragte Lucy einen Augenblick später, während Sirius sie fest in seine Arme schloss.

„Natürlich... Wir dürfen bloß nicht einschlafen und uns erwischen lassen...", antwortete Sirius und gähnte.

„Ich bin viel zu aufgedreht, um jetzt zu schlafen... Außerdem möchte ich keine Sekunde verpassen, die ich dich hier haben kann...Ich liebe dich!", antwortete Lucy leise und schmiegte sich an Sirius Brust.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie beide tief und fest eingeschlafen...

**Tja, das war´s mal wieder! Am Wochenende geht es weiter und ich freue mich wieder über Eure Reviwes! Da werde ich noch süchtig nach...**

**Also dann... **

****

**Bis bald!**

****

**Euer Sönnchen :-)**


	19. Fast erwischt!

**Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich jetzt erst dieses Kapitel einstelle, aber eine fiese Grippe ärgert mich und ich fühle mich arg daneben... Daher auch nur ein kürzeres Kapitel. Ich hoffe trotzdem, es gefällt euch?!**

**Auf die lieben Reviews antworte ich im nächsten Chapter wieder ausführlich, bitte habt Verständnis! Aber an ALLE ein ganz liebes, dickes Dankeschön! schnief**

**Also, viel Spaß beim lesen... hüstel**

****

**Fast erwischt...**

Es war vier Uhr nachts, als Sirius unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde... Jemand rüttelte kräftig an seiner Schulter und als er schläfrig aufblickte, sah er in Lilys geschocktes Gesicht. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er, dass etwas die Beweglichkeit seiner rechten Körperhälfte stark einschränkte und sich beim genaueren Hinsehen als Lucy entpuppte, die seelenruhig in seinem Arm schlummerte.

„_Was machst du denn noch hier, Sirius_?", flüsterte Lily hastig und blickte sich panisch um. „_Tracy und Gloria werden gleich hier sein_..."

„Oh verdammt ...", rief Sirius unangebracht laut und weckte dadurch Lucy.

„Bei Merlin, wir sind eingeschlafen...", sagte Lucy schockiert, nachdem sie die Situation erfasst hatte und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Im nächsten Augenblick stellte sie fest, dass sie fast nackt war und bedeckte hastig ihren Busen. Auch Sirius zog, angesichts Lilys geweiteter Augen, die Bettdecke etwas höher. Scheinbar schien sie allmählich zu begreifen, in welche „_Situation"_ sie hier gerade herein geplatzt war...

„Jetzt beeilt euch... Ich werde versuchen, die anderen aufzuhalten, bevor sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankommen! Was für ein Glück für euch, dass ich und James schon eher hoch gegangen sind!"Mit diesen Worten huschte Lily zur Tür und verschwand wieder aus dem Schlafsaal.

Wie von einer Peitsche angetrieben sprang Sirius auf, suchte nach seinen verstreuten Sachen und zog diese hastig an. Lucy hatte sich schnell ihr Schlafshirt angezogen und reichte ihm einige Kleidungsstücke an. In Rekordzeit warf sich Sirius sein Hemd über, schlüpfte in die verdrehte Hose und zog sich seine Schuhe wieder an, während Lucy ihn permanent anflehte, sich doch _noch _mehr zu beeilen...

„Das hätte auch schief gehen können!", sagte sie, als sie zur Tür sprinteten, die noch einen kleinen Spalt weit offen stand. Dort angekommen drehte sich Sirius um und grinste Lucy schelmisch an. „Doch _das _eben wäre es mir auch Wert gewesen, für den Rest des Schuljahres Strafarbeiten bei Sparks aufgebrummt zu bekommen..."Er zog Lucy, die ihn überrascht anblickte, in seine Arme und küsste sie.

„Aber dann würden wir uns die nächste Zeit über nicht mehr viel zu Gesicht

bekommen...", flüsterte sie, nachdem sie den Kuss lösten und schob Sirius unsanft durch den Türspalt. „**Und nun geh**..."

„Ich hole dich zum Frühstück ab, okay?"Wieder zog Sirius sie durch den Türspalt an sich und küsste sie, wurde aber gleich darauf von Lucy wieder weg gedrängt.

„Ja, ja...", lachte sie. „Aber bitte **_geh_ **jetzt endlich..."

Er hastete zur Treppe hinüber, die zu den Schlafräumen der Jungen führte. Auf der ersten Stufe drehte er sich noch mal um und sah zu Lucy hinüber.

„Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte Sirius.

Lucys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. „Ich liebe dich auch...", flüsterte sie zurück und lächelte ihn an.

Dann lief er die Treppe hoch und verschwand.

In genau diesem Moment schwang das Portrait der fetten Dame bei Seite und heitere Stimmen kündigten Lucy an, dass mehrere Schülerinnen und Schüler vom Ball zurückkehrten.

Leise schloss sie die Tür, lief hinüber zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich wieder in das noch warme Bettzeug fallen. Dann drehte sie sich um, so dass man ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und stellte sich schlafend.

Nicht mal dreißig Sekunden später ging die Tür auf und Tracy, Gloria und Lily kamen herein spaziert.

„Ich hatte mich halt wirklich erschreckt! Es war ein so unheimliches Geräusch, das kann ich euch sagen...", sagte Lily.

„Wahrscheinlich war es nur Peeves, der sich in einer Rüstung versteckt hatte, Lily... Aber ich kann verstehen, dass dich das erschreckt hat!", antwortete Gloria beruhigend und flüsterte dann plötzlich: „Oh seht mal, Lucy schläft schon..."

„Na, dann sollten wir leise sein, damit wir sie nicht wecken...", ergänzte Tracy und schlich zu ihrem Bett hinüber.

Bereits eine halbe Stunde später herrschte Ruhe im Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Nur ab und an hörte man das tiefe Atmen von Gloria, die bereits zu schlafen schien und auch Tracy war bereits leise am schnarchen...

Auch Lucy war gerade soweit, endlich wieder einzuschlafen, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie sich jemand hastig neben sie legte und mit unter ihre Decke kroch. Natürlich war es Lily...

„So einfach kommst du mir heute noch nicht davon, Lucy Roberts! Also erzähl mal, was geschehen ist... Ich weiß schon bis zu dem Punkt bescheid, wo Sirius mir berichtet hat, dass du ihn in dein kleines Severus-Geheimnis eingeweiht hast und er zu dir gehen wollte, um sich zu entschuldigen...", flüsterte sie leise.

„Oh Lily, können wir nicht morgen reden?", antwortete Lucy und der Ton ihrer Stimme klang ziemlich gezerrt. „Ich bin so verdammt müde! Dieser Abend hat mich echt geschafft...", gähnte sie leise.

„_DAS _kann ich verstehen... Das ganze Bettzeug riecht ja auch noch nach Sirius! Viel geschlafen hast _du_ bestimmt nicht?", schmunzelte Lily. „Und da _ICH_ dich heute auch noch vor einer ziemlich peinlichen Situation gerettet habe, will ich nun _EINZELHEITEN_ hören..."

„Nun ja... Sirius ist her gekommen und... wir haben uns halt wieder vertragen... Und dann...bist du plötzlich gekommen und hast uns geweckt!", sagte Lucy scheinheilig.

„Und nachdem ihr euch vertragen hattet, seid ihr vom Schlaf übermannt worden, die Kleider sind euch vom Körper abgeplatzt und ihr habt seelenruhig geschlummert...", ergänzte die rothaarige junge Frau ironisch.

„Woher wusstest du...?", fragte Lucy gespielt irritiert und wurde kurz darauf von ihrem Gegenüber in die Seite gezwickt.

„Nun erzähl schon, habt ihr...?"Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte man den erwartungsvollen, neugierigen Ausdruck in Lilys Augen sehen. „Oder habt ihr nicht?"

Lucy lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Nein... wir haben nicht, auch wenn es vielleicht danach aussah..."

„_Das_ sah es wirklich..."

„Kann ich mir denken... Aber wir haben „nur"ziemlich intensiv geschmust und... es war wunderschön, Lily!", sagte sie und schloss lächelnd die Augen.

„Also ist jetzt endlich wieder bei uns allen alles in Ordnung?", stellte Lily zufrieden fest.

„Ich glaube schon...", antwortete Lucy glücklich, denn sie hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass nun endlich alles wieder im Lot war. „Ich bin nur mal gespannt...", ergänzte sie und machte eine kurze Pause. „...wie Sirius mit Severus klar kommt!"

„Wieso?", harkte Lily leise nach.

„Na ja, ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich mir darüber keine Gedanken mehr zu machen brauche, weil sich das mit Sirius ja sowieso vorerst erledigt hatte, aber...meine Mom hat doch in drei Wochen Geburtstag und feiert groß...", erklärte Lucy nachdenklich.

„Und?"

„Also ich würde mich schon freuen, wenn Sirius mich an diesem Wochenende zu meinen Eltern begleitet und ich ihn vorstellen kann. Es wird am Abend eine große Party geben und

Moms Schwester Sybill und Severus kommen natürlich auch...", sie zog sie Augenbrauen hoch. „Sein Dad wird bestimmt nicht dabei sein... Kann sich ja nicht damit abfinden, dass die Schwester seiner Frau nicht die gleichen Ansichten teilt, wie er!", seufzte sie. „Aber ich bin gespannt, wie sich Sirius UND Severus arrangieren werden, da wir unter Garantie auch am selben Tisch sitzen müssen..."

Lily lachte etwas zu laut auf, was ein mürrisches Murmeln von Tracy zu Folge hatte.

„Oh, da bin ich ja mal gespannt...Wird bestimmt ein verkrampfter Abend werden!", gluckste sie leise.

„Ich bin auch gespannt... Aber am besten werde ich Sirius so bald wie möglich fragen, ob er mich nicht begleiten will... Im Moment wird er mir bestimmt nicht mal _diesen_ Wunsch abschlagen..."Lucy grinste. „Und außerdem _muss_ er lernen, sich mit Severus zu arrangieren, denn er ist nun mal schließlich ein Teil meiner Familie und mir sehr, sehr wichtig!"

„Das wird schon...", sagte Lily überzeugt und nickte leicht. „So... und nun lass ich dich schlafen!", leise huschte sie unter der Bettdecke hervor. „Und träum schön von deinem Sirius...", säuselte sie Lucy noch zu. „Hat übrigens einen _ziiiiemlich_ netten Körper...soweit ich das sehen konnte!"

„_DAS_ kannst du wohl laut sagen!", bestätigte Lucy verträumt. „Und dir süsse Träume von deinem James..."

„Werde ich haben..."Dann winkte Lily noch einmal und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang ihres eigenen Betts...

**Ein kleines Review für eine Kranke? Dann geht es mir bestimmt ganz schnell wieder besser... hüstel :-) **

**Bis bald...**

****

**Euer Sönnchen**


	20. Die liebe Verwandtschaft

**So, da bin ich wieder! Zwar bin ich immer noch nicht wieder ganz fit, aber das Fieber ist weg und zum schreiben hat es heute schon gereicht... :-)**

**Alika: Das ist ein sehr schönes Lob von Dir, danke!! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch, wie es nun weiter geht!?**

**Moony: danke für die lieben Genesungswünsche! Haben geholfen... ;-) Ja, es war schon von Vorteil, dass Lily die beiden geweckte hat! Aber mal schauen, was noch so passiert... Im Moment fallen mir ganz neue Dinge ein, die sicherlich sehr spannend sein könnten... Ich habe im übrigen sogar 2 Katzen... Und rate mal, wie die heißen? Ich machs mal nicht so spannend: Lucy und Lily...KEIN SCHERZ! ;-)**

**Nicky: danke für Dein Lob!! Ich bin auch eher für ein Happy End, aber das weiß ich halt noch nicht! Ich habe Deinen Wunsch aber notiert... ;-) Ob James damals schon ne Brille hatte? Ich denke schon... Aber ich werde das mal einbauen, in einem der kommenden Kapitel! ;-)**

**Seidenschnabel: Danke für die guten Wünsche, da fühle ich mich schon gleich um einiges besser... :-)**

**Rupi: danke fürs Lob, und hier ist das nächste Chapter in der XXL-Version!**

**Melli: Ich werde gleich rot, danke für Dein Lob! Zu Sirius Körper: Den stelle ich mir wirklich ziemlich Hammer vor! Ich denke, ich werde in einem der kommenden Chaps mal eine ziemlich genaue Beschreibung abliefern... ;-)**

**AnniShirley: DANKEDANKEDANKE!!! Freue mich, dass du nun auch zu meinen "aktiven" Lesern gehörst! Vielen Dank für Dein Lob! :-)**

****

**Die liebe Verwandtschaft...**

Als Sirius sich am nächsten morgen auf den Weg machte, um Lucy abzuholen, war es bereits elf Uhr morgens. Er hatte trotz der kurzen Nacht gut geschlafen und fühlte sich ungewöhnlich fit. Selbst James, Remus und Peter waren so verwundert über seine gute Laune, die fast ansteckend wirkte, dass sie ihn sogar damit aufzogen.

Als er am Schlafsaal der Mädchen angekommen war, klopfte er laut.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen...", strahlte Lucy ihn an, nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Er könnte nicht besser sein...", antwortete Sirius, zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie, als hätte er sie seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Erst als einige der männlichen Schüler, die in der unmittelbaren Umgebung im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, zu pfeifen und grölen anfingen, lösten sich die beiden grinsend.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Sirius, während er seinen Arm um Lucy legte und mit ihr zum Portraitloch schlenderte.

„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass mein Bett ohne dich nicht mehr so gemütlich war...", sie tat, als würde sie überlegen. „Ja! Und du? Bist du noch gut in euern Schlafsaal gekommen?"

„Ging alles glatt...", sagte er schmunzelnd. „Doch für alles andere stehen wir jetzt wohl tief in Lilys Schuld..."

Lucy nickte lachend und langsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter, die zur großen Halle führte.

Sie setzten sich an einen ruhigen Platz des Gryffindor-Tisches, der um diese Uhrzeit noch ungewöhnlich gut besucht war. Es handelte sich hauptsächlich um die gestrigen „Nachtschwärmer", die an diesem Sonntag mehr Zeit zum Ausschlafen benötigt hatten, als gewöhnlich.

Sirius füllte in zwei Becher Kaffee ein, während Lucy sich um den O-Saft kümmerte.

„Ich glaube, Vitamine tun uns beiden heute ganz gut...", sagte sie lächelnd und stellte ein Glas zu Sirius hinüber. Dann nahm sie sich ein Croissant und bestrich die Spitze mit etwas Butter.

„Kaffee aber auch...", ergänzte Sirius und reichte ihr einen großen Becher.

Sie frühstückten genüsslich, während sie sich über den gestrigen Abend unterhielten. Zu tief ins Detail wollte jedoch keiner von ihnen beiden gehen, da es noch bestimmte Dinge über die letzten Wochen zu klären gab. Auch die Tatsache, dass Lucy die Cousine von Sirius Erzfeind war, wurde von seiner Seite noch nicht zum Thema gemacht.

Erst als sie beide ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, wurde Lucy still und mied Sirius Blick.

„Hey mein Engel... Was hast du?", fragte Sirius sanft und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Ach...", sagte Lucy beiläufig und blickte ihn kurz an. „Ich... möchte einfach noch mal mit dir über Severus reden, wenn das für dich okay ist?"

„Gut...", sagte Sirius aufmunternd. „Was liegt dir auf der Seele?"

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich... Ist es für dich wirklich okay, dass ich seine Cousine bin?"Lucy blickte ihn fragend an. „Du hast das gestern so überzeugt gesagt und ich hoffe halt nur, dass du auch weißt, was das eben bedeutet?"

„Lucy, ich habe es gesagt, weil ich es so meine!", antwortete er sanft und streichelte ihren Handrücken. „Keiner kann sich seine Verwandtschaft aussuchen und ich will mit DIR zusammen sein und nicht mit... Severus."Er räusperte sich, bevor er weiter sprach. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, Snape beim Vornamen zu nennen, doch er tat es Lucy zu Liebe. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich zum Großteil meiner Familie keinen Kontakt mehr habe?"

Lucy sah ihn verwundert an. „Nein... Wieso denn nicht?"

„Nun... meine Familie besteht fast _nur_ aus Schwarzmagiern... Sie verherrlichen alles, was mit Reinblütigkeit zu tun hat und haben eine sehr intolerante Meinung was Halbblüter, Muggel und Squibs angeht. Fast alle von ihnen waren ausschließlich in Slytherin..." Sirius trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Ich konnte das nie verstehen und je älter ich wurde, desto häufiger gab es Auseinandersetzungen zwischen meinen Eltern und mir. Letztes Jahr dann... Na ja... Sie haben mich raus geschmissen..."

„WAS? Wieso habe ich das nicht mit bekommen? Und wo bist du hingegangen...?", fragte Lucy schockiert.

„Ich habe halt auch so meine Geheimnisse, die ich nicht mit vielen teilen wollte..."Er lächelte sie an. „Ich bin zu James und seine Eltern haben mich sofort herzlich aufgenommen. Sie sind wirklich fabelhaft! Das ich nicht mehr zu Hause wohne, wissen auch nur James, Remus, Peter und jetzt du..."Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Na ja.... Und Dumbledore natürlich..."

„Oh Sirius, das tut mir so leid!"Lucy sah ihn an und merkte, wie ihr Herz schwer wurde. Sie hatte in Sirius immer nur als Draufgänger mit vielen Frauengeschichten gesehen, der fabelhaft Quidditch spielen konnte und der von alle bewundert wurde. Das auch _er_ Schwierigkeiten und Probleme hatte, wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen und sie schämte sich etwas für ihre Oberflächlichkeit.

„Das muss es nicht...", sagte er beruhigend. „Ich bin froh, dass ich da raus bin. Aber ich glaube, dass das auch der Grund ist, warum ich ...Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy und alle Slytherins so...abstoßend finde."

Lucy wurde still.

„Was hast du?", fragte Sirius erneut.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich um etwas bitten, aber ich mag das jetzt gar nicht mehr

tun...", sagte Lucy leise.

„Und um was?"

„Nun ja...meine Mom...", sie stockte. „Also sie plant in drei Wochen ein großes Fest um in ihren Geburtstag rein zu feiern... Und ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du mich begleitest und meine Eltern kennen lernen möchtest? Ich wollte dich ihnen gerne vorstellen. Wir sind zwar auch reinblütig, geben da aber überhaupt nichts drauf...", fügte sie hastig hinzu.

Sirius lächelte. „Aber was soll denn daran schlimm sein, wenn deine Eltern nicht wie meine sind?"

„Na ja, wir sind so ziemlich der einzige Teil der Familie, der so denkt... Sonst sieht es fast genauso aus, wie bei dir zu Hause..."Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an. „Mein Dad kommt eigentlich aus Kanada und ist damals wegen meiner Mom nach England gezogen. Dort sind die Hexen und Zauberer aber nicht so auf ihre Reinblütigkeit stolz, wie bei uns... Und meine Mom ist eh eine Seele von Mensch, die keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun kann. Ihre Schwester Sybill hat Severus Vater geheiratet und trotzdem sein Vater nicht viel von meiner Mom und meinem Dad hält, haben Mom und Tante Sybill immer engen Kontakt gehalten...."

Lucy machte eine kurze Pause. „Es ist nur so, Sirius... Auf der Feier meiner Mom wird auf jeden Fall auch Severus sein...Vielleicht sogar sein Vater."

Sirius sah sie einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an. Doch dann erhellten sich seine Gesichtszüge plötzlich. „Wie ich bereits sagte, ich möchte mit DIR zusammen sein und nicht mit Severus... Und ich muss da ja wohl nicht auf seinem Schoß sitzen, oder?"

„Nein... das musst du bestimmt nicht...", lachte Lucy.

„Und deine Eltern möchte ich sehr gerne kennen lernen!"

Lucy beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorne, stützte sich mit den Armen auf dem Holztisch ab und lächelte Sirius liebevoll an. „Du bist süß...", sagte sie leise und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Na sieh mal einer an!", schnarrte eine kühle, hochnäsige Stimme plötzlich hinter Lucy, die sich ruckartig umdrehte. „Hat Black es doch geschafft, die kleine Lucy wieder in _sein_ Bett zu bekommen...?"

Es war Malfoy.

Doch er war nicht alleine.

Mit abschätziger Mine stand Severus hinter ihm und beobachtete, was sich da gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte.

„Halt doch die Klappe, Lucius!", sagte Lucy gereizt und wäre ihm liebend gerne an die Gurgel gegangen.

Doch der blonde Slytherin beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern wandte sich nun Snape zu.

„Tja, Severus... Da musst du wohl schon früher aufstehen! Black weiß zwar nicht, was Familienehre ist, aber er hat wohl das gewisse Etwas, auf das die Frauen stehen..."

Doch Severus ignorierte ihn und blickte weiter zu Sirius und Lucy hinüber.

„Wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest, Malfoy, dann erlebst DU gleich mal das gewisse Etwas...", sagte Sirius und funkelte Lucius angriffslustig an.

Malfoy lächelte nur arrogant, schien aber zu erkennen, dass Sirius nicht zu spaßen

schien. „Was soll´s... Junges Glück soll man nicht stören!" Er drehte sich um, sah Snape mit einem Blick an, der zu sagen schien, „Na komm schon..."und rauschte davon.

Auch Snape wandte sich langsam ab.

„Entschuldigst du mich bitte kurz?"Lucy blickte Sirius flehend an und er nickte. „Bin gleich wieder da!"

Sie sprang auf und hastete Severus hinter her. Erst außerhalb der großen Halle hatte sie Malfoy und ihn eingeholt. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war die Eingangshalle fast leer... Sie packte Severus an der Schulter, um ihn zu stoppen und in der nächsten Sekunde sah er sie irritiert an.

„Schwirr mal kurz ab...", sagte sie knapp zu Lucius, der sie belustigt anblickte. Doch als auch Snape ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, drehte sich Lucius argwöhnisch um und ging weiter in Richtung Kerker.

„Na, wieder alles klar im Hause Black-Roberts?", fragte Severus ironisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Lucy atmete schwer aus und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenem Mund an. „Severus... Was soll das?"

„Was soll was? Ich habe dir nur eine Frage gestellt, oder nicht?"

„Ja, es ist wieder alles klar im Hause Black und Roberts... Du könntest dich ruhig mal etwas für mich freuen...", sagte Lucy und verschränkte nun ebenfalls die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Gestern Abend hast _DU_ noch heulend vor mir gestanden, während Black sich mit einer anderen _vergnügt _hat... Jetzt sehe ich dich keine 24 Stunden später mit ihm knutschen, als wäre nie etwas geschehen und _DU_ sagst, ich soll mich für dich freuen?"Severus blickte sie fragen an.

„Ja, ich weiß... Für dich sieht das alles komisch aus!"Lucy räusperte sich kurz. „Aber er hat sich entschuldigt... Er wollte mich nur eifersüchtig mache, weil ich mit DIR beim Ball war...Das mit Rebecca war nur eine Show!", sagte sie verteidigend.

„Lucy..." Severus atmete aus, lies die Arme wieder sinken und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „...du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen... Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, dann ist das okay! Ich...", er stockte. „...möchte halt nur nicht, dass er dir weh tut! Und du kennst Blacks Ruf...gerade im Bezug auf seine Weibergeschichten!"

Lucy legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Danke Sev... Aber du brauchst dir um mich keine Gedanken zu machen... Ich pass schon gut auf mich auf und..." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. „...du solltest nicht so viel auf Gerüchte geben! Auch über dich erzählt man sich nur die schlimmsten Dinge und _die _sind in meinen Augen auch alles andere als wahr..."

Auch Severus Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Immer wenn Lucy in seiner Nähe war, hatte er das Gefühl, sie würde nur das Gute in ihm sehen. Er hatte sogar manchmal das Gefühl, sie sei der einzige Mensch, der sich wirklich für ihn interessierte.

„Wenn du mich brauchst, dann bin ich für dich da, Kleines! Das weißt du doch...", sagte er knapp und für einen Augenblick legte sich ein warmer Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir..."Doch dann fiel Lucy plötzlich etwas ein. „Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen..."

„Noch mehr Dinge, die mich um hauen?", fragte Severus amüsiert.

„Ich habe Sirius... gesagt, dass du mein Cousin bist..."

Severus verzog etwas den Mund, was Lucy zeigen sollte, dass er nicht wirklich begeistert von dieser Neuigkeit war.

„Ich will ihn meinen Eltern vorstellen... An Moms Geburtstag, weißt du?", sie sah ihn an, als würde sie um Verständnis bitten.

„Ist dir ja ganz schön ernst mit ihm, hm?", seufzte Severus. „Na, erfahren hätte er es dann ja sowieso. So fällt er uns wenigstens nicht vor Ort in Ohnmacht...."Er grinste sie liebevoll an.

„Aber unterhalten muss ich mich nicht mit ihm!?"

„Mir reicht es schon, wenn ihr euch nicht umbringt!", antwortete Lucy lässig.

„Na, wir werden sehen..."

Severus zwinkerte ihr zu, drehte sich um und ging in die gleiche Richtung, in die Malfoy vor ein paar Minuten verschwunden war....

§§§

Die nächsten Wochen verflogen förmlich perfekt...

Sirius und Lucy verbrachten fast jede freie Minute mit einander. Sie gingen zusammen spazieren, verbrachten die kürzer werdenden Abende zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ihnen Lily und James oft Gesellschaft leisteten und gingen zusammen zum essen.

Selbst bei Sirius und James Qiudditch-Trainings waren Lucy und Lily fast immer dabei und feuerten sie an.

Auch Remus und Emily waren immer öfter mit von der Partie, so dass sie häufig etwas zu sechst unternahmen. Nur Peter zog sich immer mehr zurück, obwohl seine Freunde ihn immer wieder darum baten, sich ihnen doch anzuschließen, auch wenn er keine Freundin hatte...

Doch es waren nur wenige Abende, an denen sich Peter zu ihnen gesellte. Lediglich in der nächsten Vollmondnacht, in der Sirius, James und Peter wie versprochen Remus begleiteten, war alles zwischen ihnen beim alten...

Und selbst die Gedanken, die Sirius sich noch kürzlich über Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger gemacht hatte, gerieten immer mehr in Vergessenheit...

Als der Samstag anbrach, an dem Lucy Sirius ihren Eltern vorstellen wollte, war sie bereits in heller Aufregung. Es war fast Mittag, während sie vor ihrem Bett stand, ihre kleine Reisetasche packte und dabei schmunzelnd von Lily beobachtet wurde.

„Nun bleib doch mal ruhig... Du stellst Sirius doch nur deinen Eltern vor... Warum bist du denn dabei so nervös, Lucy?", fragte Lily spöttisch, die es sich auf Lucys Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Wann stelle ich schon mal jemanden meinen Eltern vor? Von Thomas haben sie erst nach einem Jahr etwas gesehen...", antwortete Lucy und stopfte ein paar Socken an den Rand ihrer Tasche.

„Also ist es dir ziemlich ernst mit Sirius?", harkte Lily nach und Lucy machte eine kurze Pause, um sie anzublicken.

„Ja... Das ist es!"Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Ich bin so verdammt verliebt in ihn und dabei konnte ich ihn früher nicht mal leiden... Ist doch schon komisch, was?"

„Manchmal ist das halt so im Leben...", sagte Lily und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hoffe nur, Mom und Dad werden ihn auch mögen..."

„Das werden sie schon... Und selbst wenn nicht... Du sollst mit ihm glücklich werden!"Lily grinste plötzlich. „Schlaft ihr eigentlich im selben Zimmer?"

Lucy wusste sofort, worauf sie anspielte... „Ich denke schon... Aber... ich habe keinen Bock von meinem Dad oder meiner Mom bei irgendetwas erwischt zu werden. Im Haus meiner Eltern geht bei mir gar nichts..."

„Wie langweilig... Und dabei wäre das doch die Chance gewesen, sich mal etwas näher zu kommen."Sie überlegte kurz. „Obwohl du recht hast. Ich könnte das auch nicht bei meinen Eltern zu Hause."

„Und was unternimmst du mit James dieses Wochenende?", fragte Lucy und schloss den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche.

„Wir wollten mal mit Remus und Emily nach Hogsmead runter gehen... Sonst nichts weiter."

„Das ist doch auch nett..."In diesem Augenblick klopfte es.

„Das wird Sirius sein...! Also dann..."Lucy gab Lily ein Küsschen auf die Wange, warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und lief zur Tür hinüber.

„Viel Spaß...", rief Lily den beiden zu, als sie Sirius in der Tür erkannte. Sie winkten noch kurz und dann waren sie fort...

§§§

„Da ist ja mein Mädchen...", sagte der große, braunhaarige Mann überschwänglich, als Lucy und Sirius aus dem Kamin traten. Neben ihm stand eine blonde Frau, der Lucy wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war und die freudig lächelte, als sie die beiden Ankömmlinge erblickte.

„Mom! Dad!", rief Lucy laut, ließ ihre Tasche fallen und umarmte ihre Eltern herzlich.

„Wie schön, dass ihr da seid...", sagte Lucys Mutter und drückte ihrer Tochter ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Dann drehte sich Lucy zu Sirius um.

„Darf ich euch meinen Freund Sirius vorstellen?", sagte sie liebevoll und winkte Sirius zu sich hinüber, der immer noch am Kamin stand.

„Mrs. Roberts... Mr. Roberts! Es freut mich sehr, sie kennen zu lernen..." Sirius lächelte, während er Lucys Eltern die Hand gab.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite, Sirius! Schön, dass du auch gekommen bist...", sagte Lucys Mutter freundlich, zog den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann an sich und umarmte ihn, als wäre er schon ein langjähriges Familienmitglied.

„Danke...", antwortete Sirius leise und freute sich über die herzliche Begrüßung.

„Seid ihr gut her gekommen?", fragte Lucys Vater zwinkernd.

„Ja, die Flohnetzwerke sind heute nicht zu überlastet...", antwortete Lucy, die sich inzwischen wieder bei Sirius eingeharkt hatte.

„Na, dann würde ich vorschlagen, ihr geht jetzt erst mal hoch in eure Zimmer und wenn ihr ausgepackt habt, dann kommt ihr runter und wir trinken gemütlich zusammen eine Tasse Tee...", sagte Lucys Mutter und legte Sirius liebevoll die Hand auf den Oberarm.

„Gute Idee!", antwortete Lucy begeistert.

Als sie in den oberen Stock des Hauses kamen, deutete Lucy auf die erste Tür rechts neben dem Treppenaufgang.

„Das ist dein Zimmer..."Sir drehte den Knauf und ließ die Tür leise aufschwingen. Etwas zögernd trat Sirius ein und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick in einem sehr gemütlich eingerichteten Gästezimmer wieder.

„Das ist wirklich hübsch...", sagte er und stelle seine Tasche auf das kuschelig aussehende Bett. Alles war in typisch englischen Landhausstil gehalten...

„Ja... Mom gibt sich immer viel Mühe, das Haus so gemütlich wie möglich wirken zu lassen...", antwortete Lucy und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und wo ist dein Zimmer?", fragte Sirius.

„Oh, das wird dich freuen..."Sie ging zu einer Tür, von der Sirius im ersten Augenblick gedacht hatte, dass sich hinter ihr ein Kleiderschrank befinden würde und öffnete sie.

„Unsere Zimmer sind direkt mit einander verbunden...", sagte Lucy und deutete in den anderen Raum.

Sirius lachte überrascht. „Und deine Eltern... Sie sind damit einverstanden?"Er ging zu Lucy hinüber und folgte ihr in das andere Zimmer.

„Meine Eltern vertrauen uns...", antwortete Lucy und ließ sich auf ihr großes Bett sinken. „Meine Mom sagt eh immer, dass man nichts verhindern kann, was geschehen soll..."

„Eine sehr aufgeschlossene Einstellung..."Sirius nickte anerkennend und setzte sich zu Lucy.

Einen Augenblick sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

„Ich finde es wirklich schön, dass du mit gekommen bist..."Lucy zog Sirius an seinem Arm nach hinten auf das weiche Bettzeug und gab ihm einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss, den er leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

„Ich freue mich auch...", lächelte er und schloss seine Arme um sie. „Werden wir heute in getrennten Betten schlafen?", fragte er scheinheilig und sah zur Verbindungstür hinüber.

„Hmmm...", machte Lucy und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Eigentlich möchte ich schon die Gelegenheit nutzen, mich wieder in deinen Arm zu kuscheln! Aber..."

„Aber was...?", fragte Sirius und fing an, ihren Hals sanft zu küssen.

„Aber ich möchte nicht im Hause meiner Eltern... Da möchte ich auf keinen Fall...", druckste sie rum und konnte sich angesichts der immer intensiver werdenden Küsse gar nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren.

„Du möchtest hier keinen Sex haben...", beendete Sirius den Satz für sie und brach damit sein Tun an ihrem Hals ab.

„Ja...", antwortete Lucy leise und sah in seine schwarzen Augen.

Sirius grinste. „Kann ich gut verstehen... Ich habe auch ein Problem damit, es im Hause deiner Eltern zu tun.... Ich könnte deinem Dad dann morgen bestimmt nicht unbedarft in die Augen sehen..."

Nun musste auch Lucy grinsen. „Du verwunderst mich immer wieder, mein Schatz!"

„Aber ich kann ihm vorbehaltlos in die Augen sehen, wenn ich nur mit dir geschmust habe... Da bin ich mir sicher...Oder hast du da auch etwas gegen?"Wieder fing Sirius an, ihren Hals zu liebkosen und Lucy atmete genüsslich ein.

„Ich denke... bis zu einem gewissen Grad...", sie schloss die Augen. „...kann ich das mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren..."

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Sirius und Lucy sich wieder von einander lösten und das auch nur, weil es ihnen unangenehm war, Lucys Eltern so lange unten warten zu lassen...

„Wie wird der heutige Tag denn so verlaufen?", fragte Sirius, als sie auf dem Weg nach unten waren.

„Nun, jetzt wird Mom uns sicherlich gleich Tee und Sandwichs servieren... Dann müssen wir uns am späten Nachmittag langsam fertig machen und so gegen sieben Uhr abends kommen die ersten Gäste..." Lucy hatte Sirius Hand genommen und ging mit ihm durch die große Empfangshalle.

„Ihr habt es hier sehr nett...", sagte Sirius und sah sich aufmerksam um. Das große Haus machte einen sehr freundlichen Eindruck. An vielen Stellen standen Blumen, es hingen wunderschöne Bilder an den Wänden und hie und da blitze ein Familienfoto hervor.

„Danke...Schön, wenn es dir gefällt!"Lucy blieb vor einer geschlossenen Tür stehen, klopfte und im nächsten Augenblick traten sie ein...

„Ah... das seid ihr ja!", rief Lucys Mutter fröhlich und winkte sie zu sich und ihrem Mann hinüber, die bereits an einem großen Küchentisch saßen.

„Na, habt ihr ausgepackt?", fragte Mr. Roberts und deutete Lucy und Sirius an, sich zu setzen.

„Ja, wir haben unsere Sachen kurz hoch gebracht...", antwortete Lucy und setzte sich. Auf dem Tisch vor ihnen standen Teetassen, Teller und eine riesige Platte mit Sandwichs darauf, die mehr als köstlich aussahen.

„Bitte, greift zu!"Mrs. Roberts war dabei, ihrer Tochter und Sirius Tee in die Tassen zu füllen.

„Das sieht sehr lecker aus, Mrs. Roberts...", sagte Sirius und nahm sich ein Putensandwich.

„Also, wenn du das schon magst, dann wirst du heute Abend deine wahre Freude haben!"Mrs. Roberts lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Also erzählt doch mal, wie läuft es so in Hogwarts?"

„Eigentlich gibt es nicht viel zu berichten, Mom...", sagte Lucy und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse. „Wir sind halt im letzten Schuljahr und der Stoff wird nicht einfacher..."

„Aber du kommst doch immer gut mit, oder?", harkte ihr Vater nach, der etwas besorgt um Lucys Leistungen zu sein schien.

„Natürlich, Dad!", antwortete Lucy knapp und sah etwas genervt dabei aus.

„Und du, Sirius? Du bist auch in Gryffindor?"Mr. Roberts sah ihn interessiert an.

„Ja, Mr. Roberts! Ich bin im selben Jahrgang wie Lucy...", antwortete Sirius freundlich.

„Und ist es wirklich so, wie Lucy sagt? Wird der Lehrstoff jetzt deutlich schwerer?", fragte nun Mrs. Roberts und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Sandwich.

„Das stimmt schon... Gerade in Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke bekommen jetzt immer mehr Schüler Probleme mit dem Stoff..."

„Und wie kommst du mit? Lernt ihr oft zusammen?", und Mrs. Roberts setzte nach. „Lucy ist immer sehr fleißig..."

„Sirius hat nie Probleme mit dem Lernen, Mom!", mischte sich Lucy ein. „Er ist schon immer Jahrgangsbester gewesen und tut dafür eigentlich nichts...Im Grunde ziemlich unfair..."

„Na, das ist doch am besten!", sagte Mr. Roberts und lachte. „Und du spielst auch Quidditch, hat Lucy erzählt, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin im Hausteam, ja. Quidditch ist wirklich klasse! Spielen sie auch, Mr. Roberts?", fragte Sirius und sah plötzlich Begeisterung in den Augen des älteren Mannes.

„Nicht mehr, aber ich habe früher viel gespielt... Ah...Es gibt wirklich nichts schöneres, als sich auf den Besen zu schwingen und bei herrlichem Wetter durch die Lüfte zu peitschen..."

„Da hast du jetzt aber einen Stein im Brett, Sirius...", sagte Lucy lachend und legte ihm ihre Hand auf das Bein.

„Das ist wohl wahr!", bestätigte ihre Mutter sie grinsend.

„Und? Wie geht es Severus so?"Mrs. Roberts schenkte sich etwas Tee nach und blickte Lucy an.

„Es geht ihm ganz gut...", antwortete Lucy und goss sich und Sirius ebenfalls noch etwas Tee in die Tassen.

„Hängt er immer noch mit diesem Malfoy-Burschen herum?", fragte Mr. Roberts nun argwöhnisch.

„Ja, das tut er...Aber so richtige Freunde sind sie auch nicht! Ich glaube, er hat es in Slytherin halt einfach sehr schwer...", sagte Lucy nachdenklich.

„Ich mag diesen Jungen nicht! Die gesamte Malfoy-Sippe taugt nichts..."Mr. Roberts sah mürrisch zu seiner Frau. „Aber der gute, alte Andrew Snape ist ja sogar noch stolz darauf, wenn sich sein Sohn mit solchen Leuten einlässt..."

„Dad und Severus Vater verstehen sich nicht sonderlich...", erklärte Lucy leise. „Meist bekommen sie sich bei Familienfesten in die Haare und dann reden sie wieder mehrere Monate nicht mit einander..."

Sirius enthielt sich jeden Kommentars...

„Aber heute Abend wird sich nicht gestritten!", sagte Mrs. Roberts laut und sah ihren Mann eindringlich an.

„Kommt Onkel Andrew auch?", fragte Lucy leicht überrascht und sah, wie ihr Vater abgeneigt nickte.

„Na, ein Glück werden genug Leute da sein... Also müsst ihr euch ja nicht über den Weg laufen!"Wieder richtete Mrs. Roberts ihren Blick starr auf ihren Mann.

Sirius schmunzelte unbemerkt. Lucys Eltern waren ihm schon jetzt mehr als sympathisch...

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis Lucy schließlich gegen fünf Uhr aufstand und verkündete, dass sie jetzt lieber noch etwas mit Sirius nach oben gehen wolle, um sich auf das Fest vorzubereiten.

„Geht und ruht euch ruhig noch etwas aus, ihr beiden Süssen... Ihr müsst ja schließlich nachher fit sein!", sagte Mrs. Roberts und zwinkerte ihnen freundlich zu.

„Vielen Dank für den Tee und die Sandwichs...", sagte Sirius höflich, als sie die Küche verließen.

„Gern geschehen, Sirius...", riefen Mr. und Mrs. Roberts wie aus einem Mund.

„Deine Eltern sind wirklich sehr nett..."Sirius legte seinen Arm um Lucy, während sie die Treppe hoch gingen.

„Ja, das sind sie wirklich..."Sie legte ihren Kopf kurz an seine Schulter. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Onkel Andrew und Dad sich nicht wieder in die Haare kriegen..."

„Ach, so schlimm wird es nicht werden...", antwortete Sirius beruhigend.

Lucy sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen von der Seite an. „Hast du ne Ahnung... hast du ne Ahnung!"

**So, da war ich wirklich ganz dolle fleißig, oder? ;-) Ist das nicht ein kleines Review wert?? Das nächste Kapitel handelt dann von Mrs. Roberts Geburtstagsfeier und ich kann Euch versichern, Ihr könnt Euch auf EINIGES gefasst machen... ;-)**

****

**Euer Sönnchen :-)**


	21. Ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl

**Hallo meine Lieben! Leider habe ich etwas mit diesem Kapitel auf mich warten lassen... (Ich weiß,Melli) ;-) Aber hier ist es nun. Ich bin aber leider heute so im Stress, dass ich es nicht schaffe, jedem noch eine persönliche Widmung zu schreiben. Das folgt aber das nächste Mal!!! Versprochen... Ich wollte Euch aber einfach nicht bis morgen warten lassen.**

**Das soll Euch allerdings nicht abhalten, mir eine kleine, persönliche Notiz zu hinterlassen... ;-) **

****

**Viel Spaß beim lesen...!!!**

**Euer Sönnchen**

****

**Ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl**

„Dieses Kleid müsste an dir verboten werden...", flüsterte Sirius in Lucys Ohr, während er seine Arme von hinten um ihren Körper legte und zärtlich ihre Wange küsste. Über den Spiegel, vor dem sie standen, warf er ihr einen ausgehungerten Blick zu, der Lucys Knie weich werden ließ...

Seine Hände glitten sanft über den eleganten Stoff ihres langen, roten, eng geschnittenen Abendkleides und unweigerlich schloss Lucy kurz die Augen und genoss seine Berührungen.

„Du siehst aber auch zum anbeißen aus...", antwortete sie, drehte sich um und legte die Arme um Sirius Hals. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd, bei dem er die oberen beiden Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte. Seine Haare fielen ihm lässig in die Stirn und sein smartes Grinsen verzauberte Lucy augenblicklich.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, küsste sie zärtlich und Lucy schmiegte sich wie eine Katze an seinen Körper. Durch den dunklen Ton der Wanduhr unterbrachen sie jedoch schweren Herzens den Kuss und blickten sich an.

„Es nützt nichts...", sagte Lucy und atmete tief ein. „Es ist sieben Uhr... Wir müssen runter!"

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dafür freue ich mich auf eine _aufregende_ Nacht mit dir..."

„Aber nicht zu aufregend...!", setzte Lucy entschieden nach.

„Natürlich nicht...", grinste Sirius und klang dabei fast ein bisschen ironisch.

Mit einem skeptischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht nahm Lucy Sirius Hand und ging mit ihm zur Tür. Als sie die Treppe hinunter gingen, erblickten sie bereits etliche festlich gekleidete Gäste in der großen Empfangshalle des Hauses. Lucy grüßte die Anwesenden, die sie kannte und ging zusammen mit Sirius in einen großen, festlich geschmückten Raum, in dem unzählige, liebevoll eingedeckte Tische standen.

„Wir sitzen da hinten...", sagte Lucy und zeigte auf den großen Tisch am Kopf des Raumes. „Das ist der Familientisch!"

„Heißt das, S... Severus wird bei uns am Tisch sitzen?"Etwas erschrocken klang Sirius schon.

Doch Lucy lächelte nur zur Antwort und Sirius war klar, dass das nur _JA_ bedeuten konnte...

„Da seid ihr ja...", ertönte plötzlich eine aufgeregte Frauenstimme direkt hinter Sirius und Lucy.

Es war Lucys Mom.

„Hallo Mrs. Roberts!", sagte Sirius freundlich. „Sie sehen klasse aus..."

Lucys Mutter wurde etwas rot um die Nase. „Danke, Sirius... Ich bin auch schon mehr als gespannt, wie der Abend so wird!"

„Ach Mom... Es wird bestimmt ein tolles Fest!"Lucy legte ihrer Mutter den Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie kurz an sich. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ein fabelhaftes Fest werden würde, gerade weil _sie _selbst ja mit Sirius hier war.

„Ja... Wenn dein Vater und Onkel Andrew sich beherrschen!"Mrs. Roberts sah nun jäh bedrückt aus.

„Mom... Glaubst du nicht, dass Dad und Onkel Andrew sich _hier_ beherrschen werden?"

„Du kennst doch deinen Vater... Andrew braucht nur eine Sache zu sagen, die ihn stört und schon ist er an der Decke!"Das Gesicht von Lucys Mutter sah nun besorgt aus.

„Mach dir darüber bitte mal keine Sorgen... Severus und ich werden unsere Väter schon im Zaum halten, wenn es nötig ist!", beruhige Lucy sie und wirkte dabei allerdings selbst nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Und notfalls helfe ich auch dabei...", sagte Sirius besänftigend und ein Lächeln trat auf Mrs. Roberts Gesicht.

„Na, wir werden sehen!", antwortete sie etwas gelassener. „Aber geht nun schon mal an eure Plätze... Ich möchte in einer viertel Stunde eine Eröffnungsrede halten."

„Alles klar, Mom...", antwortete Lucy. Zusammen mit Sirius ging sie zu dem etwas größeren Familientisch hinüber, an dem schon ein älteres Ehepaar Platz genommen hatte.

„Hallo Grandma, hallo Grandpa...", sagte Lucy und umarmte die beiden alten Leute herzlich.

„Ah Lucy...", rief die kleine, rundliche Hexe laut und drückte Lucy fest an ihre Brust.

„Was für eine wunderschöne Dame sie geworden ist... Nicht wahr, Esmeralda?", sagte der hagere Mann, der einen langen, dunkelblauen Zaubererumhang trug.

„Oh ja, das ist sie!! Wahrlich eine Schönheit..."

„Oh Grandpa... Ich werde schon rot im Gesicht!!!"Alle lachten sie herzlich und Lucy wandte sich Sirius zu.

„Darf ich euch Sirius vorstellen?"Sie wandte sich wieder den beiden älteren Leuten zu. „Sirius, das sind die meine Großeltern... Die Eltern von Mom!"

„Freut mich sehr...", sagte Sirius höflich und gab erst Lucys Großmutter und dann ihrem Großvater die Hand.

„Was für ein stattlicher und höflicher junger Mann, Albert! Ist er dein fester Freund, Lucy?"Lucys Großmutter musterte Sirius beeindruckt.

„Ja Granny... Er ist mein fester Freund!"Lucy nahm Sirius Hand und drückte sie kurz.

„Na, da hast du einen ordentlichen Fang gemacht, Lucinda!", sagte der alte Mann und klopfte Sirius kurz auf die Schulter.

„Den guten Fang habe ich gemacht, wenn ich das so sagen darf!", antwortete Sirius und legte seinen Arm um Lucy. Die beiden älteren Herrschaften blickten sich verzückt an.

„Mom! Dad! Setzt euch, setzt euch..."Lucys Mutter war plötzlich erneut aufgetaucht. „Und ihr beiden auch!"Sie deutete auf Sirius und Lucy. „Sonst bekommen wir nie Ruhe in den Haufen..."

„Bleib nur immer schön ruhig, Liebes! Sonst bekommst du noch vor deinem 50. Geburtstag einen Herzinfarkt!", rief Lucys Großvater lachend seiner Tochter hinterher, die schon wieder weg huschte.

„Na, wir sollten uns lieber setzen, sonst bekommt Mom wirklich noch einen Anfall!", sagte Lucy und zwinkerte ihrem Großvater zu. „Wir sitzen da drüben... Neben Mom und Dad!"

„Ja geht nur... geht nur!"Die alte Frau winkte lachend und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

Als auch Lucy sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte, merkte sie, dass Sirius sie schmunzelnd von der Seite fixierte.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Du heißt... Lucinda?", sagte er und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Lucy verzog ihren Mund, als wäre ihr etwas unangenehm. „Hmm... ja! Grandpa nennt mich immer so, obwohl ich es hasse!"

„Lucinda... Da komme ich jetzt wirklich nicht drüber hinweg!", lachte Sirius plötzlich los. „Stell dir mal vor, du wärst wirklich auf Malfoys Baggern eingegangen... Dann..."

„...würden wir Lucius und Lucinda Malfoy heißen, wenn wir heiraten würden! Ja...Ja... Ja!", endete Lucy für ihn. „Beruhigst du dich jetzt mal wieder, oder was hättest du gedacht, wovon Lucy die Abkürzung ist?"

Sirius schien sich wieder etwas zu fangen. „Sorry... Es war nur so eine Art... Schock!"

Doch Lucy kam nicht dazu, etwas darauf zu erwidern und auch Sirius verstummte schlagartig.

Severus war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und stand urplötzlich direkt neben Lucy.

„Hallo Lucy...", sagte er freundlich und Sirius hätte schwören können, dass er Snape in diesem Augenblick das erste Mal ansatzweise lächeln sah.

„Hey Sev! Schön, dass du da bist...", rief Lucy lachend, stand auf und umarmte ihren Cousin. Für Sirius war der Anblick fürchterlich, trotzdem er inzwischen über die familiären Verhältnisse der Roberts und Snapes unterrichtet war. Lucy dabei zu sehen, wie sie herzlich zu Snape war, drehte ihm scheinbar immer noch den Magen um...

„Ihr...kennt euch ja?", fragte Lucy zögerlich und blickte zwischen Severus und Sirius hin und her.

Doch die beiden hatten nicht mehr als ein knappes Nicken für einander übrig.

„Ich geh mal kurz zu Grandma und Grandpa hinüber und sage ihnen _Hallo_!", antwortete Severus knapp und wandte sich ab.

„Na, das klappt ja ganz super..."Ironie schwang in Lucys Stimme mit und mit zusammen gekniffenem Mund sah sie Sirius an.

„Was erwartest du? Sollen wir uns jetzt plötzlich in die Arme fallen?"Er lächelte sie an und legte seine Hand auf die von Lucy.

„Nein...ist schon okay! Ich finde es halt nur so... schade, denn ihr bedeutet mir ja beide sehr viel...", gab sie etwas traurig zurück und lächelte Sirius an...

Nachdem Severus mit der Begrüßung seiner Großeltern fertig war, setzte er sich neben Lucy, so wie es ihm das kleine Platzkärtchen auf dem langen Tisch angedeutet hatte. Er unterhielt sich eine Weile freundlich mit seiner Cousine, ignorierte Sirius jedoch völlig, was den wiederum nicht zu stören schien. Immer mehr Leute nahmen nun an den ihnen zugewiesenen Tischen Platz.

Auch am Familientisch wurde es nun etwas voller. Severus Eltern hatten sich neben ihren Sohn gesetzt und auch ein entfernter Onkel Lucys gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Sirius, der nur wenig in Gespräche verwickelt wurde, vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, sich die einzelnen Personen am Tisch genauer anzusehen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Severus seinem Vater unnatürlich ähnlich sah. Er hatte zwar schon bei ersten Hinsehen bemerkt, dass Snape mehr nach seinem Vater, als nach seiner Mutter zu kommen schien, aber erst bei ganz genauer Betrachtung fielen ihm die vielen äußeren Merkmal auf, die sich in Severus _und_ Andrew Snapes Gesicht zeigten. Doch als Severus zu bemerken schien, dass er beobachtet wurde, wandte sich Sirius schnell ab.

Er beugte sich zu Lucy hinüber, die sich gerade über den Tisch hinweg mit ihrer Großmutter unterhielt. „Engel, ich werde noch mal kurz für kleine Zauberer gehen, bevor deine Mutter ihre Rede hält, ja?"

„Ja, mach das! Das Badezimmer im unteren Bereich ist gegenüber der großen Treppe..."Lucy lächelte ihn an und Sirius gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er ging.

Lucy wandte sich nun Severus zu. „Na, Sev? Müssen wir heute noch damit rechnen, dass dein und mein Dad heute wieder in den Ring steigen?"

„Ich will es mal nicht hoffen...", flüsterte Severus leise, damit sein Vater nicht mitkriegen konnte, was er sagte. „Aber bei den beiden weiß man ja nie..."

Lucy nickte zustimmend.

„Entschuldigst du mich bitte noch mal einen Moment?", sagte Severus plötzlich und Lucy sah ihn irritiert an.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt auch noch hin?"

„Muss ich dir jetzt schon über jeden Schritt, den ich tue, eine schriftliche Information geben?"Severus grinste sie frech an und stand auf. „Bin doch gleich wieder da..."

Skeptisch blickte Lucy ihm nach....

Sirius blickte in den großen Badezimmerspiegel, während er sich die Hände wusch. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn. Er dachte über Lucy und ihre Eltern nach...

Schon oft hatte er sich gewünscht, ebenso wie Remus, James und Peter eine Familie zu haben, bei der er willkommen war. Teilweise beneidete er seine Freunde sogar, gerade wenn Anlässe wie Weihnachten, oder der eigene Geburtstag anstanden.

Doch seit er mit Lucy bei ihren Eltern war, hatte er das eigenartige Gefühl, genau hier her zu gehören. Er wusste nicht, ob es an Lucy, der herzlichen Art ihrer Mutter, den Ansichten, die Mr. Roberts zu Themen wie Quidditch, Muggel und Halbblüter hatte, oder ob es an allen Dingen zusammen lag... Aber Tatsache war, dass er sich vom ersten Moment an wie zu Hause fühlte und es war ihm ein angenehmes, aber fremdes Gefühl.

Er trocknete sich die Hände ab, schloss die Tür wieder auf und ging in Gedanken verloren durch die inzwischen gänzlich leere Eingangshalle zurück, die nur durch das schwache Licht einiger Schwebekerzen erleuchtet wurde. Das Geräusch, das seine Schuhe auf dem Marmorboden machten, hörte sich ungewöhnlich laut an.

Plötzlich schnellte eine Hand aus Dunkelheit hervor, packte ihn am Kragen und ehe Sirius sich versah, wurde er mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Ein Zauberstab war nun direkt auf seinen Kopf gerichtet.

Er blickte hoch, um seinen Angreifer in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, was ihm erst nach einigen Sekunden gelang.

Es war... Severus Snape!

**Tja, was wird wohl passieren? Ich weiß das, wenn ich ehrlich bin, auch noch nicht so genau, da ich 2 Ideen habe. Mal schauen... ;-)**

**Reviewt Ihr bitte?? ganz lieb guckt**


	22. Kampfhähne

**Melli: So, nun geht es weiter! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir!? ;-)**

**Bonny: Da knall ich doch gleich mal mit der Peitsche... Danke für´s Lob! :-)**

**Seidenschnabel: Ja, eigentlich ist Sirius echt arm dran mit seiner Verwandtschaft... Aber ich bin ja eine nette Autorin, also wird er es in meiner Story gut haben! ;-)**

**Gefallener Engel: Vielen Dank für Dein Lob! Ich hoffe, Du magst auch dieses Chap?! **

****

**Kampfhähne**

„Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt völlig? Was willst du von mir?", herrschte Sirius ihn an, erkannte aber im selben Moment den erbitterten Ausdruck in Severus Augen, der ihn verstummen ließ.

„Was ich von dir will?", erklang Snapes kalte Stimme und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich will dich warnen, Black!"Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen hast du es geschafft, meine Cousine Lucy wieder um deinen Finger zu wickeln, was ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen kann. Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein... Sie ist der _einzige_ Mensch auf der Welt, der mir wirklich etwas bedeutet! Solltest du also nur eines deiner Spielchen mit ihr treiben oder sie benutzen, wie man es so häufig von dir und deinen Frauengeschichten hört, dann..."

Doch weiter kam Severus mit seiner Drohung nicht, da Sirius ihm wütend ins Wort fiel. „Ich treibe keine Spielchen mit ihr! Verdammt, hast du vielleicht schon mal daran gedacht, dass ich in Lucy _wirklich_ verliebt bin?"Aufgebracht blickte Sirius ihn an. Seine Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt, doch er machte keine Anstalten, auch nur den kleinsten Versuch zu unternehmen, sich aus seiner unterlegenen Lage zu befreien.

„Lass es dir einfach gesagt sein, Black! Solltest du sie unglücklich machen oder ihr Schaden zufügen, dann wirst du das bitter bereuen!", zischte Severus bedrohlich und fixierte den an die Wand gepressten jungen Mann mit einem kalten Blick. Nach einigen Sekunden lockerte er plötzlich seinen Griff, drehte sich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Sirius blickte ihm einen Moment lang nach. Was hielt Snape bloß von ihm? Dachte er wirklich, er würde Lucy nur benutzen und sie an der Nase herum führen? Doch auch eine andere Empfindung machte sich in ihm breit. So sehr er Snape verabscheute und seine Ansichten hasste, umso mehr war er beeindruckt davon, dass Lucy ihm enorm wichtig zu sein schien! Hatte Snape vielleicht doch so etwas wie Menschlichkeit und war nicht durch und durch schlecht?

Erst als Severus schon einige Augenblicke wieder im Festsaal verschwunden war, machte sich auch Sirius auf den Weg. Als er wieder bei Lucy ankam, blickte sie ihn drängend an und auch Severus hatte schon längst wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz genommen.

„Wo warst du denn so lange?", flüsterte sie und nahm Sirius Hand, als er sich wieder neben sie setzte. „Mom will jetzt ihre Rede halten... Ich dachte schon, Severus und du wärt draußen an einander geraten. Der war nämlich auch bis gerade eben weg!"

„Severus?" Sirius stockte kurz und spürte Snapes finsteren Blick, der ihn über Lucys Schulter hinweg traf. Er schien jedes von Lucys Worten mit angehört zu haben. „Nein... wir sind nicht... _an einander geraten_...", sagte er überzeugend und lächelte Lucy an. „Ich habe mir nur etwas eure Familienportraits in der Eingangshalle angesehen und mich deshalb etwas verspätet...Sorry!"

„Na, nun bist du ja da!", sagte sie lächelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, traf sein Blick kurz den von Severus, der ihn immer noch düstern anfunkelte.

Doch Sirius hielt ihm stand.

Das Geräusch von klirrendem Glas holte ihn jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er blickte sich um. Mrs. Roberts war aufgestanden und klopfte leicht mit einem Messer an ihr mit Rotwein gefülltes Weinglas. Binnen weniger Sekunden verstummten die anwesenden Gäste und alle Augenpaare blickten zum Familientisch der Roberts hinüber.

„Meine lieben Gäste!"Mrs. Roberts räusperte sich kurz, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Ich bin überwältigt, dass sie alle heute Abend meiner Einladung gefolgt sind, um mit mir in meinen 50. Geburtstag hinein zu feiern! 50 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, doch ich kann beruhigt sagen, dass ich in meinem Leben stets Glück gehabt habe, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin. Am meisten bedeutet mir natürlich meine Familie... Ich möchte daher meinem Mann danken, der mich nun schon seit 30 Jahren glücklich macht und unser Tochter Lucy, aus der inzwischen eine wunderhübsche, junge Frau geworden ist!"Sie lächelte liebevoll zu Mr. Roberts und wandte sich dann Lucy zu. „Auch freue ich mich, dass du, Sirius, meiner Lucy dieses besondere Leuchten in die Augen zauberst, denn wenn ich euch so anblicke, dann erinnert ihr mich stark an die Zeit, in der Steward und ich uns kennen und lieben lernten... Fühl dich also in unserer Familie herzlich willkommen, mein Lieber!"Sie strahlte Sirius warm an und Lucy gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Des Weiteren möchte ich auch meinen Eltern danken, dass sie heute Abend hier sind und für mich immer die besten Eltern waren, die man sich wünschen kann, genau wie meiner Schwester Lucia, die für mir auch immer die beste Freundin war und hoffentlich weiterhin sein wird. Auch ihrem Sohn Severus und ihrem Ehemann Andrew danke ich, dass sie heute Abend gekommen sind und mir damit ein ganz besonders Geschenk gemacht haben! Last but not least möchte ich auch Jack, dem Bruder meines Mannes danken, dass er heute Abend hier ist! Schön, dass du trotz deiner vielen Verpflichtungen in Kanada die Zeit gefunden hast, meiner Einladung folge zu leisten... Ich hoffe nun, dass wie alle einen herrlichen Abend zusammen verleben, zusammen feiern, tanzen und lachen! Daher möchte ich nun mein Glas mit ihnen zusammen erheben..."Mrs. Roberts prostete den anwesenden Gästen mit ihrem Weinglas zu. „Auf einen wunderschönen Abend!"

„Auf einen wunderschönen Abend!", kam es aus der Menge zurück und nachdem alle einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas genommen hatten, setzte ein lauter Applaus ein.

„Eine wunderschöne Rede, Liebes!", sagte Mr. Roberts und gab seiner Frau einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ja, Mom! Wirklich eine sehr schöne Rede...", pflichtete Lucy ihrem Vater bei und auch Sirius bestätigte diese Aussage begeistert. Er war wirklich mehr als beeindruckt über die Worte, die Lucys Mutter für ihn ausgewählt hatte und er fragte sich, wann er jemals von seiner Mutter etwas so herzliches gehört hatte.

Fortan war für ihn der Vorfall mit Snape für Sirius vergessen... Das Fest verlief einfach perfekt. Nachdem die anwesenden Hauselfen die Gäste mit Getränken versorgt hatten, entwickelten sich an den einzelnen Tischen muntere Gespräche. Leise Musik ertönte im Hintergrund und nach einiger Zeit wurde ein herrliches Festessen serviert. Sirius unterhielt sich sehr nett mit Mr. und Mrs. Roberts, sowie mit Lucy. Ihm fiel jedoch auf, dass Mr. Roberts es gänzlich vermied, mit Andrew Snape auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln.

Nach dem Essen fingen die ersten Paare an zu tanzen und natürlich leerte sich daher auch der Familientisch.

Auch Lucy und Sirius machten hierbei keine Ausnahme...

Kurz vor Mitternacht wurde eine riesige Torte in den Saal gebracht, die mit unzähligen Kerzen erleuchtet war. Alles versammelte sich nun um den Familientisch, an dem Mrs. Roberts mit leicht wässrigen Augen um sich blickte. Die letzten Sekunden wurden von allen Anwesenden herunter gezählt und mit einem kleinen Feuerwerk, das an der Decke des Saals zu explodieren anfing, wurde ihr Geburtstag eingeläutet.

„Alles Gute und Liebe, Mom!", rief Lucy laut und herzte ihre Mutter. Auch Sirius nahm Mrs Roberts in den Arm. „Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute zu ihrem Geburtstag, Mrs. Roberts!"Dann überreichten sie ihr ein kleines Päckchen. „Das ist von Sirius uns..."

„Das sollt ihr doch nicht!", sagte Mrs. Roberts und war den Tränen schon wieder ungewollt nahe. Sie öffnete das Geschenkband und nahm den Deckel von der kleinen Schachtel. Zum Vorschein kam eine silberne Kette, an der ein einsblauer Stein als Anhänger hing.

„Das ist ein geschliffener Aqua-Mondstein, Mom! War Sirius Idee... Der Stein hat heilende Kräfte und schimmert im Mondenlicht weiß-silbern..."

Mrs. Roberts schien sichtlich begeistert zu sein. „Ihr beiden...", stammelte sie. „Das ist doch viel zu teuer!"

Sirius und Lucy grinsten sich an.

„Kommt mal beide her!"Mrs. Roberts hatte sie beide in ihren Arm gezogen und drückte sie fest an sich. Dann half Lucy ihr, die Kette umzubinden.

„So... Wir werden jetzt mal Platz machen, sonst stehst du hier morgen Abend noch...", sagte Lucy schließlich und nach einem weiteren Danke ihrer Mutter, nahm sie Sirius Hand und zusammen gingen sie bei Seite, um Lucys Tante und Severus Platz zu machen.

„Sie hat sich total gefreut!", sagte Lucy und blickte Sirius glücklich an.

„Ja, das hat sie....", antwortete Sirius und sah in Lucys glückliche Augen. „Du siehst wunderschön heute Abend aus, mein Engel..." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

„So, das junge Glück muss ich nun leider stören...", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihnen und überrascht blickten sie beide auf. Es war Lucys Großvater...

„Sirius, erlaubst du bitte, dass ich meine Enkelin zum Tanz entführe?" Der alte Zauberer lächelte sie beide verschmitzt an.

„Aber gerne doch, Sir!"Höflich reichte Sirius Lucys Hand an ihren Großvater weiter.

„Na, dann werden wir mal, Grandpa...", sagte Lucy und zwinkerte Sirius kurz zu, bevor sie sich von ihrem Großvater auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ.

Sirius lächelte und ging wieder an den inzwischen völlig leeren Familientisch zurück.

„Was darf Tiggy euch noch bringen, Sir?", fiepte plötzlich ein kleiner Hauself direkt neben Sirius, der ein riesiges Tablett in der Hand hielt.

„Oh, ich...hätte gerne noch ein alkoholisches Butterbier..."Sirius lächelte den kleinen Hauself höflich an und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich, scheinbar fröhlich über seinen Auftrag, umdrehte und davon eilte.

Danach blickte Sirius sich langsam um und beobachtete das rege Treiben der Anwesenden. Lucys Mutter stand immer noch einige Meter entfernt von ihm und arbeitete eine lange Schlange an Gratulanten ab. Ein baldiges Ende schien für sie jedoch noch nicht in Sicht zu sein. Etwas entfernt von ihr sah er Lucy, die mit ihrem Großvater tanzte und sich lachend dabei mit ihm unterhielt.

„Hier ist ihr Butterbier, Sir!", ertönte erneut die hohe Stimme neben ihm und Tiggy starrte ihn mit großen Augen und einem Bier auf dem Tablett an.

„Das ging aber schnell..."Sirius nahm das Bier und noch bevor er sich bedanken konnte, war Tiggy schon wieder davon geeilt. Wieder blickte er der Elfe nach, wie sie mit ihren nackten Füßen durch den Raum patschte, wurde dann aber von einer Personengruppe abgelenkt, and der Tiggy vorbei lief. Drei Männer standen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Es waren Severus und Andrew Snape und Mr. Roberts...

Sie standen zu weit von Sirius entfernt, als das er auch nur ansatzweise hätte hören können, worüber sie redeten, doch selbst das Bild, was sich ihm dort bot, war mehr als seltsam. Mr. Snape und Mr. Roberts standen sich gegenüber, beide mit verschränkten Armen und schienen sich sehr mürrisch mit einander auszutauschen. Zwischen ihnen stand Severus, der gar nichts zu sagen schien, sondern ungewohnt schüchtern auf den Boden vor sich starrte.

Sirius beobachtete die drei Männer eine Zeit lang und nahm einen Schluck Bier. Ihm fiel auf, dass die Diskussion zwischen Mr. Roberts und Severus Vater hitziger zu werde schien, denn beide gestikulierten immer mehr mit ihren Händen umher und Severus, der immer noch schweigend zwischen den beiden älteren Männern stand, blickte nun fast ängstlich zu seinem Vater.

Dann griff Andrew Snape plötzlich nach dem Arm seines Sohnes und schob seinen Ärmel grob nach oben. Es deutete stolz auf etwas, was Sirius, so sehr er sich bemühte, nicht erkennen konnte. Mr. Roberts sah mit schockiertem Blick auf das, was Andrew Snape ihm zeigte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich zu fangen schien und dann geschah es!

Mr. Roberts ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, holte aus und schlug Severus Vater ins Gesicht.

Sofort sprang Sirius auf, rannte zu Mr. Roberts und packte ihn am Arm, bevor er erneut auf Andrew Snape losgehen konnte. Auch Severus war nun dabei, seinen Vater festzuhalten, denn dieser wollte nun, nachdem er sich wieder auf gerappelt hatte, auf Mr. Roberts losgehen.

„Mr. Roberts, halt! Sein sie doch vernünftig!!", rief Sirius laut und hatte arge Probleme damit, Lucys Vater fest zu halten.

Doch Mr. Roberts achtete gar nicht auf Sirius Worte. Blind vor Wut schien er sich nur noch auf Andrew Snape zu konzentrieren. „_Du bist das letzte Schwein, Andrew! Wie kannst du nur zulassen, dass dein Sohn sich für so etwas hergibt!!"_, schrie er aufgebracht.

„_Was geht es dich an, Steward! Du weißt doch sowieso nicht, was es bedeutet, Ehre und Stolz zu empfinden, für das, was wir sind..."_, schrie Mr. Snape ebenso laut zurück...

„Steward! Andrew..."Mrs. Roberts stürmte in Begleitung ihrer Schwester auf sie zu. „Was ist hier los?"Genau wie Sirius hielt sie ihren Mann an dem noch freien Arm fest und ihre Schwester tat es ihr bei Andrew Snape gleich.

„Schafft ihr es nicht mal, auf Lindas Geburtstag euch friedlich zu verhalten?", keifte Mrs. Snape ihren Mann und ihren Schwager an.

Nun trudelte auch Lucy, gefolgt von ihren Großeltern am Ort des Geschehens ein, um den sich zwischenzeitlich etliche Gäste gescharrt hatten, um das „Spektakel"aus nahster Nähe zu erleben. „Dad? Was tut ihr hier?", rief sie aufgebracht und stellte sich vor ihren Vater, der immer noch zornig zu Andrew Snape hinüber sah.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen!", rief Mrs. Snape laut und fing den verzweifelten und traurigen Blick ihrer Schwester ein.

„Ja...das ist wohl besser!", entgegnete Mrs. Roberts matt.

„Tut mit sehr leid, Linda...", erwiderte Mrs. Snaper erneut und schaffte es dann mit Severus Hilfe, den immer noch tobenden Andrew Snape davon zu ziehen...

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an ging die Stimmung des Fests rasend schnell den sprichwörtlichen Bach hinunter...

Mrs. Roberts schaffte es mit größter Mühe ihren Mann zu beruhigen und verschwand mit ihm für fast eine Stunde aus der Festgesellschaft, was auf einen ziemlichen Streit hinzudeuten schien.

Sirius kümmerte sich um Lucy, die sich fassungslos an den Familientisch begab und orderte für sie einen doppelten Scotch, der sie etwas beruhigen sollte.

„Trink das erst mal... Das wird dich etwas beruhigen.", sagte Sirius leise und sah Lucy erstaunt dabei zu, wie sie fast das ganze Glas in einem Schluck leerte.

„Was ist denn nur schon wieder passiert?", fragte sie Sirius einen Augenblick später heiser.

„Das...weiß ich auch nicht genau, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich habe nur beobachtet, wie dein Vater, Severus und dein Onkel zusammen standen und geredet haben..."Sirius erzählte ihr ausführlich, was er beobachtet hatte und wie er sofort zur Hilfe geeilt war, als Mr. Roberts Andrew Snape gegenüber handgreiflich wurde.

„Das ist wieder so typisch für die beiden... Schaffen es nicht mal, an Moms Geburtstag, die Beherrschung zu behalten..."Sie sah Sirius traurig an und liebevoll legte er seinen Arm um sie.

So saßen sie noch eine ganze Zeit da. Sirius dachte über die Dinge nach, die Mr. Roberts und Severus Vater in ihrer Wut geschrieen hatten und plötzlich kam ihm ein böser Verdacht. Sollte das, worüber sich Lucys Vater so erzürnt hatte, vielleicht etwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben?

**So... Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen?! Bitte gebt mir doch ein kleines Review, damit ich Euch schnell mit einem weiteren Chapter erfreuen kann... Denn Ihr wisst ja, Motivation ist des Krativen Lohn! **

****

**Danke und Knutsch :-)**

**Euer Sönnchen!**


	23. Zu tief ins Glas geschaut

**Melli: Danke fürs Lob! Ich finde auch, dass Snape eine menschliche Seite haben muss. Und so gefällt sie mir sehr gut. Sirius Body? Kommt, aber noch nicht soooo ausführich, wie demnächst! ;-)**

**GefallenerEngel: Ja, ich weiß! Das Chap. war etwas vorhersehbar... Aber hoffentlich hat es Dir trotzdem gefallen... Dafür habe ich mich bei diesem wieder etwas mit Überraschungen bemüht! ;-)**

**Honey: Vielen Dank für Dein Lob!!! Ich freu mich riesig!!! Review mir gerne öfter! :-)**

**Seidenschnabel: Ja, das wird noch erklärt, worum es in dem Streit ging! Kommt also alles noch... Freut mich aber, wie immer, wenn es Dir gefallen hat! :-)**

**Angel: Vielen Dank fürs Lob!!! Da werde ich doch gleich rot! ;-) Hoffentlich gefällt Dir auch der Rest der kommenden Story! :-)**

****

**So, nun geht es weiter!!! Ich weiß allerdings NICHT, ob ich noch vor dem Wochenende ein weiteres Chap schaffe. Dann fahre ich nämlich 3 Wochen in den Urlaub und somit wird man da von mir nix hören!! Aber wenn ich wieder da bin, geht es sofort weiter!**

**Ich hoffe, Ihr bleibt mir als Leser trotzdem treu!? fleh**

****

**Liebe Grüße**

****

**Sönnchen**

**PS. Ich werde mich aber bemühen, Euch noch ein Chap vor meinem Urli zu liefern, auch wenn es vielleicht etwas kürzer wird! :-)**

****

**Zu tief ins Glas geschaut...**

****

Nachdem Lucy ihren zweiten doppelten Scotch ausgetrunken hatte, passierte etwas, das Sirius nicht bedacht hatte. Sie hatte plötzlich einen erheblichen Schwips, was sich dadurch bemerkbar machte, dass sie immer mehr über die Geschehnisse des heutigen Abends zu gackern anfing.

„Engel, ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt vielleicht lieber schlafen gehen...", sagte Sirius sanft, als Lucy gerade einem Hauselfen eine erneute Scotch-Bestellung hinter her rief.

„Das is vielleicht gar...keine so schleche Ideeeee...", grinste Lucy und ließ sich ohne Widerrede von Sirius hoch ziehen.

Auf dem Weg durch die inzwischen fast leere Halle, trafen sie Mr. Roberts, die sich als erstes bei Sirius für das Benehmen ihres Mannes entschuldigte und ihm dann ihren Dank aussprach, da er so schnell zur Hilfe geeilt war. Sirius versicherte ihr, dass es nichts gebe, für das man sich entschuldigen müsse und das er sehr gerne geholfen habe. Dann wünschte Mrs. Roberts den beiden eine gute Nacht und machte sich auf, sich um ihre letzten Gäste zu kümmern.

Den Weg die Treppe hinauf legte Sirius seinen Arm vorsichtshalber um Lucys Taille, denn nun gackerte sie nicht nur noch, sondern fing auch noch an, etwas zu eiern....

„Weißt du eigen´lich, was das Beste an dies´m Abend war?", fragte sie Sirius und kletterte vorsichtig die Stufen hoch.

„Der Scotch?", fragte Sirius leicht genervt und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, während sie am oberen Treppensims ankamen. Langsam taumelte er mit ihr zu der gemeinsamen Schlafzimmertür hinüber und blieb davor stehen.

„Neeeeiiin...", antwortete Lucy beleidigt, stelle sich vor Sirius und schlang ihre Arme um seien Hals. „Das Beste an dies´m Abend warst un bist...DU!", sagte Lucy halbwegs bemüht, ihre Sprache unter Kontorolle zu bringen. „Ich liebe dich..."Dann stellte sich sie auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste Sirius zärtlich.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Sirius sich entschied, ihren Kuss zu erwidern, doch er tat es.

Einen Augenblick später öffnete Lucy die Tür und ohne den inzwischen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu unterbrechen, schob sie Sirius in den fast dunklen Raum, der nur durch das fahle Mondlicht erleuchtet wurde. Mit einem leisen Klack fiel die Tür hinter ihnen wieder ins Schloss...

Eng schmiegte Lucy sich an Sirius und er konnte ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag spüren. Sanft glitten ihre Hände über seinen Rücken, bis hinunter zu seinem Po. Dann suchte sie nach seinen Händen, ergriff sie, führte sie über den Stoff ihres Kleides hoch bis zu ihren Brüsten.

Leise stöhnte sie auf, als sie spürte, wie er zärtlich ihre Brust zu streicheln anfing. Ihre eigenen Hände hatte Lucy nun auch wieder Sirius zugewandt. Sanft streichelte sie über sein Hemd und seinen Bauch, bis hin zum Bund seiner Hose... Erst als Sirius das leise Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses hörte, stockte er und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Lucy...", flüsterte er leise und blickte sie eindringlich an.

„Was?", entgegnete sie unschuldig und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

„Wir wollten im Hause deiner Eltern doch nicht...", erinnerte er sie.

„Wir wollten hier nicht mit einander schlafen... Aber wir wollten kuscheln!", antwortete Lucy grinsend und entwand ihm ihre Hand. Ganz langsam fing sie nun wieder an, über den Stoff seines Hemdes zu streicheln.

Sirius genoss ihre Berührung und schloss die Augen. „Ich meine ja nur... Du hast eben ganz schön viel getrunken und da... tut man manchmal Sachen, die man sonst nicht... unbedingt getan hätte...", sagte er trotzdem, auch wenn es etwas geistesabwesend klang.

„Du möchtest also nicht, dass ich dich hier berühre?", flüsterte Lucy und schob ihre Hand unter sein Hemd, um seine Brust zu streicheln und Sirius atmete tief ein...

„Und auch nicht hier...", harkte sie nach, während sie ihre Hand über seinen Bauch gleiten ließ.

„Und hier auch nicht...?"Ihre Hand glitt nun über den Stoff seiner Hose, der inzwischen unangenehm spannte. Sirius stöhnte leise auf. Lucy wusste, dass sie einen erheblichen Schwips durch den Alkohol hatte und dadurch sicherlich etwas ungehemmt war, doch sie hatte das starke Bedürfnis, Sirius endlich nahe zu sein.

„Ich deute das mal als Zustimmung...", raunte sie in sein Ohr und fuhr leicht mit ihrem Zeigefinger unter den Bund von Sirius Shorts.

Das nächste, was Sirius spürte, war, dass seine Anzughose langsam zu Boden glitt und ein zweiter Finger, der sich verführerisch langsam unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts schob. Dem zweiten folgte ein dritter und dann fühlte er plötzlich, wie Lucys Hand ganz zärtlich seine Erektion streichelte.

Sirius stöhnte erneut auf und zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen. Seine Zunge spielte wild mit der ihren und in kürzester Zeit waren seine Bedenken vergessen...

Ganz langsam drängte Sirius sie hinüber zum großen Gästebett und ließ sich zusammen mit ihr auf die weiche Matratze sinken. Sie fing nun an, ihm sein Jackett und das Hemd auszuziehen und mit einem Grinsen stellte sie fest, dass auch Sirius nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, ihr das lästige Kleid vom Leib zu streifen. Wenige Minuten später waren sie beide nur noch mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet...

Lucy, die sich auf Sirius gesetzt hatte und ihn nun intensiv küsste, ließ ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper gleiten. Sie verlagerte ihre Küsse und glitt nun langsam seinen Hals hinunter, bis hin zu seien Brustwarzen, die sich unter den Berührungen ihrer Lippen verhärteten.

Sirius Atem beschleunigte sich, als er fühlte, dass Lucys Mund immer tiefer glitt und seinen Bauchnabel küsste. Kaum noch in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, spürte er, wie sie den Stoff seiner Shorts nach unten schob und ihre sanften Hände wieder seine harte Erektion streichelten. Ganz zärtlich fing sie nun an, seine Härte zu küssen und Sirius hatte Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Immer wieder fühlte er, wie ihr Mund leicht geöffnet über seinen Schaft glitt und als er plötzlich die warme Feuchte ihrer Zungenspitze spürte, griff er nach ihrer Hand und sah sie schwer atmend an.

„Du musst..._das_... nicht tun, Engel...", brachte er heiser hervor.

„Ich weiß...", antwortete Lucy leise und lächelte ihn an. „Aber ich _will_ es tun..."Dann senkte sie langsam wieder ihren Kopf und im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Sirius, wie Lucy seine Härte langsam in ihren Mund gleiten ließ. Unweigerlich keuchte er auf und ließ den Kopf wieder nach hinten sinken. Er spürte, wie sie ganz sanft an ihm saugte, während sie ihn zärtlich mit ihren Händen massierte... Sie ließ ihre Zunge langsam um seine Spitze kreisen, bevor sie genüsslich über seinen Schaft leckte. Wieder nahm sie ihn tief in ihren Mund uns Sirius merkte, dass er dieses Spiel nicht mehr lange mitspielen konnte...

Er griff vorsichtig nach Lucys Arm und zog sie zu sich hoch.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus...", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und bemerkte, wie Lucy ihn angrinste.

„Aber das ist doch der Sinn der Sache, Schatz...", antwortete sie frech und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sirius ließ seine Hände nun über ihren fast nackten Körper gleiten, bis er an ihrem String ankam. Ganz sanft fing er an, mit den Fingerspitzen über den seidigen Stoff ihres Slips zu streicheln und Lucy merkte, wie ihr Unterleib heißer wurde, als er eh schon war. Dann spreizte er ihre Beine und sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an.

„Wollen wir mal sehen, wie lange _du _dem Stand hältst...", raunte er in ihr Ohr und im nächsten Augenblick stöhnte Lucy auf, denn Sirius hatte seine Hand tief in ihren Slip gleiten lassen und streichelte ihre intimste Stelle. Ganz sanft massierte er ihren Lustpunkt, während sie sich unter seinen Berührungen zu winden anfing. Mit der anderen Hand zog er ihr behutsam den Slip von den Hüften und als sie nun endlich ganz nackt war, drückte er sie zärtlich zurück in die weichen Kissen des Himmelbetts.

Er beugte sich über sie um sie zu küssen, ließ seine Hand jedoch zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Langsam glitt er ihren Hals hinab, um ihre Brüste zu verwöhnen und zu liebkosen. Sie spürte, wie sein Mund immer tiefer wanderte und eine brennend heiße Spur auf ihrer Haut hinterließ. Er kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine und Lucy musste sich bemühen, nicht vor Lust laut aufzuschreien... Immer wieder spürte sie, wie seine Zunge abwechselnd in sie eintauchte und dann wieder ihre Knospe massierte, während ihre Finger sich in das Bettlaken krallten.

Sirius erhöhte sein Tempo immer mehr und hatte seine Hände nach oben geschoben, um ihre Brüste zu streicheln.

„Sirius...", stöhnte Lucy plötzlich und griff nach seiner Hand. Verschmitzt grinste er sie an, während sie ihn zu sich zog. „Bitte...ich...es geht nicht mehr..."

„Aber das ist doch der Sinn der Sache...", flüsterte Sirius und küsste sie, während er wieder anfing, sie zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu streicheln.

Nach einem Moment griff sie nach seiner Hand. „Bitte...", keuchte sie heiser. „Schlaf mit mir..."

Sirius sah sie sprachlos an. Sicher war das, was sie sagte, auch genau das, was er nur zu gerne wollte...und doch zögerte er.

„Bitte...", sagte sie erneut und sah ihn flehend an.

„Lucy... Du wolltest doch nicht hier... Ich meine bei deinen Eltern...und Du hast getrunken...", antwortete Sirius leise. „Du hast wirklich ne leichte Fahne...", grinste er leicht.

„Ich... möchte es aber!", sagte sie überzeugt und küsste ihn sanft. Mit ihrer Hand streichelte sie wieder zärtlich über seine Härte. „Wann haben wir denn sonst die Möglichkeit...? Fahne hin, Fahne her..."

„Lucy, das ist... sehr verlockend und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich jetzt nicht mit dir schlafen will..."Er spürte, wie ihre Berührung seine Bedenken schwinden ließ.

„Wir legen einen Stillezauber über das Zimmer, dann wird niemand etwas hören..."Sie blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Bitte Sirius..."

Einen weiteren Moment zögerte Sirius.... Dann nickte er langsam. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Ich muss nur schnell meinen Zauberstab holen.... Hab ich nämlich bei dir im Zimmer liegen lassen..."Er lächelte sie liebevoll an, bevor er sich aus dem Bett rollte. Trotz der erotischen Geschehnisse, die sich gerade zwischen ihnen abspielten, zog Sirius es vor, seine Shorts wieder anzuziehen, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Zauberstab begab.

„Beeil dich...", flüsterte Lucy leise und sah ihm nach, wie er in das andere Zimmer verschwand.

Sirius wollte kein Licht machen, um nicht noch Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Lucy zu ziehen und so versuchte er angestrengt in der Dunkelheit seinen Zauberstab auszumachen. Langsam tastete er den Nachttisch ab, von dem er dachte, dass er den dünnen Holzstab drauf gelegt hätte, doch seine Suche blieb erfolglos. Ebenso auf dem Bett, das er mühselig abtastete, fand er ihn nicht. Erst einige Zeit später fand er ihn auf der kleinen Kommode neben Lucys Spiegel, auf der er ihn scheinbar abgelegt hatte, kurz bevor sie zum Fest gingen. Erleichtert griff er ihn und schlich sich mit leisen Schritten zurück in das neben gelegene Zimmer zu Lucy.

„Selencio...", sagte er leise und mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes legte sich eine kleine Wolke aus silbernem Rauch über das Zimmer und verschwand genauso schnell, wie Sirius sie herauf beschworen hatte.

Nervosität machte sich plötzlich in ihm breit, während er wieder zum Bett hinüber ging. Er würde mit Lucy schlafen und somit genau das tun, wovon er schon so oft in der letzten Zeit geträumt hatte.

Er hockte sich neben sie auf das Bett und sah sie schmunzelnd an, da sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen in das Kissen gekuschelt hatte und sich schlafend zu stellen schien.

Sirius überlegte...

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste ihre Lippen so sanft, wie es nur möglich war. Sicherlich würde sie ihn gleich anstrahlen, ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlingen und ihn zu sich ziehen.

Doch das einzige, was Lucy tat, war seinen Kuss mit einem leisen Schnarchen zu quittieren. Irritiert blickte Sirius auf sie hinab.

„Das ist jetzt ein Scherz?", sagte er mehr zu sich, als zu Lucy und hoffte doch, eine Reaktion von ihr zu erhalten. Doch sie rührte sich nicht.

„Lucy?", fragte Sirius erneut und dieses Mal etwas lauter, doch auch das blieb erfolglos. Sie drehte sich nur genüsslich zur Seite und kuschelte sich tief in das weiche Bettzeug.

„Du bist mir schon so eine Marke....", flüsterte er und musste unweigerlich grinsen. Dann schlug Sirius die Bettdecke etwas zurück, kuschelte sich vorsichtig an Lucys nackten Rücken und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Ich liebe dich, kleine Schnapsdrossel...", sagte er leise, gab ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Schulter und schlief nach fünfzehn Minuten ein...


	24. Es geht schweren Zeiten entgegen!

**Soooo! Hallo Ihr Lieben!!!**

**Ich bin wieder da! Die letzten 3 Wochen habe ich die USA unsicher gemacht und nun, da ich mich wieder etwas in unser europäischen Zeit zurecht finde, möchte ich Euch natürlich auch neuen Lesestoff liefern!! Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt, wie es weiter geht?!**

**Bitte schreibt mir doch ein kleines Review, damit ich weiß, wie die Story so ankommt! **

**Viele und vor allem liebe Grüße!**

**Euer Sönnchen**

****

**Es geht schweren Zeiten entgegen...**

Als Lucy am nächsten Morgen blinzelnd erwachte, blickte sie in Sirius Gesicht, der neben ihr lag, seinen Kopf auf seinem Arm gestützt hatte und sie grinsend ansah. Sie rieb sich die Augen und langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend zurück.

„Ich... bin eingeschlafen, oder?", fragte sie vorsichtig und Sirius Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Hm...ja!", er nickte und sah, wie Lucys Gesichtsfarbe sich ins rötliche veränderte. Sie legte sich die Hand auf die Wange und sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Oh Schatz... Das ist mir total unangenehm..."

„Das brauch es nicht... Letztlich ist es besser so gewesen, meinst du nicht? Ich hatte eh meine Bedenken, dass _es_ nicht gut wäre, wenn du betrunken bist!"Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ja, aber ich...hab wirklich gewollt. Ich...war dann...nur plötzlich so müde...", stammelte sie leise.

„_Das_ habe ich bemerkt!", antwortete Sirius spitz und sah, wie Lucy erneut errötete. „Hey...Engel!", sagte er dann beruhigend. „Ich bin dir bestimmt nicht böse, falls du das denkst. Ich möchte viel lieber, dass du alles genau wahrnimmst, wenn wir mit einander schlafen..."Er streichelte sanft über ihren immer noch gänzlich nackten Körper unter der gemeinsamen Bettdecke und Lucy erschauderte. „Und mit Alkohol ist man immer etwas benebelt..."

Doch Lucy seufzte.

„Was hast du denn?", harkte Sirius nach und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Ach, es ist nur..."Sie stockte. „Mir ist gestern Abend so bewusst geworden, dass wir in der nächsten Zeit, gerade in Hogwarts, nie so richtig ungestört sein werden... Und ich..."Sie fing seinen Blick ein. „...ich möchte langsam _wirklich gerne_ mit dir schlafen..."

„Ich...möchte das doch auch, Engelchen...Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich mit dir schlafen will?"Sirius zog sie in seine Arme und ihr weicher Körper schmiegte sich an seinen. „Aber es wird sich schon der richtige Zeitpunkt ergeben, da bin ich mir ganz sicher..."

Lucy lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich, Sirius..."

„Ich liebe dich auch!"Dann küsste er sie zärtlich.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie noch so zusammen da und redeten. Sie genossen die Möglichkeit, endlich mal etwas Zeit für sich zu haben, bis Lucy schließlich einen Blick auf den kleinen Wecker warf, der auf dem Nachttisch hinter Sirius stand.

„Wir müssen bald mal aufstehen...", sagte sie und ein Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen. „Es ist schon fast elf Uhr und ich denke, Mom und Dad warten bestimmt schon mit dem Frühstück auf uns..."

„Wie schade... Ich hätte heute den ganzen Tag mit dir hier in diesem Bett verbringen können!", antwortete Sirius und zog Lucy ganz dich an sich. Als ob er es ihr extra schwierig machen wollte, ließ er seine Hände über ihren wohlgeformten Po hinauf über ihren Rücken streicheln und küsste sie eine Spur leidenschaftlicher. Es dauerte nicht lang und Lucy konnte spüren, dass seine Handlungen auch ihn selbst nicht ganz kalt ließen...

„Hey, hey, hey...", flüsterte sie grinsend in sein Ohr und entwand sich leicht seiner Umarmung.

„Was denn? Ich möchte doch nur noch mal die vorerst letzten Augenblicke auskosten, in denen ich dich nackt unter einer Bettdecke zu Gesicht bekomme!"Sein scheinheiliger Ton ließ Lucy auflachen. Doch mit einem gekonnten Ruck drehte sich Sirius so, dass er nun plötzlich auf Lucy lag, die verwundert aufkeuchte. Ihre Hände hatte sie aus Reflex auf seinen Rücken gelegt und strich nun sanft über seine Muskeln. Er blickte sie an und seine Augen spiegelten die gleiche Erregung wieder, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr in Lucy aufstieg...

„Was du gestern getan hast, war übrigens sehr...sehr schön!", raunte Sirius dunkel in ihr Ohr.

Sie spürte seine Härte durch den Stoff seiner Shorts, die sich nun direkt gegen ihren Oberschenkel drückte und dabei immer größer zu werden schien.

Lucy stöhnte leise auf, während seine Hände sanft über ihre Haut glitten.

„Keine Angst... ich möchte dich einfach nur noch mal genießen, bevor wir zum Frühstück müssen...", flüsterte er leise und streichelte ihre Brüste.

Er küsste sie wild und es fiel beiden unheimlich schwer, sich einige Minuten später von einander zu lösen, doch es musste sein...

Nachdem Lucy im Bad verschwunden war um sich frisch zu machen, lehnte sich Sirius in sein Kissen zurück. Die Arme hatte er hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen dachte er an die letzte Nacht mit Lucy. Zwangsläufig erinnerte er sich jedoch auch an die Dinge, die kurz zuvor auf der Geburtstagsfeier geschehen waren. Hatte der Streit zwischen Severus und Lucys Vätern, der offensichtlich um das Zeichen auf Severus Unterarm und seinem neuen Umgang ging, vielleicht etwas mit diesem Voldemort zu tun?

Sirius fiel auf, dass er in den letzten Wochen fast gar nicht mehr an Voldemort, Malfoy, Snape und die Geschehnisse gedacht hatte, die er neulich im Wald zusammen mit James und Peter beobachtet hatte. Zu schön war die Zeit mit Lucy für ihn gewesen, um sich damit zu belasten.

Doch nun war alles wieder so präsent!

Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, was zwischen Mr. Roberts und Mr. Snape der wirkliche Grund für ihren Streit gewesen war!

Und ein zweiter Gedanke stieg in ihm auf. Er musste irgendwann Lucy in das einweihen, was er über Severus wusste, denn er konnte sich gut denken, dass sie _nicht_ sonderlich begeistert davon wäre, wenn er ihr diese Informationen vorenthalten würde...

Als Lucy und Sirius eine halbe Stunde später die Küche betraten, saßen Mr. und Mrs. Roberts schon am Tisch und schienen sich gerade angeregt zu unterhalten. Als sie jedoch bemerkten, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren, verebbte das Gespräch zwischen ihnen augenblicklich.

„Ah... Guten Morgen, ihr beiden Schlafmützen!", sagte Mr. Roberts unnatürlich fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen...", antworteten Sirius und Lucy wie aus einem Mund, jedoch weitaus weniger überschwänglich und setzten sich auf die Plätze am Küchentisch, an denen ein sauberes Gedeck lag.

„Na, ihr habt ja lang geschlafen!"Mr. Roberts schenkte beiden Kaffe ein. „War ja auch ein sehr lustiger und langer Abend gestern, nicht wahr?"

„Bis zu dem Punkt, wo du dich mit Onkel Andrew geprügelt hast, war es wirklich ein toller Abend, Dad..."Lucy blickte ihren Vater mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen, aber dennoch lächelnd, an.

Mr. Roberts räusperte sich, als wäre ihm die Bemerkung seiner Tochter äußerst unangenehm.

„Da siehst du es! Selbst den Kindern ist euer Verhalten peinlich!", meldete sich plötzlich Mrs. Roberts zu Wort und reichte Sirius und Lucy ein Körbchen, dass mit Brot, Muffins und Croissants gefüllt war.

„Wieso peinlich? Das war doch zu erwarten!", sagte Lucy belustigt. „Was war es denn dieses Mal, Dad? Hat er sich wieder böse über Muggel geäußert oder war es zur Abwechslung mal wieder eine abfällige Bemerkung über die Art und Weise, wie DU zum Thema Reinblütigkeit stehst?"

Sirius nahm sich einen Muffin und verfolgte stumm und gespannt das Gespräch zwischen Lucy und ihrem Vater.

Mr. Roberts kniff den Mund zusammen, als wäre ihm das Thema sichtlich unangenehm. Er atmete tief ein und bevor er etwas auf Lucys Stichelei hätte antworten können, ergriff seine Frau das Wort.

„Erstmal möchten wir uns bei dir entschuldigen, Sirius... Du musst einen sehr schlechten Eindruck von unserer Familie haben!"

Sirius verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffe. „Überhaupt nicht, Mrs. Roberts! Sie sollten mal meine Familie sehen...Ich freue mich wirklich, dass sie mich eingeladen haben...", hustete er und stellte seine Tasse wieder auf den Tisch.

Mrs. Roberts lächelte matt und wandte sich dann an Lucy. „Dein Vater, mein Schatz, hat gestern sicherlich etwas heftig auf Andrew reagiert, doch... nachdem ich die Einzelheiten gehört habe, war es nicht unangebracht..."Sie räusperte sich kurz. „Wir sorgen uns um Severus, um ehrlich zu sein. Es scheint so, als würde er zurzeit mit Zauberern verkehren, die kein sonderlich guter Umgang für ihn sind und sein Vater... Nun ja... Er befürwortet diesen Umgang scheinbar auch noch!"Ein bitterer, aber auch trauriger Ausdruck trat auf Mrs. Roberts Gesicht.

„Lucy, du hast zu Severus immer den besten Draht von uns allen gehabt... Weißt du etwas über seinen zeitigen Umgang? Hat er sich in den letzten Monaten, wie soll ich sagen, verändert?"

Lucy sah ihre Eltern abwechselnd fragend an.

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich genau? Was bedeutet denn _schlechter Umgang_ für euch? Severus hängt viel mit Lucius Malfoy rum, aber das hat er eigentlich schon immer..."

Wieder trat einen Augenblick Stille ein und Mr. und Mrs. Roberts wechselten besorgte Blicke. Sirius überlegte einen Moment, ob er etwas sagen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch vorerst dagegen.

Lucys Mutter nickte nun zustimmend ihrem Mann zu.

„Nun... Ihr seid alt genug.", sagte der hagere Mann und trank einen Schluck Kaffe, als wolle er sich ein letztes Mal stärken, bevor er zu erzählen anfing. „In letzter Zeit kommt es vermehrt zu Erzählungen und Gerüchten über einen Schwarzmagier, der versucht Anhänger zu finden, die ihn bei seinem Weg unterstützen, für die _Reinheit des Blutes_ zu kämpfen. Dieser ...Mann... hat sehr extreme...Vorstellungen, die er verwirklich möchte. Es sollen seiner Meinung nach zum Beispiel keine Halbblüter oder Muggelgeborene in Hogwarts studieren dürfen..."Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und Reinblüter sollen nur noch unter einander heiraten, um die Qualität des _edlen Blutes_ zu erhalten."Mr. Roberts lachte heiser auf. „Alles totaler Stuss, wenn ihr mich fragt! Aber es gibt eben Zauberer, auch in unserer Familie..."

„...die genau diese Dinge befürworten würden..."Lucy beendete den Satz leise und sah ihren Vater bedrückt an. „Onkel Andrew zum Beispiel..."

Lucys Mutter nickte. „Lucy... Es ist so: Wir hören in der letzten Zeit verstärkt von Zauberern, die von diesem dunklen Magier erzählen. Viele sind begeistert von ihm! Sie denken, es wird Zeit, dass jemand für alte Werte eintritt und dafür sorgt, dass unsere Magierkultur über die Jahre nicht ausstirbt. Dein Vater und ich halten diesen Zauberer jedoch für...gefährlich!"

„Jemand, der Extreme in die Tat umsetzen will, kann nicht gut für die Kultur einer Gesellschaft sein..."Lucys Vater sah sie eindringlich an.

„Wie es nun aussieht, so hat Severus zu Leuten Kontakt, die sich diesem Zauberer angeschlossen haben....", sagte Mrs. Roberts.

„Woher wisst ihr das denn, Mom? Ich meine, Severus kann doch gar nicht so viele Kontakte über Hogwarts hinaus haben, wie ihr denkt!" Lucy blickte ihre Eltern fragend an. Die Scheibe Toast, die sie vor sich liegen hatte, schien sie nicht im Geringsten mehr zu interessieren.

„Andrew hat mir gestern stolz erzählt, dass Severus sich auch dafür entschieden hat, diesem Mann zu folgen. Scheinbar gibt es inzwischen schon in Hogwarts Leute, die sich für _IHN_ begeistern. Ich wollte Andrew ja nicht glauben, dass er _das_ wirklich gut heißt und da hat er mir... Severus Unterarm gezeigt...."

„Was ist mit seinem Unterarm?"Lucys Herz fing plötzlich an zu rasen. Inzwischen machte sie sich riesige Sorgen um ihren Cousin.

Und auch Sirius hatte inzwischen das Interesse an seinem Frühstück gänzlich verloren...

„Er hat eine... Tätowierung auf seinem Arm, die scheinbar als... Mitgliedszeichen gilt. Es ist ein Totenkopf, so weit ich das erkennen konnte...", antwortete Mr. Roberts matt.

„Was?" Fassungslos blickte Lucy ihre Eltern an. „Er hat sich einen Totenkopf auf den Arm tätowieren lassen? Das glaube ich nicht, Dad!"

Mr. Roberts atmete tief ein. „Doch Lucy, es scheint wirklich so zu sein. Scheinbar ist Severus da in etwas hinein gerutscht..."

Einen Augenblick sagte niemand ein Wort. Dann sprudelte es plötzlich wild aus Lucy heraus. „Ihr redet ständig von diesem Schwarzmagier... Wer ist das denn? Hat er keinen Namen?"

„Seinen richtigen Namen kennen wir nicht... Seine Anhänger nennen ihn... Lord Voldemort!"Wieder trank Mr. Roberts einen Schluck seines inzwischen wahrscheinlich längst erkalteten Kaffees.

„Voldemort... Das ist doch französisch und heißt... Schwingen des... Todes..."Lucy blickte einen Moment ratlos zu Sirius und dann wieder zu ihren Eltern.

„Ja, Lucy. Das heißt es..."

„Ich werde sofort mit Severus reden, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind!", sagte Lucy plötzlich entschieden.

„Nein Lucy, das möchte ich auf gar keinen Fall!"Die Stimme von ihrer Mutter klang entschieden. „Halte dich bitte die nächste Zeit von Severus fern. Ich habe bei dieser Sache überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl und ich möchte nicht, dass du auch noch irgendwie in diese Kreise rutscht..."

„Aber Mom... Severus ist mein Cousin! Wenn ich nicht für ihn da bin, wer dann?", fragte Lucy laut und Wut klag in ihrer Stimme mit. „Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht einfach so abschreiben!"

„Das tun wir doch auch nicht, Kind! Ich möchte zunächst mit meiner Schwester sprechen und ich wir werden auch noch mal versuchen, mit Andrew zu reden!", erwiderte ihre Mutter.

„Trotzdem! Ich kann doch nicht..."

„Lucy, du hast gehört, was deine Mutter gesagt hat!"Sirius bemerkte, dass Mr. Roberts plötzlich ungewöhnlich streng klang.

„Aber..."

„Kein ABER! Du hältst dich bitte vorerst von Severus fern..."

Lucy verstummte und blickte ihren Vater wütend an.

„Es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten, Lucy!"Mr. Roberts nahm Lucys Hand. „Versprich es mir bitte..."

Lucy blickte zu Sirius und dann wieder zu ihrer Mutter. Ihre Atmung ging nun sehr schnell.

„Bitte...", harkte Mrs. Roberts erneut nach und Lucy nickte langsam, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Nach einer Weile wandte sich Mr. Roberts an Sirius. „Hast du schon etwas von diesem... Voldemort... gehört, Sirius?"

Sirius schluckte. „Ähm...Nein, Sir.", log er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Passt bitte beide auch euch auf... Auch in Hogwarts! Denn das, was wir in der letzten Zeit gehört haben, klingt nicht sehr positiv."Mr. Roberts seufzte. Dann sagte er plötzlich etwas, was Sirius vor einigen Wochen fast wortwörtlich zu James gesagt hatte und es ängstigte ihn, diese Worte nun aus dem Mund von Lucys Vater zu hören. „Ich habe das Gefühl, wir alle gehen da sehr schweren Zeiten entgegen..."

**TBC :) **

****

**Na, am Ende angekommen? Dann schreib mir doch bitte ein klitze-kleines Review...**

**Danke! :-) Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es noch am Sonntag, das nächste Kapitel online zu stellen...**


	25. Die Marschrichtung

**Inlaka: Ja, langsam wird es spannender... Hab schon ein paar gute Ideen, was die kommende Kapitel angeht. :-) Danke für Dein Lob!!!!!!**

**Honey: Vielen Dank für Dein Lob!! Ich freu mich sehr, dass es Dir gefällt!! :-)**

**Melli: Sirius hat gelogen, weil... Aber lies doch am besten selbst! ;-)) Danke für Dein Review!!!**

**Manik-Xolo: Ich freu mich wirklich riesig, dass Du die Story gut findest und Dir mein Stil gefällt. :-) Es werden auch noch ein paar andere Überraschungen passieren, die den Verlauf der Story sicher spannend halten werden. Warte nur die Weihnachts-Chaps ab! ;-) Reviewst Du bitte bald mal wieder? Danke :-)**

**Estelia Rosenberg: Danke fürs Lob! Ich mag die schwulen Sirius-Storys auch nicht so gerne... So ein toller Typ kann doch einfach nicht schwul sein, meinst Du nicht? ;-) **

****

****

**Soooo und nun geht es weiter. Heute nur ein etwas kürzeres Chap, aber zum Wochenende dann wieder die volle Dröhnung! :-) Viel Spaß beim Lesen, es wird noch richtig spannend werden!!!**

**Ich hoffe, Ihr seid wieder so lieb und nett und schreibt mir ein kleines Review?? Vielen Dank!!! Euer Sönnchen...**

****

**Die Marschrichtung**

****

Als Lucy und Sirius sich an diesem Tage auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machten, war der Abschied von Mr. Und Mrs. Roberts zwar herzlich, aber dennoch schien das in der Küche geführte Gespräch für etwas Distanz gesorgt zu haben. Lucy musste noch mehrfach ihren Eltern versprechen, dass sie in der kommenden Zeit auf sich aufpassen und den Kontakt zu Severus einschränken würde. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schien ihr dieses Versprächen überhaupt nicht zu gefallen...

„Und lernt beide fleißig für eure kommenden Prüfungen! Es wird dieses Jahr noch recht schwer in Hogwarts werden...", sagte Mrs. Roberts und umarmte erneut ihre Tochter.

„Ja Mom! Wir werden schon nicht durch die Prüfung rasseln...", gab sie sichtlich genervt zurück. Dann wandte sich Mrs. Roberts an Sirius.

„Es war wirklich schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Sirius! Wir haben uns sehr gefreut, dass Lucy so einen angenehmen, jungen Mann wie dich zum Freund hat..."

„Das stimmt, mein Junge! Wir würden uns wirklich freuen, wenn ihr uns bald wieder besuchen kommen würdet...", ergänzte Mr. Roberts und legte Sirius freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Pass gut auf meine Tochter auf!", lächelte er.

„Das werde ich, Sir!", sagte Sirius und legte seinen Arm um Lucy.

Sie drehten sich um, griffen in den großen Topf Flohpulver und warfen eine Hand voll in den Kamin. Sofort loderte ein grünes Feuer auf und nachdem sich Mr. und Mrs. Roberts noch mal überschwänglich von Sirius und Lucy verabschiedet hatten, machte sich das jüngere Paar auf den Weg durch die Flammen, zurück nach Hogwarts.

§§§

Sirius blickte abwechselnd von Remus zu James und dann zu Peter, die an diesem Abend alle auf seinem Bett saßen und denen er gerade ausführlich die neusten Informationen über Voldemort berichtet hatte. Eine bedrückende Stille herrschte plötzlich im Jungenschlafsaal.

Es war James, der dann als erster etwas auf Sirius Erzählung zu erwidern wusste.

„Also, Mann..."Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Das haut mich echt um... Dieser Voldemort tätowiert seinen Anhängern einen Totenkopf auf den Arm? Das ist doch krank!"

„Das kann man wohl sagen... Doch schlimmer finde ich die Dinge, die er verwirklichen möchte! Wenn er erst genügend Anhänger hat, wird das bestimmt noch ganz schlimme Formen annehmen...", gab Sirius zurück.

„Mir wird da wirklich ganz unwohl bei, wenn ich mir das vorstelle...", sagte Peter mit belegter Stimme.

„Ich kann dir auf jeden Fall nur raten, dass du langsam mal Lucy in die Sache einweihst. Wenn sie zu einem _noch_ späteren Zeitpunkt heraus bekommt, dass du ihr Sachen über Severus verschwiegen hast, dann wird sie sicherlich ausrasten..."Remus hatte die Fingerkuppen an einander gelegt und sah Sirius eindringlich an.

„Das weiß ich, Moony! Ich hätte ihr am liebsten schon etwas am Wochenende bei ihren Eltern erzählt, aber hast du vielleicht mal darüber nach gedacht, wie ich ihr zum Beispiel den nächtlichen Ausflug erklären soll, bei dem wir Voldemort gesehen haben? Dann kommt irgendwann auch dein kleines Geheimnis ans Tageslicht!", sagte Sirius und gab damit einen sehr wichtigen Punkt zu bedenken.

Remus blickte ihn einen Moment ruhig an und überlegte. „Dann sag ihr die Wahrheit...", antwortete er plötzlich in ziemlich gelassenem Tonfall und lehnte sich lässig an den dunklen Holzrahmen von Sirius Bett.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Sirius leicht irritiert.

„Ja ist es. Ich mag Lucy und Lily wirklich gerne und habe auch sehr großes Vertrauen, dass sie auf diese Neuigkeit gut reagieren und ebenso gut damit umgehen... Es ist doch langsam echt blöd für dich und James, das ihr ständig Ausreden erfinden müsst, wenn wir Vollmond haben..."Er grinste seine beiden Freunde an. „Und für einen weiteren Streit möchte ICH nicht verantwortlich sein!"

„Das würde vieles einfacher machen...", sagte James leise.

„Das kann man wohl sagen!", pflichtete Sirius ihm bei. „Ich frage mich nur, wie wir etwas gegen diesen Voldemort unternehmen können..."

„Wir brauchen vorerst noch viel mehr Informationen über ihn.", warf Remus ein. „Was hat er künftig vor? Wer ist er wirklich? Wer begeistert sich für ihn und wer nicht? Das sind alles Sachen, die wir klären müssen. Dann könnte man zum Beispiel..." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „...Man könnte anfangen, eine Gegenfront aufzubauen. Wenn er wirklich so viele Anhänger hat und sich immer mehr ihm anschließen, dann wird vereinzelter Widerstand bald zwecklos gegen ihn sein..."

„Ich könnte ja mal versuchen, ob ich was belauschen kann...", sagte Peter kleinlaut. „Bei Malfoy und Snape, meine ich... Wenn ich mich verwandle, dann müssten sie eigentlich nichts bemerken."

„Gute Idee, Wurmi!"Sirius klang begeistert. „Das würde uns wahrscheinlich viele Informationen bringen..."

„Und ich versuche mal künftig den Tagespropheten etwas genauer zu lesen, damit wir wissen, was so außerhalb Hogwarts im Moment passiert.", sagte Remus, der als einziger von ihnen überhaupt regelmäßig den Tagespropheten las...

„Und wir weihen Lily und Lucy ein."James deutete auf sich selbst und Sirius.

„Ja, das machen wir auf jeden Fall... Ich werde zusätzlich noch mal schauen, ob ich etwas über meine liebe Verwandtschaft herausfinde. Meine Cousine Andromeda weiß vielleicht, wer sich außer Regulus noch in Voldemorts Kreisen befindet..."

„Na, da haben wir jetzt ja schon mal eine gute Marschrichtung!"James schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile über Voldemort, seine Anhänger und was sie tun könnten, um seinen Vorhaben einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen zu können. Um kurz vor ein Uhr beschlossen sie dann, es für diesen Abend gut sein zu lassen und schlafen zu gehen. Eine anstrengende Woche lag vor ihnen und es wäre äußerst unklug gewesen, gleich am Montag eine Strafarbeit in Zaubertränke zu kassieren, weil sie zu müde wären, um Sparks Anweisungen zu folgen...

TBC


	26. Müder Montag

**Gefallener Engel: Danke für Dein Lob... Wie Lily und Lucy das mit Remus aufnehmen, kommt dann im nächsten Kapitel! ;-)**

**Honey: Danke, Honey! Ich hab auch extra ein langes Kapitel upgeloadet... ;-)**

**Melli: So, nun wieder etwas mehr Handlung und im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann richtig RUND! Ich sage nur, zum ruhigen Kaminabend wird es nicht kommen... Aber lass Dich überraschen! ;-)**

****

**Es geht weiter im Programm und ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!! Schreibt mir, wie immer, bitte ein kleines Review, denn dann freue ich mich immer ganz doll! :-)**

****

**Danke!**

**Euer Sönnchen**

****

**Müder Montag**

Der Montag ging ganz nach ihren Erwartungen schleppend voran. Der Lehrstoff war schwierig und genau wie Sirius steckten auch James, Remus und Peter die letzte Nacht, in der sie sehr viel geredet und zu wenig geschlafen hatten, in den Knochen. Noch hinzu kam ein grausiger Sturm, der den ganzen Tag über Hogwarts hinweg peitschte. Der Himmel war mit trüben Regenwolken verhangen und erschwerte es ihnen zusätzlich, dem Unterricht aufmerksam zu folgen...

Während der Mittagspause saßen Sirius, James, Remus und Peter zusammen mit Lucy und Lily in der großen Halle und genossen das heiße Mittagessen, dass ihnen wieder etwas Kraft für den Nachmittag zu geben schien und sie durchwärmte.

„Ich bin so müde...", gähnte Remus herzlich, nachdem er seinen leeren Teller bei Seite geschoben hatte.

„Das Wetter ist auch wirklich zum kotzen!", antwortete Lily und ließ ihren Blick nach oben schweifen, wo sich die Regenwolken direkt über ihnen, an der verzauberten Decke, befanden.

„Für solche Tage sollten sie den Zauber wirklich mal von der Decke nehmen... Oder zumindest sie so verhexen, dass sie schönes Wetter zeigt..." James deutete nach oben. „DAS dürfte doch wirklich nicht so schwer sein und würde uns alle vielleicht auch etwas motivieren..."

Lucy grinste. „Ich find´s schön so... Ist doch total gemütlich!"Sie kuschelte sich an Sirius, der seinen Arm um sie legte und lachen musste.

„Du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der so ein Wetter schön findet..."

„Ja und da stehe ich auch zu! Es ist doch wirklich schweine-gemütlich... Man kann sich einkuscheln, schmusen, sich vor den Kamin setzen und ein gutes Buch lesen..."Die Augen hatte Lucy während ihrer Erzählung geschlossen und ihr ohne hin schon strahlendes Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Also für mich ist das Wetter auch nix...", sagte Peter und schenkte sich einen heißen Tee ein.

„Ist ja auch alles gut und schön, mein Engel... Aber jetzt ist ja nix mit kuscheln und vor dem Kamin sitzen! Wir dürfen uns noch den ganzen Nachmittag durch die Stunden quälen und DAS finde ich gar nicht gemütlich..."Sirius gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und seine Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

„Ja, das ist wahr...", stöhnte Lucy. „Wir haben jetzt gleich Wahrsagen... Da könnte ich mir jetzt wirklich etwas Besseres vorstellen!"

„Wir sollten auch langsam los. Der Weg bis in den Turm ist sehr weit...", sagte Lily und stand langsam auf. „Sehen wir uns heute Abend?", fragte sie James und schulterte während dessen ihre schwere Büchertasche.

„Klar...", grinste James, zog sie an ihrem Taschenriemen zu sich hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Und was ist mir uns?"Sirius sah Lucy fragen an, die sich immer noch in seinen Arm gekuschelt hatte.

„Klar!" Lucy tat es James gleich und zog Sirius dichter an sich, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

„HALLO! Ihr seid hier nicht allein...", schnaubte Remus, der angesichts der Knutscherei etwas genervt zu sein schien. Peter giggelte leise...

„Nur weil DEINE Perle nicht in Gryffindor ist, musst du nicht deinen Frust an uns auslassen...", stichelte James und bekam prompt ein stück Brot von Remus an den Kopf geworfen. Sie lachten alle herzhaft.

„Wollen wir denn nachher die Vision von meinem romantischen Kaminabend in die Tat umsetzen?", fragte Lucy Sirius leise.

Er zögerte. „Hmmm... Nun, eigentlich schon, aber vorher möchte ich dir noch etwas zeigen..."

„Was denn?", harkte Lucy nach und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Warts ab..."

„Wie geheimnisvoll...", kam es plötzlich von Lily, die Sirius nun zuzwinkerte.

„DIR möchte ich auch was zeigen...", sagte James plötzlich und Lily blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Na, nun wird es langsam richtig spannend!"

„Aber es nützt nichts! NUN müssen wir erst mal zu Wahrsagen, Lucy... Komm, vielleicht schlafen wir bei dem Gedanken an den geheimnisvollen Abend ja auch nicht ein.", witzelte Lily und deutete Lucy an, doch nun endlich die Kuschelei mit Sirius zu beenden.

„Bis nachher, Engel... Treffen wir uns so gegen acht Uhr am Portrait der fetten Dame?"Sirius reichte Lucy ihre Tasche, die er neben sich auf die Bank gestellt hatte.

„Ja, das müsste ich schaffen..."

„Und ich hol dich ab, Lily.", fügte James noch schnell zu. Lily nickte grinsend. Einen Augenblick später wandten sich die beiden Mädchen ab und gingen hinüber zum Portal der großen Halle.

„Ihr wollt es ihnen also heute sagen?", fragte Remus und blickte abwechselnd Sirius und James an, die beide langsam zu nicken anfingen. „Na... Dann wollen wir mal schauen, was passiert. Etwas nervös bin ich schon auf das, was Lucy und Lily dazu sagen werden, dass ich ein Werwolf bin..."

„Genau wie ich mich frage, wie sie wohl darauf reagieren wird, dass ich ein Animagus bin...", sagte Sirius und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na, sie werden wohl bestimmt beide etwas geschockt sein, meint ihr nicht?", brachte Peter zaghaft ein. Doch dann grinste er Sirius an. „Ich meine, Lucy wird es bestimmt k... komisch finden, wenn sie feststellt, dass ihr Freund einen Schwanz hat..."Er lachte laut los.

„Peter, ich denke, Lucy ist sich genau im Klaren darüber, **_dass_** ich einen Schwanz

habe...!", gab Sirius trocken zurück.

Remus und James prusteten los.

Peter allerdings wurde zart-rosa um die Nase...

„Scheint ja ein heißes Wochenende gewesen zu sein...", murmelte Remus James zu.

„War es auch...", antwortete Sirius zufrieden grinsend.

„Na ja, aber so hat Peter das bestimmt nicht gemeint, Padfoot..."James sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hin an. „Ich denke, Lucy und Lily werden schon etwas...sprachlos sein, meinst du nicht?"

„Doch, sicher werden sie das! Aber ich glaube schon, dass sie verstehen werden, warum wir ihnen noch nichts davon erzählt haben...", antwortet Sirius und trank den letzten Schluck Tee, der sich in seinem Becher befand. „Aber überrascht werden sie schon sein..."

§§§

„Hast DU ne Ahnung, was die uns zeigen wollen?", fragte Lily sofort, als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Keine Ahnung...", antwortete Lucy und schüttelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf. „Aber vielleicht kriegst Du das ja in Wahrsagen raus...", lachte sie und gemeinsam bogen sie um die Ecke und betraten die riesige Eingangshalle, die belebt von Schülern war.

„Na, wir werden sehen, was die Kristallkugel uns zeigt..."

Lucy wollte gerade antworten, da erblickte sie Severus, der einige Meter von ihr entfernt in Richtung der Kerker ging, ein Stück Pergament in der Hand hielt und es las. Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und sie blieb stehen.

„Lily, geh du doch schon mal vor... Ich komme gleich nach."

„Lucy! Du hast mir doch gestern erzählt, dass deine Eltern zur Zeit nicht wollen, dass du..."Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Lucy warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sie verstummen ließ.

„Ich seh dich dann in Wahrsagen...", sagte Lily leicht beleidigt und ging weiter.

Lucy sprintete Severus hinter her, der nun schon fast an der Steintreppe angekommen war, die hinunter zu den Kerkern von Hogwarts führten.

„Hey Sev...Halt doch mal an!", rief sie, als sie ihn fast eingeholt hatte.

Severus blickte sich grimmig um und erst, als er Lucy erkannte, erhellten sich seine Gesichtszüge. Das Pergament hielt er weiter hin in seiner Hand.

„Hey Lucy, na wie geht's?"

„Ganz gut..."Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und deutete dann af den Zettel. „Du solltest aufpassen, dass du nicht stolperst oder jemanden anrempelst...Was liest du denn da?"

„Ach... Das ist... nur ein Notizzettel...", sagte er plötzlich nervös, als er merkte, dass er das Pergament immer noch in den Händen hielt. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ließ er es in seinen Unterlagen verschwinden.

„Das unsere Väter am Wochenende wieder Streit hatten, tu mir Leid!", sagte Lucy nach einem unangenehm stillen Moment traurig.

„Mir auch... Das war wirklich wieder mal ziemlich... unangebracht...", gab Severus zurück und verzog den Mund. „Aber es ist halt, wie es ist, nicht wahr?"Eine gewisse Resignation lag in seiner Stimme.

Lucy blickte ihn einen Augenblick an. „Warum haben sie sich überhaupt gestritten? Dad wollte es mir nicht sagen?", log sie plötzlich.

„Ähm... Das weiß ich auch gar nicht genau, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Bestimmt wieder das Übliche...", gab Severus zurück und sah dabei ziemlich verlegen drein, woran Lucy sofort erkannte, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die nicht ganz mit offenen Karten zu spielen schien.

„Ach so...", sagte sie leise. Sie hatte zwar nicht erwartet, dass Severus ihr die Wahrheit erzählen würde, doch irgendetwas in ihr schien genau das zu wollen. Die halbe Nacht hatte sie wach gelegen und darüber nach gedacht, wie sie sich nun ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte und ihr war klar, dass es ihr unmöglich war, dem Wunsch ihrer Eltern zu folgen.

„Na ja, ich... muss jetzt leider auch weiter, Lucy...", sagte Severus plötzlich und es kam ihr so vor, als ob er sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen schien.

„Ich...wollte dich eigentlich um was bitten, wenn du so lange noch kurz Zeit hast!", sprudelte es aus Lucy hervor. Sie musste Zeit schinden... Irgendwie musste sie doch mehr aus Severus heraus bekommen! Doch jetzt und hier war es eindeutig die falsche Zeit und der falsche Ort!

„Klar... Um was geht es denn?", fragte Severus überrascht.

Um was? Um was? Eine gute Frage... , ging es Lucy durch den Kopf und panisch musterte sie ihren Cousin von Kopf bis Fuß. Vielleicht, so rügte sie sich selbst, hättest du dir ja auch mal vorher einen Grund überlegen können, Mrs. Spontaneität!

Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf das dicke Buch, das Severus unter seinen Arm geklemmt hielt und in das er gerade das kleine Stück Pergament gesteckt hatte....

„Ich...wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen mal ein bisschen Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben kannst... Da habe ich nämlich so einige Schwierigkeiten in der letzten Zeit...", sagte sie und versuchte einen sehr hilflosen Blick aufzusetzen.

„Ja? Du warst doch aber eigentlich immer ganz gut in Zaubertränke..." Severus sah sie fragend an.

„Ja, so schlimm ist es ja auch nicht... Aber in den Abschlussklausuren kommen ja auch so viele Dinge aus...aus den Vorjahren dran und du hast ja gesehen, dass ich mich nicht mal mehr an den Verstärkungstrank erinnern konnte. Ich hab halt ´n bisschen Schiss, dass ich mir damit das Abschlusszeugnis versauen..."Sie setzte ihren traurigen Hundeblick auf. „Und DU bist einfach der Jahrgangsbeste in Zaubertränke..."

Severus grinste geschmeichelt und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die langen schwarzen Haare. „Ja, das stimmt wohl.... Aber Sirius ist doch auch ziemlich gut? Willst du nicht lieber mit ihm lernen?"

„Severus, wenn du nicht möchtest, dann ist das okay!"Lucy klang nun absichtlich leicht beleidigt und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Doch, natürlich helfe ich dir... Ist doch klar.... Hab nur gedacht, mit Sirius zu lernen wäre einfacher für dich...", sagte er und klang nun sehr bemüht, ihr ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„Ja, das stimmt schon... Aber ich möchte doch lieber mit dir lernen. Du bist halt doch noch eine ganze Ecke besser als Sirius!"Sie sah erfreut, dass genau das die Worte waren, die ihm die letzten Zweifel zu nehmen schienen. „Und ich würde es schön finden, wenn wir wieder mal etwas Zeit mit einander verbringen!"

„Also gut... Wann und wo wollen wir uns treffen?"

„Wie sieht es nächstes Wochenende bei dir aus? Wir könnten zusammen nach Hogsmead gehen und dort in den _drei Besen_ lernen... Ich zahl auch das Butterbier!"Lucy zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Okay, am Sonntag hätte ich Zeit. Sagen wir so um... zwei Uhr am Schlosseingang?"

„Ja, super! Du bist echt ein Schatz..."Sie streichelte kurz über seine Schulter und lächelte ihn herzlich an. Gerade in diesem Moment merkte sie, wie wichtig ihr Severus war und das sie auf gar keinen Fall wollte, dass er in zwielichtige Kreise abrutschte.

„Gut... Also bis dann, Lucy..."Auch Severus lächelte sie liebevoll an, bevor er die Treppe, die in den Kerker hinab führte, hinunter huschte.

„Verdammt, jetzt muss ich mich aber echt sputen...", sagte Lucy zu sich selbst, als ihr Blick auf die große Standuhr fiel, die soeben zu läuten anfing und damit denn Beginn der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde ankündigte....

§§§

Doch auch der Rest des Tages ging irgendwie vorüber...

Lucy erzählte Lily erst kurz vor ihrer Verabredung mit Sirius ausführlich von dem Gespräch, das sie das sie mit Severus geführt hatte und konnte sie nur schwer davon überzeugen, dass es richtig war, sich mit ihm am kommenden Wochenende zu verabreden.

„Lily, er ist mein Cousin und er ist mir total wichtig! Du kannst doch nicht wirklich von mir erwarten, dass ich ihn einfach so seinem Schicksal überlasse? Ich war schon immer für ihn die Person in der Familie, von der er am meisten angenommen hat!"

„Aber das scheinen ja nun ganz gefährliche Leute zu sein, mit denen sich Severus da abzugeben scheint...", gab Lily zu bedenken.

„Und gerade deshalb muss ich etwas tun! Würdest du denn nicht so handeln, wenn es dein Cousin wäre, um den es geht?"Sie sah sie eindringlich an.

Lily überlegte einen Moment und verzog dann die Mundwinkel. „Doch... ganz bestimmt sogar... Außer, wenn es um meine Schwester Petunia ginge! Da würde ich mich schön raus halten...", sagte sie grimmig.

„Und nicht mal da würdest du deine Hilfe verwähren...", lachte Lucy. „Dafür bist du ein viel zu guter Mensch..."

„Das stimmt... Wirst du es Sirius erzählen?"

„Ich denke schon, dass ich das sollte. Wenn er nicht bescheid weiß und es erfährt, dann geht er bestimmt wieder an die Decke!" Mit verzogenem Gesicht deutete Lucy nach oben. Dann ging sie langsam zu ihrem Schrank hinüber und nahm sich ihren Umhang heraus. „Doch abbringen kann er mich nicht!"

Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als wolle sie sagen: „Wir werden sehen!"

„So, ich muss dann los! Wir sehen uns ja sicher nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum... Bin schon gespannt, was die beiden uns gleich präsentieren werden!"Lucy zog sich ihren Mantel an und ging hinüber zur Tür.

„Ich auch...", antwortete Lily.

„Also dann... Bis später!"

**TBC**

**Fertig gelesen? Dann Review bitte nicht vergessen! Danke!! :-)**


	27. Remus Geheimnis

**Gefallener Engel: Danke für Dein Review!! Lucy hat sich allerdings schon gut überlegt, ob sie sich wirklich mit Severus treffen sollte. Es wird allerdings ein sehr aufschlussreiches Treffen werden...**

**Honey: Vielen Dank für´s Lob!!! Ich freu mich total und würde mich noch mehr freuen, wenn du mir weiter als Leserin treu bleibst! :-)**

**Seidenschnabel: Ach Schnänelchen... Wie lieb von Dir!!! Du baust mich immer so schön auf... Ich hoffe, das neue Chap wird Dir auch gefallen!!**

**napoleanischer Machtzwerg: Ein neuer Reviewer!!! Ich freu mich :-) Klar schreib ich weiter... Die Story will und werde ich auf jeden Fall beenden! Es werden noch so 8-10 Kapitel folgen, bis Schluss ist. :-) Ich werde mal versuchen, Remus und Emily etwas mehr einzuarbeiten, damit Du zu Deinem Recht kommst... ;-)**

**Melli: Danke, dass Du trotz Deiner knappen Zeit immer so lieb reviewst, Melli! :-) Ich hoffe, das Chap gefällt Dir auch? **

**So und nun weiter im Programm... Viel Spaß beim Lesen und biiiiiitte nicht das Review am Ende vergessen!! Auch an alle "Schwarz-Leser"!! Investiert doch mal kurz eine Minute zum reviewen und Ihr erhöht Eure Chancen auf ein neues, spannendes und vor allem schnell gepostetes Chapter! **

****

**Vielen Dank!**

**Euer Sönnchen**

****

**Remus Geheimnis**

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?", quengelte Lucy neugierig, während sie zusammen mit Sirius durch das Schloss schlich. Sie gingen einen langen Korridor im Erdgeschoss entlang, der nur durch ein paar Fackeln hell beleuchtet wurde.

Einige ihrer Klassenräume befanden sich hier.

„Nun warte es doch mal ab...", antwortete Sirius spitz und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu.

„Ich will ja nur sicher sein, dass ich nicht falsch angezogen bin... Wenn du jetzt nämlich mit mir raus willst, dann hätte ich mir doch lieber einen anderen Umhang angezogen... Der hier ist nämlich ziemlich dünn!"Sie zupfte an ihrem schwarzen Umhang und musste sich innerlich selbst eingestehen, dass ihre Neugierde sie inzwischen fast umbrachte.

„Wir gehen nicht raus, keine Angst. Ich suche mir nur mit dir zusammen einen ruhigen Ort, an dem wir mal ein wenig ungestört sind..."

Noch bevor Lucy erneut nachharken konnte, wieso Sirius sie denn für dieses Geheimnis durch ganz Hogwarts schleifen musste, machte er plötzlich vor einer Tür halt.

„So, wir sind am Ziel...", sagte er leise und öffnete die knarrende Tür. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, versuchte Lucy sich umzublicken, was ihr durch die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, recht schwer fiel. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihre Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten...

„Du schleppst mich in eines unserer Klassenzimmer, um mal mit mir ungestört zu sein?"Irritier grinsend blickte sie Sirius an. „Nun... das ist... romantisch!"Ironie klang in ihrer Stimme mit und Sirius musste lachen.

„Komm mal her..."Er zog Lucy in seine Arme und küsste sie kurz, bevor er sie wieder ansah. „Also... Eigentlich habe ich nicht unbedingt einen _romantischen_ Grund für diesen nächtlichen Ausflug, auch wenn mir schon nach ein wenig Romantik mit dir wäre... Ein ruhiges Klassenzimmer ist daher auch nicht der schlechteste Ort!" Er machte eine kurze Pause, führte Lucy zu den Schultischen hinüber und deutete ihr an, sich zu setzen. Er selbst rückte einen Stuhl heran, auf dem er sich nieder ließ. „Ich... muss mit dir reden und... dabei wollte ich gerne ungestört sein."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, machst du mir gerade etwas Angst... Ist etwas passiert? Musst du mir etwas beichten?"

„Nein...nein...nein..." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch für mich... ist dieses Gespräch nicht einfach und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht so genau, wie ich anfangen soll..."

„Versuchs mal mit dem Anfang...", sagte Lucy trocken, obwohl sie eine innere, stetig steigende Nervosität spüren konnte.

„Ich habe dich doch am Halloween-Abend mal gebeten, in Zukunft immer ehrlich zu mir zu sein, richtig?", fragte Sirius nach einem Augenblick und auch er spürte, dass er dieses Gespräch am liebsten bereits hinter sich hätte. Die Angst, dass Lucy nicht verstehen würde, weshalb er ihr lange Zeit nicht die Wahrheit über Severus gesagt hatte, wuchs in ihm permanent an.

„Richtig...", nickte Lucy langsam.

„Nun... Ich habe auch noch einige Dinge, die ich dir noch nicht erzählt habe..."Er räusperte sich. „Aber das konnte ich halt noch nicht, weil es zum Großteil dabei um Remus geht... Und..." Wieder stockte er und Lucy merkte, dass es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Was ist mit Remus?", fragte sie daher, um ihm die Chance auf eine konkrete Antwort zu ermöglichen.

Sirius entschied sich für den direkten Weg und nicht für große Umschreibungen „Er...er ist ein Werwolf!"

„Er ist ein Werwolf?"Lucys Stimme klang leicht schrill und sie blickte Sirius erschrocken an.

„Ja... Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, weil James, Peter und ich versprochen hatten, es für uns zu behalten...Er hat erst gestern zugestimmt, dass James und ich es Lily und dir sagen können..."

„Seit wann wisst ihr das denn? Und weiß es Dumbledore?"

„Dumbledore weiß es... Er schickt Remus bei Vollmond immer in die heulende Hütte, in der eigentlich Gespenster leben... Aber außer Remus lebt dort kein weiters Gespenst..."Er grinste sie kurz an. „Remus wurde gebissen, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war und Dumbledore hat ihm trotzdem die Möglichkeit gegeben, eine normale Schulausbildung in Hogwarts zu erhalten. Er muss halt nur zu Vollmond immer wieder in die heulende Hütte... Kannst dir ja sicher jetzt denken, woher sie ihren Namen hat. Wir haben es vor ein paar Jahren dann herausgefunden, weil er ja immer einmal im Monat nicht im Schlafsaal war...Seine Ausreden wurden mit der Zeit immer schlechter..."

„Stimmt... Er sieht auch ganz oft sehr elend aus..."Lucy sah ihn an, als würden ihr nun einige Dinge klar werden. „Deshalb hat er sich auch dieses Buch zu seinem Geburtstag gewünscht...von diesem Dr. Findus..."

„Genau. Du brauchst aber keine Angst vor Remus zu haben, falls das der Fall sein

sollte...", sagte Sirius beruhigend.

„Quatsch, das habe ich auch nicht. Jeder normale Zauberer weiß doch, dass Werwölfe nur zu Vollmond gefährlich sind... Er tut mit viel mehr Leid, denn das ist ja wirklich eine schrecklich belastende Krankheit..."Sie sah ihn nun direkt an. „Nun, das sind ja wirklich Neuigkeiten, die man nicht mal eben so zwischen Tür und Angel erzählt..."Verständnis lag in ihrer Stimme.

Doch Sirius fuhr sich angestrengt mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Nun ja, das ist eigentlich noch lange nicht alles..."

„Erzähl mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du auch ein Werwolf bist?"

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Ein Vampir?", fragte Lucy zaghaft und griff sich aus Reflex mit der Hand an den Hals.

„Nein...nichts der gleichen... James, Peter und ich sind...Animagi..."Er sah sie mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, als würde er gleich einen Art Vulkanausbruch erwarten, doch Lucy blieb ganz ruhig.

Stattdessen sagte sie nach einer Weile nur „Wow!"

„Wow?", harkte Sirius nach und sah sie etwas ungläubig an. „Das ist alles, was du dazu sagst?"

„Natürlich nicht... Ich mein... Was bist du denn für ein... Animagus?" Obwohl Lucy sehr lässig reagierte, machte sie trotzdem auf Sirius einen leicht überforderten Eindruck. Er holte daher mit seinen Erzählungen etwas weiter aus...

„Nun... Ich kann mich in einen Hund verwandeln, James ist ein Hirsch und Peter...Na ja, bei ihm hat es mit großen Tieren einige Schwierigkeiten gegeben...Aber er kriegt immerhin ne Ratte zustande." Sirius beugte sich vor und nahm ihre Hand. Im nächsten Augenblick stellte er fest, dass diese eiskalt war und so schloss er sie fester in seine. „Wir haben heimlich gelernt, wie man ein Animagus wird, damit wir Remus in den Vollmondnächten Gesellschaft leisten konnten. Andere Tiere beißt ein Werwolf nämlich nicht... Wir versuchen also fast jeden Monat irgendwie bei Vollmond aus Hogwarts zu gelangen, damit es für ihn nicht so elend ist. Keiner, außer nun dir und Lily, weiß davon. Wir haben es also auch nicht dem Ministerium gemeldet."

Er sah Lucy fragen an, nachdem sie ihm einige Augenblicke sprachlos in die Augen starrte.

„Und was sagst du dazu?"

Lucy öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch im ersten Moment fand sie nicht die richtigen Worte. „Ich...finde schon, dass das ganz schön gefährlich ist, was ihr da Monat für Monat tut..." Ein leicht enttäuschter Ausdruck trat auf Sirius Gesicht. „Aber ihr seid scheinbar auch die besten Freunde, die Remus sich wünschen könnte. Kurz gesagt, ich finde es okay..."Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Wirklich?" Sirius Stimme klang überrascht und sofort zog er Lucy an ihrer Hand nach vorne und küsste sie, noch bevor sie antworten konnte, auf ihren Mund.

„Ja, wirklich... Und ich bin dir auch nicht böse, weil du es mir verschwiegen hast..."

Doch die Freunde über Lucys positive Reaktion schwand bei Sirius ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen war und er blickte sie erneut ernst an.

„Engel, es gibt aber noch etwas, das ich dir bisher nicht erzählen konnte, weil es einfach zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen hätte...Und das ist auch der eigentliche Grund, weshalb es mir so wichtig war, dir endlich von unserem _Geheimnis_ zu erzählen..."

„Du solltest mich nicht mit deinen Schock-Neuigkeiten überfordern...", spaßte Lucy. „Also...erzähl schon!"

„Bei einem unserer nächtlichen Ausflüge haben wir etwas beobachtet, was mit Severus und diesem ...Voldemort zusammen hängt...Aber ich konnte dir ja nichts erzählen, weil es zu viele Fragen nach sich gezogen hätte!"Sirius erzählte ihr ausführlich, was er in den letzten Wochen über Snape und Voldemort herausgefunden hatte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er am Ende angekommen war und Lucy verfolgte gebannt jedes seiner Worte.

„Also ist es wahr? Severus ist wirklich diesem...Voldemort beigetreten, genau wie dein kleiner Bruder?"Sie sah besorgt aus.

„Es sieht ganz danach aus..."Sirius sah sie bedrückt an. „Wir versuchen im Moment so viel wie möglich über diesen Voldemort heraus zu bekommen, damit man möglicher Weise etwas gegen ihn tun kann. Peter wird als Ratte versuchen, Malfoy und Snape...ich meine natürlich Severus... zu belauschen, Remus recherchiert jeden Tag den Tagespropheten, damit wir wissen, was außerhalb Hogwarts passiert und ich werde mal gucken, was ich werde meine Cousine Andromeda mal ausfragen, wer aus meiner Familie noch alles zu Voldemort übergelaufen ist..."

„Und ich werde euch helfen!", sagte Lucy plötzlich laut und bestimmt. „Ich werde Severus noch mal zusätzlich in die Mangel nehmen!"

„Lucy...Du weißt doch, dass deine Eltern nicht wollen..."Doch weiter kam Sirius nicht.

„Das ist eh schon zu spät. Ich habe mich bereits mit Severus für kommenden Sonntag verabredet."Nun wandelte sich plötzlich ihr überzeugter Blick und sie sah ihn verlegen an.

„Ich muss dir nämlich auch noch etwas...berichten. Ich habe heute, nach dem Mittagessen, Severus zufällig getroffen und... na ja, ich wollte mehr über das, was mein Vater erzählt hat herausfinden. Deshalb habe ich ihn unter dem Vorwand, er solle mir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben gebeten, sich mit mir am Wochenende zu treffen..."

Nun war es Lucy, die Sirius fragend ansah und aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht schlau zu werden schien. „Und was sagst du?"

„Nun... Ich kann dich schon verstehen. Und dass der Umgang mit Severus für dich gefährlich ist, glaube ich auch eher nicht. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht!", antwortete Sirius nach einem Augenblick, den er zum Überlegen benötigt hatte.

„Also denkst du, ich sollte ihn am Sonntag aushorchen und mit ihm mal reden?", harkte Lucy nach.

„Ich denke, wenn nicht du einen Draht zu ihm hast, wer dann? Schließlich scheint ihr euch sehr wichtig zu sein..."Sirius hatte nachdenklich einen Finger auf seinen Mund gelegt und bewegte ihn über seine Lippen.

„Das ist ja auch so...Er ist mir sehr wichtig!"Lucy schien nun ebenso nachdenklich wie Sirius zu sein.

„Aber sei bitte vorsichtig, versprich mir das!"

„Auf jeden Fall... Ich werde mich nicht verschleppen lassen und mich auch nicht diesem Voldemort anschließen...", witzelte Lucy.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann bin ich heilfroh, dass du so cool reagiert hast, auf die Werwolf- und die Animagus-Geschichte...", sagte Sirius nach einem Augenblick und seine Stimme klang erleichtert.

„Nun ja... ganz fertig sind wir mit dem Thema wohl noch nicht, oder?", antwortete Lucy plötzlich eine Spur ernster und Sirius blickte sie fragend an. „Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass du mir mal so nebenbei erzählst, dass du ein Animagus bist und das war´s! Jetzt will ich auch optisch überzeugt werden..."

Sirius grinste sie an, nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zusammen zum Lehrerpult, wo genügend Platz für seine Verwandlung war. „Nun, ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich um eine Vorführung herum kommen würde..."Dann stellte er sich einen guten Meter von ihr entfernt hin und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Binnen weniger Sekunden konnte Lucy mit ansehen, wie sich ihr Freund direkt vor ihren Augen in einen großen, schwarzen, zotteligen Hund verwandelte. Langsam bückte sie sich und streichelte Sirius Hundekopf, während sie ihm weiterhin in die schwarzen Augen blickte. Ein nervöses Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.

„Weißt du...", sagte sie halb lachend und kraulte ihn nun hinter seinem rechten Ohr. „...eigentlich ist dein zweites ICH gar nicht so übel... Du kannst mir die Zeitung bringen und Stöckchen apportieren... Nur bring mir bitte _keine_ Flöhe mit ins Bett!"

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Sirius ihr die Forderpfoten auf die Schultern gestellt, Lucy nieder geworfen, sich auf sie gestürzt und schleckte ihr, trotz ihres zutiefst angeekeltem Kreischens, das Gesicht ab.

„Igitt, Sirius! Hör bitte auf... Das ist wirklich...ekelig!", quiekte Lucy laut lachend und versuchte verzweifelt sich gegen den mächtigen Hund zur Wehr zu setzen.

Keine zwei Sekunden später war es allerdings nicht mehr eine lange Hundezunge, die Lucy ableckte, sondern wieder Sirius menschlicher Mund, der sie innig zu küssen anfing.

„So gefällt mir das schon eine Spur besser...", sagte sie und zog ihn nun enger an sich heran.

„Hättest _du_ dir deinen netten Apportier-Witz verkniffen, hättest du dir viel Leid erspart...", antwortete Sirius und küsste sie erneut. Quälend langsam spielte seine Zunge mit der ihren und er merkte, wie sehr sich mit jeder Sekunde seine Lust auf sie zu steigern anfing. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen ergriff er ihre Handgelenke, rappelte sich selbst hoch und zog sie mit sich auf die Beine. Dann legte er seine Hände um ihre Hüften und drängte sie rückwärts, bis Lucy mit dem Po gegen die Tischkante des Lehrerpults stieß. Er drängte sich bestimmt zwischen ihre Beine und automatisch ließ sich Lucy auf die feste Holzplatte unter sich sinken.

„Ist das ein Nebeneffekt?", stöhnte sie zwischen seinen leidenschaftlichen Küssen leise auf, während ihre Hände über seinen Rücken glitten.

„Was für ein Nebeneffekt?", raunte Sirius erregt und streichelte verführerisch über den Stoff ihrer Jeans, der die Seiten ihrer Oberschenkel bedeckte, bis hinauf zu ihrem wohlgeformten Po.

„Na, diese... animalische Leidenschaft...", raunte sie nicht minder erregt zurück und über den Klag ihrer verführerischen Stimme musste Sirius grinsen. Er liebte es, sie so erregt zu sehen, wie in genau diesem Augenblick. Nur stellte er sich im selben Moment innerlich die Frage, wo das hinführen sollte. Sie waren in einem nicht gerade gut temperierten Klassenzimmer und wenn es ganz hart kommen würde, dann würden sie vielleicht sogar bei dem, was sie hier taten, von einem Lehrer, der in dieser Nacht Wachdienst in Hogwarts hatte, erwischt werden.

Er spürte, wie Lucy sich dichter an ihn drängte und selbst durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung konnte er ihren aufgeheizten Körper spüren.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie schnell atmend, da sie nun merkte, dass er etwas von ihr abgelassen hatte.

Er legte seine Stirn an ihre und blickte sie ausgehungert an. „Ich würde jetzt gerne mit dir an einem anderen Ort sein...ungestört..."

Ein verständiges Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund und erneut küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich, bevor sie ihm antwortete. „Ich würde alles dafür geben, endlich mal mit dir ungestört zu sein..."

Einige Sekunden sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort, bis Lucy Sirius plötzlich grinsend anblickte.

„Was ist los?", fragte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann irritiert.

„Ich hatte gerade so eine Idee..."Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich...habe demnächst eine Überraschung für dich!"

„Und was ist das?"Sirius küsste sie und blickte sie verwundert an.

„Das wird natürlich nicht verraten...", sagte Lucy spielerisch. „Vielleicht nur so viel... Wir werden bald mal ganz ungestört sein!"

Sirius lachte leise und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „_Das_ wäre zu schön..."

Doch im Moment half es alles nichts. Nach einer Weile verließen sie das Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg, zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Als sie gerade die große Eingangshalle Hogwarts betreten wollten, blieb Sirius plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen und deutete Lucy an, sich still zu verhalten...

****

**TBC!**

**Ja, ich weiß! Wieder eine ganz gemeine Stelle, um mit dem Schreiben aufzuhören... Aber es ist, wie es ist! ;-)**

**Bei großer Nachfrage und vielen Reviews geht es dann auch um so schneller weiter!**

**Also dann...**

**Bis bald, Euer Sönnchen! ;-)**


	28. Das kann doch mal passieren!

**Vielen Dank für die vielen., lieben Reviews und gleichzeitig ein dickes SORRY, dass Ihr so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten musstet...Aber im Moment weiß ich gar nicht, wie ich es überhaupt geschafft habe, etwas zu schreiben! Es ist so viel in der Firma los und ich ackere wie ein Muli...**

**Aber nun geht es weiter! :-)**

**Da ich leider gleich noch zu einem Kundentermin muss, habe ich nicht die Möglichkeit, auf all die netten Reviews ausführlich zu antworten! Ich hoffe, Ihr nehmt mir das nicht krumm und belohnt mich trotzdem weiter mit Euren Zuschriften!?**

**Dieses Chap ist zwar nicht sehr lang, aber dafür folgt beim nächsten wieder ein längeres und EXTREM spannendes Werk!!! **

**So! Viel Spaß beim LESEN!!!**

**Euer Sönnchen :-)**

**Das kann doch mal passieren!**

„Was zur Hölle machen die beiden da?", fragte Lucy ungläubig, als sie Sirius irritiertem Blick folgte.

Vom anderen Ende der großen Eingangshalle drangen seltsame Geräusche und Bilder zu ihnen hinüber. Ein riesiger Hirsch stand dort, der wohl James sein musste, trat unruhig von einem Huf auf den anderen und vor ihm stand Lily, die sich panisch umblickte.

„Komm mit…", flüsterte Sirius und ergriff Lucys Hand. Zusammen huschten sie so leise wie möglich durch die Eingangshalle. Lily erkannte sie schon von weitem und machte dankbare Handzeichen gen Himmel.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Sirius, nachdem er und Lucy bei James und der aufgelösten Lily angekommen waren.

„Oh Sirius… Merlin sei dank!", sagte sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. „James… Er kann sich irgendwie nicht zurück verwandeln! Er hat mir alles über Remus und euch erzählt und am Ende wollte sich seine Tiergestalt ja nun auch sehen… Das hat auch alles gut geklappt… Aber er verwandelt sich nicht zurück und ich wusste nicht, was ich eigentlich machen soll…Jetzt wollte ich schon so mit ihm zu Dumbledore… Ein Glück seid ihr noch gekommen!"

Lucy hatte Lily kurz in den Arm genommen, da sie sehr aufgelöst wirkte. Sirius hingegen hatte sich James zugewandt, der immer noch unruhig hin und her schritt und ein klackendes Pferdehufgeräusch in der Eingangshalle verbreitete.

„Na Prongs…bist ein wenig nervös, hm?", grinste er und blickte dem mächtigen Hirsch in die dunklen Augen. „Also… Jetzt konzentrierst du dich bitte ganz langsam auf die Verwandlung, ja?" Sirius klang immer noch belustigt.

Lily und Lucy blickten sich kurz fragend an.

„Soll das heißen, er ist einfach nur nervös?", fragte Lily ungläubig hinter Sirius Rücken.

Er nickte langsam, ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen. „Da gehe ich stark von aus, Lily."

Sanft legte er James eine Hand auf das Geweih. „So, komm schon, Alter… Jetzt denkst du ganz genau an die Verwandlung… Denke daran, was du werden willst, stell dir ganz doll vor, wie sich dein Körper verändert und Lily vergißt du einfach mal für nen Moment…Konzentrier dich!"

Und dann passierte es. Vor ihren Augen veränderte sich James Hirschgestalt, wurde kleiner und kleiner, bis er schließlich immer mehr menschliche Züge annahm und plötzlich wieder in seiner gewohnten Gestalt vor ihnen stand.

Sirius, der nun James Ohr hielt, lachte leise auf. „Unglaublich, Prongs… Einfach unglaublich… DAS hätte ich vielleicht Peter zugetraut, aber nicht dir…"

James funkelte ihn böse und eine Spur verlegen an. „War halt etwas durch den Wind…", sagte er entschuldigend. „Kann doch jedem passieren."

Er schüttelte Sirius Hand durch eine Bewegung von seinem Kopf ab und sah zu Lily Lucy hinüber.

„Sorry, Lil!", sagte er leise, doch Lily stürzte schon in seine Arme.

„Ich hab mich so gesorgt…", sagte sie und schluchzte dabei fast auf.

Na ja, jetzt ist ja alles wieder okay…" Sirius, der sich inzwischen wieder zu Lucy bewegt hatte, dich auch zu grinsen angefangen hatte, blickte immer noch leicht schmunzelnd zu James hinüber. „Los, kommt schon. Wir sollten uns hier besser nicht um diese Zeit erwischen lassen… Auch nicht in unserer menschlichen Gestalt!"

Und mit einem erneut zur vollen Größe angewachsenen Grinsen legte Sirius seinen Arm um Lucy, wandte sich zum gehen und hörte mit einer seltsamen Genugtuung, wie James der aufgelösten Lily zu erklären versuchte, dass **_das_** dem besten Zauberer hätte passieren können…

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder eintrafen, warteten bereits Remus und Peter auf sie.

Remus, der sichtlich nervös bezüglich den Reaktionen von Lucy und Lily war, verbrachte seine Zeit damit, angespannt auf seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen. Doch seine Nervosität erwies sich als völlig unbegründet, denn sofort als Lucy und Lily vor ihm standen, zogen sie ihn lächelnd auf die Beine und umarmten ihn herzlich….

Der Rest der Woche verging ungewohnt schnell, was in erster Linie daran lag, dass die Professoren ihren Klassen ungewohnt viele Hausaufgaben erteilten, um sie langsam aber sicher auf die bevorstehenden Abschlussprüfungen vorzubereiten.

Die meisten Abende verbrachten Lucy und Lily daher mit ihren Büchern und nur selten mit Sirius und James.

Und an den wenigen Abenden, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, waren auch stets ihre Bücher ihre ständigen Begleiter…

Als der Sonntag schließlich anbrach, musste Lucy beim Aufwachen zu ihrem Ärger feststellen, dass es über Nacht geschneit hatte. Der Schnee hatte sich wie eine Decke über Hogwarts gelegt und die umliegenden Wälder in ein stilles Weiß gehüllt.

Mit verzogenen Mundwinkeln wandte Lucy sich nach dem Aufstehen vom Fenster ab, raffte ihren Morgenmantel fester zusammen und schlurfte zu Lilys Bett hinüber.

„Was ziehst du denn so einen Flunsch?", fragte Lily amüsiert, als Lucy sich neben sie in die weichen Federn fallen ließ.

„Guck doch mal raus… Es wird bestimmt verdammt kalt heute sein und ich werde mir auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead den Hintern abfrieren!", sagte sie mürrisch und kuschelte sich unter Lilys warme Decke, als wolle sie diese nie wieder her geben.

„Zieh dich einfach warm an und dann wird es schon gehen…", grinste die rothaarige Gryffindor. „Ich werde auf jeden Fall an dich denken, während ich mir einen schönen, gemütlichen, freien, entspannenden Tag nach all dem Stress in der letzten Woche gönnen werde!"

Lucy verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ja…ja…ja… Ich weiß, dass du heute mal nichts machst…Aber, wenn ich ehrlich bin, freue ich mich schon auf Severus. Ich hoffe nur, dass es auch etwas bringen wird, wenn ich mit ihm rede!"

„Da bin ich mir sicher! Schließlich bist du ihm wichtig und er wird deinem Rat schon etwas Gewicht beimessen, oder meinst du nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht… Als Außenstehende würde ich das Selbe wie du sagen… Aber ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren wird und wie sich das Gespräch entwickelt.", antwortete sie, während sie mit ihren Fingern an einer Feder nestelte, die sich aus Lucys Kopfkissen löste.

„Siehst du Sirius eigentlich noch, bevor du Severus triffst?" Lily hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und blickte Lucy grinsend an. „Also wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann würde ich gerne mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit mit James alleine verbringen…"

„Nein… Jetzt gerade ist er ja mit James auf den Besen… und er hat gesagt, er möchte noch etwas länger nach dem Quidditchtraining auf dem Feld bleiben und üben, da er zurzeit mit seinen Leistungen recht unzufrieden ist… Ich sehe ihn also erst, wenn ich aus Hogsmead zurück bin…" Ein freches Grinsen legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Aber ich stimme dir absolut zu! Ich möchte endlich mal wieder mit Sirius etwas Zeit ALLEIN verbringen… Und ich habe da auch schon ne Idee, die uns allen vieren etwas bringen kann…"

„Na, lass hören!" Lily klang begeistert. Doch ihre Begeisterung schien mit jeder Silbe zu steigen, die Lucy ihr über ihren Plan berichtete…


	29. Unbegründete und begründete Sorgen

**Seht Ihr? Ich kann auch schneller... Habe extra heute zwei Stunden aufgebracht, damit ich schnell für Lesenachschub sorgen kann! :-) Seid Ihr stolz auf mich?**

**Vielen Dank noch mal an alle Reviewer!!! Ich werde es ab dem nächsten Kapitel auch wieder schaffen, ausführlich auf Eure Reviews zu antworten!! Dann ist bei mir nämlich nicht mehr so viel Stress!! **

**Ich würde mich aber trotzdem freuen, wenn Ihr mir kurz reviewt! Zum einen als Ansporn und zum anderen brauche ich ja auch etwas, auf das ich ab dem nächsten Update wieder antworten kann!!**

**Euer Sönnchen! :-)**

**PS. Ich habe das Rating nun endlich abgeändert, wie ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt! Die Story läuft nun unter Rating "R"!**

**Unbegründete und begründete Sorgen**

Severus stand bereits am Eingangstor, als Lucy um kurz nach zwei Uhr nachmittags die Treppen in die Einganshalle hinab sprintete. Die große Tasche, die sie sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte und randvoll mit Zaubertrankunterlagen war, machte ihr jedoch etwas zu schaffen, während sie zu ihm hinüber eilte.

„Hi…", keuchte sie und lächelte ihn fröhlich an.

„Hi…", antwortete Severus und wirkte dabei (wie so oft) leicht genervt. Lucy brachte dieser Verhaltensweise ihres Cousins allerdings keinerlei Beachtung entgegen. Zu gut kannte sie seine mürrische Ader, die Severus eindeutig von seinem Vater geerbt zu haben schien.

„Wartest du schon lange hier?"

„Nein. Ich bin auch erst kurz vor dir gekommen…" Er griff nach dem Riemen ihrer Tasche und ohne ihre Zustimmung abzuwarten, nahm er ihr die schwere Last ab.

Lucy bedankte sich kurz und lächelte ihn dann freundlich, aber auch eine Spur nervös an.

Davon bemerkte Severus allerdings nichts…

Während sie sich auf den Weg machten und über das große, verschneite Schulgelände gingen, bemerkten sie, dass außer ihnen kaum andere Schüler auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead waren. Vielen schien dieser Wetterumschwung wohl doch die Lust auf den Ausflug verdorben zu haben.

„Und? Wie läuft es so mit Black?", fragte Severus, nachdem sich eine kleine Pause in ihr Gespräch über die vergangene Schulwoche eingeschlichen hatte, die nur durch das Geräusch durchbrochen wurde, das ihre Schuhe auf dem frischen Neuschnee erzeugten.

Lucy verzog kurz den Mund und blickte den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin gequält schmunzelnd an. Da keine weiteren Schüler in der Nähe waren, ergriff sie die Chance und harkte sich bei Severus ein.

„Mit _Sirius_, so heißt mein Freund nämlich mit Vornamen, läuft es sehr gut…", antwortete sie und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. „Es wäre nur zu schön, wenn mein Lieblings-Cousin sich dazu durchringen könnte, meinen Freund etwas mehr zu mögen!"

Severus konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, hielt sich jedoch im nächsten Augenblick sofort dazu an, es wieder von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. „Lucy, dieser Wunsch wird wohl nicht viel Aussicht auf Erfolg haben… Ich freu mich ja, dass DU glücklich bist… Aber ich traue _Sirius_ einfach nicht! Dafür habe ich in den vergangenen Jahren zu viel Ärger mit ihm gehabt und auch zu viel über ihn gehört…"

„Ich weiß, Sev! Aber er hat sich wirklich verändert!! Ich wäre bestimmt auch nicht mit dem Sirius aus der fünften Klasse glücklich, der dich zusammen mit James nach den ZAGs am See gequält hat… Doch der Mensch von damals ist er nicht mehr… wirklich!" Sie blickte ihn auf Verständnis hoffend von der Seite an.

„Ich hoffe halt nur für dich, dass du Recht hast…." Er blickte sie kurz an und wandte sein Gesicht dann wieder von ihr ab. „Du weißt, dass ich mir nur Sorgen um dich mache…"

„Unbegründete Sorgen!", sagte Lucy besänftigend.

Sie waren nun bereits eine gute dreiviertel Stunde unterwegs und in der Ferne konnten sie bereits die ersten Lichter der Häuser von Hogsmead sehen.

„Was genau wolltest du eigentlich heute an Stoff lernen?", fragte Severus beiläufig, während sie weiter durch den Schnee stapften.

„Nun ja… So dies und das!", antwortete Lucy unsicher und spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Sollte sie jetzt schon mit der Sprache raus rücken? Warum eigentlich nicht? Schließlich hatten Severus und sie sich gerade noch nett unterhalten… Eine angenehme Gesprächsatmosphäre war sicherlich eine gute Grundlage für dieses Thema!

„Darf ich dir in diesem Zusammenhang etwas beichten?"

Irritiert blickte Severus sie an. „Sicher…", sagte er langsam und klang dabei fast fragend.

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, weswegen ich mich heute mit dir treffen wollte…." Sie stockte, während sie ihren Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet hatte und ihre Winterstiefel dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich durch den Schnee kämpften.

„Und der wäre?", harkte Severus sofort nach und blickte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Dad hat mir…", wieder stockte sie kurz. „Er hat mir doch erzählt, was in dem Streit zwischen ihm und Onkel Andrew… _deinem Vater_ das Thema war…" Sie blickte ihn nun kurz an in der Hoffnung, er würde den Faden übernehmen und etwas sagen. Doch den Gefallen schien Severus ihr nicht tun zu wollen.

Stattdessen fragte er nur: „Und?"

Sie stöhnte kurz gequält auf, blieb stehen und blickte ihn an. „Und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Sev! Dad hat mir von diesem unheimlichen Zauberer erzählt, diesem Voldemort und dass du scheinbar in seine Kreise gerutscht bist… Du sollst dich sogar auf dem linken Unterarm tätowieren lassen haben! Severus, nachdem, was ich gehört habe, soll er gefährlich sein und für sehr zweifelhafte Ideale kämpfen wollen!" Sie blickte in Severus Augen, die nun wieder einen enormen Ausdruck von ihr ungewohnter Kälte angenommen hatten.

„Stimmt das denn etwa wirklich? Bist du ihm beigetreten?" Ihre Stimme klang nun angesichts seines Gesichtsausdrucks weitaus weniger erhitzt, als noch vor einer Sekunde.

„Wolltest du eigentlich ÜBERHAUPT lernen, oder war das alles nur ein Vorwand, um sich in meine Intimsphäre einzumischen?", fragte er sie wütend und Lucy zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Severus… ich mache mir genauso Sorgen um dich, wie du dich um mich sorgst in Bezug auf Sirius!" Ihre Stimme zitterte nun vor Aufregung. „Also sag mir bitte, ob du ihm wirklich beigetreten bist…"

Langsam ging Severus einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass er nun noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand. Er war größer als sie und so musste Lucy nun ihren Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen, um ihm weiterhin in die Augen zu schauen.

„Lucy, was ich mache, mit wem ich mich abgebe und wer mein Umgang ist, geht dich gar nichts an.", sagte er leise, doch seine Stimme klang bedrohlich.

„Bist du… ihm beigetreten?", fragte Lucy erneut kaum hörbar. Sie zitterte angesichts der einschüchternden Haltung, die Severus ihr gegenüber angenommen hatte und sie spürte, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen gebildet hatten.

Doch er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern blickte sie nur wütend an.

Langsam ergriff sie seinen linken Arm, ohne ihren Blick von seinen Augen zu lösen und seltsamer Weise wehrte er sich nicht gegen ihr Vorhaben, das er bereits erahnt hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern schob sie seinen Mantelärmel hoch und keuchte im nächsten Moment erschrocken auf, als sie den schwarzen Totenkopf erblickt hatte, der nun zum Vorschein kam.

Sie ließ ihn los und der Stoff rutschte wieder über die entblößte Haut.

„Nein…", keuchte sie und schlug sich die Hände erschrocken vor den Mund. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge und lief ihre Wange hinab. „Severus, du musst da wieder aussteigen! Bitte… Das wird sonst noch gefährlich für dich!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte verzweifelt. Es schien ihr gerade so, als hätte sie wirklich den visuellen Beweis gebraucht, bis sie die Fakten begreifen konnte, die sie von Sirius und ihrem Vater erfahren hatte. Es schien ihr so, als würde ihr erst jetzt in völliger Größe und Breite bewusst, worauf Severus sich da eingelassen zu haben schien!

Severus Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt, so dass seine Stimme beim Sprechen zu beben schien. „_Lucy… Ich werde jetzt gehen und wenn du willst, dass wir weiterhin gut mit einander auskommen, dann halte dich künftig aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus, klar?_"

Mit einem leisen Geräusch ließ er Lucys schwere Schultasche in den Schnee fallen und wandte sich von ihr ab.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden legte sich ein Schalter in Lucys Hirn um…

„SEVERUS!", rief sie, rannte die wenigen Meter, die er bereits zurückgelegt hatte, hinter ihm her und packte ihn grob an der Schulter. „Du kannst nicht einfach gehen! Ich möchte mit dir reden!"

„ABER ICH NICHT MIT DIR!", brüllte er sie an, während er herum wirbelte.

„ICH MÖCHTE ABER WISSEN, WARUM DU SO EINE DUMMEHIT BEGEHST UND DICH DIESEM…VOLDEMORT ANSCHLIESST? DU BIST DOCH SONST NICHT SO EIN IDIOT!!!", schrie Lucy nicht minder laut zurück und sah in Severus Gesichtszügen den Hauch eines Schreckens.

„WAS WEISST DU SCHON VON MIR UND DEN DINGEN, FÜR DIE ICH MICH INTERESSIERE, LUCY ROBERTS! WAS WEISST DU SCHON VON MEINEN PROBLEMEN? **_DU_** HAST DOCH SCHON IMMER IN EINER GANZ ANDEREN WELT ALS ICH GELEBT! UND JETZT GIBT ES NUR NOCH SIRIUS BLACK, DER FÜR DICH EINE ROLLE SPIELT!" Severus Worte trafen sie hart und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich von ihnen erholt hatte.

„Du meinst, ich würde mich nicht für dich interessieren? Du meinst, mir wären deine Probleme egal und wir wären uns nie nahe gewesen? Und du glaubst wirklich, dass ich mich nur noch für Sirius interessiere?" Erneut liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht und sie trat einen Schritt auf Severus zu. „DENKST DU ETWA, ICH WÜRDE HIER HEULEND VOR DIR STEHEN UND DICH ANFLEHEN ENDLICH ZUR VERNUNFT ZU KOMMEN, WENN DU MIR NICHT VERDAMMT WICHTIG WÄRST!?"

„Geh wieder zu Black und deinen anderen Gyffindors und lass mich in Ruhe…" Seine Stimme klang kalt und abweisend und er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, woher diese Kälte kam, die er gegen sie richtete. Sie war die einzige Person neben seiner Mutter, die ihm etwas bedeutete und trotzdem konnte er sie in genau diesem Augenblick nicht ertragen.

Lucy schluchzte auf, als er sich von ihr langsam abwendete und fort ging.

„Severus, ich liebe dich…Du bist mir doch einfach nur wichtig!", rief sie ihm heiser hinter her.

Als er ihre Worte hörte, blieb er kurz ruckartig stehen, ging aber im nächsten Moment weiter.

Dann gaben ihre Knie nach… Sie sackte in den kalten Schnee nieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und brannten auf ihrer Haut, die durch die Kälte angegriffen wurde. Sie blickte noch einmal hoch um zu schauen, ob Severus vielleicht zu ihr zurückkehrte, doch dies war nicht der Fall.

Er war bereits nicht mehr zu sehen…

Lucy konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie lange sie einfach so da saß und weinte. Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich mit Severus gestritten. Stets war da immer eine stille Verbindung zwischen ihnen gewesen. Stets hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nur anzusehen brauchte und wusste, wie es in ihm aussah. Warum war ihr nur seine Veränderung in der letzten Zeit nicht aufgefallen?

Hatte Severus vielleicht sogar Recht mit dem, was er in seiner Wut gesagt hatte? War es wirklich nur noch Sirius, der sie kümmerte? Sicherlich war er ihr inzwischen besonders wichtig. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor so ein intensives Gefühl für einen Mann, wie für ihn!

Doch sie wusste auch, dass Severus für sie _immer_ ein ganz besonderer Mensch sein würde, auch wenn _er_ das scheinbar nicht zu glauben schien. Nein, er hatte Unrecht mit dem, was er annahm!

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, befahl Lucy sich, endlich aufzustehen. Ihre Glieder waren inzwischen ganz steif gefroren und ihre Wangen brannten vor Kälte und durch die vielen Tränen, die ihre salzigen Spuren auf ihrer zarten Haut hinterlassen hatten. Sie ging hinüber zu der Stelle, an der Severus ihre Tasche hatte nieder fallen lassen. Mit klammen Händen ergriff sie den Riemen, um ihn über ihre schmerzende Schulter zu hieven. Langsam und immer noch weinend machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Hie und da konnte sie noch einige von Severus Fußspuren sehen, die sich im Schnee befanden und scheinbar auch zurück zur Schule führten.

Ganz sanft fing es erneut an zu schneien.

Es waren noch gute vier Kilometer bis zum Schloss, für die sie gut eine halbe Stunde benötigen würde.

„_Wenn du weiter so schleichst, brauchst du allerdings mehr als das doppelte an Zeit", _ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie ermahnte sich, etwas schneller zu gehen. Mit jedem Meter, den Lucy zurücklegte, kam es ihr fast so vor, als würde der Schneefall stärker werden.

Dicke Flocken wehten ihr inzwischen entgegen und machten es ihr es schwer, den Weg richtig zu erkennen, den sie gehen musste.

Eigentlich musste sie bereits wieder im Bereich des Schulgeländes sein, dachte sie, während sie sich an zwei großen Tannen vorbei kämpfte. Es waren nun vielleicht nur noch ein bis zwei Kilometer und sie würde wieder auf Hogwarts sein.

Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was sie zuerst machen würde, wenn sie wieder im Schloss war. Ein heißes Bad nehmen, oder Sirius aufsuchen? Unweigerlich musste sie grinsen.

„Warum nicht ein heißes Bad _mit_ Sirius nehmen?", fragte sie sich selbst und dann passierte es.

„Ahhh…" Lucy stolperte über eine dicke Wurzel im Schnee, die sie übersehen hatte und krachte mit voller Wucht auf ihre schwere Tasche. An zwei Stellen ihres Körpers machten sich im nächsten Augenblick wahnsinnige Schmerzen bemerkbar. Sie konnte kaum Luft holen, so sehr tat ihr die Seite weh, mit der sie auf ihre Tasche gestürzt war. Nur das hinderte sie daran, laut zu aufzuschreien!

Die andere Stelle, an der sie unerträgliche Schmerzen hatte, war ihr rechtes Bein.

Sie schaffte es irgendwie, sich auf die Seite zu drehen und bekam wieder etwas Luft. Langsam blickte sie an sich hinunter und ihr wurde beim Anblick dessen, was sie nun sah, schlecht.

Ab dem Knie stand ihr rechtes Bein in einem sehr unnatürlichen Winkel ab.

Ein leises Wimmern entwich noch ihrer Kehle, dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht…

**TBC! ;-)**

**Ab 10 Reviews gibt es das nächste Kapitel schon vor den nächsten Wochenende!!**


End file.
